Line in the Sand
by whysoserious1985
Summary: Luna, Princess of the Night, spent 1,000 years exiled in the body of Nightmare Moon before she returned to her throne. Even with her friends and family, Luna's heart longs for more. When a mysterious creature arrives in Equestria, Luna's life is turned upside down. A furious Celestia, forbidden secrets and a war loom ahead for Luna. How will she cope & will she find what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Royal Thoughts

Canterlot, the capitol city of Equestria. Looking at it from afar, you would see a gleaming city where the elite ponies lived and worked. It is where many ponies dream of living one day. In the center of the city is the royal palace. The white walls shined brighter than any other building. Inside you could lose your way from the sheer number of hallways. In one hallway in particular, a lone pony stomped along her way. Her blue coat contrasted the white walls she passed. Regal wings were tucked into her body and an ethereal mane and tail flapped in the air as she moved. Her name is Luna, Princess of the Night and co-ruler of Equestria.

Contrary to her usual regal appearance, Luna's crown, breastplate, and greaves did not adorn her today. She was wearing dark blue saddle dress that flowed down her form. By royal standards it was a very simple and some would say unbecoming of one of Luna's stature. However, nopony dared to question her choice of attire as the look in the Princess's eyes was a mixture of anger and disgust. As she quickly trotted through the halls she passed several guards and attendants before coming to a large set of double doors. Bursting through them Luna found herself in the dining hall.

Seated at the massive table were two more alicorns in their regal attire. The smaller one was pink and had a tri-streaked mane and tail of purple, pink, and cream. Her cutie mark was a heart shaped diamond and she co-ruled the Crystal Empire with her new husband. Her name was Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but she preferred to be called Cadence. Seated next to her was a larger white alicorn. Her alabaster coat gleamed as her flowing mane and tail of blue, green, pink and purple. The sun cutie mark symbolized her dominion over the day. Her subjects knew her as Princess Celestia, but Luna knew her simply as "sister." As Luna stormed in, the documents in front of Celestia and Cadence went flying from their surprise. Celestia looked up to see the intruder. She was shocked to see her sister was still awake this late into the morning.

"Well Good Morning to you," Celestia started. "I didn't expect to see you awake this late into my day, Luna."

"T'was nothing joyful here this morn, Sister," Luna said harshly. She stomped over to the table and sat at Celestia's right hoof. Cadence's eyes locked on Luna and she could see something was amiss.

"Aunt Luna?" she chimed. With her hoof, Cadence called for an attendant to come over.

"Luna, what's the matter?" Celestia asked. One of the attendants came over to Luna and helped her out of her dress while another brought her a cup of tea. But she didn't want any. Luna pushed the tea away and laid her head into her forelegs on the table. Cadence looked upon Luna with concern. She could tell something was wrong with her. Celestia took note of Cadence and what she had seen. The Princess of the Day bit the bullet and revealed to her niece what might be the cause of Luna's bad mood. "Did something happen on your date, Luna?" she asked.

"Date?" Cadence exclaimed wide eyed. "Aunt Luna, you went out on a date?"

"Please, dear niece," Luna began as she raised her head up to the two. The look on her face was of utter disgust. "Do not remind us of our vexation. T'was an engagement that ran afoul, and we wish to banish it from our memories." Luna's head returned to her forelegs while Celestia and Cadence looked at each other.

"She only speaks traditionally when she's upset," Cadence said.

"I know," Celestia answered turning to the guards and attendants present.

"Date?" Cadence questioned again. Celestia nodded her head and turned to the guards and attendants.

"Leave us," she ordered. Those Celestia addressed left the room and gave the princesses their privacy. Celestia extended a hoof and ran it through Luna's ethereal mane. Luna responded by looking up and locking eyes with her older sister. "Considering you just got home, that would indicate a wonderful time. But your actions tell another tale, Luna. Tell us what happened?"

"Awful, just awful," Luna said upset. "Tonight we shall journey to the archives to find a charm to exile the memory from our mind."

"What happened?" Celestia asked. Luna took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She could now think clear enough to abandon her traditional speech.

"Well, Tia," she began calmly. "After we lowered the moon and raised the sun, I took a quick nap before I met a unicorn for a breakfast engagement."

"Anypony we know?" Cadence asked.

"No, Cadence," Luna said and continued. "I met him at a fundraiser a week ago. We started talking and I was invited to breakfast. That is where I went this morning." Celestia and Cadence listened in on Luna's story. "During our meal we spoke on many subjects. I was enjoying myself as well as the company. We spoke of art, literature, philosophy, and astronomy, it was going well. He then invited me for a walk through his garden." Celestia nodded and Cadence took a sip of her tea. "The garden was lovely. I had never seen an abundance of many different flowers and freshly grown vegetables. In the center of the garden was a grand pond with fish of all types and sizes." Luna began to blush as she reached this part of the story. "And it was here that my gentlecolt caller, acted most inappropriately. I dare to say scandalous." Luna's blush intensified as she reached the climax. Cadence's mouth gaped opened in shock and she was speechless. To think anypony would act in such a manner and with a princess. Celestia's mood was the opposite. The look on her face was as deadly as manticore venom.

"Luna," she began sternly. "Tell me exactly how your date acted." Luna saw the look in her older sister's face and knew it was best to suppress her embarrassment and continue.

"Well," she began. "We sat at the pond and then he…" Celestia's browed furrowed and Cadence raised her hooves to her mouth. "He…" The tension was building as Luna continued to stutter.

"Tell me now!" Celestia demanded border lining her Royal Canterlot Voice. Luna shuddered a bit more and finally spoke.

"Hetriedtoholdmyhoof!" she blurted as fast as she could. Luna flopped on the table and covered her head with her forelegs in embarrassment. She waited for a loud objection of rage from Celestia, but it never came. Luna was surprised to hear laughter. She raised her head and was shocked to see Cadence with her head thrown back and Celestia maintaining a dignified laugh. Luna's eyes widen in a mix of horror and confusion. Her family was laughing at her. A tear formed in her eye. "Why do you mock me? Can you not see the shameful behavior I endured?"

"Is that all he did?" Cadence asked. "I thought it was something serious."

"Serious?" Luna gasped. "My dear, Cadence. Physical contact is most inappropriate on the first date. A stallion should not touch his mare companion until they are formally committed to each other." Celestia and Cadence let loose another set laughs and Luna was beginning to get frustrated. "T'is not an amusing situation!" Luna said growing angry. The two other alicorns slowly stopped laughing.

"Stop it, Cadence," Celestia said. "We are upsetting Luna." Cadence calmed down and regained her composure. "Luna," the white alicorn started. "That may have been true in our youth. But times have changed in the millennium you were gone. Holding hooves on the first date is a common act used to show affection. There is nothing scandalous about it." Cadence nodded in agreement and took another sip from her tea. "It is also common place for the potential couple to kiss on the first date. It is how they can tell if there is a spark between each other." Luna was frozen in place with a bewildered look on her face. Cadence enchanted a lounge chair from the wall and placed it behind her aunt. She was convinced Luna was about to faint.

"Kiss?" Luna whispered. She was in awe that once intimate acts were now commonplace.

"Should I tell her how long it took before Shining Armor and I were sleeping together?" Cadence whispered to Celestia. The sun goddess quickly shook her head at her niece.

"She is sure to faint if you do that," Celestia whispered back. Luna recovered from her shock and began to drink the tea she had been given to calm her nerves.

"Are you alright?" Cadence asked.

"Yes…yes," Luna stammered. "I was simply overloaded by this realization. I knew my views on courtship might be dated, but apparently I was underestimating. Times truly have changed." Luna took another sip of her tea and looked to her sister.

"It is understandable, Luna," she said. "You were gone for so many years. The world evolved while you retained all of your traditional knowledge, values, and virtues."

"Yes, it would appear so," she answered. "Now I feel just awful of how I treated my date." Cadence took another document from her stack and looked it over as she spoke to her aunt.

"I'm sure all you have to do is explain the situation and you'll be forgiven," Cadence said as she levitated a quill pen.

"That is quiet impossible," Luna started. Cadence started writing as she spoke.

"It's not as if you threatened to throw him in the dungeon," she said with a giggle. Luna's eye began to dart back and forth suspiciously at Cadence's suggestion. The two other alicorns blinked at Luna as she gave an awkward chuckle.

"When he touched me," she started. "I may have released all of my emotions on him." Cadence cringed at the notion while Celestia listened intently. "I told him if I ever saw him again, I would send him to the dungeon for the rest of his life."

"Luna, you completely over reacted," Celestia said condescending. The Princess of the Night lowered her head and eyes. She had no argument to offer. "Anyway, why this sudden interest in dating?" Cadence listened intently when this was brought up. She had been wondering about this herself for the last few minutes. "You have been home for some time. What prompted you to start now?"

"It was Cadence's wedding," Luna began. "It was there I began to notice the jubilation in the eyes of the couples of Equestria. Knowing they bathed in love and companionship everyday. Everything I lacked during my banishment as Nightmare Moon. I just…"

"You want somepony special in your life," Cadence interrupted. Luna's eyes glossed over and she nodded.

"It is so hard finding somepony to be in your heart when you are of the status we are," Luna began. "We are the monarchs of Equestria, everypony is our subordinate or subject. How do we choose whom to love? How do we identify those who would look upon us as a means to increase their own status? How can we tell when others hide who they are?" Luna shed a tear as she spoke. Celestia saw the pain her sister held and left her seat. With us unequaled grace, she sauntered to Luna and took her in a hug. When they broke it, Celestia sat down with her little sister. "Ever since my return," Luna continued. "I have been shunned by many of our subjects. The curse of Nightmare Moon will not let me be. Because of that beast my circle of friends is still very small. And my choices in potential suitors are significantly smaller."

"I thought you had a wonderful time in Ponyville last Nightmare Night?" Cadence asked.

"I did," Luna responded. "But one small village versus the whole of Equestria. Tell me Cadence, how big would the hole in your heart be?" The Princess of Love thought about for a moment. She got up from her seat and went over and embraced her aunt. Celestia got an idea and moved to retrieve a piece of paper. Quickly, she authored a letter. "Tia?" Luna asked.

"I have an idea, Luna," Celestia started as she wrote. "I am writing a letter to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Cadence and I are in the middle of trade agreement. Perhaps they can help you if you wish to begin dating."

"That's an excellent idea, Aunt Celestia," Cadence said. "Aunt Luna, you aren't going to find somepony among the elites in Canterlot."

"But didn't you and Shining Armor meet here?" Luna responded.

"Yes," Cadence said. "But he was a rare find. Shining Armor was already an up and coming officer. He is caring, humble, and a true gentlecolt. We also knew each other for years with me being Twilight Sparkle's foal sitter. But Ponyville is a simple town full of ponies who will be truthful with you. And Twilight Sparkle and her friends are just the ponies to help you with modern dating customs."

"Perhaps they know of some eligible stallions you could date," Celestia added. Luna looked at her family and pulled them both in close with her magic and into a tight hug.

_**"Oh thank thee dearest family,"**_ Luna boomed in her Royal Canterlot Voice. Quickly, she regained her composure and spoke delicately again. "Surely my friends in Ponyville will be able to help me in my venture to find somepony. At the very least give me the knowledge I need to find one on my own." Once the letter was complete, Celestia used her magic to incinerate it in a puff of green fire.

"Twilight Sparkle will be expecting you tonight, Luna," Celestia said. "Take a couple of days to stay in Ponyville and enjoy yourself."

"Days?" Luna said in surprise. "But my royal duties…"

"Luna, for a thousand years I took on the duties of both of us," Celestia started. "I can handle it for a couple more days." Luna looked Celestia in the eyes and saw she was speaking as a loving sister.

"Dare I even try to quarrel with you, Sister?" Luna asked. Celestia gave a gentle smile that Luna knew all too well. "As you wish. But raising the moon remains my task."

"Agreed," Celestia answered. Luna hugged her sister before she gave a yawn. "It would seem that somepony has stayed up past her bedtime."

"A millennium of life and I am still a baby to you," Luna said sarcastically. Celestia nuzzled her sister lovingly from the joke.

"It is a perk of being the elder sister," Celestia said. The two exchanged another hug and Luna took her leave. Celestia and Cadence watched as Luna made her way to the doors of dining hall. "Good Day, Luna."

"Sleep well, Auntie," Cadence added. Luna turned to her family and quietly nodded at them. She reached up to open the door and left the hall. Outside were the attendants and guards that had been dismissed.

"You may all return to your duties," Luna said with another yawn. The ponies bowed to their ruler and they all parted ways. Luna slowly made her way along the halls and up a large flight of stairs. As she walked along, the white walls of the palace began to grow darker. The guard's armor switched from solid gold to shades of dark and light blue. The décor turned more antique gothic. Many of the items decorating the halls were remnants of past centuries, paintings, furniture, tapestries, armor and swords. Other items were much older. Many were from before the time of Nightmare Moon. Tomes, documents, and jewels protected behind glass and magic. Luna continued on until she came to a double set of black doors with a crescent moon on them and two guards standing watch on either side.

Entering her bed chambers, Luna was greeted by a white earth pony with a pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a pair of pink stars and a pink moon. She smiled as Luna entered the room and bowed to her princess.

"Good morning, Princess Luna," she said.

"Greetings, Moondancer," Luna said to her hoofmaiden. Luna immediately made her way to the bathroom. She was overjoyed to find a bubble bath already drawn for her. "Moondancer, do you possess the gift of clairvoyance?"

"No," Moondancer said with a laugh. "I helped you get dressed this morning for an important engagement, Your Majesty. You acted very tense and nervous. I guessed you might need a bath to relax when you return." Luna smiled and fluttered into the air before slowly lowering her body into the water. She sighed in bliss as the hot water nipped up her legs and then her body. The aroma of lavender from the bubbles soothed her mind. Taking a breath, Luna dove under the water in the large tub. Moondancer took this moment to leave some fresh towels by the side of the tub. She watched as Luna resurfaced with a sigh. "Will there be anything else, Your Majesty?" Luna thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes," she said. "Please tell me of modern courtship customs." Moondancer looked confused at the request.

"You mean dating?" she responded.

"Yes," Luna said.

"Um, well," Moondancer began. "This is an odd request, Princess. What would you like to know?" Luna suddenly realized the pickle she had put herself in.

"Oh, um," Luna stuttered. Quickly, she thought of a cover story. Only Cadence, Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and soon her friends knew she was interested in dating. "Many customs have changed in the thousand years I was gone. I understand romance is the norm in courtship these days. Arranged marriages were the custom in my youth. It peaks my curiosity."

"Oh, I see," Moondancer smiled. Luna sighed in relief on the inside. The white pony sat down at the side of the tub and began to talk with Luna. "It's all very simple. All you have to do is find that one pony that makes you heart flutter and stays in your thoughts constantly. The type where it feels like you cannot live without him or her. At least that's what my mother taught me about finding love."

"Is it difficult to discover this pony?" Luna asked.

"It can be," Moondancer said. "I dated almost a dozen ponies before I found my husband."

"A dozen?" Luna said in disbelief. Moondancer laughed at Luna's reaction.

"Most of them never went beyond the first date, Your Majesty," Moondancer continued. Luna relaxed a little at this knowledge. "It's essentially trial and error until you find the right one. But when I met my Salty, I just knew there was nopony else I wanted." Luna looked at the gaze in Moondancers eyes and saw nothing but love. It was that look she craved.

"And what advice would you offer to one who was dating?" Luna asked.

"Well," the white pony answered. "I would say be yourself and listen to your heart." Luna took in Moondancer's words and laid her head back on the side of the tub. "Will there be anything else, Princess Luna?"

"No, Moondancer," Luna responded. "Thank you for everything." Moondancer bowed to Luna and left her alone in the bathroom. Luna settled deeper into her bath when she was alone. As Luna sat in the tub, she pondered Moondancer's words and started talking to herself. "Who would be the perfect mate for me?" She sat up in the tub and lowered herself into the tub as far as she could go. There she stayed for sometime. Luna's mind was racing at some points and calm another. Soon Luna began to clean her wings. One at a time, Luna flared her wings out to let the water soak into her feathers. "He would have to be very intelligent, brave, and certainly chivalrous." Luna took a final plunge under the water and pulled the plug. The bubbles clung to her body like a second skin as the water fell. Luna turned on the overhead shower and rinsed off the remaining bubbles. She used her magic to wrap herself in towels and dried off. "He would have to be good with children; as it is my duty to continue the royal bloodline." Discarding the towels, Luna left the bathroom and went back into her bedroom. Moondancer had already drawn the curtains and turned down the covers on Luna's bed. The Princess of the Night leapt into bed and covered herself with the silk sheets. She laid her head on her pillow and had one more thought on whom her perfect mate would be. "And he'd love me for who I am, even with my quirks." The blue alicorn watched the sun try in vain to bleed through her curtains. Luna spoke one final thought as sleep conquered her. "Where are you, my prince? No, where is the other half of my heart?"

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, the second one is currently in its edit phase. Click the review button and let me know what you think so far. Remember, reviews encourage us writers. _

_And before I forget, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all related characters are the property of the Hub and its parent company, created by Lauren Faust, love her._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

That Was Unexpected…

A knock on the massive door of bedroom stirred Princess Luna from her slumber. She stirred from her sleep with a mighty yawn. Today's sleep had been particularly relaxing after a trying morning. Luna saw Moondancer walk into her room and smiled at her. She stood on her luxurious bed and stretched out her back, legs, and wings.

"Good Evening, Your Majesty," Moondancer said walking up to the windows and opened up the drapes. Luna jarred her head from side to side to crack her neck.

"Good Evening to you, Moondancer," Luna responded and hopped off the bed. She made her way to the double doors that led out to her balcony. Moondancer waited at the entrance and watched as Luna eyed the disappearing sun. Luna waited patiently as the sun lowered in the sky and closed her eyes. A light blue aura surrounded the Princess's horn. Moondancer watched as the moon and stars appeared in the sky as the sunlight disappeared over the horizon. She gasped in awe as the stars began to shine in the sky and the full moon illuminated the night.

"So beautiful," the white pony said. Luna turned to the pony and smiled at her compliment.

"Thank you, Moondancer," she said. "Has my chariot been prepared for my journey?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the earth pony answered. "Your chariot is waiting outside for you. Princess Celestia informed us of your visit to Ponyville." Luna felt a twinge of fear in her gut. She didn't want rumors to spread of her intentions.

"Did she mention the nature of my journey?" Luna asked.

"Only that you were going to visit some friends in Ponyville for a couple of days," she said. "It is not my place to question where you go for a little weekend getaway, anyway."

"Yes," Luna said sighing to herself in relief. "A weekend away from Canterlot is just what I need to relax my mind." Moondancer made her way to the Princess's closet and took out a small trunk. Luna went into the bathroom and retrieved her toothbrush and shampoo. When she returned, Moondancer was waiting for her by the bed. The white pony had laid out a dress, make up, and a bed liner to pack. Luna nodded in approval and Moondancer packed the small trunk for her. Luna went over to her vanity and put on her greaves and breastplate. After she ran a brush through her coat and tail, Luna put on her crown. A final look in the mirror satisfied Luna that she was presentable. She smiled at the image and went into her top drawer. She pulled out a midnight blue pouch and counted out its contents, 25 bits. Just a small amount Luna always took while travelling.

"Will there be anything else, Princess?" Moondancer asked.

"That will be all, Moondancer," Luna smiled. "Thank you for everything." Moondancer bowed and took her leave. "Guard?" Luna called. The door instantly opened and one of Luna's unicorn soldiers entered and saluted his princess.

"Yes, Princess Luna," he said.

"Please take this trunk to my chariot and have it readied for departure," she said. The guard gave another salute and took the trunk out of the bedroom. Luna took one more look in the mirror and left her bedroom. Outside, she came to her chariot and quickly boarded it. Once she was ready the two ponies in front took to the air and Luna was on her way to Ponyville. The flight was calm and uneventful in the night sky. Luna's mind returned to Moondancer's words from the morning before. She hoped her friends would elaborate and build on the knowledge Luna just learned.

The citizens of Ponyville were going about their evening business. Shops were closing up, restaurants were packed for dinner, and others were out just to enjoy the night. Many who were passing the library were surprised to see a chariot approach in the night sky. Luna had learned that her theatrical entrance on Nightmare Night was more intimidating than she anticipated. Once on the ground in front of the library, Luna hopped down from the chariot and her bat winged pegasi moved the retrieve her trunk. Those who saw her arrive bowed in respect to the monarch. Luna took note and answered in kind with a friendly nod and hello. She knocked on the door and waited for it open. The door of the library opened up and a little dragon came outside to greet the Princess of the Night.

"Hi, Princess," Spike called. Luna took one look at the dragon and smiled. Before he could bow with respect, Luna pulled Spike into a hug.

"Hello, little Spike," she said crushing the little dragon a bit. "It has been to long my fire breathing friend. I see you have abandoned your redundancy." Spike looked at the Princess a little confused after she broke the hug. Then the joke clicked with him.

"My costume from Nightmare Night," he laughed. "A dragon dressed as a dragon is kind of redundant. You could say the dragon was doubled." The two shared a laugh as Spike welcomed the Princess into the library. She was greeted by a series of pillows, drinks, and a plate of marshmallows and other sweets. Off to another area was pair of bowls with a cream of some sort, brushes, and rollers.

"Hello, Princess Luna," Twilight Sparkle called from her upstairs loft. The unicorn came down the stairs quickly and embraced her friend. Twilight then backed up and gave a respectful bow to the Princess.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle," Luna said. "Thank you for seeing me so quickly."

"It's my pleasure," Twilight said. "You know my door is always open to you. I hope you are comfortable here while you are in town." This caught Luna off-guard.

"Here?" she said.

"Yes," the purple unicorn said. "Princess Celestia asked if you could stay with me in the library. I told her it would be my pleasure."

"I'm touched you would accommodate me, Twilight Sparkle," Luna said. "But I must protest. I wouldn't want to impose on you and Spike."

"See you in a few days, Twilight," Spike said grabbing a backpack by the door. "Have fun, Princess," he said bowing to Luna and Spike left the library.

"A few days?" Luna asked. Twilight nodded and went over to the closet.

"As luck would have it, Princess," she began. "Spike is going camping with Lickety Split, Snips, Snails, and Archer for a couple days. Tonight, I'm having a slumber party with my friends. So it will be just us girls having girl talk all night. Then it will be you and I until you return to Canterlot."

"Well, since you are insisting," Luna said. "I accept your invitation, my friend." Luna turned to the door and went outside. She ordered her pegasi to bring in her trunk and they brought it upstairs where Twilight had her spare bed ready for the Princess. Once they were done, Luna dismissed them and the alicorn and unicorn were left alone in the library. Together they sat by the fireplace as Twilight lit it. "So," Luna started. "Do your friends know of the nature of my visit?" Twilight shook her head after the fire was lit and growing.

"Not yet," she said. "I'll tell them when they get here. Something this personal should be discussed in complete privacy. I don't want to risk any eavesdropping, Princess." Luna thanked Twilight Sparkle for her discretion on this matter. No sooner had they finished their conversation, a knock came at the door. "Come in." Twilight called. The door opened and Rarity and Applejack trotted into the library out of the night air. They came up to Twilight and gave her a hug before turning to the Princess and bowing to her. Luna acknowledged them and the two ponies laid on two of the pillows.

"I've been lookin' forward to this sleepover all day," Applejack began. "It's just what I need after a hard day's work in the fields."

"As do I," Rarity added. "Thank you for the invitation, Twilight darling. And it is a privilege to be in your presence again, Princess Luna." Applejack nodded in agreement with Rarity.

"It is my pleasure to be with my friends again," Luna said. "When will our other friends arrive? I look forward to seeing the rest of them."

"Pinkie Pie is babysitting for the Cakes tonight," Twilight said. "The twins always wear her out. So she'll be here for breakfast in the morning."

"That is most disappointing," Luna said. "I was looking forward to Pinkie's style of fun." Applejack chuckled and whispered something to Rarity. The unicorn giggled at the remark. "And what of Rainbow Dash and the gentle Fluttershy?"

"They're in Cloudsdale for the Fall Weather Convention," Applejack added. "Pegasi gotta coordinate something fierce when the seasons change. Fluttershy just went along so she'd have an idea of when her critter friends will have to hunker down for the winter. They'll be home in a few days. So it's just us tonight." Luna's brow arched a little in sadness. She was expecting to see all of her friends.

"I hope you aren't too disappointed, Princess?" Rarity asked.

"I am a little," she said. "But my visit was a last minute decision. I understand that even the Elements of Harmony have previous engagements."

"Speakin' of visits," Applejack chimed in. "Twilight said y'all were in Ponyville for a special reason.

"I am, fair Applejack," Luna said. She got a little nervous as she readied herself. Rarity and Applejack picked up on her mood change and listen intently. "I am here to learn of…modern courtship customs." Rarity and Applejack looked at each other.

"Beg pardon," Applejack said.

"The Princess wants to learn how ponies date these days," Twilight said. Luna cringed expecting some level of mocking.

"Is that all, Princess?" Applejack said.

"I thought for a moment we had another quest on our hooves," Rarity added. The three elements began laughing for a moment and as they did, Luna joined them.

"What would you like to know, Princess?" Twilight asked. Luna looked at the three and began to relax. Rarity took this moment to levitate a few drinks over to the group.

"Thank you," Luna said taking a bottle of apple juice. "And please, we may speak informally during this visit." The others nodded as Luna began. "I wish to seek out companionship, but my understanding of courtship is dated and obsolete, apparently. So I wish to know how one goes about choosing a mate."

"Well that's easier than finding a crow in the cornfields," Applejack said. "To start with, y'all gotta find somepony ya' share some common interests and traits with. That's the basics of any relationship."

"Indeed it is," Rarity added. "Every stable relationship is based on how well ponies fit together. No romantic relationship will succeed if you don't have commonalities."

"I assumed as much," Luna said. "And how would one go about meeting somepony? My most recent engagement was a chance encounter at a fundraiser."

"A chance encounter is one way to meet somepony," Twilight said. "There are also formal introductions, matchmakers; friends make arrangements for each other in what is called a blind date." Luna nodded as Twilight spoke.

"What of conduct during these dates?" she asked. "This is what is vexing me to some degree."

"Ya' just relax," Applejack said. "Y'all can start with being yourself. Try and get to know the basics of each other first."

"Talk of basics to begin with," Rarity added. "You talk more in depth as the date goes on. You start with hobbies, musical tastes, literature for example. Later on, you talk of your goals, beliefs, and dreams."

"I think Luna was talking about how you should act," Twilight chimed in. "Such as holding hooves and stuff like that." Luna's gut tightened at hearing of holding hooves.

"Oh, why didn't you say so, darling," Rarity said. "Holding hooves is an excellent way to use body language to gauge interest." Applejack nodded with Rarity.

"If a stallion tries to hold your hand," Twilight began. "It's his way of saying 'I am enjoying myself and your company' without talking."

"And it's the same for us if we take his hoof," Applejack finished.

"So it is merely a non-verbal communication?" Luna asked. "And not an act of intimacy?"

"Exactly," Twilight said.

"Not every form of physical contact is intimate," Rarity said.

"And what of kissing?" Luna continued. The girls blushed a little at the subject Luna brought up. Even Applejack had to lower her hat to cover up how red her cheeks turned.

"Well…" Twilight began. "I can't comment on that." Everypony snapped around and looked at Twilight Sparkle. "The few dates I've had never made it to the goodnight kiss."

"Twilight, darling," Rarity gasped. "I never imagined your standards were so high." Twilight's eyes dilated at Rarity and shook her head quickly.

"No, no, no, Rarity," Twilight said in her defense. "The few stallions I have dated showed me a wonderful time. But they never challenged me on an intellectual level. One was all brawn and not a single brain."

"Tain't nothing wrong with that, Twilight," Applejack cheered. "Y'all need a stallion just as smart as you are. I always pictured a teacher or scientist catchin' your eye." Twilight blushed and released a giggle.

"And you, Applejack," Luna asked.

"Actually," she started. "I ain't had a date yet."

"Darling…" Rarity said with shock. "With your looks you could have any stallion you wanted. It's a crime you haven't partaken of the opposite sex yet."

"I know, but I ain't had the time," Applejack responded. "I spend all day tendin' the farm and sellin' ma' apples. When I'm not doin' that, I have to look after Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. I just ain't had the time to date."

"I applaud you, fair Applejack," Luna said. "You place your family above your own needs."

"You're too kind, Luna," she replied. "I've had my eye on a couple studs though. Don't tell Rainbow, but that Soarin fella' from the Wonderbolts…" Twilight and Rarity squealed at this sudden confession making Applejack blush again. Soon the two started laughing at her embarrassment. Applejack eventually laughed with them and Luna joined right after.

"And what of you, Rarity?" the Princess asked. Applejack got very evil smile on her face and Rarity noticed.

"Don't…you…dare…" Rarity said glaring at Applejack.

"Prince Blueblood and Tom…" Applejack said quickly. Luna watched as Rarity got a very angry look on her face.

"Have at you!" she screamed and jumped on Applejack. The two began wrestling around and hitting each other with pillows. Luna jumped up from her pillow and Twilight leapt over beside her to avoid the fight.

"We must stop them, Twilight Sparkle," Luna declared. She moved forward to break the two up, but was stopped by Twilight Sparkle. "You intend to let them continue?" Twilight nodded at the Princess's question. "This is madness."

"This is a slumber party," Twilight said taking her own pillow in her mouth. Using her magic, Twilight pulled her copy of Slumber 101 and opened it to the pillow fight chapter. Luna gasped as Twilight jumped in the fray after she took the book in her own magic.

"Pillow Fights," she read. "A free spirited game in which the combatants fight using pillows to moderately strike each other." Luna was so focused on the book; she failed to notice a stray pillow had found its way from the fight towards her. "Use caution when unicorns…OOOF!" she called as the pillow hit Luna in the face and stayed their. Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack gasped in terror at what they had just done. When the pillow finally fell from Luna's face, her pupils had contracted and she wore a look of shock. The four were silent for a moment before Luna's horn glowed azure and all the pillows in the room levitated. An evil grin curled on Luna's face. Twilight's memory flashed back to Nightmare Moon upon seeing that grin."The proper phrase, Rarity," she said. _**"…have at thee!"**_

Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle screamed in fear and fun as they were barraged by an onslaught of fluffy doom. Luna then jumped into the fray and her reserved nature was left in the dust. Anypony passing the library at this moment would have wondered just what was going on inside. Pillows, hooves, hair, and magic were flying everywhere. After a few minutes the four fell to the floor laughing and panting. Luna had finally relaxed and she was starting to enjoy herself. It was now hanging out with friends instead of a lesson in courtship.

A few minutes later, the girls began to get hungry. Applejack expertly toasted marshmallows while Rarity assembled the s'mores. Luna had joined Twilight in the kitchen to make ice cream sundaes. They all gathered by the fire and ate to their heart's content. While they were eating, they played Truth or Dare. Applejack and Rarity's rivalry was reborn as Rarity dared Applejack to get dolled up in make-up. Applejack commented that she looked like a hussy when she looked in the mirror. She got her revenge by daring Rarity to eat her ice cream face first, ala Pinkie Pie. Twilight Sparkle and Luna laughed hysterically when she came up for air and her face was covered in sweets. Applejack grinned with a lot of pleasure when Rarity came up. Twilight revealed the origin of her secret shake with Princess Cadence from her truth. And Luna revealed her most embarrassing moment of stumbling down the grand staircase at her first Grand Galloping Gala. As they continued, the discussion turned to back to stallions and dating. Luna learned more of how courtship had changed. They discussed acts of kindness, proper attire, manners, the futile attempts to turn bad stallions to good, and much more.

"It all seems so much to learn in such a short time," Luna said chomping on her last s'more.

"Look, Princess," Applejack started. "Like I said earlier, y'all just need to relax and enjoy yourself. You always have the option of leaving if you don't like how your date is going."

"As long as you carry yourself as a lady, it will be clear he should be a gentlecolt," Rarity added. Twilight Sparkle nodded and Luna took a deep breath.

"Thank you so much for all of your help," she said. "I cannot tell you how I treasure you all."

"Don't thank me yet," Rarity said getting up and trotting over to the beauty supplies Twilight had set out. "You can thank me after I give you a new look that will stop a stallion's hearts." Twilight squealed and clopped her hooves together at what was next.

"New look?" Luna asked Applejack. The country pony had a very annoyed look on her face.

"Just like takin' off a bandage," she said. "Best grit your teeth and get it over with as soon as y'all can." Luna gulped and turned back to Rarity to decline her offer. What she saw puzzled her. Rarity stood absolutely still with eyes wide in awe. She was staring out of the large window of the library in Twilight's loft.

"Rarity," Twilight said standing up. The alabaster unicorn just lifted her hoof and pointed out the window. Twilight, Applejack, and Luna looked up and what they saw cause all of them to run out of the library. In the sky, they saw a silver object trailing smoke and heading for the ground.

"Lansakes!" Applejack called.

"A comet?" Twilight called.

"Nay," Luna started. "We have not summoned one from the heavens." With a thunderous roar, the object passed over Ponyville and towards the hills.

"It's headin' for Sweet Apple Acres!" Applejack called taking off for her home. Luna, Twilight, and Rarity took off after her. Many of the citizens of Ponyville had come out to see what caused the sound and began to follow the trail of smoke towards the hills. Thinking quickly, the Princess flared her wings and took to the air.

_**"Citizens of Ponyville,"**_ Luna called in the Royal Canterlot Voice. _**"We declare that thee remain here until thy safety is ensured."**_ Luna didn't even wait for anypony to respond. She turned and flew off in the direction the object flew. She caught up to Twilight and her friends in seconds. Soon, they were at Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack breathed a sigh of shock and relief at what she saw. The object had crashed outside the entrance of the farm but had carved a scar in the landscape through her fence and plowed into the cornfield. There it rested in a pushed up mound of dirt.

"Mercy me," Applejack cried. The rest of the Apple Family had come out of their home to see what the commotion was. Applejack quickly ran over to her family and embraced them. She was beyond thankful they were safe and sound. Rarity joined her friend by the house while Luna and Twilight investigated the crash. The Princess's eyes began to glow a bright white and her horn illuminated again.

_**"Guardians of the night, appear to thy princess!"**_ she called. In a flash of light, 15 of her guards appeared. "Leftenant," Luna called and one stepped forward. "Secure the area. Only admit emergency ponies. I do not wish to risk harm to the general populous."

"Yes, Princess," he said. Orders were shouted and all but four guards went off to set up a perimeter. Twilight took this chance to get closer to the object.

"What is this thing?" she asked inching closer.

"Twilight!" Luna exclaimed. The unicorn stopped and the Princess trotted up to her. The two were flanked by the guards Luna didn't order to the perimeter. "Wait here," she added. The blue alicorn stepped towards the silver structure. Taking in as much as she could, the object dumbfounded her. Closer she stepped until she was inches from what looked like a wing. Luna touched the skin with her hoof and discovered it was made of. "Curious, thou art made of metal," she said.

"Should I write a letter to Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Nay, Twilight," Luna answered. "Celestia has taken on my responsibilities during my visit; she is likely resting at this point." A sudden rumble from inside the object startled the Princess and her guards backed her up. The unicorn guards charged their horns while the pegasi took the air. Another rumble came from it followed by a loud squeak and a bang. Nervous eyes watched and waited. Princess Luna stood next to Twilight behind the guards with their eyes shooting all over the structure. They watched and gasped as a section started to move just behind the wing. "T'is a…door?" Everpony watched as the door opened and saw something crawling around. The guards stood firm as they heard grunts and howls coming from it. Inch by inch it came out of the object. Suddenly, it collapsed and tumbled down onto the grass spared from damage. The pegasi guards hovered over it while the unicorns stepped towards it with glowing horns. Another grunt from the form caused them to stop and they watched as it struggled to get up. With a final grunt, it collapsed to the ground with a thud and failed to move again.

"What is it?" one of the guards said. Luna took this moment to step forward to get a closer look. "Your Majesty?" one guard questioned as she passed them.

"Ensure Twilight Sparkle's safety," she answered drawing closer to the still body. Luna illuminated her horn to get a better view. The creature was wearing clothing of some sort. It was torn in places, likely from the impact. What caught her immediate attention were streaks of blood on its body and a pool forming from its head. "This creature requires medical attention. Summon a physician at once," she ordered to one of the pegasus guards. With a salute he took off for Ponyville. Applejack and Rarity took this moment to dash up to Twilight.

"Oh, my stars," Rarity gasped.

"What in the Sam hill is goin' on, Twi?" she asked.

"I don't know," Twilight responded. Her eyes were locked on Princess Luna and the creature. Luna took her hoof and wiped some of the dirt from the body's face.

"What art thou?" she asked the form. Silent and still, the body didn't answer. Everypony was left wondering what was going on.

_A/N: By now, you probably can guess what this mysterious creature is. Chapter Three is in its editing phase. More importantly, we are 3 weeks away from Season 3 . I'll post more soon to tide you over until the new season. I hope you are enjoying Line in the Sand. Read and Review to show some love._

/)*(\


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Unbelievable

Ponyville Urgent Care was the best hospital in the area. The doctors are caring, the nurses are attentive, even the janitors do what little they can to help the recovery of the patients. Even in the middle of the night there is a capable staff ready for any emergency that comes their way. Tonight they were thrown for a loop. Just hours earlier Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity had brought the mysterious being to the hospital to treat the injuries from the crash. Luna's guards stayed behind on her orders to keep any curious ponies from seeing the site. Applejack had also stayed at Sweet Apple Acres survey the damage.

Rarity and Twilight had drifted off to sleep in the waiting room. Princess Luna was returning from the cafeteria with a cup of tea levitating in front of her. She had spent the night watching from just outside the waiting room. Luna had a view of the emergency room where the orderlies had whisked their mysterious visitor. For the last couple hours, she watched ponies come in and out from behind the curtain. They were bringing in charts, medical supplies, and x rays. Luna swore she saw a tan mare with two tone blue mane and tail and animals for a cutie mark too. She sipped her tea and heard a moan coming from Twilight Sparkle. Luna turned her head and watched as Twilight and Rarity slumbered. She felt sorry and went over to the sleeping unicorns. Luna nudged Twilight with her hoof and the purple mare stirred and woke up.

"Your exhaustion conquered you, Twilight Sparkle," Luna said. Twilight responded with a deep yawn. "Why don't you and Rarity return home to sleep. You can come back in the morning." Twilight shook her head to get the last bits of sleep out of her eyes.

"We'd hate to leave you alone. Are you sure, Princess?" she responded. Luna gave Twilight a gentle nod and Twilight nudged Rarity. The white unicorn woke with her unequal grace and the two left the Princess alone in the waiting room. Luna set her tea down and levitated an old magazine up to read. In silence she sat and read for a few minutes.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," a voice called. Luna turned to see a tan unicorn stallion with a brown mane and tail. She didn't need to any introduction; his white coat gave away who he was.

"Hello, Doctor," Luna said. With a bow, the doctor motioned for Luna to follow him. "What is the condition of our visitor?" The two came to the curtain and the doctor opened it.

"From what I can tell, his condition is stable," he said. Luna turned from the physician and looked at the bed.

"Extraordinary…" she gasped. The creature was of considerable size. It had been curled up into the fetal position to fit into the bed and covered with a blanket. Though the forehead was wrapped in a bandage, Luna could clearly see deep brown hair and tanned skin on the face. A bag containing the garments it wore were hung on hook at the foot of the bed. A couple of orderlies came by and began to wheel it away to a room.

"Room 16," the doctor said taking a look at the chart and x rays from his patient. Together, he and Luna followed the orderlies and the full bed. "There appear to be no major injuries we need to worry about," the doctor began. "Significant bruising along the torso, multiple lacerations and contusions. The worst injury was a gash in his head."

"How did you properly treat it?" Luna asked.

"Him…" the doctor replied. "After removing the clothes there was, ahem, clear evidence he a male." The two ponies shared a blush and the doctor continued. "And I admit, I was stumped by this fellow. I know how to treat ponies, but he clearly isn't a pony. I had to call in the local veterinarian. Based on cursory observations, she theorizes this creature is some form of primate." The group came up to room 16 and entered the room. Luna looked around and noted the room was private.

"A private room?" she asked.

"I think it would be best if we kept him isolated until we know more about him," the doctor said. "Whatever he is, it's clear he is an intelligent creature." He held up an x ray of his patient's head and pointed out the large cranial cavity.

"A logical hypothesis," Luna said taking in the image. Once the bed was in place, Luna walked up to the side of the bed and looked at the sleeping male. The doctor watched and grew more concerned as she inched closer.

"I wouldn't do that, Your Majesty," he said. Luna turned to the doctor with an eyebrow raised. "We have no way of knowing how he will react when he wakes up. A Hydra may be more social that him." Luna gave the doctor a gentle smile.

"I appreciate your concern, Doctor," she said. "However, this creature is foreign to our land. A mystery to all of us. It would be better if I was here to greet him upon waking and make first introductions. My magic can answer any hostility that might come." The doctor's face change from concern to severe worry. He didn't want to put his princess in danger. If there were going to be any problems from his patient, who better to handle it than the second most powerful being in Equestria?"

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he said begrudgingly. "I have some more tests to do on our guest. Will you be alright on your own?" Luna nodded to the doctor and he left the room to begin his tests. The Princess turned to the clock on the wall and saw it was half past one. She took this chance to take a closer look at the visitor. Luna lowered the blanket and took a closer look at the so called monkey-like man. Its chest and upper arms were paler than the hands and lower arms. Lifting his arm with her magic, Luna took in his hands. The bruise on his chest was large and numerous bandages and gauze patches were taped all over his body.

"A quintet appendage with opposable thumb and no claws," she said. "Do you use these to manipulate your environment instead of magic?" Luna released her spell and took a closer look at the upper arm. Near the shoulder joint was an image that look eerily similar to a cutie mark. "An hourglass? Is your special talent related to time?" Luna put the blanket back on the resting form and sat down next to the bed. "You are quite a conundrum?" she whispered. A knock on the door came and Luna turned to it. A white earth pony with a pink mane and tail and a medical cross cutie mark walked into the room.

"Good Evening, Princess Luna. I am Nurse Redheart," she said with a bow. Luna acknowledged the nurse with a nod. "Can I get you anything?" The Princess put a hoof to her chin and thought about it for a moment.

"Perhaps a book to pass the time while I wait for our guest to awaken," she said. Nurse Redheart nodded and quickly left the room. In minutes, she returned with a book balanced on her back. Luna took the book with her magic and read the title.

"Daring Do and the Ring of Power," Luna read aloud.

"It's the latest in the series," the mare said. "I couldn't put it down when I got a copy." Nurse Redheart walked over to the bed. She took a look at the thing in the bed and turned back to Luna. "What do you think it is?"

"I am afraid that escapes me," the Princess said opening the book. "That'll be all, Nurse Redheart." Luna lowered the book from eye level and watched Nurse Redheart leave the room. Once the door was closed, Luna began to read the book. In silence she sat calmly reading the latest exploits of Daring Do. Occasionally Luna would stop and look at the sleeping patient in the room. He remained in the same position with his chest expanding and contracting underneath the blanket. At times the doctor would return and listen to his patient's heartbeat. Every time he took another test or made another observation, the doctor giggled in fascination. Luna would give him an inquisitive look and the doctor would quickly leave. As time went on, Luna found herself a few chapters into Daring Do's latest exploits. Eventually, the orderlies returned to the room, having located a larger bed for the patient. Together they transferred him to the larger bed. The three ponies were astonished to see the full size.

"He's huge," one of the orderlies said. Luna stared in amazement at the laying form.

"I dare say he could stand eye to eye with my sister," she said. After a few minutes the orderlies left. Luna looked back up at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. Luna set the book down and went over to the window and looked out at the stars in her sky. A sudden groan caused Luna to turn around. "My word, it's moving." A twinge of fear came across her as she recalled the doctor's words. There was no way of knowing how he would react to her. What could she do? Looking around, Luna saw the curtain and quickly closed it. She stood in silence waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Ryah," Luna heard from behind the curtain. A bead of sweat trekked down her head as Luna tried to keep her breathing as calm as possible. A truly difficult task when her heart was racing. "Feels like a freight train hit me?"

"It speaks," she thought. Luna did all she could to remain silent. Luckily, the lights were cast a shadow from the bed on the curtain. The biggest surprise to Luna was she could understand everything the creature was saying.

"Where am I?" it asked. Luna continued to remain silent. She watched as the shadow stirred and began to sit up. "Aaah, jeez," he grunted.

"Please, take heed of your injuries," Luna called from behind the curtain.

"Who said that?" the creature called.

"I did," Luna responded. She said nothing else and listened to what would happen next. Luna heard shuffling from behind the curtain and the sound of the blankets flopping in the air.

"Christ, I'm naked!" he shouted. Luna blushed a little at this statement. She quickly realized that this species had a sense of modesty to them. "Where are my clothes? What happened, why am I here" she heard.

"Please, please, calm you mind," Luna started. "You are in a medical facility. The metal craft you were in crashed and you were injured."

"Crash?" the creature question with panic. "My plane…was anyone injured?"

"No," Luna answered. "There was some property damage and the injuries you sustained."

"I have to get back to my plane," he said. Luna heard the blankets being flung off and landing on the floor. She was in shock. This creature was injured and in need of bed rest, but was adamant about getting back to his craft.

"Please, don't strain yourself," she said with concern. "We brought here for treatment. There are no major injuries, but you are lacerated in several places and have sustained significant bruising to your torso. But you need to rest," Luna said. The next thing she heard was the sound of the bag rustling.

"I have to get to the crash site," the creature said sternly.

"Is something amiss?" Luna asked growing concerned at the insistence.

"If the fuel tanks were damaged, there could be a leak," he began. "The fuel will contaminate the soil or potentially start a fire if there is a spark from the electrical systems." Luna's blood ran cold hearing that. Any concern for her guest was replaced by concern for Applejack and her family.

"Very well," she replied. "I will take you to the crash site. But please be prepared for a shock." Luna got a pit in her stomach as she spoke. While she was acting out of concern for the Apples, there was still no way to know how the creature would react to her or her subjects. "Are you sure you wish to wear those clothes?" Luna asked trying to keep the situation as calm as possible. "They are soiled with dirt and your blood."

"Would you rather my first impression with you to be me with my business hanging out?" Luna shared a chuckle with him. Though, she continued to have a slight blush from thinking about his "business." "What is your name, Miss?"

"My name is Luna," she said. "What is yours?"

"My name is Joseph Rigetti," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Luna."

"The pleasure is mine," Luna responded. She heard more flopping of cloth and surmised Joseph was getting dressed.

"Are you my doctor?" Joseph asked pulling up his boxers.

"Oh, no," Luna responded. "I am part of the group that located you and brought you to the hospital." While Luna was telling the truth, she was withholding as much as possible. To her knowledge, Joseph was new creature to Equestria. Luna had to do what she could protect herself and him.

"Well, I guess I owe you my life," Joseph said. Luna heard one final flap of clothing. "My clothes are on, you can come out now." The blue alicorn's eyes widened at the invitation. What was she going to do? How would Joseph react to seeing her? The door suddenly opening turned the situation from bad to worse. The doctor walked into the room and froze in place. "What the hell?" Joseph called. Luna flung the curtain open and looked at Joseph's conscious form for the first the time. What Luna saw shocked her, Joseph truly was massive. He towered over the doctor and Luna only came up to his chest. She had guessed correctly that he could stand eye to eye Celestia. Joseph's eyes were darting back and forth from the doctor to Luna. "What the fuck?" he screamed.

"Bipedal, he's bipedal," the unicorn said positively giddy.

"Doctor, please," Luna jeered. The tan unicorn backed down and Luna stepped towards the scared creature. Two orderlies barged into the room, alerted by the screaming. Joseph balled up his fists and took a very aggressive stance. Luna realized that this situation was turning very volatile and could blow up at a moment's notice. Taking her most powerful poise, Luna stood between Joseph and the hospital staff. "The three of you will wait outside until I call for you," she commanded.

"But, Your Majesty," one orderly said.

_**"Be gone, lest you incur our anger!"**_ Luna boomed. The doctor and the orderlies cowered in fear and slunk out of the room. Luna turned back to Joseph and put her most gentle smile on. She was relieved to see Joseph had lowered his fists and was covering his bruise with his hand. But his body language was still stiff and radiated confusion. Luna sat down to show Joseph she would not act aggressively to him. Joseph reacted in kind and calmed down. Slowly, he raised a finger and pointed at the Princess.

"You…are not…human," he stammered.

"Human?" Luna questioned. "Is that what your species calls yourselves?" Joseph lowered his arm and nodded. "I am pleased to know this. Addressing you as 'creature' is condescending." Joseph did nothing but pant and stare at the Princess. After a tense moment, he spoke again.

"You're a horse." he said.

"Pony," Luna answered. "Actually, I am an alicorn." Joseph's widened in awe as Luna unfurled her wings and held they out majestically. "As I said," she continued. "My name is Luna, Deity of the Night and Princess of Equestria. A magical land inhabited by ponies, unicorns, pegasi, dragons, and many other creatures." Joseph again stared and panted. He was trying his best to fathom what was going on to no avail.

"You can't be real, this can't be real," he whispered. Luna stood up and took a couple steps towards Joseph.

"I am as real as the wall you reside against," Luna said. Joseph shook his head and pushed on his torso where the bruise was. He cringed in pain and shook his head.

"Ok, that is solid evidence I am not dreaming," Joseph said coming away from the wall. He walked back to the bed and pulled his shoes out. "I'll make sense of this later, but right now I have to get back to my plane. Doctor!" The tan unicorn came back into the room. "Get my discharge papers ready, I'm leaving."

"L…Leaving?" the doctor asked.

"Did I stutter?" Joseph said.

"No, sir," the doctor started. "But I can't release you. You need to stay in bed for a couple days."

"Doctor," Joseph said sternly. He finished tying his shoe, stood up, and walked over to the unicorn. The doctor got very nervous seeing the man tower over him. Luna saw the fear and charged her horn with her magic. She was worried she might have to use force to protect her subject. To her surprise, Luna watched Joseph kneel down and look the doctor in the face. "Right now, there is a chance that my plane might be leaking fuel. That possess an extreme danger of fire and an explosion." The doctor gulped at that statement. "I'm the only one who will know for sure if there is a leak. If you keep me here for some minor injuries, you risk severe injuries if any leaked fuel catches a spark." The doctor sighed and walked over to the window. He opened it up to get some fresh air and take in what he was just told.

"Look, sir," he began.

"Joseph Rigetti," Joseph interrupted.

"Mr. Rigetti," the doctor responded. "I understand your position. But my hooves are bound by the law and the oath I swore to. While your injuries do not appear to be dangerous, there are several unknown factors I have to take into account. You need a couple days of bed rest as a precaution so we can monitor you. If you take a turn for the worse, I can lose my license to practice medicine. I'm sorry but I cannot release you on your own recognizance."

"Then release him into my care," Luna blurted. The doctor and Joseph turned to the Princess of the Night.

"Your Majesty?" the unicorn questioned. Joseph turned to the blue alicorn with an equally puzzled look.

"If my subjects are in grave danger," she began. The doctor nodded at what Princess Luna was suggesting and quickly left the room. Within a minute, he had returned with a chart and some papers. Luna took the papers in her magic and looked them over.

"In a nutshell, Your Majesty," the doctor began. "These documents legally recognize you ask Mr. Rigetti's custodian and release him from my care. Should anything happen to him…"

"Nothing will happen to me," Joseph interrupted. "It's my body, if anything goes wrong with it I'm usually the first one to know. I'll be fine." Joseph walked over the Princess and quickly overlooked the release forms. "No bill?" he questioned. The doctor chuckled and returned to his giddy state.

"It's on me, Mr. Rigetti," he said. "As far as I know, nopony has ever encountered a being such as you. With the passive observations we made, the x rays, and the blood samples we collected from your clothing…" The doctor gave a girlish giggle. "We'll be busy studying the data for weeks. It's absolutely amazing what we can learn from you." Joseph looked at him, and gave a half smirk and a laugh at the physician.

"I appreciate that, Doctor," he said.

"No, the appreciative one is me," the unicorn replied. The doctor handed his pen to the Princess and she signed the papers. The doctor took them and gave them a quick look. "It was a pleasure, Mr. Rigetti," he said extending a hoof. Joseph extended his arm and the two shook. The doctor took his leave and left Luna and Joseph alone in the room. He took one more look in the bag to make sure that he had all his property.

"Where did I crash?" Joseph asked suddenly.

"At Sweet Apple Acres," Luna answered. "Our journey there will take but 10 minutes." Joseph nodded and opened the door. "Ladies first, Your Majesty." Luna grinned at the show of manners and led the way out of the room. The two went at a quick pace through a few corridors and out of the hospital. Joseph froze in place when they exited. He was in awe of what he saw. A quant little village completely inhabited by ponies of all kinds. The impact from the crash had woken up the whole town, and the rumors of a mysterious creature kept them awake and about. Even in the middle of the night, Ponyville was abuzz with activity as is it was midday. Joseph gasped as he watched ponies go about on the ground and pegasi fly in the moonlit sky.

"This…" he gasped. "I can't be dreaming. This is too incredible to be a dream."

"This is Ponyville," Luna said coming up to Joseph. "It is one of the many settlements of Equestria." Luna smiled as she watched Joseph's look of surprise turn to joy. Her look turned serious after a moment. "I hate interrupt you, Joseph. But time is of the essence." Joseph's face snapped into a serious mood and the two made their way towards Sweet Apple Acres. As they walked, Luna noticed many ponies were staring at Joseph as he walked along. He took note and looked back at the ponies as they went along. "It would appear you are drawing some odd attention from my subjects," Luna noted.

"It doesn't matter to me," Joseph said. "I'm the first human they've ever seen. It's only natural I would get a few weird looks from them."

"You must be very focused on the task at hand," Luna noted.

"I am," Joseph responded. "I am also expecting things to get weirder before they get normal."

"Are you always so pessimistic?" Luna asked.

"No," Joseph answered. "I'm already seeing the beginnings of Murphy's Law. 'Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.'" Luna looked at the man a little confused. "Let's just be ready for anything that may come our way, Princess."

Joseph didn't know how right he was. Far from Ponyville, on the other side of the Everfree Forrest was another village. This village was inhabited by a race of small trolls known as Grundles. Unlike the ponies in Ponyville, the Grundles' were living in squalor. Their huts were decrepit, the water they drank was dirty, and they had little food. One figure moved among the huddled masses. He stood barely three feet tall and wore a manticore fur vest. Despite his rough looking exterior, this Grundle's heart bled as he heard the cries of the younglings. They wailed for food and huddled next to their mother's for warmth. Quickly, he ducked into one of the huts. The Grundle shivered a little and sought warmth from the fire pit in the middle of the hut.

"Hail, Lord Omus," he called to a taller Grundle.

"Greetings, Ker," Omus said. He stepped into the light from the fire. Omus was a foot taller than Ker and wore a full length fur coat. "Report," he said.

"Ker just come from stockpile hut," he started. "Food stores low. Will not last past cold season. Grundles at risk of starving to death." Omus listened as Ker spoke. "Grundles need more food." Omus smiled and laughed in joy.

"Brother's plans to grow food fail," he started. "Brother weak King of Grundles. Father fool to not give elder brother crown. This proof of Father's stupidity."

"There more, Lord Omus," Ker said. Omus gestured for the smaller Grundle to continue. "Three more Grundles dead. One warrior and two younglings. Only sixty eight Grundles left." Omus picked up a clay bowl and drank the water in it. He then crushed it to dust in his bare hand.

"Brother fool," he said in anger. "Grundles wasted warm and hot seasons planting. Grundles hunters, Grundles conquerors. If Omus was King of Grundles, we not be near death."

"We move on Amus now?" Ker asked.

"No," Omus replied. "Many Grundles still loyal to younger brother. We attack now; we fail and die for actions." Ker nodded as Omus spoke. "We wait until cold season comes. Grundles will get desperate and angry. Then, Omus will seize throne and be rightful King of Grundles."

"Yes, Lord Omus," Ker smiled. "Then?"

"Then," Omus started. "We invade Ponyland and return Grundles to rightful places in the land." Ker bowed to Omus and reveled in the plan. "Grundles will rule all or die trying."

_A/N: I must have rewritten this chapter four times trying to get the first meeting of ponies and human correct. But I finally got a plot down. Chapter four is currently in the works and should be posted in a few days. I hope everypony is enjoying the story. Some of you might have noticed that this story is moving between the T and M sections. That's because I am still not sure how to classify it. I plan on using a supply of profanity, some suggestive dialogue as well. And as you all know from the preview and Chapter 3, there is a war on the horizon. Any feedback on that, I would appreciate. And as always, Read and Review. Showing love keeps me going and encourages me to write faster for all of you. Until next time, my friends._

/)*(\


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello everypony. As you can guess, I couldn't keep my promise to post this a few days ago. Unfortunately, I've become a victim of the Nor'Easter that hit New Jersey after Sandy. Even more unfortunate, it's a medical delay, not power. While walking the dog, I slipped on the steps and fell. My fibula is broken in two places and I have ligament damage in my ankle. Ha free pain pills though. I worked as hard as I could to finish this chapter as fast as I could for all of you. I'm sorry it took so long. Brohoof to all of you._

/)*(\

Chapter Four

Conflict

Princess Luna was correct in the estimate she gave Joseph. The two arrived at the outskirts of Sweet Apple Acres in minutes. Though the walk through Ponyville certainly was an odd site to behold. Ponies watched as Princess Luna walked with a strange creature covered in bandages and gauze. Joseph ignored the looks he got from everypony. He couldn't be bothered with how out of place he must have looked. Joseph's sole focus was making sure there was no danger to the area he crashed in. Princess Luna already told him about Sweet Apple Acres and the Apple Family. It made the bile rise in Joseph's throat and his stomach turn. The thought that he put a family of hardworking ponies in jeopardy; it was enough to make him gag.

Once outside the farm, Luna and Joseph saw that a small crowd had gathered to see what was happening. One earth pony deputy from the sheriff's office was doing his best to keep the curious ponies at bay. Everypony was so busy trying to get in and trying to keep them out, they didn't notice Luna and Joseph walk up.

"Permit me a moment to disperse the gathered crowd," Luna said to Joseph. Joseph either didn't hear here or wasn't listening.

"Everyone move!" Joseph boomed at the rear of the pack. Luna was taken back by the booming voice. Deep, powerful, and strong; Joseph had his own Royal Canterlot Voice. The gathered ponies began to part and gasped as Joseph walked with purpose to the front of the line. The deputy held up his hoof to stop the man, but it was a futile effort.

"No admittance, by order of Sheriff Hard Time," he said trying to intimidate the towering creature. Joseph ignored him and pushed right by the deputy. "Hey!" he called giving chase. The deputy snorted and ran after Joseph. In an act of quick thinking, he grabbed Joseph's arm with his hoof. Joseph reacted by turning on his heels and standing as tall as he could. The deputy kept his grip tight and Joseph looked at the hoof and back to the deputy. "Get back," he said. In one quick motion, Joseph yanked his arm up in the air. The deputy dangled eye to eye with Joseph. All accept Princess Luna stepped back with a twinge of fear.

"Son," Joseph said to a very surprised pony. "I am six feet, three inches tall and I weight 265 pounds. You are barely half my size and you're swinging from my weak arm. My advice, don't even try it. Besides, I'm here to help." Luna was about to ask Joseph to put the deputy down and stop this behavior. But she was calmed down when Joseph gently lowered her subject back to the ground. The deputy let the arm go and Joseph turned to leave. The deputy grunted and grabbed his nightstick in his mouth. Princess Luna came up and put her hoof on the deputy's shoulder.

"Let him be, Deputy," she said. "His presence is needed." The deputy relented and replaced his nightstick. Luna took to the air to catch up to Joseph. As the two approached the farm, Joseph stopped and saw the scar his plane cut in the path to Sweet Apple Acres. He looked to the left and saw the initial impact point fifty feet away. Luna landed next to him and watched as Joseph jumped into the scar. It was deep enough to bring the man's eyes to Luna's breastplate.

"I can't believe this," Joseph mumbled. "Are you sure no one was injured?"

"Quite sure, Joseph," Luna said. Joseph stood in the scar for a minute. Luna watching, thinking he was brooding. But then she saw Joseph's nose twitching. He was smelling the air for something.

"You smell anything out of place?" he asked. Princess Luna sniffed the air in search of anything she didn't recognize and shook her head. Joseph breathed a sigh of relief and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "That's a good sign. Just look at this damage. If the impact didn't rupture the tanks then we may have some good luck." Luna smiled at fortune granting them a favor. The Princess of the Night jumped into the scar with Joseph and watched as he got down on all fours. He sniffed some of the dirt and scooped it up. Joseph squinted and tossed the dirt in his hand. "I wish I had some more light," he said. Luna grinned and her horn glowed. The late night illuminated as the moon shone brighter in the sky. "Thanks, and I'm going to have a few questions about this whole magic thing." Joseph said as he eyed the dirt with more clarity. He took a couple more sniffs and threw it away. "I didn't smell any fuel and I can't see any debris."

"Is that good?" Luna asked. Joseph nodded and he started walking down the opposite direction from the impact point. "Joseph?" Luna asked.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"What actions should we take if there is a fuel spill?" Luna asked.

"We'll need to isolate the contaminated soil and empty the tanks into watertight barrels," Joseph began. "Then I'll have to strip the plane to its skeleton and try to repair it."

"Try?" Luna asked.

"It's a long story, Luna," he answered. "That plane was my grandfather's and he taught me how to maintain it. But if it's significantly damaged, it may be impossible for me to repair."

"If your patriarch owned it, he must…" Luna stopped talking when Joseph stopped walking. From where they stood, Joseph could see the crash site for the first time. He shook his head in disgust seeing the damage, but let a tear fall at the fact it could have been worse.

From the little hill, Joseph and Luna could see everything. The plane had cut a scar in the ground 200 feet long. It barreled through a sizable chunk of the white picket fence surrounding Sweet Apple Acres and continued on its path before coming to a rest in the cornfield. From the light of the full moon, lanterns, flashlights, and shines of light coming from the unicorn's horns, Joseph could see that the plane was safely far enough from the barn. But his stomach cramped up at the thought of a difference of a few degrees in his trajectory could have put the plane right into where the Apple's lived. After a moment to reflect on what could have happened, Joseph focused on his plane.

"Shhhit," he said. Luna looked at Joseph with curiosity. This was a word she had never heard in her 1,000 plus years of life. Before she could ask him the meaning, Joseph was making his way to the plane. Luna took to the air again to make it there first and alert the other ponies they were on site. Joseph's demeanor changed as he approached the plane. It was surrounded by ponies. All of them were dressed in shades of blue armor. He also saw there were other ponies dressed in the same uniform as the pony who had tried to stop him when he entered the area. One massive pony was giving orders to smaller ponies. Joseph assumed that was Sheriff Hard Time.

"Everypony, vacate the area!" Luna called as she landed on the ground near the plane. "There may be hazardous material here!" The night guard scrambled at the orders they were given. From their home, the Apples watched and worried about what they saw.

"Mercy me," Granny Smith mumbled quietly. Applebloom clutched at her brother's leg and shook something fierce.

"Are we gonna be ok, Big Macintosh?" she asked with visible fear. The mighty Apple lowered himself and scooped up his sister onto his back.

"Yup," he said with his usual confidence.

"Don't you fret none, Applebloom," Applejack said. The orange pony look out and eyed the Princess keeping her guards back. "Princess Luna is here and she won't let nothing…oh doggie!" Applejack trailed off as she watched a form come down the hill and approached the plane. "What in tarnation?" Everypony's eyes locked on to Joseph as he came down the hill and made it to the tail of the plane.

"Halt!"

"State your purpose!"

"Protect the Princess," the commands echoed in the night sky. Several guards surrounded Luna to shield her from the new arrival.

"Stay right where you are!" Sheriff Hard Time boomed at Joseph. Not surprisingly, Joseph ignored all the calls and made for the plane. This made the sheriff visibly angry.

"At ease," Luna shouted. "He means no harm to any of us." The sheriff and guards stared at their princess and slowly relaxed. Applejack jogged up to Luna to find out what was going on. However, she had a vague idea of who he was.

"Is that the fella that fell out of that contraption?" she asked. Luna nodded at the farmer but continued to watch with worried eyes.

"Who the hay is he?" Sheriff Hard Time asked with dominating tone in his voice.

"His name is Joseph Rigetti, Sheriff," she started. "The plane is his property. He is here to assess the danger from a leak in the fuel tanks of that plane. If there is, we may be standing on a potential explosion." Applejack's face lost all of her color and she audibly gulped. Her eyes joined all the others as they watched Joseph touch the tail end of the plane.

Joseph gave a push to the tail and saw that it was hard to move. He nodded in approval that this part of the structure appeared to be sound. Carefully, he walked around the port side of the plane in full view of everypony. He banged on the plane's skin in varying places as he walked. Each bang gave a solid "thunk." Joseph was looking for any hollow rumbling that would indicate a structural failure. He made his way to the wing and noticed it was slightly bent upward by a marginal amount. As he walked over the wing, Joseph went to the ground and started feeling the pushed up dirt at the base of the plane. It was cool and dry to the touch. Joseph picked up some of the dirt and smelled it. His fingers juggled the dirt for a moment and let it fall to the ground. Dusting his hands off, Joseph turned and walked toward the Princess. Sheriff Hard Time stood firm with no emotion on his face. The armored ponies tensed up as Joseph approached. Even Applejack gasped as he walked up. She was amazed by Joseph's size. The orange pony's eyes only came up to his waist.

"Joseph?" Luna asked. His eyes were locked on Luna. Joseph ignored the stares and briefly turned to the orange pony next to Luna.

"Is this your farm?" he asked. Applejack silently nodded. "I'm sorry for the damage I caused. It wasn't intentional. I'm going to do all I can to repair what I've done."

"I appreciate that," Applejack responded sternly.

"I need someone to help me find out if there is any fuel leaking," Joseph said to the Princess. "I can't see any wet spots or smell anything." Luna nodded and turned to one of her guards.

"Ensign," she said. A gray unicorn guard with green cat eyes stepped forward and saluted Luna. "Ensign Stick Bow, an accomplished archer and master tracker. He can aid your cause." Joseph looked at the unicorn and nodded to him, Stick Bow answered with a nod in kind. Joseph was impressed by his discipline. Even staring down someone twice his size and multitudes stronger, Stick Bow didn't falter or blink. Joseph turned on his heels and jogged back to the plane with the unicorn in tow. The two circled around to the other side of the plane and Joseph began looking around the fuselage.

"Can you trust him, Princess?" Sheriff Hard Time asked.

"I haven't received reason not to," she replied.

"How can I assist you, sir?" String Bow asked. Joseph noted his medium toned voice and his formality. Obviously, he was still young in his career.

"Drop ranks, son," Joseph said. He perked up when he found the panel he was looking for. "Call me Joseph." String Bow nodded but Joseph didn't see it. He had opened the panel marked "fuel" to access the gas cap. Joseph unscrewed the cap under the panel and got up. "Take a whiff of this," he said pointing to the hole. The ensign complied and smelled the vapors. Quickly, Stick Bow recoiled and started coughing. Joseph recapped the hole and tried to wave the vapors away.

"What was that?" Stick Bow asked.

"Fuel," Joseph said. "Puts hair on your chest."

"I already have hair on my chest, Joseph," Stick Bow answered.

"I need you to sniff around the plane and see if you can detect any that may have leaked."

"Why?" Stick Bow quickly asked.

"If any fuel leaked we are standing on a potential powder keg," Joseph said grimly. Stick Bow's nose quickly found the ground and he began to smell the dirt. Joseph stayed close as Stick Bow went about his task. He started at the fuel intake and worked towards the nose of the plane. Sniffing along, Stick Bow searched for any traces of the noxious odor he just smelled. Joseph walked along side him with tension coursing through his body. As the two circled around the nose, everypony else watched them like hawks. Joseph and Stick Bow continued on around the nose and down the fuselage. They came to the front of the other wing with no indication from the unicorn. All eyes were on the two by the plane as they made their way to the tail. Luna, Applejack, Hard Time and the guards were watching and holding their breath. Applebloom stood on her brother's back on the very tips of her hooves. She was straining to see everything and anything. Joseph and Ensign Stick Bow made their way to the tail and Joseph focused Stick Bow on the tail.

"Anything?" Joseph asked. The ensign sniffed a little more before raising his head. Joseph held his breath as the unicorn locked eyes with his.

"Clear, Joseph," Ensign Stick Bow said. Joseph let his breath and wiped a large amount of sweat from his brow. Stick Bow left Joseph at the tail of the plane and went over to the group of ponies. They all cheered as the unicorn delivered the good news. Joseph put his hand on the plane and leaned on it in relief. His shoulders were hunched and his head was down. Slowly, he started making his way to the hatch door behind the port wing. Joseph's reached up to his chest right over the bruise. With his adrenaline dropping off, Joseph could feel the pain caused by his movement from examining the plane.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. Joseph looked up to see Luna with a concerned look on your face. "Please, do not overexert yourself. You are bound into my care after all."

"I'm ok, Luna," Joseph grunted. "I'm tougher than I look." Joseph stood up after panting for of few moments to lessen the pain. Slowly he walked to the hatch and entered the plane. Luna followed, but stopped at the door. "You can come in if you want," Joseph called to Luna.

"Oh, thank you," Luna said raising a hoof to climb into the plane.

"Princess?" Applejack called from behind. "Are y'all sure it's safe in there?" Luna nodded with a gentle smile and she stepped into the belly of the plane. From the nose, Luna saw a light flickering in a separate compartment. She guessed it was Joseph looking for something. Before she stepped forward, Luna illuminated the interior of the plane with her horn. Inside the plane, Luna was surprised by what she saw. Towards the nose of the plane, she saw boxes labeled clothes, books, and fragile jarred from their place on the 4 seats. In between some of the boxes, Luna saw the track the seats were connected to ran farther back. She surmised in the past there were more seats in the plane. She continued to look around and saw more boxes thrown about. At the rear of the plane, the Princess of the Night saw two objects covered by tarps and securely latched to the floor she walked on. Luna turned to the front of the plane and carefully walked among the boxes. As she came to the cockpit, Luna saw Joseph. He was switching from the floor to the ceiling looking at different areas. When Luna came close enough for her light to brighten the cockpit, he looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks. How did you know I could use a little more light?" he joked.

"T'is a talent," Luna returned. The shared a quick laugh and Joseph went back to work. Attached to his head was a bright lantern. Joseph was seated in the seat and using the light to look at the instrument panels. Luna gasped at what she saw. A single seat surrounded by knobs, switches, dials, and levers. "This is most astounding," she awed.

"Yea, these old birds have a charm to them," Joseph chuckled.

"Old birds?" Luna asked. Joseph laughed again as he reached into a pocket on the back of the chair and pulled out a very thick blue book. "I recall you referring to this as a plane. And while the wing like structures gives it the…"

"Its pilot jargon, Princess," Joseph smiled as he thumbed through the book. "Dozens of nicknames exist for airplanes." He looked through the diagram and swung himself under the dash panel. "Good, good, ok, damn, damn," Joseph said looking at a few wires. He pulled one wire up and plugged it into a port. Luna stepped back to let Joseph move about the cockpit. He sat in the chair and Luna stepped forward. She watched as Joseph flipped a few switches. "Come on, baby. Show me some love," he whispered to the panels. Luna took this as odd but didn't say anything. "And…" Joseph said flipping a final switch. The panels lit up and Joseph clapped his hands. "She lives!" he cheered.

"Huzzah! Luna cheered. "That is fortunate, correct?"

"It is," Joseph said with gusto. "But most of the ground wires were broken from the crash. Pray the panel doesn't short out." Luna nodded as Joseph pointed out a specific dial on the panel. "The fuel tanks are at just over 50% capacity. Last time I looked at the gauge there was about 55% capacity left in the tanks."

"But you ascertained there was no fuel leak, Joseph," Luna asked with growing concern. Joseph turned the seat and looked gently into Luna's eyes.

"It's ok, Princess," he began. "That is the normal rate of fuel use. If there was even a minor fuel leaks, the tanks would be emptier." Luna put a hoof to her chest and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Joseph set the book to the side and went back to the panels. Luna looked over at the cover of the book. The blue was faded and the lettering was pale but still legible.

"Northrop Delta Maintenance Manual," she read aloud.

"Yup," Joseph said. "That book helped me by-pass a few systems to get the panel going. Just have to look at a few more things to make sure she'll fly again."

"It's must be wondrous to fly in the craft," Luna said dreamily. Joseph looked back to the alicorn and nodded. Luna came closer and looked at the console as Joseph checked each dial and gauge.

"I would say the same thing about you, Princess," Joseph said. "The wind in your face and the cold nipping at you, that's real flying." Luna nodded along with what Joseph was saying. The two shared a smile before Joseph turned back to the panel. "Batteries, oil pressure, hydraulics, all check," Joseph said. "I hope the engine is ok." Joseph flipped another two switches and turned a final dial above his head. Luna gasped and the other ponies outside flinched as the engine struggled to regain life. "Come on, come on, don't let Murphy's Law win," Joseph begged. Luna listened as the engine struggled. Suddenly the engine began to produce a loud grinding noise. Joseph quickly cut the starter to avoid damage. He sat back in the chair and let out a huge sigh.

"I take it that was not encouraging?" Luna asked.

"No, it wasn't," Joseph said turning to Luna. "Once the sun is up I'll take a look at the engine. But this can't possibly get any worse, can it?" Joseph and Luna shared a brief chuckle.

Without warning, the panel began to explode a shower of sparks. Luna gasped and Joseph instinctively jumped from the seat, grabbed Luna, and shielded her from the shower of sparks. In her fear, Luna lost her concentration and the light from her horn was gone. The only light was from the full moon shone into the cockpit through the window. Luna coughed a little from the electrical smoke. She quickly illuminated her horn and was surprised to be face to face with Joseph.

He had dropped to his knees and pulled Luna into hug, shielding her with his own body. The two stayed in the embrace, panting from the surprise. For some reason Luna looked up and her eyes locked with Joseph's. She paused and noticed the color of them. A rich brown, almost the color of milk chocolate. Joseph could help but notice Luna's eyes as well. The shade of blue reminded him of a jewel. After what seemed like an eternity, Joseph broke the embrace and Luna backed away.

"Thank you for protecting me, Joseph," Luna said.

"Think nothing of it, Princess," Joseph smiled. He waved his hand to try and get the electrical smoke out of the cockpit.

"Princess," Applejack called from the door. "Are y'all alright?"

"Yes, we are unharmed, Applejack," Luna called. Joseph stared at Luna for a moment.

"Well, for the most part," he said cringing. Joseph's hand clutched his chest and Luna walked back up to him.

"What has happened to you?" Luna asked.

"Your breastplate hit my bruise when I grabbed you," Joseph groaned in pain. "Don't worry, I'm ok." Before Luna could react, Joseph returned to the console and was flipping a few more switches. Unlike before, nothing came to life. "Aww Shit!" Joseph called as slammed a first onto the console. "It shorted out." He flopped back into the pilot's chair and rubbed his head. Luna may not have know this man very well, but she knew anguish when she saw it.

"Joseph," Luna said. With a surprising smirk, the man turned to alicorn to answer her. "I heard you use this word twice. Pray tell what is this, shit, you speak of?" Joseph choked out a quick laugh

"You're serious?" Joseph said. Luna gave an innocent smile and nodded. "Oh boy. Well functionally, uh, it's normally used in a situation of extreme duress, aggravation, or any other negative situation." Luna nodded and gestured for Joseph to continue. "But literally, it's another word for excrement. And it is a profane word." Luna's head jarred back and her pupils shrunk in shock. Joseph got very worried that he had genuinely insulted the princess. He was in the presence of royalty; perhaps he should have been more tactful. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Princess. But seeing my plane and the damage it caused…"

"It…is forgiven," Luna interrupted. "You were vexed to quite a degree and it was clearly a slip of the tongue." Joseph sighed and got up from the chair. "But please refrain from using such language in my presence."

"I'm sorry, Princess Luna," Joseph said. "It won't happen again."

"Thank you," Luna said. Luna backed out of the cockpit and Joseph joined her. "I suppose you will see that none of your possessions were damaged?"

"Nah, they can wait until later," Joseph said. "I want to check the engine…" A flash of light from outside the plane surprised them.

"Wait here, Joseph," Luna said. She walked towards the hatch door and peaked out. "Celestia?" she called. Luna hopped out of the plane and trotted to the Goddess of the Sun. "Sister, what has brought you here?"

"Luna!" Celestia cried. "Thank heavens you are safe. I came as soon as I received the letter."

"Letter?" Luna asked. She took in the site of Celestia and could tell she had arrived in a rush. The white alicorn's fur was disheveled, her ethereal mane and tail didn't flow smoothly, and Celestia was not wearing her royal accouterments. Celestia had teleported right to the farm after she had woken up and read the letter. "Sister, I did not send you any correspondence."

"I know, it was Twilight Sparkle," Celestia said. "She informed me that something crashed in Sweet Apple Acres and there was a creature unseen in Equestria inside of…it." Celestia trailed off as Joseph emerged from the plane. Nothing was said as she and Joseph locked eyes. Luna discovered she was right about Joseph's height. Even from a distance the two were matched eye to eye. Joseph had a curious look on his face, but not Celestia. Her brows were furrowed, her lips frowned, her eyes contracted, and her wings were flared.

"Sister, art thou angered?" Luna was starting to get worried and soon was upset.

"Guards!" Celestia commanded. "Seize him!" Quickly, Joseph found himself surrounded by the Luna's guards. His eyes were darting back and forth. Even Sheriff Hard Time stepped closer. Gripped in his mouth; his cuffs. Only two words managed to escape Joseph's lips.

"Oh shit…"

_A/N: I hope everypony enjoyed this chapter. Remember Read and Review. /)*(\_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Boiling Points

"Easy there," Sheriff Hard Time said sternly. He and Luna's guards cautiously approached Joseph by Celestia's command. Applejack stood firmly by a shocked Princess Luna. The Princess of the Night could not hide what she was experiencing. To begin with, Luna's guards took Celestia's orders without conferring with her. Even more shocking were Celestia's actions. The white alicorn stood firm with anger in her face as she watched the spectacle. Luna mustered her courage and spoke to her sister.

"Sister!" Luna exclaimed. But she was met by silence from Celestia. Luna watched as Joseph was backing up in defense. He didn't deserve to be treated like an enemy of the state. She realized there was only one thing she could do. Taking a deep breath, Luna readied for the firestorm that was soon to come. "Guards, stand down at once!" Luna commanded as she started walking towards Joseph. The sheriff and the guards turned around and stopped approaching Joseph.

"Do as I commanded and take him into custody," Celestia shouted.

"Take heed," Luna cried. "Remain where you are!" Applejack sensed the tension building and quickly retreated to the side of her family. Luna's guards, the sheriff, and even Joseph could sense what was coming. "Celestia, explain your actions," Luna demanded.

"Trust me, Luna. I know what I am doing," the elder sister said.

"What exactly are you doing?" the blue alicorn asked. The white alicorn paused for moment before she spoke.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," Celestia said.

"I say it is my concern," Luna said.

"Don't test me," Celestia said sternly. The two sister's eyes met and for the first time, Luna saw contempt in her sister's eyes. "It is best to let me handle this."

"Yes, I can see the actions of a tyrant suit you well," Luna snapped. Everypony turned and stared at Luna. Each wore an expression of pure bewilderment. The very notion that anypony would call Princess Celestia a tyrant was unheard of. Even Celestia's mouth was agape from her sister's words.

"How…dare you speak to me like that," Celestia retorted.

"How dare I…" Luna countered. "How dare you act as your crown carries the most weight? We are equals, Celestia. Yet you presume to order my guards, during my night, before my own eyes." Apple Bloom let out an audible gasp at what she was seeing, but was quickly shushed by Granny Smith. Not a sound was heard for the next few moments. Celestia stood wide eyed at her defiant sister. Eventually, words were spoken.

"I'd like to speak with you in private, Luna," Celestia said with venom. Luna looked at the big red stallion by the barn house and he knew what she wanted. Big Macintosh let his sister down off his back and trotted over to the barn doors. With his normal calm demeanor, Big Mac opened the doors for the two princesses. Celestia quickly trotted in while Luna stopped. She turned around and her eyes and horn glowed again.

_**"Guardians of the Night, thy services are no longer required,"**_ Luna boomed. In a flash of light, her guards were gone. Joseph sat down on the hatch of the plane and sighed in relief. Luna turned and joined her sister in the barn. Before Big Mac could close the door, a golden aura surrounded the wood and it slammed shut. He blinked twice before Big Mac noticed Apple Bloom had run up and stuck her ear on the door. A quick tap on the flank with Big Macintosh's hoof took the filly from the door. Inside the barn, the tension was as thick as concrete.

"I'm absolutely beside myself, Luna," Celestia said lighting a lantern with her magic. "How could you say something so vile?" Luna stood firm as the disheveled Celestia seemed on edge. "Tyrant? Is that how you see me?"

"Forgive me, Celestia," Luna began. "But your actions were a reflection of the title."

"You would side with that human against your own sister?" Celestia asked.

"I side not with him, but against your actions," the younger alicorn said. "No creature deserves to be treated in that manner without provocation." Celestia snorted at her sister in a mix of anger and disgust. "I still don't understand why you would condemn him."

"My reasons are well justified, little sister," the elder said.

"And I have seen no reason to condemn Joseph yet," Luna added. "Tia, his stature puts him eye to eye with you. I have seen him lift a pony of the ground with ease. Joseph possesses technology that allows him to fly without wings or magic. One could surmise that Joseph would be dangerous if he chose to be. But since I told Joseph that his arrival resulted in a crash, his only thoughts dwelled on the safety of others." Celestia looked as if her sister had two heads.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Joseph was terrified that his crash may have released fuel from his craft," the Princess of the Night began. "Regardless of the pain he suffered from, Joseph checked the scar in the land for debris, searched around his craft for fuel, and vowed to make restitutions to Apple Family. Joseph even shielded me when a shower of sparks erupted from the inside of his plane."

"You were inside that thing?" Celestia gaped.

"Indeed I was," Luna began. "Joseph used all means he could to ensure there was no danger present." Celestia mulled over the words her sister spoke. The white alicorn masterfully hid her desire to vomit at the notion of her sister being in that metal monstrosity.

"And how was it that 'he' was released from the hospital?" the white alicorn asked.

"Given the dire circumstances," the blue alicorn began. "Joseph was released into my custody, t'was the only recourse we had."

"So he is your ward?" Celestia asked. Luna gave a slow nod to her sister. "Noble sentiments, Luna. But I will feel much better when 'Joseph' is housed in the dungeon."

"Celestia!" Luna gasped.

"That is final, Luna!" Celestia commanded. She turned to leave, not expecting what would come.

"No, sister!" Luna countered.

"I have spoken!" the Princess of the Day snapped.

"And I forbid it!" Luna shouted. Celestia turned around with fury in her eyes but was silenced by a boom of thunder from outside the barn. "Min rule of the moon is equal to thy rule of the sun. And thy decree shall not come to pass."

"Luna, don't you dare oppose me, or," Celestia snapped.

"Or what, you'll exile us to the moon for another millennium?" Luna retorted. "Impose another thousand years of torment upon our heart?" Celestia couldn't help but recoil from Luna's words. The guilt from a thousand years ago resurfaced and tugged at her.

"No, I would never do that to you again, Luna," she said. "But my actions are in the best interests of Equestria."

"He is my ward, Celestia," Luna said sternly. "I am responsible for his safety. You would seek to harm him. I simply cannot allow that. And I have yet to see reason that Joseph is not worthy of my trust." Luna walked up to her sister and nuzzled the nape of Celestia. It brought back many memories of the bond they built in their childhood. "Just speak with him, if only briefly, for me." Celestia looked at her sister with no emotion on her face. After a minute, a golden aura surrounded the barn door and it swung open. The princesses walked calmly out of the barn together. Joseph was still by the hatch of the plane with Sheriff Hard Time.

"Why can't I go say howdy?" Apple Bloom whined at her brother. Big Macintosh said nothing as he scooted his sister back to Granny Smith and Applejack. Together, the Apple Family went back inside to get some needed sleep. Joseph stood up as Luna and Celestia walked up to him.

"Thank you, Sheriff," Celestia said. "You are dismissed, but please keep this incident quiet." Hard Time bowed to the alicorns and left the farm.

"Joseph Rigetti," Luna began. "This is my sister, Princess Celestia." Joseph gave a light bow with his head, but his eyes never left Celestia's. Luna watched as both looked on each other with untrusting eyes.

"Are you going to try and arrest me again?" Joseph asked setting his hands on his hips.

"I have a few questions for you… Mr. Rigetti," the disheveled princess asked. A hand came off of Joseph's hip and Celestia began her questioning. "How is it that you are here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Joseph said.

"Then regale us with what you do know," Luna suggested.

"Well," he began. "I was in the middle of my flight when a storm appeared ahead of me. Rather than try and fly through it, I altered course to the east. I encountered a strange anomaly not long after that. There were flashes of color all around and some dark blue shape passed right in front of my windshield." Celestia's brow arched as she listened and Luna listened intently. "I hit a little turbulence and got bounced around. The next thing I knew, the lights were gone and my engine cut out and started smoking." Joseph turned his head to look at the plane. "I believe you can guess what happened next."

"That explains how you are here, but not why," Celestia added. Joseph turned back to Celestia with an annoyed look.

"If I knew why, I would have told you," Joseph said. "I don't know how I got here." He began walking over to the nose of the plan with the alicorns close behind. Looking at the bent propeller, Joseph shook his head. "That'll be a pain to fix."

"Very well," Celestia said. "What are your intentions?"

"I'm sorry did I just lapse into another language?" Joseph asked with heavy sarcasm.

"You're trying my patience," Celestia retorted harshly.

"Well, I don't like repeating myself," Joseph said with his back turned.

"Joseph, please," Luna said getting aggravated. Joseph turned around and saw Luna was very serious about his attitude.

"Sorry, Luna," he said. Joseph crossed his arms and tried to put on a gentle face. He noticed Celestia's eyes were locked on him again. "What are you trying to figure out, Princess?" The white alicorn said nothing for a moment. Joseph got the eerie feeling she was trying to stare into his soul.

"I am only trying to find out if you are a threat to my ponies," she said.

"The only threat I am is to this cornfield," Joseph said sarcastically. He picked up a loose ear and tossed it with a chuckle. Luna thought she would have to restrain her sister from lashing out. "But you can rest easy, ladies," Joseph continued. "I'm not going to hurt a hair on any of your little ponies. Luna saw just how much power I have. If I wanted to be a threat, I have the ability to. But I won't."

"Was that an implied threat?" Celestia asked.

"Tia…" Luna said. Celestia looked at her sister and saw pleading in her eyes. It truly pained the white alicorn to admit it to herself; but for some reason, Joseph had Luna's trust. Celestia couldn't help but relent.

"Answer me this," she said to Joseph. "Now that you are here, by accident or not, what do you intend to do?" Joseph shook his head.

"Princess," he started. "I think you, Princess Luna, and I know I don't belong here. Rather than get a ruffle in your feathers, I think it is best if I repair my plane and go home." Celestia seemed pleased with the statement she just heard. Luna seemed a little disappointed though.

"How long before repairs are complete?" Celestia asked. Joseph turned back to the plane to get an idea. After a moment, he let out a loud grunt.

"Well, I won't lie," he said. "I'm going to be here a while." The tides turned on both of the princess's faces. Luna seemed to perk up and Celestia got a sour look on her face. "That's if I can fix everything." Celestia brought a hoof to her temple in annoyance. Luna stepped forward to give her sister a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Why do you use 'if'?" she asked.

"Well," Joseph began. "Grandpa taught me how to maintain the engine. As long as nothing is cracked, I should be able to fix it. The maintenance manual should help me with the cockpit. I can cannibalize non-essential systems for parts. But the undercarriage and fuel are what worry me."

"How so?" Luna continued. "If I don't have enough fuel, I won't be able to get home safely."

"That is easily solved with a duplication spell," Celestia said. "And the other issue?" Luna sighed on the inside. Now that her sister had a notion that Joseph would leave, she wanted to expedite the process. Luna couldn't think of a single reason for this behavior.

"I have no idea how banged up the undercarriage is," Joseph said. "Bangs and dents I can ignore. But if there are any sheared off panels or tears, that will be trouble."

"Can you not simply repair any tears?" Luna asked.

"I'm not skilled in blacksmithing," Joseph said. "I may do more damage to it. If I tried to fly with the tears, it might make the plane difficult to fly. It could even make it impossible."

"How much time do you need?" Celestia asked. Joseph looked at her with a sour look. The Princess of the Day returned an equally sour one.

"If…" Joseph began. He turned and walked over to the plane and leaned against it with his head down. "I had the proper tools and readily available parts; I'd be in better shape. First, the propeller needs to be straightened and balanced. Then I have to repair the wiring in the cockpit, pull, tear, and build the engine. And then repair the fuselage." He raised his head to the princesses and spoke. "Six to nine months, minimum. If winter is coming, then it may be nine months to a year. I'd put my money on the latter." Celestia let a little anger show on her face at the estimate.

"Winter is indeed upon us, Joseph," Luna said. "We are but a month away from it." Joseph sighed heavily and let out a yawn. The toll of the crash and the last couple hours were starting to catch up with him.

"We must find you quarters to rest, Joseph," Luna said.

"Tomorrow," he replied. "I'll sleep in the plane tonight." Joseph trailed off as Celestia walked up to here sister. The two exchanged a familiar look and Luna looked to her moon. A blue aura surrounded her horn and a gold one around Celestia's. Joseph's eyes began to widen at what he was seeing. The moon began to set and the sun rose in the east. In less than a minute, the orange sunrise gave way to a blue sky. "If I wasn't so tired, my mind would be blown."

"Yes, about that," Celestia smiled deviously. In a flash, Celestia lowered her head and fired a beam of magic at Joseph. He saw it and tried to dodge the beam, but it was too late.

"Tia!" Luna cried. The beam disappeared and Joseph stood in place. "Joseph, art thou injured?" Joseph panted and ran his hands all over his body.

"I…I'm fine," he said. "And my chest doesn't hurt anymore."

"Rejuvenation spell," Celestia said. "I healed your wounds and you should feel as if you just woke up."

"I could've used that in college," Joseph joked.

"Charming," Celestia said. "Now you can begin repairing your plane and the damage you caused to the Apple Family." Luna opened her mouth to protest what Celestia had done. To her surprise, Celestia's horn glowed again. Luna found herself surrounded by her sister's magic. In a flash, the magic disappeared. The Princess of the Night blinked a couple of times from the spell. For some reason, she felt refreshed as well. Luna looked at Celestia with curious eyes. "I have reversed your sleep cycle, little sister." Luna's mouth opened in shock. She knew what her sister was about to do. "Being that Joseph was released into your custody, you will be responsible for him. You will remain in Ponyville as Joseph's chaperone. Until he has repaired his plane and departed, you will not let him out of your sight." A tear came to Luna's eye as Celestia spoke. "And until then, I shall assume both our duties." With that, Celestia disappeared in a flash. Joseph stared at the stunned princess. Slowly, Luna sat on the ground and cried. It may not be the moon or a thousand years. Yet, it still hurt.

_A/N: Hi everypony. I want to thank all of you for your get well messages. It's really a boost. Well, I am officially bionic. I was under for 3 hours to have screws and plates drilled into me. Out of the hospital and back to writing. And with six weeks minimum before I go back to work, I'll be doing a lot. Oh, I've also decided to write more chapters, but shorten them up a little bit. It will make it easier to edit and upload for you all. Well, that's Chapter 5, Read and Review. Leave some love, Brohoof._

/)*(\


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

An Open Book

One would expect the moisture on the ground to be dew. But today it was joined by the salty tears of a heart broken alicorn. Celestia had only vanished a few seconds ago. For Luna, that felt like an eternity. Joseph watched a Luna lay on the ground and sobbed into her hooves. Her ethereal mane fell over her face and her tail wrapped around her. It broke Joseph's heart to see her like that. Sure he only met Luna a few hours ago, but her pain touched his heart. It was mostly because he partially felt responsible for the pain she was feeling. But what could he do to cheer up Luna? Joseph started to remove the bandages and gauze from his body. Sure enough, they were all covering healed wounds. He thought as he took them off, and was struck with an idea. He ducked into the plane and walked to medium sized box with a star drawn on it. Joseph opened it up and dug in it. In half a heartbeat, he found what he was looking for.

Outside, Luna continued to cry her eyes out. Her mind was racing left and right. But while her heart ached over Celestia, Luna knew she had done the right thing defending Joseph. Nopony ever said doing the right thing was easy. And nopony ever could predict how much it could hurt.

When it felt like she had no more tears, Luna lifted her head up. Something caught her eye to her right. It was a very old looking teddy bear. It was brown with a red tank top and its fur was weathered from snuggling. It was "standing" on the grass with the help of tanned arm. Luna looked back to see Joseph lying on the ground with her and his arm extended to the bear. Joseph noticed the silent look he was getting from the princess instantly.

"He heard your crying and wanted to know why," Joseph said pointing to his old friend. Luna seemed to let a little smile out as she looked at the bear again. Joseph manipulated his thumb and fingers with the bear in his grip. From Luna's perspective, the brown toy bent his head to the side and waved at her with his little two inch arm. Through the drying tears Joseph knew he saw a small smile creeping onto Luna's face. It was time to go the distance. Joseph pinched his thumb and first finger; the bear reacted by opening up his arms. Luna watched as Joseph made the teddy bear waddle up to her shoulder and hug her. Luna's smile grew and grew, until she finally let out a laugh. Joseph's smile grew equally big hearing her laugh.

"What a charming little toy," Luna said. She took the bear in her magic and nuzzled their noses together. She could see the remnants of cloth that once covered the bear's nose. Now only a plastic nub remained. Luna got up and wiped the final tear from her eye. Joseph also got up off the ground with the princess.

"Princess Luna," he began. "Allow me to introduce my oldest friend, Doctor Theodore James Bearington III. But his friends and family call him Teddy Bear for short."

"Delighted to meet you, Dr. Bearington," she laughed. Joseph took the bear and placed it up to his ear.

"He says 'The pleasure is his'," Joseph began. "And you can call him 'Teddy'." Luna let out another laugh as Joseph went back into the plane.

"Thank you, Joseph," the princess said wiping the tear streaks from her cheeks.

"It's the least I can do," he said. "Especially for causing all of this hell…" Joseph cleared his throat when he caught himself. "Trouble…between you and your sister."

"I appreciate you offering your apologies," Luna began as she sat down outside the hatch. "But we are pawns of circumstances beyond our control."

"Nevertheless, Luna," Joseph called. "I still caused a little more trouble than you needed." Luna felt a little warmth from Joseph's words. Though he was hardly to blame for what happened, he still acted as he was responsible for everything.

"Surely Celestia is wrong about you," she said to herself. "No hostile force could act with such concern as you do." Joseph came out of the plane with the maintenance manual in hand.

"That's my mother's work," he said. "She raised me the right way." He sat down on the ground and began thumbing through it. Luna joined him and peered at the book. Joseph slowed down his skimming to allow the princess to get a good look. Luna gasped as she saw the cross sections and diagrams. Since her return, Luna had tried to acclimate herself to the modern technology of Equestria. But this way beyond what she could imagine. "T'is astounding in everyway one can fathom."

"Yea, the older birds have their charm," Joseph laughed.

"Older?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Joseph said. "This plane is eighty years old. She was Grandpa's favorite out of the whole fleet."

"Fleet?" a little voice called. Joseph and Luna jumped a little from the sudden intrusion. They turned to see a little filly with a bow in her hair. "Y'all sayin' your Pappy had a whole fleet of these here thingies."

"Apple Bloom," the princess started. "The morn is still young. Why aren't you in dreamland?"

"I couldn't sleep," she answered. "I was jumpy as a bunny 'bout what happened. And I never got a chance to say 'howdy' to our guest."

"I see," Luna said. "Well, I suppose no harm will come of it." The alicorn got up and moved so the filly and human could meet each other.

"Nice to meet you, little one," Joseph began. He extended a hand and gave a gentle shake to Apple Bloom's hoof. "My name is Joseph."

"Pleasure to make you acquaintance, Mr. Joseph," she smiled. "I'm…"

"Apple Bloom!" another voice called from the barn. The mentioned filly cringed and got a worried look on her face. Joseph raised his eyebrow and looked at the little filly. He may not live in Equestria, but he knew the universal language he just heard.

"You are so busted, aren't you?" he laughed. Before she could answer, Applejack jogged up to the plane. Apple Bloom saw the look on her and got nervous.

"Uh, hi," she giggled. "Have…you met Mr. Joseph, Applejack?" Applejack looked up and gave Princess Luna a quick bow. She then turned to Joseph and gave a tip of the hat to him. Joseph answered with a quick nod.

"Yea, I did," she said. "I met Mr. Joseph last night. But I want to know what y'all are doin' out here, Apple Bloom."

"You wouldn't let me say 'howdy' last night," she said sheepishly. "I just wanted to say hello 'fore I go to school. Just tryin' to be neighborly." Luna and Joseph both looked at Apple Bloom with sympathy.

"That's too cute," Joseph chuckled.

"I am certain she meant no harm, fair Applejack," Luna said. The orange pony smirked at the princess and turned back to her little sister.

"Ain't buyin' it, AB," she deadpanned. "Y'all were gonna explore inside that thing." Apple Bloom's eyes went wide. Like Joseph said, she was busted. Apple Bloom smiled nervously at her sister with a "squee." Applejack stepped to the side and pointed her hoof back to the barn. "Go on and get breakfast, then get ready for school." When Apple Bloom was out of earshot, Applejack's demeanor changed and she chuckled. "That little trigger still thinks she can pull a fast one on me."

"Kids will be kids," Joseph added putting the manual to the side. The three let out a good chuckle and Applejack walked up to Joseph.

"We didn't get off on the right hoof," she said to the sitting man. "I'm Applejack."

"Joseph Rigetti," he said. "I know what are thinking, Applejack. I fully intend to pay for the damage I caused and help rebuild." Applejack's eyes changed and gave a look of relief.

"I really appreciate that," she sighed. "But I don't want y'all to fret too much over it. Y'all don't seem like the swindlin' type."

"Let me know as soon as you can," Joseph said. Applejack gave a friendly wink to Joseph in response.

"I'm fixin' to take a look around after breakfast and see how much damage is done," she said. "Let's wait 'til then, partner." Joseph gave her a wink in return as well. Luna watched this and was growing more confident that her sister was wrong. But one fact was still eluding her.

"My curiosity is peaked, Joseph," Luna said sitting adjacent to Joseph. "How will you pay for the damage?"

"If I have to, I'm gonna take it out of his flank," a season voice called. Applejack whipped around when she heard it. The group turned and saw Granny Smith slowly making her way to the plane. Behind her was Big Macintosh, trying to talk some sense into his grandmother.

"Granny, uh, Granny," the red stallion said trying to get her to calm down. The old Apple stared right at her large grandson with an look that only a grandmother could master.

"Boy!" she snapped. "Y'all better think good and clear 'fore you even get a notion, of a thought, of an idea, of sassin' me!" To Luna's and Joseph's surprise, the mighty Apple tucked his ears and backed away from Granny Smith.

"Wow," Joseph awed. Granny Smith made her way over to the plane. She gave a quick glance at Joseph and turned right to the princess.

"Well hello, Princess Luna," Granny Smith said gently. Despite her old bones, the green pony still managed to give a bow. "How are you, dear?"

"Uh, I am…well, Elder Apple," she answered. "And yourself?

"Oh, I'm doin' just fine," Granny Smith said. "Everyday I'm on this side of the grass is a good 'un." Joseph and Applejack laughed a little. The joke, unfortunately, passed by Luna. "But you nearly put me on the other side!" Granny snapped turning to Joseph. Though her form was delicate, Granny Smith still managed to stomp over to the sitting man. She got right in his face and stared him down. "You and your fancy, new fangled, modern doohickey makin' such a ruckus and wakin' ponies up in the middle of the night. Y'all made my ticker jump into my throat." Luna stepped forward but Applejack put a hoof up to stop her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Joseph started.

"Hush, don't interrupt your elders!" Granny Smith snapped. "Do that again, and I'll tear your tail up. Just ask the boy if I won't do it."

"Yup," Big Mac said rubbing his flank. Granny slowly turned her head and gave Big Macintosh a look that could kill. "Uhhh…Apple Bloom…school…" he said before dashing back to the barn. Luna gaped at the image before her.

"You're grandmother is…imposing," she whispered to Applejack.

"Y'all are seein' her nice side," Applejack added. Luna could help be give an audible gulp. Granny Smith had turned back to Joseph.

"Now," she began and sitting on the ground. "Applejack told me y'all we goin' to make amends for all the damage this here contraption made. How are y'all fixin' to do that?" Joseph said nothing, but he let out a half smile and got up. "I asked you something, boy!" Applejack and Luna were astounded to see Granny Smith hadn't backed down when Joseph stood up.

"Just how much will the damage cost?" Joseph asked. Granny Smith looked at Applejack and she thought about it for a minute before she spoke.

"A lost corn crop, dug up land, and a broken fence," she said. "About 3,000 bits would be my guess, Granny." Granny turned back to Joseph but saw that he was walking into his plane.

"Where do y'all think your going, whippersnapper?" Granny asked. She was answered by the sound of a heavy plastic tarp moving. Applejack and Luna joined Granny Smith at the hatch. They watched as Joseph pulled the tarp off and fumbled with the front of large metal box. It came up to Joseph's chest, very deep, and twice as wide as him. The three ponies listened as a series of soft clicks emanated from the box followed by a loud click. They watched as Joseph pulled open a heavy door.

"T'is a portable vault," Luna said.

"Yes indeed," Joseph said. "Now can any of you tell me what the price of silver or gold is here in Equestria?"

"What the hay does that have to do with this?" Applejack asked. Joseph smiled and reached into the safe and pulled something out. He quickly placed the object on top of the safe and closed the double door with a loud click. Applejack pulled her grandmother and the princess back. In the dim light, none of them got a good look at what he had. Joseph retrieved the item and hopped down on the ground. He kept it hidden as he sat on the opening of the hatch.

"Joseph," Luna said. "What are you holding?" The brown eyed human let a gentle smile come across his face. He put his hands out and opened them up. Luna, Applejack, and Granny Smith's faces were bathed in the reflection of light coming from the sun and off the gold ingot in Joseph's hands.

"Is that?" Applejack gasped.

"It is," Joseph said. "That is one kilogram of 24 karat gold. This is why I asked how much precious metals are. I want to exchange this ingot of your currency and pay for the damage I made."

"Just pay?" Granny Smith said inquisitively.

"And buy the supplies to rebuild the fence, myself" Joseph added. For the first time, Granny Smith sent a smile towards Joseph. Applejack and Luna's awe lingered for a few more moments. After it passed, Luna just had to ask.

"Joseph, where did this gold come from?" Luna asked. Joseph put the gold down to his side and bent forward.

"Well, I might as well tell you the truth," he began. "But considering the plane and this gold ingot, I'm guessing you can guess part of my story." Luna nodded and the three ladies got comfortable while Joseph began his tale. "To answer your obvious question, yes I come from money. It all started with my grandfather, Carmine. He bought out a bankrupt air cargo company back during when he was young. He sunk every penny he had and made that company successful. This plane was part of the fleet he bought in the original deal. For some reason, he fell in love with her and kept her when she was retired from service. The years went by and my grandfather built his business into the premier air cargo company. When my father was old enough, he began to take over the business. Dad expanded the business to new heights and made it even more successful. By the time I was born, Grandpa had retired and Dad at the helm of the company. As I grew up, Dad started grooming me to take over the business too."

"So y'all are just like us," Applejack said. "A family of business."

"You'd think, Applejack," Joseph said. "But it wasn't to be. Even though the business was in my blood, I never felt…happy. Grandpa saw it early in my life. I was more interested in the past and learning. He could tell I wasn't made to be a businessman. Dad refused to see that in me. Grandpa and Mom let me grow with my love of history. When I was ten, Grandpa took me up in this old plane and taught me how to fly her. By the time I was sixteen, I had earned my pilot's license. During those years, I dove into studying all I could about the past and collecting artifacts and relics. My Grandfather and Mother continued to support me, but Dad was always trying to drag me into the business. He hired me as a pilot for the company for the weekends and school vacations…"

"He was trying to change your very nature," Luna said. "He tried using impressment to change your nature." Joseph gave a sorrowful nod. This brought a tear to the princess's eye.

"Right before I turned seventeen," Joseph continued. "Grandpa got sick and passed away. Before he died, he told me to follow my own path. And I did. Against Dad's wishes, I enrolled in college as a student of history. I intended to become a teacher." The ponies nodded along as Joseph spoke. "Dad was furious, but he let me go. He thought I would stay on as a pilot and he would teach me himself. But when I applied for my teaching license, we had a falling out. We haven't spoken since the fight. That was 4 years ago."

"Can you ever make amends with him?" Luna asked. "Surely half a decade has quelled his anger."

"It's impossible, Luna," Joseph said growing melancholy.

"Why?" she asked.

"Dad died last year," he said. The Apples grew sad from learning this, but Luna was so saddened she began to cry. "My last image of him is lying in his coffin."

"And what about your mother?" Granny Smith asked.

"I never lost touch with her like I did with Dad," Joseph said. For a minute there was not a word to be said among the four.

"So the plane and that gold," Luna said.

"The plane and a small portion of the gold are part of my inheritance from my grandfather," Joseph said. "The rest of the gold and all of the silver are from stocks my mother sold after my father died. Even though I found a good teacher job after college, she wanted me to have an emergency fund. I'm a grown man and she still makes sure I'm safe."

"She seems like a great gal," Applejack said.

"She is," Joseph said. He moved his hand and picked up ingot to his side. "Now, can we get back to the matter at hand? I do believe I have a debt to resolve."

"The last value I heard was but seven days ago," Luna said. "A financier I was speaking with mentioned the price was 915 bits for a single ounce." Joseph said nothing as he let a joyful smile.

"What are you smilin' at boy?" Granny Smith asked. "Y'all forget what my granddaughter said this here damage would cost?"

"No I didn't, Mrs. Apple. I promise you'll have the money I owe you soon," Joseph said walking over to the Princess of the Night. "Can you help me find a bank or money changer, Princess?"

"Most assuredly, Joseph," she answered. "We shall journey to the local bank within the hour."

"Great," Joseph said but a quick look at himself gave him a second thought. "Maybe I should clean up and change first."

"Both y'all are welcome to wash up and get some breakfast inside," Applejack said.

"Thank you," Joseph said.

"I am most grateful of your offer," Luna added.

"Let me grab some clothes and I'll be along right away," Joseph said. Granny Smith and Applejack turned and started back to the barn. Joseph hopped back into the plane and Luna followed suit. She watched as he quickly opened a box labeled "Everyday clothes." After digging around for a minute, he pulled out a shirt and another pair of jeans. After visiting two more boxes, he had shoes, socks, and boxers. The last thing he grabbed was a small, black zip up bag.

"Joseph, may I ask a question?" Luna asked. Joseph nodded as he folded everything into a little bundle. "Why do you posses all of these boxes?"

"I was moving, Luna," he said. "I was offered my dream job of teaching at the university level. The only downside was I had to relocate."

"Ah," Luna replied. "And these contain all of your worldly possessions."

"Not all of them," he said. "I just loaded up my clothes, valuables, and things I didn't trust the movers to take." Joseph finished. The two left the plane and began to walk to the barn. "Well, how about you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Luna said.

"You know my story but I don't know yours," Joseph said with a laugh.

"Another time, Joseph," Luna said with a kind smile. "Why don't you go and wash, first. I must retrieve some items to freshen up." Joseph nodded and left the princess to enter the Apple's home. Once he was inside, the gentle smile on Luna's face was replaced with an angry frown. Luna let hiss escape her mouth that would make a snake jealous. "Twilight Sparkle!" she said with venom. In a flash of light, Princess Luna disappeared.

Far away from Ponyville, the grundles were just waking up for their day. Lord Omus slithered from his hut and took in the site. The chill from late autumn night was retreating away from the sun's warmth. But some of the younglings who had woken up were still shivering. Omus walked by them with no emotion. If they were cold, they were weak. He passed some of the females by the cooking pot. They were using some of the vegetables that grew wild in the Everfree Forrest to make a soup. There wasn't much to use, they had so save food for the cold season.

"Grundle women gather food, not try and grow," he muttered to himself. "Brother fool, try new things. Old ways fine." He continued to walk until he came to a larger hut in the middle of the village. Omus walked through the bear skin flap and saw Ker speaking with another grundle.

"Ker bring rations to pot for broth, King Amus," he said. Omus looked at the grundle he spoke to with contempt. Ker was speaking with Amus, Omus's younger brother, and King of the Grundles. He was slightly shorter than Omus and wore a ruby pendant to show his status. "But I fear stockpile too low for cold season."

"We need to hunt," Omus spoke up. Amus and Ker looked up from their conversation.

"Ah, Brother," Amus said happily. "Come, come." Omus came forth at his brother's words and bowed to him. "Brother need not bow. Why Omus see me today?"

"I, uh," Omus stuttered. "I come to say grundles need hunt and gather for cold season."

"Ker and I discuss just that," Amus said. "Both you lead hunting parties. Gather food and hunt meat. I stay and help females with younglings and double check stockpile. Gather as much as can. I have confidence in Ker and Brother." Ker and Omus bowed to their King and left the hut.

"Does he suspect? Ker asked.

"No, brother fool," Omus said. "He see best in all grundles."

"What we do, Omus?" Ker asked. "What next move?"

"We take younger warriors on hunt," he said. "They not learn enough to question us. We say we teach them hunting, but we do not do properly. We hunt like this until cold season sets in. Food stays low, grundles get angry, and I seize throne." Ker nodded and both went to gather the young warriors. A sudden breeze of cold air caught both of them and they shuddered. "Rrrrr, Ker know what I do after throne is mine?"

"Tell me, Lord Omus," he said.

"I conquer ponies, put them in chains," he started. "Especially pegasus ponies! I sick of weather in Grundleland."

"What of other ponies?" Ker asked.

"They either serve grundles, or served to grundles," Omus said with an ominous cackle.

_A/N: It really touched me how many messages I got wishing me a speedy recovery. I just want to thank you all for that. The word from the doctor is all good so far. On Friday, I will be getting the surgical cast and my staples removed. After that, it's going to be a long road to recovery. With any luck I'll be back to normal by spring. On the Brightside, I don't have to do any snow shoveling, holla!_

_So much for shortening my chapters up. There is no way for me to do that without losing continuity and flow. So I am just going to keep it as is. Some authors do better with short chapters, I am just too detail oriented for that._

_And finally I want to wish all of you a joyful holiday season. For now I must disappear and battle the forces of evil. If we all are still alive on Dec. 22…Your Welcome._

_And remember Read and Review, show the love._

/)*(\


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A Few Thoughts

Luna flashed into the main floor of the Ponyville library. It was still early and the front door was locked. Luna looked around for Twilight Sparkle or Rarity. The remnants of the slumber party were still where they had been left the night before. She quickly looked in the kitchen and found no trace of the purple unicorn. From upstairs came the sound of the shower. Luna surmised her query was in the bathroom. She went upstairs and stood by the spare bed that had been set up for her. Her travel trunk was still where she had left it. A thousand thoughts ran through Luna's mind. Most of them dwelled on Twilight's tactfulness.

"I asked her to leave Celestia out of this," she thought. "If I hadn't been there to assist, Joseph would be in chains at this moment." The sound of the shower turning off broke Luna from her thoughts. She quickly walked over to the bedroom window and stared out of it to try and clam her mind. The door opened and Twilight Sparkle came out in a robe and a towel in her hair.

"Oh, Good Morning, Princess," she said cheery. "If you are looking for Rarity, she went home after we left the hospital. How is our guest doing this morning?"

"Joseph has fully recovered and conscious," Luna said staring out the window. "He is with the Apple Family and seeing to the damage the crash inflicted."

"Joseph?" Twilight said shaking out of her robe. A purple aura enchanted the towel and removed itself from the unicorn's mane. "That's an interesting name." Twilight went over to her vanity and began running her brush through her coat, mane, and tail.

"He is a most interesting character," Luna said. "I dare say the likes of which Equestria has never seen."

"But I'm curious, Princess," Twilight said. "How did he recover so quickly? A crash is hardly something you can walk away from right away." Luna's face turned from serious to angry. She left the window and made her way behind Twilight. The purple unicorn saw the reflection and gasped turning around to see the look of anger. "Is everything alright, Princess?" Twilight's fear grew as Luna's ethereal mane and tail began to flow more rapid and violently. Twilight backed away from the alicorn, unsure of what would happen.

"Nay, Twilight," Luna said menacingly. Twilight was truly worried now. Cadence had told her that Luna's uses traditional speech when upset. "Joseph's recovery hath come at the hooves of min sister. And her arrival was thy doing!" Twilight cringed in fear but still managed to find her voice.

"I don't understand, Princess," she managed. "Why are you so angry?" Twilight's words hit a nerve with the princess and her eyes burned a pure white glow.

_**"Do not understand?"**_ Luna boomed in the Royal Canterlot Voice. Twilight cowered and covered her face with her hooves. Luna watched this site before her and began to calm down. The glow in Luna's eyes vanished and her mane and tail returned to their normal shimmer and flow. She took a breath and sat down in front of the scared unicorn. Twilight dared to lift her head and saw the most serious look she had ever seen from Princess Luna. Luna let out a troubled sigh and laid down to be with Twilight. "Why did you inform Celestia of what transpired?"

"I…I just thought that she should know," Twilight answered.

"And she would have be appraised of the encounter," Luna began. "But by us! An event of this magnitude is not for thee to interfere in, Twilight Sparkle. Especially considering we hath requested thou keep this silent on this matter!" Luna let out a disgruntled sigh from her exasperation. "Did you think I couldn't handle the situation?"

"No, Princess," Twilight said.

"Pray tell, why would you involve my sister?" Luna asked.

"I…I don't know," Twilight said. "It was just so…overwhelming." Luna listened intently to the unicorn. "A new creature in Equestria, what could we learn from him? About him? His home? His species? His technology?" Strangely, Luna began to understand Twilight. "I wrote a letter to Princess Celestia to tell her that we were on the precipice of new discoveries. I specifically said that it might be sometime before I can send her another letter on the magic of friendship. I wanted to meet and learn about our visitor, I swear." Luna's anger began to subside. Twilight's motives were not motivated by malice or foolishness, but by her own curiosity.

"I can see your justification, Twilight Sparkle," Luna began gently. "But you put Joseph in grave danger last night." Twilight looked up with wide eyes in horror of what Luna just said. "My sister teleported to Sweet Apple Acres and ordered the arrest of Joseph." Twilight's pupils contract from her disbelief.

"She…?" Twilight choked out.

"Tried to put Joseph in chains and remove him to the dungeon," Luna finished. The purple unicorn lowered her head and began to cry.

"She couldn't, she wouldn't," Twilight sobbed.

"The fair Applejack witnessed all," Luna said. Twilight stared in disbelief and sniffled between sobs. Luna took pity on the unicorn. Her image of her teacher being kind and gentle was shattered, and Twilight was responsible for it. It is only natural she would be distraught.

"Why?" Twilight asked. "Why would Celestia do that?" Luna got up and walked over to the prone mare. She lay down with Twilight and covered her wing a midnight blue wing.

"I wish I knew, Twilight," Luna started. "Tia has staunchly refused to explain her actions. She can be quite stubborn. I fear that we may never be able to draw them from her."

"Where is Joseph?" Twilight asked.

"He is safe and sound at Sweet Apple Acres, for now," Luna said. "The hospital released Joseph into my custody and Celestia made him my ward. I have to remain with Joseph until he returns home." This made Twilight's heart sink more.

"What about your duties in Canterlot?" she asked. Luna got up and went over to her trunk and levitated it onto the spare bed.

"I have been relieved of my duties by Celestia," the alicorn said. "She will resume the responsibilities she took on a thousand years ago. My sleep cycle has also been enchanted. I rise with the sun and slumber with the moon." Twilight let another gasp out from this revelation. "I am separated from my beloved night and the wonders it holds."

"What have I done?" Twilight cried. "I'm supposed to be smart. How could I do something so dumb?" Luna turned around to face Twilight and extended her hoof. The unicorn quickly took it and was pulled up to her hooves. "Luna, I am so sorry for what I've done to you." The Princess of the Night knew Twilight Sparkle was sincere. And she had known her long enough to know that she can jump first and look second at times.

"You were merely overenthusiastic, my friend," she said gently. Seeing the gentle look in Luna's eyes made Twilight calm down and stop crying. "I bare you no ill will. But it is Joseph you should be apologizing to, not I."

"I promise, Princess," Twilight said. "I'll head right over to Sweet Apple Acres and apologize." Twilight began to gallop for the stairs but found herself levitated in the air.

"Nay, Twilight," Luna said. "Joseph has business he must attend to. And I must return to assist him." Twilight frowned again as Luna put her down and retrieved her trunk with her magic. Twilight looked at her friend and ruler. Luna knew the question that was running through her mind. "Once his business is concluded, I will introduce the two of you." Twilight perked up right away. "Twilight, you are my friend and I care about you. But never cross me again." Before Twilight could answer, the Princess of the Night flashed away.

Princess Luna reappeared right at the front door of the Apple Family's home. Ever the polite monarch, she knocked and awaited an invitation to enter. Big Macintosh opened the door and ushered the Princess into the Apple's home. Luna put her trunk to the side of the door and took in the Apple's home and décor. It was quite charming to see. The walls were gentle beige with hoof painted trims of gold curls and apples; wood paneling lined the lower portion of the walls. A large, circular, orange colored throw rug covered much of the stained hardwood floor. Almost directly ahead of the door was a flight of stairs. The room opened up to the right and Luna saw the sparsely decorated, but charming, furnishings. To the left of the door was small couch with three different shades of pink coloring it. Behind the couch was a lamp and window. To the Princess's right was an ottoman with a very fluffy looking pillow on it. Further into the living room, Luna saw an old rocking chair in the corner past the stairs. Right next to it was a door that led into the barn. On the opposite wall, were a side table and a cabinet table. Luna was surprised to see book shelves built into three different parts of the walls. She was expecting a free standing one. Upon quick inspection, she saw most of the books were almanacs and photo albums. Only a few of them were novels.

"What a charming home," she commented.

"Yup," Big Macintosh said. The red stallion silently escorted the royal guest into the kitchen. Just like the living room, the kitchen was simple but inviting. To the left was a white stove with a bellows. Ahead of the table were cabinets and a pump facet sink. To the right, next to the back door, was a table large enough for a family to eat at. Granny Smith and Apple Bloom were at the table. Big Mac was frying up some eggs and Applejack was making toast.

"Good Morning, Princess," Applejack said. "Care for some chow?" Luna was about to answer when a growl from her stomach answered for her. Apple Bloom let out a chuckle and invited the princess to sit next to her.

"Howdy, Princess Luna," the youngest Apple said. Luna gave the filly a pat on the head and sat down next to her. Granny Smith brought her a cup of tea and soon the eggs and toast were on the table as well. Big Mac and Applejack joined the table and they began eating.

"Shall we not be waiting for Joseph?" Luna asked.

"He said he wasn't hungry and went outside to wash up with the pump," Applejack began. "He left the bathroom for you, Princess."

"Oh, most polite of him," Luna said as she daintily ate her meal.

"Yea, maybe he ain't so much a whippersnapper," Granny Smith commented as sipped her tea. Luna was happy that one negative opinion of Joseph was changing. If only she could change Celestia's.

"Apple Bloom!" Big Macintosh said sternly. Luna turned to see that the little filly had already finished her egg and half her toast.

"Sorry, Big Mac," she said looking up. "But I have to get going to school." With a final mouthful, the toast was gone. Apple Bloom gulped down her juice and ran from the table to get her lunch and saddlebags. "I'm awful sorry for my bad manner, Princess. But I'm late for school."

"All is forgiven in the name of education, my little pony," Luna said. In a flash, Apple Bloom zoomed out of the room and a slam of the front door soon followed.

"Uh, AJ," Big Mac said setting his coffee mug down. The Element of Honesty turned to her brother and he pointed at the clock on the wall.

"Apple Bloom ain't runnin' late," she said.

"Eeyup," her older brother answered with a sip of the black drink.

"Why that little," Applejack said rushing to the front door. "Apple Bloom, don't you go gossipin' 'bout what happened, ya' hear!" Unfortunately, Apple Bloom was no where to be seen. Luna gave a little giggle as Applejack came back to the table. The giggling got a little louder and soon Big Mac had joined in. It wasn't long before Granny Smith and Applejack gave a hearty laugh at Apple Bloom's shenanigans. Soon the meal was finished and Princess Luna was being shown the bathroom by Big Macintosh. Ever the gentlecolt, the mighty Apple carried the trunk for Luna.

Despite her calm demeanor at the table, Luna was actually excited to see what the day would hold. Joseph would encounter the villagers in Ponyville for the first time. How would they react to him, like her or Celestia? Would he scare anypony? And even a greater wonder, Luna could now begin learning about him and his culture. In the bathroom, she let a squeal out that could put Wonderbolt fans to shame. It was just so exciting.

Quickly, Luna hoped into the porcelain tub and drew the curtain. She quickly ran her shampoo through her coat and rinsed off. Using her magic, Luna generated an aura all around her to remove the water. She stepped out and pulled double duty with her tooth and hair brush at the same time. As she looked in the mirror, Luna realized something. She was giddy as a school filly. After putting her brushes away, Luna put her accoutrements back on and gave a final look in the mirror. Once again, perfect.

"Now calm yourself, Luna" she said to her reflection. "This sea of emotion is not necessary." A final smile in the mirror and Luna retrieved her pouch of bits in the trunk. She placed it around her neck and left the bathroom. To her surprise, there was a little spring in her step. Down the stairs she went into the living room and saw her new friend waiting at the door. Joseph's brown hair was combed back and his face boasted a clean shave. Luna raised an eyebrow to what he was wearing. Joseph wore a black button down shirt. The short sleeves let a little of the hourglass image peek out. Luna made a mental note to ask Joseph about it later. He was also wearing a pair of blue pants that appeared to be made of the same material many farmers wore. The outfit was finished with a pair of black slip on shoes. Joseph noticed the princess was looking at him and spoke up.

"It may not be my formalwear," Joseph said with a smirk. "But I do clean up nice." Luna nodded and went to his side.

"Is all in order?" she asked.

"Yea, just waiting for Applejack," he said. The two were soon joined by the mentioned farm pony from the kitchen.

"Y'all ready to go?" she asked. Joseph reached into his back pocket and pulled out the ingot. He flipped it in his hand and gave a nod. Together, the three left the room and began to walk towards the main road. Luna quickly enchanted her horn and the plane started to glow. "What that hay are y'all doing, Princess?"

"Merely insuring no curious eyes attempt to see that which Joseph has brought us," she answered. "Especially the eyes of the youthful, such Apple Bloom." The three gave a chuckle and soon they had left the farm and were on their way into Ponyville.

_A/N: Hi everypony. Well another chapter down and I've already started the next one. I wonder how the rest of Ponyville will react to Joseph. Anger, fear, acceptance? Well it will be revealed soon enough. And for those of you who are sticklers for canon accuracy, I took the entire description of the Apple's home from the show. If you watch Cutie Pox and Family Appreciation Day, you'll see everything I described. Well can't chat for long I have more to write for you. And my leg is doing great, thanks for the well wishing _

_Show some love and Read & Review._

/)*(\


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Measure of a Man

The smile on Applejack's face was one to put a clown to shame. She, Luna, and Joseph left the bank in a truly joyful mood. In her infinite wisdom, Luna flashed the three into the bank and their business was soon concluded. The gold ingot was sold at a rate that was higher than Luna had assumed. Joseph had a new bank account and had made a sizable transfer into the Apple's account. This was the source of Applejack's joy. She wouldn't have to worry about any hard times from the loss of her corn crop. Luna wore an equally large smile from Joseph's generosity. It was growing more clear that Celestia had no reason to be hostile to the man. Joseph wore the biggest smile of them all. Though he was bombarded with inquisitive looks at the bank. He was soon bathed in friendly smiles from the employees. Even the bank manager reveled in the joy. As the three made their way for the door, Joseph overheard something about large bonuses for this year's Hearth's Warming Eve. With a hearty laugh, Joseph opened the bank's doors for the two ladies with him. Before he left, he turned back and gave a friendly wave "goodbye" to the bankers.

"It was still too much there, Partner," Applejack said when Joseph turned to her. "Pardon if I seem persnickety. But part of me don't feel right takin' it." Joseph looked at the farmer and dismissed her argument.

"Applejack, you only gave an estimate," he began. "I just want to make sure you have enough of a barrier incase the expenses are more than you expect. If its spot on, put the rest away for something special." Applejack opened her mouth to argue some more. But it was soon replaced with a smile and a tear in her eye. Even Luna's heart beamed at what Joseph did. Applejack reared up and gave the man a thankful hug.

"Thank you kindly, Joseph," Applejack said gently. The two broke the hug and Applejack turned to leave. "I have to go tell Granny Smith and Big Macintosh 'bout this. Supper's at 7, sharp. And I ain't gonna' take no for an answer."

"Deal, " Joseph chimed. Applejack turned and galloped off back home. Joseph gave a content nod and turned to Luna.

"Tia was foolish to allow any negative thoughts about you," she began. "Your compensation was more than generous."

"It's no big deal," Joseph said. "I may come from money, but I'm hardly ruled by it." Luna began walking farther into town with Joseph close in tow. "Personally, I think if you have money, you should use it to benefit all rather than horde it for yourself."

"There are several Canterlot elites that would benefit from meeting you," Luna said. She could see that Joseph's eyes were starting to wander. Luna could tell that he was getting more curious about Ponyville. "So what shall we undertake next? Perhaps a tour of Ponyville?"

"That sounds good, Luna," Joseph began. "We'll need to stop and pick up the tools I'll need to repair the plane."

"Verily," Luna said and led Joseph through Ponyville. From the bank, Luna led into the heart of the village. Everypony was out and about today. Joseph was mostly taken by the infinite color palettes he saw in the ponies. Ever hue of every variant of every color of the rainbow was worn by the Ponyville citizens. Even more astounding were the sites of unicorn's using their magic and pegasi zipping by in the sky. Not surprising were the bows Luna received from everypony they passed. She was royalty after all. Joseph also received some friendly gazes. Many more were looks of astonishment, as if Joseph was the most amazing thing the ponies had ever seen. Unfortunately, a few ponies shot him a look of concern, even fear. It didn't phase him though. Joseph was expecting every kind of look one could imagine. He was also treated to a few looks that were beyond description. Soon, the two walked through the market place. Joseph's head whipped around as they traveled through the bazaar. Pots, flowers, fruits, vegetables, a mass of items for sale. Out of the corner of his eye, Joseph saw a flash of teal dart away.

"Hmmm?" Joseph said muttered as he turned around.

"What is it, Joseph?" Luna asked.

"Nothing, just my eyes playing games on me," he answered. Luna led on passed town hall and the two came to a large white building that looked like a familiar ride from Joseph's childhood. "What is this place?"

"Carousel Boutique," Luna said. "Home of some of the most stunning of fashions. If you are ever in need of formalwear, my friend Rarity will tend to your every need."

"That's good to know," Joseph said. Luna went to the front door and saw the shop was closed.

"I appears she hasn't risen for the day yet," she said a little dejected. "T'is still early in the morn. I suppose introductions will have to wait." The princess raised her hoof and pointed in the opposite direction. Joseph turned and saw a shop with a hammer and screwdriver on its sign. Joseph perked up and went to hold the door open. Luna followed and just as she is about to enter the store, a voice called out and Luna stopped. Joseph shrugged and entered by himself.

"Princess Luna," a pinto colt called. Luna smiled and trotted over to him.

"Pipsqueak, my little friend," she said embracing the child. "How art thou, young sir?

"I'm quite fine, thank you," he said. "Just on my way to school." Pipsqueak may have been weighed down by his saddlebags of school work, but he still jumped for joy. It had been some time since he saw his favorite princess. "What brings you to Ponyville, love?" Luna giggled to herself on the inside. Just as Celestia and Twilight Sparkle could be informal with each other, Princess Luna and Pipsqueak acted informal with each other as well. Though Luna suspected there were ulterior motives to Pip using the term "love."

"I am here to…" she stuttered. She couldn't very well tell Pipsqueak the whole truth. "To act as a royal escort for a foreign visitor."

"Oh, that bloke I saw you with?" Pip asked.

"Yes," Luna said. "He is visiting Equestria for a few months."

"Brilliant," Pip said. "He's a large one…" The bell in the middle of town began to toll and Pipsqueak began to panic. "Bollocks, I'll be late for class." Pip quickly bowed and gave a hug to Luna. "Will you be in Ponyville long, love?"

"Yes, little Pip," Luna giggled. "As long as our visitor, Mr. Rigetti is, as will I." The little colt's face lit up and he hugged the princess before galloping off to school. But not before he stopped and turned back to Luna. "M'lady, inform the sir he is to be proper with Her Majesty. Lest he incur the wrath of Pipsqueak the Pirate," he called. Luna giggled again at her youngest friend.

"Perhaps I shall issue Letters of Marque if you wish to serve the crown, Captain Pip," she called back. Pip gave a happy laugh and disappeared from sight. The princess was left alone and turned to enter the shop. However, she wasn't alone. In the door was Joseph, trying his best to keep his own laughter stifled.

"That was too cute," he muttered. "That boy is so in love with you. At the very least, he has a crush on you."

"I suspect the latter," Luna said. "As for the former, only time will tell. Have you completed your business?"

"Yes, the tools I ordered will be at the farm within the hour," he began. "I also asked who the best smith was in the village."

"And whom might that be?" Luna asked.

"It's Big Mac," Joseph said. "Maybe he can help me if I need it."

"I'm certain he will," the alicorn answered. "Is there anything else you require?" Joseph thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nothing that I need," he said. "How about we finish that tour?" Luna nodded and the two continued their journey. Luna led Joseph and showed him Sugar Cube Corner, they passed Ponyville Urgent Care, and finally the library. Again the ponies in town bowed to Luna. However, Joseph still received mixed reactions from the ponies he passed. Luna noticed the stares as well but was relieved to see Joseph was ignoring it. Luna led on to the front door of the library.

"There is somepony I know who wishes to speak with you," Luna said. "It was her doing that brought my sister to the farm last night. Her name is Twilight Sparkle." Joseph raised an eyebrow and leaned against the trunk. Luna knocked on the door and waited for it to open. If somepony was looking from the door, they would only be able to see the princess. "Permit me a moment, I will leave the door ajar. And please do not hold my sister's actions against…" Luna's plea was cut off by pink head stretching out of the open door.

"Hiiii, Princess Luna!" Pinkie Pie squealed at the top of her lungs. A blast of confetti burst forward with the pink pony. The Princess of the Night jumped back from the door and clutch her chest in fright.

"Oh, dearest Pinkie Pie," Luna gasped. "You are making restitutions of fun that was missing from last night?"

"Yes-sir-e-bob," Pinkie said. "I came over to make it up to Twilight for missing the slumber party last night. Oh, did you hear about what happened last night." Luna didn't get a chance to listen before Pinkie took a deep breath. "Iheardtheewasacrashinthemidd leofSweetAppleAcresandtherew assomeweirdaliencreaturein…" A white hoof grabbing Pinkie Pie from behind pulled her into the library and covered her mouth.

"Do come in, Your Majesty," Rarity said while Pinkie continued to rant under her hoof. Luna stepped inside and closed the door until it was barely closed. Rarity was trying her best to keep Pinkie Pie quiet, with no success. Twilight Sparkle was busy tidying everything up. Her magic was enchanting a feather duster, window cleaner, and furniture polish all at the same time.

"Is Twilight Sparkle alright?" Luna asked. Twilight was known for her fastidious and organized nature, but this was beyond her normal habits.

"I'm afraid I found her like this," Rarity began. "I came to help Twilight tidy up from last night and found her like this. She kept saying she had to make a good first impression."

"Andhehasaglowingfingerthatca nhealinjuries," Pinkie babbled as Rarity's hoof came loose. The fashionista quickly moved it back and Pinkie continued her muffled rant. Luna went up to Twilight and tapped her on the shoulder. Twilight turned around and her magic stopped. The cleaning products fell to the floor and Twilight tried to tidy her mane and tail. She knew why Luna was here. After readying herself, followed the princess to the middle of the room.

"Joseph, please enter," Luna called. Rarity let go of Pinkie and went over to Twilight. The pink earth pony turned to her friends and was still going on with her rant.

"ButthenIwouldn'tmindlettingitsuckmybrain," she rambled. The door opened slowly and Joseph stepped into the library. Rarity and Twilight gasped at his size.

"Oh my stars," Rarity whispered.

"He's bigger than I thought," Twilight said. Unlike her friends, Pinkie Pie was oblivious to the new visitor. She just continued to speak. Joseph took in the two ponies in the middle of the room in shock. The endless chatterbox perplexed him to some degree. He walked up right behind Pinkie Pie and cast a gaze at her.

"Uh, Pinkie," Twilight said.

"Yes, Twilight," Pinkie said stopping her rant. Joseph noted the purple unicorn was the one he would talk to. Rarity raised a hoof and pointed at Joseph. Pinkie's eyes began to move upward. When they couldn't go any farther, her head tilted up. Soon Pinkie Pie was looking Joseph right in the eye. Pinkie said nothing at the creature standing over her. Her mouth slowly opened in awe and she stood as still as a statue. Joseph stared at Pinkie for a moment before he raised his head. Twilight Sparkle was standing to the side of him.

"Uh, hello," she said nervously. "My…my name is Twilight Sparkle. I may owe you an apology, sir." Joseph raised his hands and crossed his arms. "I…I didn't mean to…" Try as she did, Twilight was having trouble finding the right words. She took a deep breath and went for broke. "I wrote the letter to Princess Celestia out of excitement of your arrival, and concern that you were hurt. I had no idea she would act like she did. I am so sorry for…"

"Eh forget it, kid," Joseph interrupted calmly. "Water under the bridge."

"Really?" Twilight gasped. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," he said. "It's not your fault she acted like that." Joseph was about to continue when he was tackled to the ground with a huge hug. When his eyes stopped spinning, Joseph was eye to eye with Pinkie Pie standing on his chest.

"This is super duper, incredibly pinkitastic day," she screeched. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. Who are you? Where did you come from? What are you doing here? Do you like parties? Will you be my friend?" Joseph hadn't expected that barrage of questions. But then again, nothing was going as he had expected in the last 12 hours.

"Uh, Joseph, far away, I crashed, yes, and sure," he said.

"You crashed?" Pinkie gasped. "Where?"

"Applejack's," Joseph said. A sudden rush of wind blew in the library and Pinkie Pie had disappeared out of the front door. Joseph got up and join slowly turned around.

"Ok," he started. "Sentient talking ponies, that's not hard to grasp. The fact that magic may control the universe, I need some time to grasp that. But my gut tells me that girl is beyond normal."

"That's our Pinkie Pie," Rarity said stepping forward.

"Joseph," Luna began. "Allow me to introduce, Miss Rarity Unicorn. She is the proprietor of Carousel Boutique.

"Enchanté," Rarity said extending her hoof with her usual grace. Joseph went down to a knee and extended his hand.

"Le plaisir est pour moi, Mlle Rareté," Joseph answered. He gently placed a kiss on her hoof. "Vous parlez français?"

"Oui," Rarity said. "Je suis l'un des poneys et à venir dans le monde de la haute couture. Et ne pas la langue juste rouler de la langue?" The two shared a laugh before Rarity continued. "And I must say, your outfit is a splendid hybrid. The button down shows you care about your image but the denim keeps you casual. C'est magnifique." A knock at the door beckoned Rarity and she went to answer it. "Coming."

"Odd," he said.

"What is odd, Joseph?" Luna asked.

"I wasn't expecting to find a French speaker here," he said.

"There are many ponies…" Luna was interrupted by Pinkie Pie bolting through the door and screeching to a halt in front of Luna and Joseph.

"Princess Celestia is at Sweet Apple Acres," she cried. "There is some big barn being built over a big silver bird." Before anypony or human could react, Luna charged her horn and flashed Joseph and herself to the farm.

"Oh, no," Twilight gasped.

In a flash of light, the two appeared in front of the barn. Granny Smith was waiting inside the front door. Applejack and Big Macintosh were talking with Princess Celestia while an army of the royal guards were building around the plane. Luna and Joseph also saw that the fence had been repaired and the scar from the crash filled in.

"Tia!" Luna called. The Princess of the Night and the visitor ran up to the Day Goddess. Celestia excused herself from the Apples and faced the two as they ran up.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"What is this?" Luna asked.

"Well," Celestia began. "Our, friend, brought up a fine point. With winter approaching he will be limited to the amount of repairs that can be done on the plane. Therefore I have commissioned this hangar to protect it from the elements, and provide Joseph with a suitable working environment."

"That's…nice of…" Luna began.

"I have also taken the liberty of constructing a cradle and moving your craft into it," Celestia interrupted. A pegasus pony hovered by with a scroll and the princess signed it. Before Celestia could turn back to Joseph, he was walking towards the new building. Luna took off after him and Celestia soon followed. The building was a massive wooden structure with sliding double doors and the front. Pegasi and unicorns were moving on it like ants on a piece of food. They were banging, sawing, painting, and measuring each and every section.

"How did she do this in just over an hour?" Joseph whispered to himself. Celestia looked at him and gave an arrogant smirk.

"Well, this is an…impressive endeavor," Luna said.

"It is," Celestia said arrogantly. "The plane will be protected from the elements and Mr. Rigetti can repair it without interruption from the weather." Joseph glared at the Princess of the Day. She had seeded his name with venom in that last statement. "And it is fortuitous that the Apple Family will have a new barn when he leaves." Luna was stunned at what was being said. Celestia beckoned Luna and Joseph to follow her. The white alicorn led the way to the doors of the hangar. Despite being impressed, something was bothering Luna.

"Sister, how did accomplish this?" Luna asked.

"With my magic and the Royal Guard Engineers," Celestia answered.

"I was referring to the cost," Luna answered. "To construct this so quickly…"

"I found some extra funds from a recent tax collection," Celestia said smugly as she came to the double doors. Using her magic, Celestia opened the door and the three walked in. Just as Celestia said, the plane was up on a cradle made from large timbers and there was no damage one the fuselage. A unicorn was beneath the plane and was using his magic to straighten a damaged panel of the metal skin. Another was on a ladder straightening the propellor.

"Let me guess," Joseph said. "That unicorn repaired all of the damage to the skin?"

"And a bend in the frame," Celestia chimed. "He and his team forge all the guard's arms and armor." Luna began to smile and proudly hugged her sister. "They were contracted to repair the exterior of your plane."

"I am relieved, Tia," she beamed. "I knew your hostility was not true."

"Why the fuck is my safe open?" Joseph yelled. He and Luna eyed the hatch behind the wing and it was open. Inside the plane, the safe door was also open. Joseph ran over and hopped into the plane. He stared into the safe and only saw a small portion of silver coins remained in the safe.

"Where do you think the taxes came from?" Celestia said.

"Tia, what have you done?" Luna asked cautiously. Joseph hopped out of the plane and glared at Celestia. "Tia?" Luna begged again. Joseph began to walk over to the Princess of the Day. She wore the most arrogant look on her face the young man had ever seen in his whole life. Luna tried to stand between them when Joseph got to Celestia. However, the white alicorn moved her little sister out of the way. Joseph and Celestia were standing with a foot of distance in between them. Luna's eyes darting back and forth. Her heart was racing with anticipation of what could potentially happen next.

"Enough with the games, lady," Joseph said with a very serious tone. "I demand an explantion." Luna's eyes contracted to pinhole size. In her entire life, she had never heard a single creature take that tone with her sister, let alone demand something of her.

"Everypony, out!" Celestia commanded. The ponies dropped what they were doing and began to make their way to the door. Luna moved to join them but was stopped before she could take two steps.

"You can stay, Luna," Joseph said. "I want you to hear this." Luna turned back and rejoined the two. It was a site she wasn't happy to see. Her sister's face was arrogant and spiteful. Joseph's was angry and focused. It was a bad moment for the Princess of the Night. She didn't know what she could do to calm them down. Absolutely anything could happen.

_A/N: Hello again everypony. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy New Year to all of you. I'm glad to be back the next chapter of Line in the Sand. This would have been up earlier today, but it's the final week of regulation play for the NFL. You know how it goes when you got a full day of your favorite sports._

_Well it seems that feathers are getting ruffled. Ponyville has seemed to accept Joseph for the most part. But what is Celestia's deal? How can she act that way? How will it effect the friendship of Joseph and Luna? Will Omus act on his threats on the ponies? All will be revealed in due time. Don't expect it soon, this is going to be a long story._

_Finally, I have an update on my Deadliest Warrior Fusion Series. It has been confirmed that Spike has cancelled the show. So I am debating whether or not to continue writing it. The source material is gone, so I'd like some feedback on that. In the meantime, I hope you all are enjoying my other stories and I will update sometime next week._

_Read and Review to show some love, and my leg is doing great. Brohoof to you all._

/)*(\


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Revelations

A bead of sweat traced its way down Luna's cheek. Celestia and Joseph had stood eye to eye for a few moments in silence. The only change was that Joseph had crossed his arms. This made Luna very nervous. If he was pushed to his limit, Joseph's hands were close enough to strike Celestia before she could react. Luna's heart was beating quickly as she waited for something, anything, to happen.

"Well," Joseph said breaking the tension. "I'm waiting, Princess. What did you do with the gold? And what tax are you talking about?"

"Very well," Celestia began. She tucked her legs and sat down to get more comfortable. "The tax I speak of begins with your new bank account. Did you think a deposit of over 45,000 bits would go unnoticed?"

"And how did you find out about that?" Joseph asked.

"Any sum larger than 8,000 bits must be verified and backed by the treasury to prevent fraud or other complications," Celestia began. "The bank magically contacted the treasury and the verification was signed by me. If you have an issue, discuss with Luna. She signed the bill into law." Joseph looked at Luna and silently agreed with her idea. "As such, I have taken an appropriate portion of one ingot to equate the proper tax rate on the gold you sold to the bank. Do you object to simple income tax that all are subject to in Equestria?"

"No," Joseph said. "That's not unreasonable. But it doesn't explain where the rest is." Celestia cleared her throat in annoyance. Joseph didn't react to her. Both of their patience was being tested. But it came at the expense of Luna's nerves.

"There as another tax to consider, also signed into law by Luna," she continued. "Shortly after her return, Luna noticed many elites had stockpiled precious metals, gems, and bonds. Thus they were avoiding paying taxes on them." Luna sighed in defeat. Celestia was reciting the words she spoke when signed the bill into law. To keep Joseph calm, Luna decided to finish what Celestia was saying.

"As such," Luna interrupted. "All stockpiles are subject to a tax rate of no less than 17% but shall not exceed 20%, no exceptions." The Princess of the Night cringed on the inside. Joseph said he didn't care about money, but this was an entirely different matter. Joseph raised an eyebrow at Luna and nodded with a gentle look on his face.

"Congress could learn something from you, Princess Luna," Joseph complimented. He turned back to Celestia with a milder look on his face. "As fascinating as this all is, would you please tell me where the rest is?" The Princess of the Day raised an eyebrow and got a triumphant look on her face.

"Oh surely you didn't expect to keep your riches here," Celestia said with a hint of sarcasm. "It is not safe in such an unsecure location. Why any curious being could discover it with ease. For your benefit, I have moved your riches to the treasury in Canterlot for safe keeping." Joseph would have been touched if Celestia wasn't wearing that smug smile again.

"Sister, that was hardly appropriate without Joseph's consent," Luna scorned. Celestia ignored her and raised her wing and produced a scroll. With her magic, she gave it to Joseph.

"This is a treasury receipt of how much gold was taken in tax and verifies the rest is safe in Canterlot," Celestia said. Joseph unfurled the document and looked it over. Luna boiled with anger and went over to her sister to speak privately with her.

"Tia, this is a most despicable act," she said. "Why has thou resorted to such actions?" Celestia could tell from the traditional speech that she wasn't only getting under Joseph's skin.

"Trust me, Luna," Celestia whispered. "I know what I am doing."

"Regardless," the Princess of the Night retorted aloud. "I am sure Joseph would appreciate knowing when his property will be returned."

"When he is ready to leave," Celestia said. The second Joseph heard that, he looked up from the scroll with a raised brow. Luna was expecting him to let his anger out. But to her surprise, Joseph was smiling. He looked at the Princess of the Night and the smile grew. When Joseph turned back to Celestia, he began laughing. It got louder and harder; faster and deeper.

"Joseph?" Luna asked. "Why are you merry?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Celestia snapped. Joseph took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Oh," he began. Once he was together, Joseph got eye to eye with Celestia again. "Do you take me for a fool?" The two princesses were taken back by his question. "I'll admit that was very clever what you tried to do. And normally it would work."

"What is this you speak of?" Luna asked.

"Your sister is offering me an incentive to repair my plane as quickly as possible," he said. Luna's eyes widened and she slowly turned to her sister as the realization clicked. "It's actually a clever plan, I give you credit, Princess." Celestia's brows furrowed as Joseph spoke. "But in order for it to work, you planned under the assumption that my cache of gold and silver was important to me. For all I care, you can melt it down and spit on it. I'd use more vulgar terms but I promised your sister I'd watch my mouth." Luna saw the disappointment impact her sister's face. Joseph began to walk backwards away for the white alicorn. "Look, Celestia" Joseph continued with a gentle tone. "For some reason you don't want me here. I don't know why and I don't care. But you constantly playing these games will only serve to delay my departure, if I can at all. There's no guarantee that I'll ever find a way home if I get the bird fixed." Celestia let out a frustrated grunt. Joseph's eyes moved over to Luna. "It also is effecting how your sister perceives you." Celestia turned to Luna and saw the sadness and uncertainty in her eyes. There was something about Luna's blue eyes that could always melt Celestia's heart. To Luna's and Joseph's surprise, Celestia shed a tear. "Don't younger siblings always look to the elder one to set good examples?" Though she hated to admit it, Celestia knew Joseph was right.

"Joseph," Celestia began with a gentle tone. Joseph noticed the poignant look in her eyes. "Please repair your plane and leave." Celestia turned and made her way to the door. Joseph and Luna were left alone when the door slammed shut. Luna trotted up Joseph to try and calm his mind.

"Joseph, I am so sorry for what she did," Luna said. Joseph didn't answer. He just stood and stared at the closed door. "Joseph?"

"Did you see the look in her eyes right before she left?" he asked. Luna thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, Celestia looked…"

"Sad," Joseph said. "But not just from what I said. It was like she was remembering something painful and trying to suppress it."

"She did appear to be on the verge of tears," Luna added. "Should I ask her about it?" Joseph shook his head and went back to the plane.

"No," he said. "I think we should leave that nerve untouched."

"Agreed," Luna said. Joseph crawled under the cradle and took a look at the undercarriage of the plane. The skin was flat and smooth, there were no tears, and the frame gave no evidence of a bend. He was impressed with the work. At the head of the wing joint, Joseph saw that the wheels and their housing were attached and ready to roll.

"He did a good job," Joseph said. "This definitely shortens repairs to about eight or nine months." Luna seemed pleased that Joseph's workload was reduces. The door began to slide open and ended her rapture. Standing at the door was a worried looking Applejack.

"Everything ok in here?" she called. "The Princess and all those other ponies just skedaddled."

"For the most part, dear Applejack," Luna said. The farmer had hardly heard the princess. She was busy taking in the size of what would eventually become her new barn.

"Wow Nellie, I can throw one humdinger of a family reunion in here," Applejack said. "I can throw a barn dance for the whole town too." Joseph and Luna smiled at the farmer.

"I hope this doesn't disrupt the farm," Joseph said.

"Just got to move the cornfield to another part of the farm, but that ain't until next planting season," she said. Joseph made his way over to the plane and hopped back into it. Applejack came up to the hatch and shouted into the plane.

"Y'all need anything 'fore I head out to do my chores?" she asked. Luna joined her and the two waited for Joseph to answer. From inside the plane, they heard a box being opened and the flapping of cloth.

"Now that you mention it, I need something to store the fuel and oil," Joseph shouted.

"That's no problem," Applejack called. "I got some old cider barrels y'all can use…" Applejack trailed off as Joseph hopped out of the plane. Joseph had changed his clothes to a pair of old jeans, sneakers, and a green sleeveless shirt. But he had yet to put the shirt on. In his upright and conscious state, Joseph's physique was much larger than what Luna saw in the hospital. The button down Joseph previously wore hid how large his chest was. Luna seemed to fixate on Joseph's tone midsection instead.

"Tarnation," Applejack said. "I bet Big Macintosh would have one dandy of a wrestling match with you." Joseph let out a hearty laugh, while Luna's focus shifted to how massive the size of his chest. It seemed he had a constant supply of surprises to offer. Luckily, Joseph didn't notice her staring in awe. He slipped the shirt on and turned to the orange pony.

"Where are those barrels?" Joseph asked. Applejack took off her hat before she spoke.

"In the back of the barn by the glass jars," she replied. Joseph thanked her and he made his way out of the hangar. When Joseph was gone, Applejack began to fan herself with her hat. "He may not be my species but I like what I see." To Applejack's surprise, the princess was panting and had a noticeable blush. When the princess regained her composure, she found Applejack with a very wide grin on her face. Luna's cheeks blushed a red that was much deeper than before. "Too bad we ain't having a slumber party tonight," Applejack chimed.

"Uh, yes," a lost Luna said before she regained herself. "Wait, to what were you referring?" Applejack just let out a little giggle.

"I wish we could play Truth or Dare right now," she said walking to the door. Before Luna could retort, Applejack hand dashed out of the hangar. The Princess of the Night sat alone and was very confused. Just days earlier, a young stallion trying to hold her hoof set off her explosive reaction. Now a creature, a male no less, was acting informal with her and had just walked in front of her half naked. That confused Luna to some degree. Ponies didn't normally wear clothes and one man with a shirt off made her blush. This was almost as perplexing as her first attempt to use a radio. Luna was so focused on her thoughts, she didn't realize that how much time had passed. The doors of the hangar opened wide with a roar. Joseph was there pulling in a cart with the barrels he'd asked for. Also in the cart were some glass jars.

"Is there a reason you're sitting where you were 10 minutes ago?" he Joseph asked jovially. Luna let her thoughts go and waited for her new friend. Joseph pulled the cart to the nose of the plane and began to unload. Though they were just as large as the average pony, the barrels were nothing for Joseph to pick up. While he was unloading the cart, Luna saw a unicorn with a large box by the door. She surmised it was the tools Joseph had ordered. Luna went over and accepted the delivery from the courier. When she picked up the box with her magic, the princess noticed the weight and felt the contents shift.

"I believe your new tools have arrived, my friend," she said carrying the box.

"Wonderful," Joseph called as he put the last barrel down. He tore into the box and put on the tool belt that came with his order. Quickly he grabbed wrenches, pliers, a screwdriver, and a rivet popper. Joseph hopped up on the platform and began to take off the propeller.

"Might you need assistance for anything?" Luna called. Joseph looked over his shoulder at the princess.

"I like a woman who can get her hands, well hooves, dirty," he said with a smirk. Luna rolled her eyes at her friend. Dating may escape her, but she spoke and understood sarcasm well. "Could you get the fuel out of the tanks and into the barrels please?" Luna nodded and used her magic to remove the liquid and place it into the barrels. It took six of the large barrels to hold the fuel. Luna sealed the wood with her magic to prevent leaks, and moved them to the side wall near the doors. When she came back to the nose, Joseph was draining the oil and other vital fluids into the glass jars. Those were also put with the barrel when full. Joseph then twisted a few bolts and Luna freed the engine from the plane with her magic. While she had it in the air, Joseph took some leftover beams of wood and stacked them. Slowly the engine was lowered down onto the stand.

"That is indeed a mighty piece of equipment," Luna panted. Even with her magic, it was still a heavy lift. "I can only fathom the power it produces."

"About 730 horsepower," Joseph said. "That is most likely with Applejack's brother being the basis for the measurement."

"Astounding," Luna chimed. Joseph pulled out his wrench and circled the beast in front of him. Luna watched as Joseph's eyes bolted over every millimeter of the power plant. Just as the bell tower tolled noon, Joseph settled on his target. "Ok, let's begin the hard part."

"This is the hard part?" Luna asked. Joseph gave her a nod.

"This engine is made up of hundreds of parts," he started. "I have to take it apart, inspect each piece, clean it, and reassemble it."

"That does resemble a daunting task," Luna said. Joseph chuckled and wiped his fingers on the engine. He showed the princess how thick the grease and dust could be. "I suppose cleaning this beast will be a task as well?"

"This is going to be a while," Joseph began. "You may want to find something to read or do, Princess."

"I'll assist you," she answered. "I find everything you are doing fascinating." Joseph gave Luna a friendly wink and brought his wrench to the first bolt.

"By the way," he said. "What did Celestia mean by your return?" The Princess's cheery demeanor was replaced with a somber one.

"That is a long and most unpleasant story, Joseph," Luna said sadly.

"I have plenty of…" he said straining with a bolt. "…time." Luna sat down and began to regale Joseph of her past years. Though he was working on the engine, Joseph listened closely. He laughed at the antics of Luna and Celestia when they were children. More impressive were her studies in philosophy and astronomy. When Luna came to the darker days, Joseph stopped working and sat down. Luna told the tale of Nightmare Moon very somberly. She explained just how much her jealousy began to eat away at her heart until only bitterness and hatred existed. Even more trying for her was the tale of the thousand years of exile in the moon.

"What did you, I mean Nightmare Moon, do during that time?" Joseph asked. Luna locked eyes with Joseph and only spoke three words.

"Brood and plan," she said nearly whispering. From there she continued. Joseph learned of her return, the battle with the Elements of Harmony, and her return to her former self. Here Luna's mood changed and she got happier. Eventually she started laughing. Joseph learned why when Luna told of her first uses of modern technology. A camera's flash startled her the first time a photo of her was taken. The locomotive went too fast and gave her motion sickness. The first time she listened to the radio, Luna had turned the volume nob up before she turned it on. And Celestia convinced her it was invisible strings that made airships defy gravity. Both Joseph and Luna were soon laughing and Joseph returned to his engine. Luna watched as piece after piece began to come off. Joseph explained what each piece did and how it helped the engine run when he was asked. Luna made mental notes of each piece to assist in reassembling.

This was their routine they settled into. They didn't notice it the hands on the clock were moving faster than they thought. But Luna and Joseph seemed to be in their own world as they spoke. Before they knew it, the bell tower tolled six times. Joseph set his wrench down and stretched himself out. Luna looked outside and saw the sun was setting and the moon, her moon, was coming out without her. She stared at her lovely orb for a minute, allowing Joseph to come up behind her.

"Don't worry," a greasy Joseph said. "I'm sure she'll reconsider." Luna silently thanked Joseph for his kind words and the two made their way to the farm house. Joseph broke off and made his way to the water pump. Luna thought about going inside and waiting for him, but chose to stray to the pump as well. It took a good 20 minutes of washing and some of Luna's magic to clean the grease off Joseph. Once he was clean, they went inside.

Inside the Apple's home, Big Macintosh was reading his paper on the couch next to the door. Apple Bloom was lying on the rug doing her homework, and Applejack and Granny Smith were in the kitchen.

"Permit me a moment to freshen up before we dine," Luna said. Up the stairs she went and out of sight. Joseph peered into the kitchen to see what was cooking. The closer he got, the better it smelled.

"What's cooking?" Joseph asked. He looked and saw the table had a large salad on it and there was a large pot on the stove. Applejack was by the over putting a pie into it. The smell was incredible and Joseph's mouth watered.

"Supper will be ready soon," Granny Smith said. "Why don't y'all sit a spell in the den?" Joseph nodded and went into the den. When he turned around, Joseph saw Apple Bloom was staring at him on the verge of tears and with a heartbroken look in her eyes.

"That's…not fair," she stuttered before crying. Big Mac came off the couch and Apple Bloom buried her face in his chest. Granny Smith and Applejack soon followed from the kitchen.

"What the hay happened?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know," Joseph said. "I turned around and she just started crying."

"He…has…one!" Apple Bloom choked out between sobs. Big Mac looked up and it clicked.

"Yup," he said and pointed to the hourglass on Joseph's right arm. "Cutie mark." Applejack and Granny Smith gave a sigh while Joseph looked very confused.

"What's a cutie mark?" he asked.

"Good gravy, boy," Granny Smith chimed. "The hourglass y'all got on your arm. Ain't you got any sense?" Joseph raised an eyebrow to the older pony. He had no idea what was happening. Joseph sat on the floor to do what he could to cheer up the child.

"Apple Bloom," he said gently. The red mane filly pulled away from her brother and looked at the sitting man. "Did I do something to upset you?" Apple Bloom sniffled a little and spoke up.

"No, you didn't," she said softly. A little hoof raised up to wipe a tear from her orange eye.

"What's wrong then?" Joseph asked.

"Well," Apple Bloom said sitting in front of Joseph. "I just got upset when I saw that you have a cutie mark and you're not even a pony." She lowered her head and let another a few more tears fall. Joseph looked at Applejack to try and get some clarification.

"Cutie marks are these symbols on our flanks," she began. Applejack turned around and showed Joseph hers. "Everypony earns one when they discover what their special talent is. And as you can see, Apple Bloom is still trying to find her talent. She and a couple of her friends are the last in their class…"

"Oh, I see," Joseph said filling in the blanks. He reached out and picked up the crying filly. "Come here, shh, shh." Joseph set Apple Bloom into his lap. With his thumb, Joseph gently wiped Apple Bloom's eyes and started to rock her a little. "Apple Bloom, you don't have to be upset anymore. This isn't a cutie mark on my arm."

"It, it ain't?" she said perking up.

"No, it's called a tattoo," Joseph chuckled. "It's just ink under my skin. I went to an artist who drew a permanent picture on me." Apple Bloom stretched out to get a better look at Joseph's shoulder. He leaned down to let her see it. The youngest Apple ran her hoof along the hourglass as if to rub the ink off.

"How'd y'all get it in there?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I was jabbed with needles, lots of needle jabs," Joseph said. The child seemed to flinch at hearing the word most children fear. "And yes it did hurt." Apple Bloom seemed to calm down now that she knew Joseph didn't have a cutie mark. "Now I don't know much about cutie marks," he continued. Joseph put a finger to Apple Bloom's chin and lifted her head up. "But you'll earn yours before you know it. And I know you'll laugh at how long the wait was." Apple Bloom let a small smile creep across her face. Joseph didn't buy into it though. "Come on, Apple Bloom. I know you got a bigger smile than that." Joseph began to tickle her, making the child giggle then laugh hysterically. Apple Bloom soon wore the biggest smile she could manage. Joseph returned to his feet with her in arm and kissed Apple Bloom on the cheek. "That's better," he said setting down Apple Bloom. Big Mac nodded in approval while Applejack and Granny Smith were motioning to the kitchen.

"Come on y'all, let's eat," Granny Smith said. The Apples began to make their way into the kitchen. Joseph waited though.

"You go on," Joseph said. "I'll get the Princess." He turned to the enclosed stairs and saw a blue face peering around the wall. "How much did you see?" he asked with a smirk.

"I saw one of my youngest subject's heart broken and mended by a kind man," Luna answered. She came around the corner and joined Joseph in the den. "Thank you for what you did for young Apple Bloom." Joseph only let a kind smile on his face and extended his arm to the kitchen.

"Ladies first," he said.

"Merci beaucoup," Luna replied. "So you endured great pain to honor your passion for history?" The two went in and had an absolutely delicious meal with the Apple Family. Apple Bloom, as well as Luna, had a few more questions about the tattoo. The filly got a couple dirty looks from her sister. Applejack had a suspicion about her interest in tattoos. Joseph learned a little more about his hosts and vice versa. He also had many questions about Equestria and its magic in particular. Luna explained much of the magic and how it related to the lives of everypony. Joseph became especially fascinated of how Luna and Celestia held dominion over the night and day. But it did destroy much of his knowledge about space and physics. Soon the stew and salad were gone. The fresh baked pie had been reduced to just a few warm crumbs. It didn't take long for the table to be cleared and everypony, and human, to go back into the den. It was there a minor issue was raised from Apple Bloom yawning. Joseph tried to excuse himself to find an inn for himself and the princess. Granny Smith stopped him from leaving and she led him and Luna upstairs and the final door in the hallway.

"This was my daughter's and husband's room," she said opening the door. Joseph and Luna looked in and saw the bed was turned down and a bunch of pillows and thick blankets were on the floor. "I turned the bed down for you, Princess. Them there pillows and blankets were the best I could rustle up for you, Joseph." Joseph didn't want to insult his hosts, so he didn't bring up the inn again. However, something else was bothering him now.

"Are you sure you daughter and her husband won't mind us sleeping in here?" he asked.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to inconvenience them," Luna added. Granny Smith's eyes began to gloss over and she looked down.

"Apple Blossom and Crop Duster," she began. "Ain't with us anymore. They've been gone since Apple Bloom was a baby. Nopony has been in this room since." This knowledge cut into Joseph's and Luna's hearts. For a moment neither Joseph nor Luna spoke.

"Thank you, Elder Apple," Luna finally managed to say.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, dearie," she answered. "After what Joseph did at the bank and for Apple Bloom, it's my pleasure to welcome y'all into our home. And call me Granny Smith. Now get some rest, we Apples rise at the crack of dawn." After bidding a good night, Luna and Joseph were all alone. Luna looked at the bed and removed her crown and other royal pieces. She was surprised to see Joseph gathering the blankets and pillows.

"What are you doing, Joseph?" Luna asked.

"I'll be ok sleeping in the den," Joseph said. "You can have the room to yourself."

"Nay, it is alright to sleep in here with me," Luna said abruptly. Joseph turned with a surprised look. Luna's surprise was greater. She was raised to only share a room with her husband. But before she could question herself, Joseph was tucked into his makeshift bed.

"Sleep well, Princess," Joseph said.

"And you as well, Joseph," Luna said climbing into the large bed. Soon Joseph was lightly snoring while Luna remained awake. She was deep in thought about what had happened today. The Majority of Ponyville seemed to accept Joseph's presence. But Celestia was acting most peculiarly, and Luna was sharing a bedroom with a male. What happened to the Luna that wouldn't even let somepony hold her hoof? It was unbecoming of a princess and against everything she was raised to believe in her youth. Her mind raced with thoughts of why she invited Joseph to stay when he was about to act as a gentlecolt should. Why? Was it because he was becoming a trusted friend? Was it because she was simply being hospitable to her guest? Was she unconsciously taking the advice her friends gave her during the slumber party? And if she was, why Joseph? Eventually, Luna could no longer keep her thoughts going and fell into a deep sleep.

Far from the farm, some other creatures had fallen asleep. Around a campfire in the Everfree Forrest, a group of Grundle younglings were sleeping around a fire for warmth. Ker slept not far from them. Lord Omus sat awake among a few squirrel carcasses. He was removing fat and meat from the skins of their kill. Their hunting party had on caught half a dozen, barley enough to feed the hunting party. While the younglings groaned with remaining hunger, Omus grinned with delight.

"Everything going according to Omus's plan."

_A/N: And what have I learned beloved readers? Never edit when you're dead tired. I got a couple reviews saying I hadn't done a good job editing. I look back and blushed. Those were some bad mistakes. My bad. Enjoy V2._

_Wow, this was a long one, almost 5000 words. But I'm sure you all are enjoying it. The minor delay was due to the death of my laptop. Let's hold a moment of silence, ok that is enough. Also I want to spend a special thank you to SupahBrony300. Bro made a donation to the Red Cross for Hurricane Sandy. Much obliged, Bro. The leg is also doing great._

_Also I have a final update on the Deadliest Warrior Fusion Series. The project is officially abandoned. If you wish to adopt the project I will allow it only after a Private Message. That is to give the new author my personalized permission to take over the project._

_Well that's all from me, see you all in about a week and a half with the next installment of Line in the Sand._

_Read & Review_

/)*(\


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Getting Closer

The sun beamed through the window of the master bedroom and Luna's eyes fluttered open. She got out of bed and stretched her sleepy muscles and wings. It was a foreign feeling to wake without the imminent need to raise the moon and the night sky. Luna hoped Joseph was right about Celestia changing her mind. But outside the window it was a beautiful day. No time to dwell on what has happened. "Joseph, the morn has come," she said turning to where his bed was. But she didn't see him anywhere. His bed was made and sitting next to it was Luna's travel trunk. On the lid was a piece of paper with Luna's name on it. Luna levitated it and read the note:

**You had a rough couple of days,**

**I wanted to let you sleep in.**

**I'll be in the hangar.**

**-Joseph**

Luna smiled at Joseph's thoughtfulness and went to freshen up. In a few minutes, Luna left the bedroom and went downstairs. Granny Smith was knitting in her rocking chair.

"Morning, sleepy head," she joked.

"Greetings, Elde… Granny Smith," Luna said. She looked around and found the old pony was all alone in the house. "Where is everypony?" Granny Smith looked up at the princess and gave her an odd look.

"It's half past ten, dearie," Granny said. Luna was very surprised that she had slept that late. "But to answer your question, Apple Bloom is at school and Big MacIntosh and Applejack are outside gettin' everything away for winter. And that nice young feller said he left y'all a note he was goin' out to the barn."

"He did," Luna said. "As such I must join him."

"Well there's some apples on the table if y'all are hungry," Granny Smith called. "And I'll fix y'all something special for lunch." Luna trotted into the kitchen and took one of the apples and quickly munched it down. When she went outside, Luna was pleased to see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy with Applejack. The consummate athlete was hovering above while gentle Fluttershy was sitting next to the farmer. But it was not the harmonious site Luna was expecting.

"I can't believe this," Applejack said with her hoof on her forehead.

"We're so sorry, Applejack," Fluttershy said gently. "We did everything we could to push it back as much as we could."

"Yea, you think I like having a sky full of clouds," Rainbow Dash added. "That limits my trick list to like, only a dozen." Luna trotted up to see what was the matter. Having few friends made them very precious and it was painful to watch them fighting.

"Friends!" Luna called. "Why do you act with such disharmony?" The three ponies gave a quick bow when Luna approached. Truthfully, Luna was beginning to get tired of the constant reverence, especially from her friends. "Friends, you may dispense with the formalities." The three ponies nodded with the request and Luna continued. "What vexes you Applejack, and why do you argue with our friends?"

"Oh that?" the farmer answered. "It ain't nothing serious, Princess. I just got news I didn't want to hear. RD and Shy here told me the snow is comin' early this year. The clouds will be set tomorrow afternoon and it'll snow overnight."

"And that is after we convinced the Weather Council to push it back a couple days," Fluttershy said.

"No kidding," Dash added. "Even Fluttershy spoke up when the council tried to keep the original schedule."

"Did she?" Luna gasped.

"Well I had to," the gentle pegasus said. "Some of my animal friends are not ready to hibernate yet. Oh, I better go tell Angel Bunny and the others." Fluttershy floated off the ground and gave a hug to her friends. "As soon as I am done, I'll come back and help you, Applejack."

"Don't you fret none, girl," Applejack said. "Take care of your critter friends. Big MacIntosh and I will just have to work lickety-split to get the last of the harvest and put away the equipment. But we'll be peachy as pie."

"Yea, and don't worry about helping with the snow clouds, Fluttershy," Dash said. "I have plenty of ponies on board to place them." The yellow pegasus beamed with joy from the consideration her friends gave.

"Oh thank you so much for thinking of my animals," Fluttershy said in her gentle voice. "I'll have to meet your new friend later, Princess." Luna nodded and also received a hug from the Element of Kindness. "Bye bye," she said and fluttered off.

"Ok," Rainbow Dash said. "I only have a few minutes before I got to leave to coordinate the snowfall. So I got to meet this guy and see this plane of his and split."

"You know of Joseph?" Luna asked with a little surprise.

"Yea, AJ told me everything," Rainbow Dash said. "And if this guy is a flyboy, you know I want to meet him."

"Y'all go ahead," Applejack said. "I got to go tell Big MacIntosh we got snow coming." With that, Applejack ran off into the orchard to find her brother. Luna was practically dragged to the hangar by Rainbow Dash. Oddly they weren't the only ones who ventured to the new building. A long orange cord was snaked from the barn house to the hangar. When the two ponies came to the door, they heard music coming out of the structure…

_Black lace, on sweat  
I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison, running through my veins  
Poison  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison..._

Luna and Rainbow Dash opened the door just as the music hit its bridge. Rainbow Dash seemed to be enjoying the music, but Luna cringed with each hit of the drum. Inside, Joseph had returned to the engine and was continuing to take it apart. He noticed the two ponies and gave them a wave. Luna pointed at her ears and Joseph signaled he understood. He wiped his hands off and went over to the stereo he'd unpacked to turn it down.

"I shall never understand the appeal of modern music," Luna chimed and rubbed her sore temples.

"Modern?" Joseph said. "That song is over 20 years old." Luna gave a slightly annoyed looked.

"I'd expect somepony as intelligent as you would favor more classical music," she said.

"I do, classic rock," Joseph answered with a chuckle.

"Hey, I don't care how old it is," Rainbow Dash said. "All I heard was an awesome sound." The cyan pegasus floated right at Joseph's eye level and both we smiling.

"And whom might you be, my multi-colored friend?" he asked.

"The name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in Equestria," she said.

"Good to meet you Rainbow, call me Joseph," he said. Rainbow expended her hoof and shook with Joseph before she turned to the plane.

"Ok, let's cute to the chase," she said with an "evil" smile. "How fast does this thing go?" Joseph smirked and looked Rainbow Dash dead in the eyes.

"When pushed to her limit," he began. "She'll go 219mph and fly as high as 4 miles." Rainbow Dash and Joseph stared in silence with their poker faces.

"Cool," she said after a moment. Luna was overjoyed to see that another of her friends had easily accepted Joseph.

"Joseph, where did you procure that music?" Luna asked. She had been wondering about it since she heard it.

"I had it with me," he said. "As I mentioned, I was moving to take a job as a university professor. I packed my valuables into the plane because I didn't trust them with the movers. That included my collection of vinyl records." Rainbow Dash and Luna saw there were a few boxes sitting to the side of the stereo. "Applejack said I could move a few valuables into the house." Luna nodded and was about to ask another question before Joseph interrupted. "I did find this odd though," he said. Joseph walked around to the back of the stereo and pointed to the plug connected to the extension cord. "Do you see this?" he asked. Luna and Rainbow Dash looked at each other. Rainbow wore the most confused look on her face.

"Uh yea, it's called electricity," Rainbow said with an arched brow. "It's not exactly something new."

"Joseph, this certainly can't be that wondrous to you," Luna added. "You come from an advanced society, surely something as simple as electricity cannot dumbfound you."

"So what if he's dumb, at least he's cute," Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash!" Luna snapped. But the cyan filly just started laughing.

"I'm kidding, Princess," she said. "I know what dumbfound means. But I could pass up that good a set up."

"Anyway," Joseph began. "This is what is amazes me." Joseph pulled the plug and showed it to the two ponies. "It's compatible, the size of the plug and the voltage."

"I still don't follow," Rainbow said.

"Nor I," Luna said.

"I'm sorry," Joseph said. "I am getting a head of myself. This just reminds me of a theory one of my professors studied. He called it parallel evolution."

"Say what?" Rainbow asked. But where Rainbow ash was confused, Luna made sense of what was said.

"I think it means that some aspects of different cultures will develop in similar paths," Luna said.

"Basically, yea," Joseph said. "I thought it was bullsh…uh hogwash," Joseph corrected. He plugged the stereo back in and took the needle off of the record. Applejack took this moment to come to the door and borrowed Luna for a moment.

"You got more music like that?" Rainbow asked. Joseph nodded and Rainbow did a loop on the spot. "Sweet, I have to get my crew together and plan everything for tomorrow. I'll stop by for some more tunes when we are finished. I may not know where you come from, but you're cool in my book."

"Thanks, I'll be waiting," he said. Rainbow offered a hoof bump and Joseph returned a fist in kind. The cyan pegasus flew over to the door and said goodbye to her friends. In a flash, Rainbow had disappeared into the wild blue yonder. "Where I come from?" he whispered. Joseph walked over to the boxes he had taken out of the plane and began digging through one of the medium sized ones. He dug through it until he found his favorite cd. In the same box, he found one of his old text books. A thought came to him and grabbed the book. Joseph put the cd in the tray and flipped the switch on the stereo from "phono" to "cd." Joseph skipped ahead to song five and a slow guitar started playing. He sat down and opened the book to an appendix map of the world, his world. Joseph's eyes were focused on the east coast of the United States. With his finger, Joseph traced a rough idea of what his flight plan was when he changed his course. A vague idea started to come to mind…

_Nature, nurture heaven and home  
Sum of all, and by them, driven  
To conquer every mountain shown  
But I've never crossed the river_

"No, couldn't be," he whispered. Joseph traced a line with his finger from the southeast to an island of the eastern seaboard, then south to another island before returning northwest to the first point.

_Braved the forests, braved the stone  
Braved the icy winds and fire  
Braved and beat them on my own  
Yet I'm helpless by the river_

Joseph's mind thought back to the flight and just how long he traveled the altered path.

_Angel, angel, what have I done?  
I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire  
I've conquered country, crown, and throne  
Why can't I cross this river?_

"This is impossible," he thought.

"Joseph," Luna said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Joseph stammered and turned down the volume.

"Applejack asked if we might retrieve Apple Bloom from school," Luna asked. "She and Big McIntosh will be indisposed for the remainder of the day while they prepare for the coming snow."

"Oh, sure," Joseph said. "That's not a problem." She walked to Joseph's side and sat down with him. Joseph fumbled with the book and Luna looked down at the map.

"Is that the world you come from?" she asked.

"Yes it is," Joseph said. He pointed out the specific area where he came from and Luna let a sigh out.

"Does it pain you to be away from your home?" she asked.

"A little," Joseph answered. "Mom must be worried sick about me."

"Do you miss your mother?" she asked and Joseph nodded. Luna could see the sadness in his face. "I have no memory of my mother. Celestia said she died giving birth to me."

"I'm sorry," Joseph said.

"Thank thee, but it was beyond my control," Luna said. "I made peace with it in my youth." To Joseph's surprise, Luna reached across his body. Her ethereal mane wafted across Joseph's face. It felt like a piece of silk being gently blown on his face. In that brief moment, Joseph could smell something of morning dew. But he was curious why the princess had reached across…

_It'll take a lot more than words and guns  
A whole lot more than riches and muscle  
The hands of the many must join as one  
And together we'll cross the river_

"I am enjoying this song," she said turning the nob back up. She sat back down and listened with Joseph until the song was over. "Is this a song of boy afraid to pursue his love?"

"I always thought it was about peace," Joseph said. "But it might be about love."

"More likely you are right," she said. Luna lost her grin and felt a twinge of pain. "What would I know of love? I am out of my time, a traditional lady in modern times. A princess nonetheless, who would pursue me without apprehension?" Joseph gave her a nudge with his elbow and got up.

"Don't say that," he said going back to the engine. "There is someone for everyone, or everypony in your case." Joseph turned back with a smile and Luna answered with one in kind. "He'll find you when you least expect it." Joseph went back to the engine and began removing the last of the parts. Luna rubbed her shoulder where she had been nudged. Twice in less than a week a male had dared to touch her. But this time, not only did she not mind, she liked it. Luna had grown more confused in the last few days than any other portion of her life. But she couldn't focus on it at the moment.

Joseph continued to work while Luna watched. Eventually, she lay down and picked up the textbook. It was nestled in her forelegs and she began reading. Joseph pulled parts off left and right. The task was beginning to become more frustrating with each part he removed. The engine was nearly stripped and he hadn't found a single thing wrong with it. Finally, he pulled the final part from the engine block and let out a hard sigh.

"Aah you are fucking kidding me," he said throwing the part to the side. Luna looked up from the book at the annoyed man. She knew that the one word she didn't know was likely another profanity. But she let it slide considering the look on Joseph's face.

"Did you find your query?" Luna asked. Joseph sat down again and flopped onto his back. This put him right in front of the book in the princess's forelegs. The two were face to face, although inverted.

"Nothing," Joseph sighed. Luna was taken aback by what she was told. "Not one broken or damaged part. Mechanically, she's fine." Joseph saw the look Luna gave him and anticipated her question. "That must mean the engine cut out from the turbulence shaking something loose."

"And this means?" Luna asked.

"Time to put her back together…" Joseph said getting up. He went back over to the engine and began to put the parts back into place. Luna returned to the book and continued to read more about Joseph's history. Occasionally she would ask a question and assist Joseph with her magic. Granny Smith brought them a basket of sandwiches when lunch time rolled around. Joseph put some more music on for the two to enjoy. Joseph made sure he didn't put on any of his "preferred" rock music. One song in particular caught Luna's fancy. After lunch, the two resumed assembling and reading. Because he wasn't looking for any trouble, Joseph was able to get the engine mostly assembled by the time it was half past two. Joseph was surprised to see that Luna had finished half of the 500 page book. Luna said nothing and gave Joseph a triumphant wink. He went back to the pump outside and cleaned himself off with Luna's help. He quickly changed into a clean shirt in the hangar to pick up Apple Bloom from school.

"Joseph we must make haste," Luna said walking over to the door.

"Coming," he called running to the door. Together, the two made their way off the farm.

The bell at the school house began to toll. Dozens of little colts and fillies burst from the school. They all giggled as they ran to their parents, sisters, and brothers. Soon, only a few children were still waiting for their families. Apple Bloom joined her friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo by swing set. Together they discussed ideas for earning their cutie marks, but were interrupted by two ponies they wish had left already.

"Well…well, look who's here, Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara said taunting. Silver Spoon looked left and right before shrugging her shoulders.

"I, like, don't see anything, Diamond Tiara," the grey filly said.

"Exactly," the pink bully said and pointed at Sweetie Belle's flank. "There totally isn't anything here." The two let out high pitched laughing at their classmates. The three fillies did their best to ignore their tormentors. It was something they had been mastering for quite some time.

"Ha ha, aha," Scootaloo droned out. "You two are hilarious."

"We know," the spoiled fillies said together. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked at each other; this was going to be a long wait for Applejack.

"I'm actually surprised you're still in school, Apple Bloom," Diamond Tiara said. "I heard a falling star crashed into Sweet Apple Acres and you had to move away."

"Daddy heard that too," said Silver Spoon. "He said wanted to buy the land and plow it down for a new shopping center." Apple Bloom grit her teeth at that last statement. These two fillies knew how to push her buttons. But Apple Bloom tried to take the high road.

"There ain't nothing wrong on the farm," she said. "We just got a surprise visitor from out of town."

"A visitor?" Silver Spoon questioned. She lowered her glasses and looked at her friend.

"Well obviously this visitor so doesn't have any taste," Diamond Tiara added. This got Apple Bloom's attention. Scootaloo tried to get her to ignore it.

"Because if he or she did?" Silver Spoon continued. "They'd spend time with the upper crust of Ponyville."

"And not some lame blank flank and her filthy family," Diamond Tiara finished. Apple Bloom's teeth clenched as her anger grew. Sweetie Belle saw the anger in her friends face and did her best to end this.

"Ok, you've had your laugh, now leave us alone," she said as bravely as she could.

"Don't worry," Silver Spoon said. "We are totally done. It's not smart to waste our valuable time on something so sad."

"Good one, Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara said.

"Bump, bump, sugar-lump, rump," the two spoiled girls chimed as they celebrated their taunting. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughed as they walked away. Apple Bloom could no longer hold her anger in. Though Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo tried to hold her back, Apple Bloom broke away and charged the two. The two bullies turned around when they heard the earth filly screaming. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle chased after their friend to stop her. Apple Bloom plowed into Diamond Tiara and knocked her to the ground. Silver Spoon stood frozen in shock of what she saw. Apple Bloom had tackled Diamond Tiara and pinned her down to the ground with one hoof and raised her free one above her head.

'I'll teach y'all some manners!" Apple Bloom screamed. Diamond Tiara was begging for somepony to help her.

"Apple Bloom!" a deep and powerful voice called. All the children looked up and saw Joseph standing by the fence with a furious look on his face. "Let her go, right now!" he bellowed again. The children were both confused and in awe of this thing in front of them. Even more shocking, Apple Bloom was listening to him.

"But, but, Mr. Joseph," Apple Bloom stammered.

"Do not make me tell again, young lady," he commanded with emphasis on the "not." Apple Bloom's face remained contorted for a moment until she relaxed and let of the struggling filly. Diamond Tiara scrambled away from Apple Bloom and grabbed Joseph's leg in a hug. But before she could say anything to the man that "saved her," Joseph stepped back and pointed his finger at her.

"You are damn lucky you're not my child," he scolded. "If you were you wouldn't be able to sit for a month!" Diamond Tiara sat with her mouth wide open, as were Silver Spoon, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Apple Bloom sat where she was. She had a feeling she was going to get it too.

"H-how dare you speak to me like that," she snapped back at Joseph. He shot her a dirty look and went over to Apple Bloom. "Nopony speaks to me like that!" the pink filly added growing angry. "I demand an apology." Joseph turned around and glared at the arrogant child. Diamond Tiara stared back, but was distracted by a collective gasp from the other children and watched them all bow. Joseph gave the filly a smirk and Diamond Tiara looked behind her. In an instant, she dropped down in a bow as well. "P-P-Princess Luna?" Diamond Tiara stammered out.

"Silence!" the princess snapped. Diamond Tiara's mouth snapped shut and she shook in her little hooves. Luna stood tall and formidable over the child. Luna pointed at Silver Spoon and then next to Diamond Tiara. The grey filly quickly moved over by her friend and both began shivering under the princess. Luna lowered her head to be face to face with the children. "If we should ever witness or hear of this callous behavior again, thy punishment will be far worse than any action thy parents can deliver. Have we an understanding?" Luna's tone was serious but calm. Diamond Tiara shook violently at the threat, but nodded her head. Silver Spoon shook just as much, but her fear of Luna's threat made her release her bladder in a puddle between her legs. Luna stepped to the side and pointed her hoof off the schoolyard. "Away with you," she said with venom to the two fillies. Diamond Tiara ran off as quick as she could while Silver Spoon waddled away. "And you as well," Luna commanded at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Yes, ma'am," they said together and disappeared in a flash. Apple Bloom looked back and forth between Luna and Joseph. They both wore an angry look. The red maned filly knew she was in trouble. Joseph picked up Apple Bloom's school bag and walked over to Luna and waited. Apple Bloom took the hint and left the schoolyard as well. The three walked silently back to the farm. When they got back to the barn house, Granny Smith was sitting in her rocking chair with a cup of tea. Before she could say "hello," Joseph gave Apple Bloom her saddlebags and spoke to the child.

"Go to your room and stay there, Apple Bloom," he said sternly. "I'm going to find Applejack and tell her what you did." Granny Smith stared at her granddaughter in shock. Apple Bloom looked to her grandmother but was met by a green hoof pointing upstairs. Joseph sighed and left to go find Applejack as Apple Bloom climbed the stairs. Luna went over to the window and watched as Joseph walked off. Unconsciously, Luna let a small nod as she watched Joseph. Granny Smith caught a glimpse of that in the reflection, but she didn't say anything. It was too soon to mention what her experienced eyes were recognizing.

"Apple Bloom get in another spat with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?" she asked.

"Yes," Luna answered. "She was but a second away from turning violent before Joseph intervened." Luna began to tell Granny Smith all that she had seen. The old pony took in each bit very seriously, but she did get a good chuckle hearing that Silver Spoon wet herself. Not long after finishing, Joseph came back into the house. He had brought the book Luna was reading and another. Joseph put them on the couch and looked at Granny Smith.

"Applejack is in the middle of finishing the last few trees in the east field," he said. "She's a little busy with Big Mac, but she told me what punishment to give Apple Bloom." Granny Smith told Joseph which door was Apple Bloom's and he went upstairs. Luna excused herself and followed Joseph up stairs. Joseph didn't seem to notice Luna was following him. She watched him knock on a door and go inside. Luna crept up to the door but didn't enter. She didn't know why, but she was letting Joseph handle this. Curiosity did kill her cat and Luna put her ear to the door.

"Applejack is very disappointed in you, Apple Bloom," Joseph said. "That was absolutely foolish of you to do."

"I know," Apple Bloom answered. The child was sitting on her bed surrounded by her homework. She may not have been Joseph's child but she was listening to him as if she was.

"It doesn't matter how angry you get," he started. "You can't just put your hooves on someone like that." Apple Bloom listened with her head down while Joseph spoke. "The only reason your sister isn't here to tell you this is because the snow is coming and she still has work to do. But Applejack told me what your punishment is." Apple Bloom gulped when Joseph came to this. He sat on the bed with Apple Bloom and looked at her dead in the eyes. "She said you were going to be grounded for a month and going to bed with no dinner tonight." Apple Bloom's eyebrows arched and she looked down. Even Luna brought a hoof to her mouth in remorse.

"I guess I deserve that," the child said.

"You guess?" Joseph asked inquisitively.

"Ok, I know I deserve that," Apple Bloom said as she tucked her legs and lay down on the bed.

"Why?" Joseph asked.

"Because I put my hooves on Diamond Tiara," Apple Bloom said. "And that was the wrong thing to do." Joseph put his hands behind his head and lay down next to Apple Bloom.

"What should you have done?" he asked. Apple Bloom looked at him with regretful eyes.

"I should have told my teacher or my family," she quietly said. Joseph nodded that she was right. "But y'all don't know what it's like, Mr. Joseph. She bullies my friends and I all the time."

"That doesn't mean she'll always get away with it," Joseph said. "They both got caught and warned by Princess Luna. My gut tells me your problems might be over. I also know what you are going through, Apple Bloom. I and many of my friends were bullied when we were children too." Apple Bloom was shocked at this. Joseph was huge, who'd be brave enough to bully him. "What are you going to do if Tiara and Spoon give you trouble again?" Joseph asked.

"Ignore her, or tell somepony," Apple Bloom said. Joseph smiled at the child and gave her a pinch on the cheek. Apple Bloom giggled and Joseph got up from the bed. "Well, least I got month to think about way to avoid Diamond Tiara." She went back to her homework before Joseph lifted her face with his finger.

"A week actually," Joseph said. Apple Bloom perked up and gasped. "I cut a deal with Applejack if you could tell me why you're being punished. Finish your homework and come down for dinner." Apple Bloom leapt into Joseph's arms, hugged him and barraged his ears with thanks. Joseph returned a hug in kind and left the filly on her bed. When he opened the door, Joseph saw Luna standing in the hallway. She was wearing a warm and kind smile.

"You'll be a wonderful father someday, Joseph," she said with warmth.

"Just need to find the right girl," he said.

"Anypony would be proud to have you," Luna said with a slight blush. Joseph walked up to the Princess of the Night and raised his hand to her face. Rather than pull away, Luna allowed Joseph to cup her cheek with his hand.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he said. Joseph only kept his hand on Luna's cheek for a moment but for Luna it ended too soon. Unlike that stallion in Canterlot a few days earlier, something told Luna that this was right. Luna let out a sigh and slowly went down stairs as well. Only Granny Smith was waiting for her when Luna was in the den. She saw Joseph through the window making his way back out to the hangar. Luna went over to the couch and retrieved the textbook she had been reading earlier. Granny Smith eyed the princess as she looked at the book with a look of content on her face. As Luna left the room, Granny Smith let out a chuckle.

"Hehehe, well," she chimed quietly. "Ain't that something…"

_A/N: Hey Everypony, another chapter has come and gone. But more questions have been raised. Why was Joseph looking at that map. What is happening to our little Luna? She's gone from an untouchable lady of the past to a slowly evolving modern woman. Just what is going on inside her little head? More importantly, what will Celestia have to say about these changes in her sister? And what of the Grundles? What is Lord Omus planning to do?_

_Tune in for the next edition of Line in the Sand to find out._

_Read and Review my fellow Bronies_

/)*(\


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Dark & Light

The golden rays of sunshine from Celestia's sun were battling the frigid air of the early morning. Whether you had fur or bare skin the cold still nipped at you. Nowhere was this battle more brutal than opposite the Everfree Forrest. Lord Omus was leading the failed hunting party back to the village. The younglings sulked in disappointment. This had been their first trip and they only managed to catch half a dozen squirrels. It had been barely enough to keep the creatures from going hungry during the night.

"Grundles no find much," one youngling said.

"Kohn fail family," another said. The others nodded with the two that spoke up. Lord Omus led the pack with a smile from ear to ear. The trip went exactly as he had planned. He and Ker had misled the younglings and sabotaged any chance they had of finding anything to hunt. From the head of the party, Ker and Omus heard the younglings go on and on.

"Is not youngling's fault," Omus said.

"Yes, some hunts catch nothing," Ker added. Omus stopped walking and turned to the younger Grundles.

"But why this hunt?" one asked. "Grundles need food."

"It called hunting, not gathering, young one," Ker said. His words did little to curb the sorrow.

"If Grundles only hadn't wasted time trying to farm during warm and hot seasons," Omus said. Some of the younglings looked confused while other got a little upset. Omus smiled on the inside.

"Why that bad?" one confused youngling asked.

"Grundles not farmers," Omus said. "For longest time, Grundles greatest hunters in land."

"Yes," Ker added. "When Ker was youngling, Ker hunted manticore with father. It was good hunt. Had much meat for cold time." This was a lie Omus had instructed Ker to tell. But with their hunger and sorrow, the younglings had very open ears.

"Why Grundles no hunt more?" another youngling yelled. The ease of swaying just one mind was a good sign to Omus.

"King Amus want us to farm instead of hunt prey," Omus said. "Omus would have led more hunting parties."

"That dumb," one youngling cried out. "Why Amus king and not Omus?" The younglings were all starting to get angry as the listened to the twisted truths Omus was telling them.

"Lord Omus is older, he should be king," another youngling called. The rest of the younglings began cheering for Omus to be king. The would-be-king was tickled pink that his plan had worked. The seeds of his coup had been planted and he only need a little more to claim the crown.

"Settle down, younglings," Omus said trying to calm them down. "Maybe someday Lord Omus will be King of Grundles. But Grundles need return home." Omus and Ker watched as the younglings passed in front of them and walked ahead. Omus spoke with Ker quietly at the back of the pack.

"This too easy, Lord Omus," Ker whispered. "Younglings believe anything."

"Younglings naïve children, Ker," Omus said. "Hunger and fear drives younglings now." Ker nodded that the younglings were already pawns to Omus's plan. "When younglings return to village, they talk to other Grundles. Other younglings listen, elders will be stubborn. Need to convince elders another way." Omus was trying to figure out another to stem the tide to himself. It was Ker who came up with an idea.

"Ker take some of younglings on another hunt," he suggested. "Return to village by nightfall." Omus thought about this for a moment and nodded. Another plan came to mind of how he could turn the adults to his side.

"Go to caves north of village," he started. "Omus hunt there in secret since youngling days when food low. Prey sleeping for cold, you find much to hunt. Bring back feast and Grundles will turn further to Omus." Ker bowed to his superior. He took three younglings with him and began another hunt for food. Omus took the remaining younglings back to the village. The trek back to the village took until midday. Omus gave the younglings the squirrel pelt so they may be somewhat triumphant when they presented them to the village. Omus passed the hearth fire and made his way to the king's hut where his brother lived. He lifted the flap and entered. The royal hut was not what it once was when their father was alive. The hut used to be decorated with furs and cloth. Amus had taken them down to be used as blankets and made into clothes to keep the village warm. Omus despised this. A king should be surrounded by symbols of his power and worshipped as a god. But there was nothing he could do about it now.

In the corner was a little bed and that's where Amus was. Omus cleared his throat and his younger brother looked up. Amus was a little shorter than Omus and a complete opposite in how he thought. He believed a king should put his subjects first and in progress that could build a civilization. Hence his attempt to master farming and agriculture. The younger brother was wearing a full length manitcore full coat that had been colored red with blood. Always at an arm's length was a wooden scepter with diamond at the top. These were the royal wears of the King of the Grundles. Amus smiled when he turned to his brother. Omus bowed to his younger broth, but secretly was gagging on the inside.

"Rise, Lord Omus," the smaller Grundle said. "Brother need not bow to Amus." Omus happily rose from his knee and looked down to his brother. "Please brother, tell Amus hunt was success." Omus shook his head and Amus sighed.

"There nothing to hunt," he lied. "If Grundles not waste time trying to grow food…"

"No more of that," Amus interrupted. "Amus try and bring Grundles out of ancient ways."

"Brother, Grundles dying," Omus said. "Why Amus risk last of Grundles with foolish idea?"

"Omus, hunting not always bring meat," Amus countered. "Grundles need more food than what females can gather. Grundles…" Amus started to continue his argument, but stopped and brought his hand to his face. "Brother, Amus not having this argument again. Amus only care about village surviving. Grundles need help." Omus's eyes shot open as Amus went back to his bed and pulled out a fur bag. He wrapped up some food in a bundle and packed it away with a blanket and gourd of water. "Amus leave brother in charge until Amus return." He slung the bag onto his back and left the scepter next to his bed.

"Where Amus go?" Omus asked.

"To Ponyland," Amus said. "Amus seek aid from Celestia. Maybe Celestia take Grundles in for cold season." Omus began to panic on the inside. If Amus succeeded, he'd never seize the thrown.

"But, Amus," Omus snapped.

"Amus knows brother's pain," he answered. "Grundles are proud, but younglings and females need food and warmth. If Grundles no swallow pride, Grundles will die." Amus turned for the exit to begin his journey.

"Brother, if she refuse?" Omus asked. He was desperately trying to dissuade Amus from leaving. Amus put his hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him.

"Celestia kind and just, she won't," Amus said. The younger Grundle walked around his brother and made his way to the flap. Omus was beginning to panic; his plan would come undone if his brother left. Then, an idea came to him.

"Brother," Omus called. Amus stopped before he reached the flap and turned to his brother. He was met by a fist to the face. Amus flew out of the hut and lost his bag. Omus came out of the hut absolutely livid. "Traitor! Liar! Cheat!" The two were soon surrounded by other Grundles. Amus was dazed from the strike and tried to get to his feet. He was met by a hard backend fist that knocked him to the ground. "Thief!" Omus shouted and picked up the bag. He ransacked it and pulled out the packet of food and ripped it open. The contents spilled to the ground and the Grundles let out a collective gasp.

"That food."

"Why Amus have food?"

"King Amus thief?" several voices called.

"No…" Amus panted. "Amus not…" He couldn't finish his words before Omus gave a final punch to the prone Grundle. Amus fought to stay conscious, but succumbed to the darkness. As his younger brother lay knocked out, Omus paraded to the others in his village.

"Father was fool to give crown to Amus!" he cried. "Brother was dreamer turned thief. He try to change what worked for many generations. Grundles are hunters, not farmers." Several males gave a hoot in agreement. "Grundles waste time for farming. Grundles should have hunted. Now, Grundles could starve during cold time." A few of the females let out cries of rage. "Amus show true colors. Amus steal food." A series of angry calls erupted from the crowd. "Amus leave to live with ponies." The crowd grew louder as Omus continued to lie. "Amus is coward!" The crowd's anger grew to a rage. Omus raised his hand and they began to calm down.

"Omus is elder brother, Omus should have been king," he continued. The crowd began to cheer in joy at this. "Omus and Ker hunt not successful, but Omus send Ker and younglings on other hunt. Grundles should have hunted. Instead, Grundles waste time farming for nothing." The cries began again as the Grundles firmly shifted their allegiance. "And Amus take what little food left and flee from failure. Is Amus you king?"

"No!" the entire crowd

"Omus will lead Grundles back to greatness," he said. The crowd began to cheer and Omus turned to his unconscious brother. "Tie traitor up," he commanded. "King Omus deal with him later." Amus's limp body was taken away and Omus went back into the royal hut. He came back a moment later with the scepter in hand and raised it in the air. Omus basked in the glory he had hungered for. This was his time, his crown, his dream.

After a few hours of telling his new subjects about returning the Grundles to glory, Ker and the younglings returned with freshly killed manitcore. It was large enough to feed the whole village for two days with the stored food. Omus praised Ker in front of the whole village. In private, he told Ker to keep hunting there to keep the village fed until the weather warmed up. The whole village feasted on the manticore kill and celebrated their new king. For his loyalty, Ker was made a lord and Omus's right hand.

Amus was tied up and dragged to the outskirts of the village. There he was left by a pile of rocks. He had become a deposed king, blinded by his inability to see the snake in his midst. After he was left discarded, Amus remained unconscious for a few hours. The sun was setting by the time he came to. Amus saw the bonfire's glow and heard the chanting of his former subjects. He couldn't believe it had come to this. His people had turned on him without thinking twice. A sudden pounding in his head and Amus recalled what had happened. His anger boiled at the thought of Omus beating him and seizing the throne. He had to regain control. Amus started to struggle with his binds before two figures came into view. A pair of younglings walked up the former ruler and left a cup of muddy water and a stripped bone. Amus looked up at them pleading eyes, hoping to see reason. All he saw was rage and contempt. They kicked the water on Amus and threw the bone at his feet.

"That more than traitor deserve," one said.

"Amus not traitor," he pleaded. "Amus trying…" A kick of dirt from the other youngling silenced Amus and broke his heart. He had lost them to Omus's lies and deception. "Wait!" he called to the younglings, but they disappeared back into the village. Amus dropped his head and began to cry. He leaned back to watch the last of the orange light give way to midnight blue. Suddenly, Amus felt a sting in his arm. He sat up and strained to look behind him. It was a sharp stone. Amus smiled a smile that would make Pinkie Pie jealous. "Must get help," Amus said.

Far away from all of this turmoil, Joseph and Luna were enjoying some downtime after a long day. Joseph had pulled double duty putting the engine back together and installing it back into the plane with Luna's help. He then helped Applejack and Big Macintosh make the last preparations for the snowfall. Joseph chopped extra firewood while Big Mac put the last of the farm equipment into the hangar with the plane. Applejack spent the day getting the animals into the barn. With the hangar being used for the plows, barrels, seeds, the animals had more room in the barn. Even Princess Luna helped Apple Bloom and Granny Smith unpack and clean the heavy blankets after she helped Joseph. By the time the sun was setting, the last of the work was finished. The Apples excused themselves as soon as they finished supper. They were exhausted from working and Apple Bloom hadn't even finished her meal when she passed out on the table.

After their meal, Apples were soon upstairs and asleep. Joseph and Luna had retired to the couch to rest. It was the first time the two were left alone and had nothing on their agenda. Joseph decided to re-read his favorite book. Luna had rested her head on Joseph's shoulder while he read from the book he had brought in the day before. It was a white one with the skeleton of a large creature on the cover. The title caught Luna's attention and she asked Joseph to read it aloud to her. "Jurassic Park" captivated Luna within the first few page. Luna had also stopped trying to overthink why she was so comfortable around Joseph. In a few days, she had gone from zero contact with any male to a cuddle on the couch with one in particular. She enjoyed both the book and the company.

"'When Mike had reached Tina, she was screaming hysterically.'" Joseph read. "'Her whole left arm was b…bloody, covered with a profusion of small bites, …each the size of a thumbprint.'" Joseph stopped reading when he felt Luna shuddering. She was laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Forgive me," Luna began. "But I find it ironic that one so eloquent in his speech stutters when he reads aloud."

"Hey, everyone has a quirk or two," Joseph said.

"And this quirk is most charming," Luna said. The two shared a brief chuckle and Joseph draped his arm around Luna. Of all the women Joseph had met in his life, Luna was in a league all her own. Joseph picked up the book to continue reading. Before he could start reading, a sound of a muffled whine came from the top of the stairs. Luna and Joseph turned to see a shaking Apple Bloom at the top of the stairs. The filly had a hoof to her mouth as if she was trying to keep herself from screaming. Her eyes were glossed over on the verge of crying.

"Apple Bloom, art thou alright?" Luna asked. The yellow filly shook her head silently. Joseph got up and went up the stairs, Luna followed close behind. Apple Bloom leapt into Joseph's arms as soon as he was close enough. The child continued to shake while Joseph held her. It didn't take long for Joseph and Luna to figure out what happened.

"Bad dreams?" Joseph asked. Apple Bloom raised her head and gave a weak nod. Joseph smiled and began to rock her. "Aww shh, tutto va bene, bambina. I mostri non ci sono più."

"What does that mean?" Luna asked.

"'Everything thing is alright, little girl. The monsters are gone.'" Joseph said. "My mother used to tell me that when I had nightmares." Joseph gave Apple Bloom to Luna and she took the child back to her room. Luna tried to put child back into her bed, but the filly clung to the alicorn's leg. Luna had to flutter herself in bed with Apple Bloom to get the child off the floor.

"Little Apple Bloom, fear not," Luna said kindly to calm her. Apple Bloom looked up with eyes full of fear. "All is well my dear." Luna extended her wing and covered the filly. While it did stop Apple Bloom's shaking, she still clung to Luna. Whatever this nightmare was, it did a number on the filly.

Joseph knocked at the door and entered with something behind his back. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Apple Bloom peaked away from Luna and Joseph pulled an old friend from behind his back. Luna smiled and nudged Apple Bloom with her muzzle. The little filly pulled away from her princess and looked at the bear. Just as he did for the princess, Joseph used his fingers to manipulate the teddy bear. He leaned his head to the side and waved his little paw.

"This is Dr. Bearington, Apple Bloom," Luna said. "He always comes when somepony is upset." Joseph made the bear waddle up to Apple Bloom and then it leapt up onto the filly. Joseph bobbed its head back and forth while making a kissing noise. Within the first three bear kisses, Apple Bloom was giggling with glee. Joseph put the bear by his ear and walked around to the other side of the bed.

"I concur, Dr. Bearington," he began. "Kiss therapy is always the best against bad dreams." After she had stopped laughing, a smile filly was levitated up by the princess and tucked into bed. Joseph smiled as he watched. The motherly look suited Luna well. The princess gave a kiss on Apple Bloom's forehead as Joseph put his teddy bear in bed with the filly. "Dr. Bearington says he'll stay with you until further notice." Apple Bloom smiled and hugged the bear tightly. After a moment, Luna got off the bed and Joseph did the same.

"Thank you," Apple Bloom said before she was alone. "Y'all would make great parents." Joseph and Luna watched the filly's eyes shut and the lights were turned off. Both made their way to the bedroom and readied themselves for bed. Just as he had in the last few days, Joseph surprised Luna again.

"How many tongues do you have?" Luna asked as she removed her royal wares.

"Three," Joseph said. "I am Italian, we spoke that and English while I was growing up. I took French in school." Luna nodded from the satisfying answer.

"Are there any other surprises for me to learn about?" Luna asked. "It seems you always have something new to show."

"Nothing I can think of," Joseph laughed. "I hope you like what you see so far." Luna nodded while Joseph took his shoes and socks off.

"What you did for Apple Bloom was wonderful," she said turning down the bed.

"Thanks," Joseph said. He removed his shirt and pants and pulled a shirt out of the box he had brought from the plane. Joseph went over to his bed and pulled the blankets back.

"Joseph," Luna said. The man turned and saw Luna was in bed and had thrown the opposite side down. Joseph pointed out of the window and Luna saw the snow had begun to fall.

"Are just trying to keep me warm, Princess?" he asked putting on his shirt.

"T'is but one of the reasons I invite thy to min bed," Luna answered. Joseph chuckled and gently slipped into bed with the princess. The covers were brought up and Joseph's legs jutted out the edge of the bed. Luna chuckled while Joseph turned towards Luna and curled his legs up under the blankets.

"Why do you talk like that?" he asked getting comfortable.

"With the old tongue?" Luna asked. Joseph nodded and Luna began. "Modern speech sometimes escapes me. The old tongue is much easier for me to speak. I lapse back into it when upset or distressed. T'is my quirk." Joseph let out a little chuckle from what she said.

"I like it," Joseph whispered. Luna smiled in what little light her "stolen" moon shone into the room and took on a beauty that couldn't be described. "Sleep well, Luna," Joseph said and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Joseph," Luna said and closed her eyes. Before she slipped into her dreams, Luna felt her hoof moving beneath the covers. It moved up to where the pillows were and found Joseph's hand. Just as before on the couch, Luna did not think or question it. She placed her hoof in Joseph's hand and let it rest there. Immediately Joseph gripped Luna's hoof and rubbed his thumb on her fur. With that simple touch, Luna felt something she had never felt before.

_A/N: The plot thickens. Lord Omus has seized the throne and become King of the Grundles. Can none of the Grundles see through his web of lies? What does this mean for the balance of power? Will the deposed Amus avenge the coup d'état, or will Omus prove to be too much?_

_And what of Luna and Joseph? Is it possible that something could come of the two of them? How will Celestia react to their behavior? What does tomorrow hold? And above all else, what is the secret of Equestria that Joseph has been uncovering?_

_The answers are sure to shock in the coming chapters. Until the next installment of Line in the Sand._

_This is whysoserious1985 signing off._

_Read and Review_

/)*(\


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The Plot Converges

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Apple Bloom yelled as she bounced on the bed. Joseph and Luna's eyes shot open from the sudden intrusion. Luna was scared right out of the bed and into a hover. Joseph panicked and rolled out of bed in surprise. He howled in pain when he hit his head on the floor. Luna clutched her chest and panted like she had just participated in the Running of the Leaves. Apple Bloom just continued to bounce on the bed like a hyper bunny. "Come on, y'all! Time to get up! It snowed last night. No school, it's a snow day!"

"Apple Bloom!" Luna called. The filly stopped bouncing on the bed and looked at the princess.

"Yes, Princess Luna?" Apple Bloom asked calmly. Luna fluttered down next to the bed after her heart calmed down. Apple Bloom quickly figured out what she did wrong. "Oh, were y'all still sleeping?" Luna nodded and the filly quickly apologized. Luna let it slide and gave Apple Bloom a quick hug. Even the princess knew that a snow day could rev up even the most docile of children. Heaven knows it certainly revved up Luna in her youth.

"Where's the fire?" Joseph asked draping himself over the bed's edge.

"Ain't no fire, Mr. Joseph," Apple Bloom said bouncing again. "It's a snow day and there's a bumper crop of fun outside. Y'all need to come out and play. First, I'm going…"

"Ahem," a deep, throaty voice sounded. Apple Bloom turned around to see Big Macintosh standing by the door. His calm visage was locked on his little sister and Apple Bloom got his silent message.

"…to see if Granny Smith or Applejack have any chores for me to do because I'm still grounded," she said trying to get back on her brother's good side. It didn't work as well as she had hope.

"Yup," Big Mac said and pointed his mighty hoof into the hall. Apple hopped off the bed and sulked out of the room. Joseph and Luna felt a twinge of remorse; Apple Bloom would likely spend the whole day inside. It hardly seemed right to rob a child of a snow day. Big Mac turned to apologize for the intrusion. "Pardon," he said and left the room.

"Does he ever speak more than one word?" Joseph asked.

"I have been told only when he is distressed," Luna said running her brush through her coat.

"I feel sorry for Apple Bloom," Joseph said as he made the bed. "I know she is grounded, but it is a snow day."

"I feel your pain for the child as well," Luna answered as she moved to her mane. "But we cannot change her actions yesterday."

"Yea, I'm going to take a quick shower," Joseph said. "Unless you want it first?"

"No, I shall bathe tonight," Luna said setting the brush to the side. "But please let me quickly brush my teeth." Joseph nodded and sat back on the bed. Luna quickly grabbed her toothbrush from the trunk and left the room. Joseph lay down on the pillow for a moment. His mind ran through everything that had happened the last few days. His arrival, Luna, the Apples, and even Celestia dwelled on Joseph. The second he thought of the Princess of the Day another question came up. Joseph recalled what he did with the map the previous day, as well as all the evidence that had come to him. Celestia's reaction to him, the matching electricity, and Rarity speaking French flashed in Joseph's mind. There were other clues that Joseph had noticed as well, names of cities, dates, and customs. They were all pointing Joseph to one possible conclusion.

"It could all be a coincidence," Joseph said staring at the ceiling. "How do I ask Celestia?"

"Ask Celestia what?" Luna asked as she came back. Joseph sat up and got out of bed for his turn in the bathroom.

"Nothing, I just have a question for her," Joseph said.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," the alicorn said.

"No, it's ok. I'll be downstairs in a bit," he said and left the room. Luna stared at the old mirror and put her royal pieces back on one at a time. While she did that, he mind wandered as well.

"…listen to your heart," Moondancer's words echoed in her mind. As she stood there, Luna's heart did indeed speak to her. But her mind was telling her something else. Joseph's voice echoed in the hallway and Luna laughed that he was singing in the shower. The Princess of the Night could help but smile. When she was dressed, Luna gave a smile and blew a kiss to mirror.

"Lovely," she said. Out the door Luna went with a little spring in her step. Downstairs, Granny Smith was sitting in her chair while Apple Bloom helped Applejack in the kitchen. Luna greeted all of them when she came downstairs. Granny Smith eyed the princess and smiled while she said good morning. Applejack poked her head out of the kitchen to say good morning too.

"Howdy, Princess Luna," she started. "Where is Joseph?"

"He is in the shower," Luna said. The mention of Joseph brought a slight twinkle to Luna's eye that was missed by almost everypony.

"Alright, why don't y'all sit a spell," Applejack said. "AB and I will have breakfast ready in no time."

"Hope y'all like flapjacks," Apple Bloom said stretching out of the kitchen and snapping back in. Granny Smith got out of her chair and went over to the couch. Luna watched Granny Smith tap on the couch and went over to her. Before she could begin, Joseph came down stairs.

"Need more clothes," he said and went outside to the hangar. He was only in view for a brief second, but Granny Smith saw the look on Luna's face.

"Heh heh, you got it bad, eh?" she asked.

"What do you speak of, Elder Smith?" Luna asked sheepishly.

"I'm talking about you and the young feller, dearie," Granny Smith said. Luna got a little nervous at this. Even she would admit she wasn't exactly sure what had happened.

"Myself and Joseph…" Luna stammered. "…well we are quite fond of each other. There is nothing odd in that." Granny Smith raised an eyebrow. Either this girl was confused or in denial, but she knew how to crack this nut.

"Could y'all get that there photo album, the red one," Granny said pointing to one of the bookshelves. Luna used her magic to grab the book and bring it over to the couch. Granny Smith opened it up and turned a few pages. Luna gasped when Granny Smith pointed out an old sepia photo. It was of a young Granny Smith in a wedding dress and a handsome earth stallion in a tuxedo.

"Oh, Elder Smith," Luna whispered. "You look so beautiful on your wedding day."

"That's what Appleseed, my husband, told me," Granny said dreamily. "He was the love of my life. He had a kind heart, a strong back, and was quiet a looker." Luna couldn't help but giggle a little with Granny. "We had many wonderful years together, Luna. The funny thing is nopony thought we would ever get together."

"Really, why is that?" Luna asked. Though she was confused why Granny Smith was reminiscing with her.

"My Pa was keen on a feller from another farm for me," Granny continued. "Good kid and nice family. I liked the boy just fine, but I didn't love him. Then one day, Pa hired Appleseed to work the orchard with him. By chance, I bumped into Appleseed out by the barn at lunchtime. The second our eyes met, well that's all she wrote." Luna smiled at the story. It was like something out of a fairytale. "Appleseed acted might proper and respectful around me. He kept his distance and we'd steal a glance for a few days. We started talking and grew closer over that season. Truth be told, I often lost track of time with him. Eventually, Appleseed went to Pa and asked for permission to marry me. Pa took one look at me and saw how happy and excited I was." Luna wiped a tear away with Granny Smith. "Even though he wasn't what my Pa expected for me, fathers will always bend to their daughter's happiness. Yea, no father would ever let his daughter be broken hearted. We were married on the last day of autumn that year, and honeymooned all winter. I was in heaven for all those years we were together." Granny Smith looked back to the picture of her husband and ran a hoof on it. "He passed just before Apple Bloom was born. And to think, we may not have been." Luna was genuinely touched by what she heard, but was curious about why.

"Your tale is lovely, Elder Smith," Luna said. "But what has that to do with me?" Granny Smith pointed back to her wedding photo.

"Do you see that there smile I'm wearing?" she asked gently. Luna nodded with the question. "That was the same smile I got when I first met Appleseed. And it was the same one I just saw on you." Luna blinked and began to blush and tried to cover her face with her hoof. Granny Smith just let out a couple chuckles. "Don't even try to fool Granny, dearie," she laughed. "You love him, don't you?" Luna blushed even deeper and got a scared look on her face.

"Elder Smith…" she exclaimed. "That is…we couldn't…" Try as she did, Luna could not do anything to counter Granny Smith. Luna eventually acquiesced to the old pony. "Even if it were true, Joseph and I are too different. We are not even of the same flesh."

"Love is blind, dearie," Granny quipped. "It has a way of getting us when we least expect it."

"And his time in Equestria is short," Luna continued. "Soon he must return from whence he came."

"Did y'all think of asking him to stay?" Granny asked. Luna face-hoofed on the inside. Throughout the whole ordeal, she never though once to ask if he could stay after the plane was repaired. Even though Celestia decreed that he must, Luna could simply rescind it. She also wondered if he even wanted to leave at all.

"You need some help, Big Mac? Toss me a shovel," Joseph shouted outside.

"Much obliged," Big Macintosh called. Luna smiled again hearing Joseph's voice. But there was still some doubt in her mind and it showed on her face. Granny Smith saw this and patted Luna's hoof.

"What's wrong, dearie?" she asked.

"I do feel for him, Granny Smith," Luna said. "But does he for me?" Luna's head dropped at the thought of being rebuffed. Granny Smith put a hoof to the princess's chin and lifted her up.

"That's the price of love," she started. "But has he given you reason to doubt his feelings?" Luna thought back. The way he cupped her face, the cuddling on the couch, and that moment in bed before falling asleep; she was worried about nothing. Apple Bloom walked into the den and opened the front door.

"Flapjacks, get em' while they're hot." she called. Big Mac and Joseph came back in from outside and everypony went to the table. Together the farmers, the princess, and the human all enjoyed a few dozen flapjacks. Big Mac and Joseph managed to polish off a whole pot of coffee themselves. Even Princess Luna could not resist having a dozen flapjacks herself. Soon breakfast was done and the table was being cleared. After they were done, Apple Bloom went into the den to put away her boots, saddle, and scarf. There was no way Applejack would let her go out and play. As she reached the door, Apple Bloom saw a pink envelope slipped under the door. She picked up the envelope and brought it into the kitchen.

"What is that parchment, Apple Bloom?" Luna asked.

"Haven't the foggiest," she began. "It was slipped under the door." Applejack turned around and knew instantly what it was.

"Oh, that there is an invitation to Pinkie Pie's Snow Ball," she said. "She throws one humdinger of party the night of the first snowfall."

"Sounds like fun," Joseph said. Luna agreed while Apple Bloom bounced with glee.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, can I go?" the filly asked. Applejack just glared at her sister and she quickly backed down. "Worth a shot," she said innocently.

"Y'all are going to help Big Macintosh with his chores today," Applejack said in a firm tone. Big Mac handed Apple Bloom her snow gear and put his own on.

"Let's go," he said opening the door. Apple Bloom sulked as she walked out into the snow with her brother right behind her.

"I hate seeing her sad like that," Applejack said.

"It's for her own good, sweetie," Granny Smith said leaving the table. Applejack nodded and opened the envelope.

"How did you know what that was?" Joseph asked.

"Pinkie Pie throws this party every year, sugar," she answered. "Her way of welcoming the winter, bless her heart." Applejack pulled out the invitation and read it aloud. "Yup, invites for 'The Apples, Princess Luna, & Joseph'." Joseph looked up as he sipped the last of the coffee from his mug. "That's Pinkie Pie for you, always including everypony."

"I look forward to this evening," Luna said. "I have been told much of Pinkie Pie's parties and she did a marvelous job at Cadence's wedding."

"Sounds like I'm in for a treat," Joseph said. "But I'll bet money that Granny Smith will be the one who is the life of the party."

"Oh, no," Granny said. "I'm a might too old to be spending my nights out a party. Give Pinkie our regards, Applejack." The orange pony nodded and put the envelope and invitations on the table.

"Our?" Luna asked.

"Granny Smith doesn't usually go to Pinkie's parties and Big Macintosh…" Applejack paused when she got her brother. "Well…" Applejack got a slight blush in her face. Joseph instantly recognized embarrassment like this.

"Let me guess," Joseph said. "He's 'Ponyville's Most Eligible Bachelor'." Luna and Applejack let out a chuckle.

"That's the clean version of some of the talk I heard around town," Applejack said. Joseph went wide eyed and Luna let out a blush a little. "I know I'll be going, how about y'all?" Luna looked at Joseph with half closed eyes; she was trying hard not to give off the same vibes Granny Smith had sensed from her. She was also very nervous. Right here is where Joseph could answer the question she asked Granny Smith.

"Well, if the Princess pleases," Joseph said. "It would indeed be a pleasure to escort thee this eve." Applejack snuck out of the kitchen to give the two a little privacy. Joseph looked at the princess and saw the rouge color in her cheeks.

"Yes you may, dear Joseph," she said.

"Told you so," Granny Smith called from the den. Joseph peeked in with a confused look and saw Granny knitting on her chair. "Don't give me that fingle fangled look, boy. The princess knows what I'm talking about." Before Joseph could speak, Granny Smith continued. "Now I hope y'all plan on cleaning up for the princess, young feller." Joseph looked at his reflection in a window and agreed with the old pony. Even though he took a shower, Joseph's hair wasn't styled, his beard was noticeable, and he was wearing jeans and 4 t-shirts to stay warm.

"Don't worry I clean up nice," he said. Granny Smith tossed a wink at the princess and soon Joseph was leaving the farm with Princess Luna in tow. At Applejack's suggestion, they were on their way to Carousel Boutique. If anypony knew about getting ready for a date, it was Rarity. The two passed many children out and enjoying the snow with their families. A few ponies were shoveling the snow, but most doors were closed and chimneys smoking. A few unicorns wearing white vests were clearing the snow in the streets with their magic. Joseph and Luna laughed when they saw a grey pegasus pulling her daughter on a sled while she delivered mail.

"Habing vun muvvin?" she asked.

"Mommy, you are the best. This is so much fun!" the little unicorn answered. Luna and Joseph laughed at the site they were seeing. It was truly a cute thing to behold. Soon, they came to the large white building where Rarity lived. The sign on the door said closed, so Joseph knocked.

"My apologies, but we are closed today due to the snow," Rarity called.

"Even for Princess Luna and I?" Joseph called. Luna and Joseph were surprised to hear a ruckus coming from inside the boutique. A tea cup crashed, a loud thud was heard, and a cat yowled before the door was opened. A panting Rarity swung the door open and greeted the two visitors.

"Prin…cess…Luna…Joseph…" she panted. "Do…come in." Joseph and Luna thanked Rarity and joined her inside. "Please have a seat. Coffee? Tea? Cocoa? Can I get you anything? Anything at all?" Rarity was a in a complete tizzy over her guests; and they hadn't even gotten two steps into the shop.

"Dear Rarity, please calm down," Luna said. "You and I are friends, why do you act as if this is our first meeting?" Rarity calmed down and brought Luna and Joseph through the shop to her kitchen.

"I do apologize," she started. "But it is not every day a princess and a mysterious visitor come into my shop." She poured two cups of cocoa to help them warm up. Rarity noticed the red color in Joseph's skin and he was shivering a little. "Uh, Joseph are you cold?" she asked. Joseph took the cup and shook his head.

"Not really, but I should find a coat before it gets too cold," he said. Rarity agreed and took a sip of her own cup.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Rarity asked.

"Well I need some new clothes for Pinkie's Party tonight," Joseph said. Rarity's mouth curled into a smile and stars were in her eyes. Joseph didn't notice them but Luna did. She knew Rarity was drooling on the inside. The fashionista loved challenges to her skills. And Joseph's size and unusual shape was certainly a challenge. "I don't need anything extravagant, a simple black suit. And also a deep blue button down…shiiiiiiiiirt," Joseph said as Rarity dragged him in her magic away from Luna. The princess laughed as Joseph was dragged right in front of the mirrors. Rarity levitated her glasses and tape on and circled her prey. Luna trotted in with her cup and Rarity pulled her fainting lounge in for the princess to relax on.

"Joseph, darling, you came to the right place," she said. "Here at Carousel Boutique, every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique. Haute couture is my specialty and you will be the envy of every gentlecolt at the party tonight. While black suits are a classic choice, simple is something I just cannot do. Now would you prefer fitted or loose?"

"Loose please," Joseph said. Rarity winked and took her measuring tape. Luna calmly watched as Joseph was expertly measured by Rarity. When she was done, her magic enchanted Joseph's clothes and he was stripped to his boxers and first shirt. Before he could say anything, Joseph was surrounded by enchanted fabric, scissors, and buttons. Joseph got very nervous when the needles came in. In a hurricane of cloth and magic, Rarity did what she did best. In a flash of light, Rarity was finished.

"Oh, my stars," Rarity gasped. "I am…brilliant!" The screen was pushed away and Luna gasped at what she saw. Even with the scruff and unkempt hair, Joseph looked marvelous. The black suit was a high thread cotton fabric that gave off a subtle sheen. The coat was double breasted and fit like a dream. Joseph opened the coat and saw the torso of the blue shirt was fitted and showed the shape of his body.

"Simply brilliant," Rarity complimented again. Joseph undid the top two buttons and gave the collar a tug.

"Yea, you're good," Joseph said. "You're real good, Rarity."

"Thank you, darling," the unicorn said. She ducked down to the pants and gave another look at the seams. "Just need to double check these seems you are wearing a Rarity original after all." A couple more measurements and a final stitch to the pant cuffs, Rarity was finished with the pants. She stepped back to admire her work. Something was missing though. "Aha!" she chirped and levitated a piece of cloth that matched the shirt. In the blink of an eye, Rarity turned it into a handkerchief and put it into the coat pocket. "Perfect!" she chirped again. "I must admit I don't do many biped designs. Nevertheless, I think you'll turn quite a few heads at the soiree tonight."

"As long as my date is happy, I'm happy," Joseph said drawing a raised eyebrow from Rarity.

"Date?" she asked. Joseph pointed with his eyes and Rarity turned to Luna. The princess was blushing and trying to avert her eyes. It looked absolutely adorable. "Oh my stars…darling!" Rarity beamed. She ran up to the princess and gave her a hug. "To think you were asking for advice only a few days ago. I'm so proud."

"I'm glad you take joy in the occasion," Luna laughed. Joseph let out a laugh too and began to change out of his suit and back into his street clothes. Once he was changed, Joseph was surrounded by large amounts of wool. When Rarity's magic died down, Joseph wore a black wool trench coat.

"A gift from me to you, darling," Rarity said. "We can't very well have you catch cold before your date tonight." Joseph opened his mouth but was quickly countered. "I won't take no for an answer, Joseph."

"I was just going to say 'thank you'," he said.

"Oh, silly me," Rarity said blushing. "Well, your suit will be cleaned and pressed in time for tonight. The party is at seven sharp, so please be back here at a quarter past six."

"Why does it sound like you are kicking me out?" Joseph asked.

"You don't honestly expect me to forsake the fashion needs of Princess Luna?" Rarity said. "Besides we have some girl talk to do." Before Joseph could answer, he was surrounded in Rarity's magical aura. "Go on, shoo shoo!" she said pushing him out the front door. "I promise you this is for the best." Joseph acquiesced and thanked Rarity for her help and his new clothes. Rarity turned around after closing the door and was face to face with the princess.

"Rarity why would thou send Joseph away?" she asked. "I am bound to him at all times by Celestia's decree." The alabaster unicorn dismissed this reasoning.

"Nonsense, darling," she said. "These are extenuating circumstances. I have but a few hours to make you the belle of the ball." Luna went wide eyed when Rarity pulled her back into the shop and to the mirrors. Luna still had a measure of reluctance and a small amount of insult. Rarity was her friend, but she was crossing a line that one shouldn't. But considering Rarity was only doing what was best for Luna, the princess let it slide. But Rarity was still in such a tizzy.

"Dearest Rarity," she began. "While I appreciate your efforts, I do not wish to make a fuss over it." The fashionista scooted the princess onto the stand so she could be in better light.

"Fuss," Rarity exclaimed. "Luna, darling, it is a tradition among girlfriends to assist them on dates."

"Is it?" Luna asked.

"Of course," Rarity added. "Besides I am dying to know how Joseph managed to capture your eye." Rarity levitated a few different color samples to see how well they complimented the princess's color. "I must know how you both charmed each other in a matter of days." Luna sat down and tried to voice just what had happened over the few days. For some reason, she couldn't make a single explanation.

"I wish I knew," Luna said. "Granny Smith told me love is stealth hunter."

"Love?" Rarity gasped. "You fell in love with him?"

"That is what I am unsure of," Luna said. "He is highly intelligent, caring, proper, and you should see how well he is with children."

"I'm beginning to understand why you like him," Rarity said switching to another fabric type.

"But he is also focused, determined, and has a strong will I've never encountered," Luna continued. Even Rarity found herself enamored with the man she just kicked out.

"It sounds like almost too good to be true," Rarity said. Dreamily. "Like he was made for you."

"It would seem that way," Luna answered. "Even when he dared to oppose Tia…"

"Wait!" Rarity gasped. "Joseph stood up to Princess Celestia?" Luna nodded and Rarity's mouth dropped. "Oh my, he is a rare one."

"Yes he is," Luna agreed. Rarity set the fabrics and accessories aside and took her tape from around her neck.

"Ok, Joseph will be dressed to the nine tonight," the unicorn chimed. "Let's make you a ten." But before she could take the first measurement, Luna disappeared in a flash of light. Rarity blinked from the sudden flash and immediately shielded her eyes from Luna reappearing. A book was tucked under her wing.

"We have been visited by the muses, fair Rarity," Luna beamed. She set the book on the floor and opened it up. When the lights in her vision disappeared, Rarity joined Luna on the floor.

"A history book?" she asked.

"Indeed," Luna said. "I have been reading this to learn more of Joseph and his culture. I wish to do something special for him." The two focused as Luna flipped through the book to find illustrations and pictures. She stopped at one picture which made Rarity cringe.

"Oh, you cannot be serious," she said. "The label says 'ancient times'."

"Why, I wore a similar ensemble in my youth," Luna said. Rarity put a hoof on the princess's in a supportive fashion.

"Princess, this picture is not even halfway through the book," she said. "And I'm afraid anything you might have worn in your youth would be…uh…obsolete." Rarity strained through that sentence and used her own magic to turn to the last half of the book. "Let's look for something a little more modern." As she flipped through she began to see images that got the creative juices flowing. "Flapper in 1923. Secretary 1943. Oh this Jackie Kennedy looks quite fashionable. That pink overcoat and matching pillbox hat is darling." Rarity thumbed through the rest of the book and looked at the princess with confidence. "That was most inspiring, Princess Luna. I am ready to make you look fabulous."

"Glorious," Luna said with a wide smile.

"A dress to remind Joseph of his home is most thoughtful," Rarity said. Luna raised a hoof and Rarity froze in place.

"Actually…" Luna began. "I wasn't looking at the dresses." Luna's horn glowed again and enveloped her in a blue aura. Rarity shielded her eyes and another flash of light filled the boutique. When she opened her eyes again, Rarity couldn't believe what she saw. "Is it within your power? Can you do it, my friend?"

"With finesse and pleasure, Princess," Rarity said.

Far from Ponyville, three Grundles were making their way through the Everfree Forrest. Their eyes were darting left and right in search patterns. Their noses sniffed the air looking for something.

"Which way Amus go?" one asked.

"Scent stronger over here," the lead tracker said. "Amus here not long ago."

"Need find Amus before traitor get help," the third said. "When we do, bring his skin back to King Omus as ordered." It took them a minute to find which direction the trail led. But soon, the trackers were back on the trail.

Farther ahead of the hunters, Amus was running for his life. His feet and legs had been tired since this morning. He had escaped from his binds the previous night and had a full night ahead of his pursuers. He stopped only to take quick drinks of water but hadn't passed any food. Amus hadn't slept either, he couldn't. He had to get to Celestia and get help for his whole tribe. Once that was done, Amus swore he'd expose his brother's lies. But now he ran as fast as he could to the east, right towards Ponyville.

_A/N: The plot is coming together. The pieces are beginning to fall into_

_place. All will be revealed in due time._

_Will Amus get help?_

_What has Luna done to herself?_

_What is going to happen?_

_All will be revealed in the continuing chapters of Line in the Sand._

_Read and Review_

/)*(\


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Paradise Lost

"Tick tock goes the clock," Joseph said as he walked along the street to Carousel Boutique. In one hand was a bag of bits and the other a pair of black shoes. "Don't be late or you'll lose your block." He certainly loved the road cleaning job the unicorns did. They cleared the snow and dried it with their magic. Not a single puddle of slush or mud was to be found. It was a wonderful turn around to the snow removal he had seen back home. Several ponies waved at him as Joseph walked along the road, but a few were still leery of him. Joseph didn't care about it because his mind was elsewhere at the moment.

Just as he did that first day in Ponyville, Joseph got the strange feeling he was being watched. He stopped walking and looked around quickly. Joseph saw a brief flash of teal duck behind the corner of a building.

"That's twice since I got here," he said to himself. Though he wanted to investigate what was following him, the sound of the bell tower tolling six changed Joseph's mind. At just five past the hour, Joseph knocked on the door of Carousel Boutique. Rarity opened the door and welcomed him back into her shop.

"Joseph, darling," she beamed. "You are ten minutes early. Wonderful!" Joseph leaned forward and kissed both of Rarity's cheeks. The unicorn giggled in delight at such manners. "Oh, please tell me you have a brother," she said resting her head on Joseph's hip. He laughed as Rarity fluttered her eyelids.

"Sorry, just me," Joseph joked. The fashionista frowned rolled her eyes in disappointment.

"C'est la vie," Rarity moaned sarcastically. "Come in, come in." Joseph walked into the shop and placed his bag of bits on the counter next to a laying Opal. The cat hissed at having her personal space invaded. "Opal wopal, that's no way to treat our guest," Rarity scolded. The cat ignored her and jumped of the counter. Joseph took off his coat and tossed it on the first hook he could see.

"I hate cats," Joseph said. Rarity apologized and took the payment for Joseph's suit. While she counted the bits, Joseph wandered into the shop and found his suit by the changing room. He took it and began to undress in the little room next to it. "Nice…" he said as he felt the clean shirt go against his flesh. Joseph couldn't help but think of one of his favorite songs while he was dressing. He hummed along with the melody as the pants and jacket went on. The shoes, socks and handkerchief went on as the chorus approached. "'Every girl's crazy 'bout a Sharp Dressed Man'," he sang stepping out and right into Rarity. The fashionista giggled as Joseph gave a twirl on his heels and looked at himself in the mirror.

"You look smashing," Rarity commented. "Is the fit alright?"

"Oh yea," Joseph said. Rarity circled Joseph looking for any sign of imperfection in her work. Naturally, she found none. Joseph did notice that his bag was on Rarity's hips. He raised an eyebrow and pointed at the bag. Rarity picked it up with her magic and put it on the platform in front of the mirror.

"Joseph, darling, the coat was a gift," she said.

"Rarity I…" but before Joseph could finish, Rarity levitated her saddle bags onto her back. Try as he did to get the unicorn's attention, he couldn't. Rarity just went about voicing a mental checklist as she trotted about the shop.

"Now I have much to do before I attend the party this evening," she began as she carefully folded another dress and placed it in one of her satchels. She then trotted into the changing room and came out with Joseph's clothes. "I have to ensure Applejack hasn't chosen any of her old…uh…"duds" to wear this evening. So I'll drop your clothes off at Sweet Apple Acres while I help her dress."

"Uh…" Joseph chimed.

"Oh, I hope Applejack will let me put a little makeup on her," she continued. "Nothing major but just enough to bring out those eyes." Joseph was reminded of the barrage of questions when he first met Pinkie Pie. Rarity folded Joseph's clothes and placed them and his shoes in the bag. "Princess Luna is upstairs in my boudoir dressing. She'll be down presently. I've already turned the locks on all the doors. Just make sure Opal doesn't run out when you leave. Ta-ta darling, I'll see you and the princess at Town Hall for the party." And with that, Rarity had left Joseph alone in her shop. Joseph stood in silence for a moment with the most confused look on his face.

"Going to take a brave one to marry her," he commented. Joseph looked around the shop and got a better look at the décor. He found his way to the platform and picked up the bag of coins. Joseph looked inside and saw Rarity had only taken half of what he got out of the bank. He shook his head and tossed it back onto the platform. "You earned it," he said to himself. "Luna, are you ready?" Joseph called.

"Yes, I'm coming," the princess called from upstairs. Joseph smiled as he heard Luna's footsteps above his head. But something was off in the strides. They were spaced too far apart. Joseph was intrigued by this. He followed the sounds above him and they led into Rarity's kitchen. On the table by the stairs, was a smaller version of Joseph's coat. He picked it up and took a look at it. The sleeves caught his eye more than anything. They were sewn to go down the body, not under it. "Joseph," a voice called from the top of the stairs. He turned and couldn't believe what he saw descending the stairs.

"Holy shit…" he whispered. The dress was enough to inspire awe. It was a full length, black strapless dress with a midnight blue corset. The strings and trim of the corset were a shimmering silver material. As Luna came down stairs she held her dress up a little in, her hand?

Joseph was in absolute shock as Princess Luna stood before him in human form. She was a couple inches shorter than being face to face with Joseph. But that extra height came from the high heels she was wearing. Joseph guessed she was around 5'9". Luna's long hair was still ethereal and sparkled like stars in the sky. Her figure was petit but still had curves. Most striking was Luna's skin. It was pale and reminded Joseph of moonlight. Her makeup was limited to blue eye shadow and lipstick. Her horn was gone but Luna's wings were folded behind her back. She gave a graceful turn and splayed out her blue wings.

"Does this please you?" she asked. Joseph couldn't believe what he was seeing and it was hard for him to think.

"I…um…wow…" Joseph gasped as he tried to find the words. Luna giggled at his attempts.

"Rarity was correct," she began. "Thy tongue is as stone." Joseph shut his eyes and waved his hand in front of his face. He was trying for the second time in less than a week to make sense of what was happening.

"W…What is this, Luna?" he asked gesturing to all of her. Her face got a worried expression and Luna looked at herself.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"No no, I do," Joseph countered. "You look like an angel." Luna's smile returned and so did Joseph's. "But what…you're human." Luna brushed a stray part of her ethereal hair away from her eyes.

"I just wished to do something special for you," she said softly. "You have done so much this last week. I thought the kindness of a familiar face would do good for."

"Thank you," he said. Joseph took a good look at Luna's new form and dress. "But how did you know what to do to become a human female?"

"It came from your history book I was reading," she started. "I studied the illustrations and photographs for the body. The face was simple trial and error, but I believe I made a nice choice."

"And let me guess on the dress," Joseph said. "A mix of contemporary formal and Victorian era?"

"Yes, though I did ask Rarity for more coverage to my mammary glands," Luna said. "Some of those Victorian females were without modesty, to say the least." Joseph chuckled as he reached for Luna's coat on the table. "Though it does feel strange to have them on my chest instead of my crotch." Luna actually bounced a little bit to make her chest jiggle a little. Joseph bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing. He held up the coat for Luna to slip into it. The princess folded her wings and turned around. Luna slipped into the coat and pulled her hair out from under the material. Luna raised her arm and an orb of blue magic covered her hand. Joseph's coat flew off the hook and right into his hand. He turned to thank her but was again hypnotized by the princess. Try as he did, Joseph couldn't stop looking at his beautiful date. He extended his elbow and Luna tucked in her arm. Together, they left Carousel Boutique.

It was already dark when the two arrived at Town Hall. Even from a few blocks away, Luna and Joseph could hear the revelry. Several ponies were outside enjoying the night air. Joseph could see that some had dressed to impress and some just made a few minor upgrades to their looks.

"Come on, Fluttershy!" a voice called above. Joseph and Luna looked up and saw Rainbow Dash hovering next to a shaking cloud. Joseph chuckled at what she was wearing. A white top and rainbow skirt seemed to fit Rainbow's personality well. "This is one of Pinkie's biggest parties of the year and you are going to make us miss it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," squeaked the cloud. "But it IS the biggest party. Everypony in town will be there."

"You've done ok in big crowds before," Rainbow said. Fluttershy stuck her head out of the side of cloud to continue.

"Yes, but I don't want to be embarrassed like last year," she said with a tear falling.

"That won't happen this year, Shy," Rainbow said. Fluttershy said nothing and sunk back into her cloud. Rainbow grunted and turned to buck the cloud away.

"What's up, Rainbow?" Joseph called. Fluttershy stuck he head back out of the cloud and sped out of it with an astonished look on her face.

"Oh, my!" she said hovering in front of Joseph. He was amazed that she could go from wallflower to fangirl in a heartbeat. However she did look adorable in her white sundress. "Princess Luna told me the other day that you were an amazing creature. But I didn't imagine you'd be so cuuute." Joseph tried to get a proper introduction in but Fluttershy just kept going. She fluttered around him and got a better look. "You certainly don't look like a hairless monkey to me." Rainbow Dash landed next to Joseph just as Fluttershy turned to the princess. "Princess, is that you?" Fluttershy gasped.

"Yow!?" Rainbow gasped getting a good look at the woman on Joseph's arm. "Hey you make a pretty cute human, Princess Luna. That's what you're called right?" Joseph nodded at Rainbow.

"Friends, why were you arguing?" Luna asked. The yellow pegasus went back to being a nervous wreck when Luna brought the argument up. She cowered down and wouldn't do anything but squeak in fear. Rainbow knew they'd get nothing out of Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy is scared that she'll ruin her night waiting to dance with her crush," Rainbow said. "Last year she waited all night for him to ask her to dance. But he didn't, I think he's oblivious to how she feels."

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "Oh, I was so embarrassed. All I did was act like a wall flower the whole night."

"Really, that's horrid," Luna said. "Pray tell, who has captured the eye of the Element of Kindness?" Fluttershy blushed a deep crimson and sunk behind Rainbow Dash.

"Haha," the cyan pony laughed. She did a high backflip and landed behind Fluttershy. The gentle pegasus had cowered and didn't realize what Rainbow did. "Trust me you'll know it when you see it." Dash chomped down on Fluttershy's tail and started to drag her into the party. "Rets det in dere, girl." Try as she did, Fluttershy could not get away from her old friend.

Not long after Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash entered the hall, Joseph and Luna made their entrance too. They checked their coats and went into the main room. Just about the whole town was gathered for this party. Food and drinks were set out, a white unicorn with shades was in the DJ booth; it was very impressive.

"How did Pinkie Pie organize all this so quickly?" Luna asked.

"I was just thinking the same…" Joseph began before Pinkie Pie sprung in front of him.

"Oh that's easy," she started. "When Fluttershy and Dashie leave for the convention, I make all the arrangements and everypony keeps their dates open for a few days after. The food is always quick, easy, and delicious. And I keep punch stored in the basements of every building in Ponyville. You never know when you might need punch." Joseph looked at Luna very confused. The pink pony may have been wearing a simple pink dress, but she was as complex and confusing as Joseph had ever seen. Suddenly Pinkie grabbed Luna's hand and started to drag her away.

"Um, Pinkie?" Luna said.

"Sorry Princess, but it is tradition for you to come and gossip with the girls while Joseph gets you two some punch," Pinkie said as she whisked Luna away to Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. The princess tried to protest but couldn't fight the Element of Laughter. Joseph shrugged his shoulders and went to the punch bowl.

"That girl is a brain fuck with a side order of 'what the hell?'" he said coming to the refreshments.

"That's Pinkie Pie for you, dude," Joseph turned and got another little surprise of what Equestria held. Next to the table was a tux clad purple and green dragon. "You'll get used to her, or have a mental breakdown."

"Thanks for the warning," Joseph asked kneeling down. "And you are?"

"Spike," the dragon said extending his claw. Joseph took it and gave it a firm shake. It felt like he was holding snake skin in his hand. "I'm Twilight Sparkle's assistant, and technically her adopted son."

"Joseph," he said.

"Good to know you, Joe," Spike said. Joseph was very surprised by Spike. He was treating him like an old friend and not a new visitor.

"You're not surprised by me?" Joseph asked. "Every day I've been here, I've gotten odd looks and twenty questions."

"I'm a dragon living with ponies and we routinely have adventures," he began. "I don't surprise very easily."

"Fair enough," Joseph said. "But why haven't I seen you around town."

"I was camping with some of my friends," Spike said. "We came back this morning when we saw the snow clouds in the sky. Twilight told me about you when I got home. From what she told me, you seem like a cool bro."

"Thanks…bro," Joseph said.

"Anyway it's about time we got another guy here in Ponyville," Spike said with a sly look. Joseph looked a little confused. Spike put his hand on Joseph's shoulder and pulled him in close so only they could hear. "Dude, look out among the sea of ponies here," he said gesturing to the whole room. "It a total estrogen ocean, the ratio of girls to boys is 3 to 1. I'm glad we got another shot of testosterone so we can do some manly things." Spike flexed his muscles to emphasize his point. Joseph had to bite his tongue again to keep himself from laughing. He grabbed two glasses and filled them with punch. Just as he was about to say goodbye to Spike, the little dragon elbowed him in the leg. "Watch me work on Rarity." Joseph looked up and sure enough, Rarity and the Apples had arrived. Joseph was very surprised to see that "Ponyville's Most Eligible Bachelor" was talked into coming. Sure enough, many of the single ladies started to starte at Big Mac. Rarity was wearing a bright red dress, obviously she like to stand out. Applejack hadn't spruced herself up at all. She was comfortable just being in her Stetson. Big Macintosh had taken off his harness and just put on a dickey and tie. Joseph watched as Spike made his way through the crowd to the white unicorn.

"He's a brave one," he said. Joseph made his way back to where he had seen Pinkie drag Luna. She was with Twilight Sparkle and her friends. The purple unicorn had decided on a little makeup for the party. Joseph joined them just as Rarity, Spike, and the Apples walked up. Luna was bombarded with compliments from her friends on her new look. A few ponies around them also commented on their human princess. Applejack was most vocal about the change.

"Dang girl, y'all would make some right cute young'uns with Joseph," she teased. Joseph almost dropped the the punch he was passing to Luna. The princess was also flabbergasted by Applejack comment. "Wouldn't you say so, Big Macintosh?" The red stallion didn't really answer his sister. He was trying to avoid eye contact with Fluttershy, and she was doing the same. Joseph looked at Dash and the rainbow pegasus nodded. Joseph finished his punch just as the music started.

"Need my date for a while," Joseph said holding out his hand. Luna set her glass down and took Joseph's hand. "Ready to dance?"

"Indeed I am," Luna said. Silently they were relieved to get away from what Applejack had said.

"You see what I see?" Joseph whispered. Luna nodded and Joseph turned to Big Mac. "Hey Mac, why don't you ask Fluttershy to dance?" Big Mac's eyes went wide and he looked right at the gentle pegasus. She was blushing all over her face.

"Yes, she didn't dance at last year's ball," Luna added. As Joseph led the princess to the dance floor, Luna asked a question. "Was that right for us to interfere?"

"We'll know in a minute," Joseph said as they made it to the center of the room. Luna mouthed the word "bow" and Joseph did what she said. The princess gave a curtsey and they came together. Luna was a little confused on how humans danced and Joseph had to put her hands in the right places. "Please don't slap me," Joseph said as he put hand on the swell of Luna's back. When he touched her, Luna smiled. Unlike that stallion that held her hoof, this felt right to her. Joseph began to lead with the music and Luna followed. As they danced, the princess saw that they were being watched by the vast majority of the room.

"Joseph, everypony is watching us," Luna said. Joseph took a look around and saw the same.

"Ignore them," he began. "You're a princess and I'm a teacher. Getting stared at is nothing new to us. Besides, we're not the only ones dancing." Joseph twirled Luna and brought her back to his chest. Together, they saw the same grey pegasus from earlier dancing with a brown stallion with an hour glass cutie mark. Joseph chuckled at the red fez he was wearing. But the bowtie was nice. A few other couples had paired up and were dancing. Even Big Macintosh and Fluttershy were on the floor together, smiling. But she as getting several death stares from half the females in the room.

"I suppose my question is answered," Luna said. Joseph agreed and gave the princess another twirl. The two were face to face again and Luna rested her head on Joseph's chest. Time slowed down for the two and they ignored all the onlookers. Despite never dancing on two legs, Luna was very graceful. She was very surprised when Joseph perfectly dipped and spun her.

They left the floor only when the music changed to faster beats. Though Luna had adjusted to much of modern life, music was one thing she could not agree with. Joseph was the same way. Most of the ponies who didn't have somepony to dance with waited until the DJ cranked up the music. Little Spike was overjoyed when got the dance he wanted with Rarity. Joseph and Luna chatted with the other couples and ate a little while the music was "bumping" as Pinkie called it. Even Big Macintosh and Fluttershy spoke with the princess and her date. Fluttershy thanked the two for putting her and Big Mac on the spot. And at some point in the evening, the gentle pegasus and the farm stallion disappeared from the party.

"Are you having fun?" Joseph asked after another round of dancing. He had lost count of how many songs they danced to. They only thing Joseph knew was that he and the princess were sweating a little. Bodies in close proximity always heat up the entire group.

"Yes, I dare say it is the best date in all my years," Luna said.

"Me too," Joseph said. "Let's go outside for a little bit and cool off." Luna nodded and they left the hall. Outside it was cold, still, and quiet. A little bit of steam rose from their exposed flesh. Joseph and Luna stood on the porch of Town Hall. The night was cloudless again and Luna's moon was bright. They stood in silence until Joseph put his arm around the princess. "Can I ask you something, Luna?" he whispered.

"You may," she answered.

"Why did you really change yourself into a human?" Joseph asked. Luna looked up and her midnight blue eyes looked into Joseph's chocolate brown. Though her eyes told Joseph everything he needed, he still wanted to hear it. Luna knew she was caught.

"To show you what could be," Luna started. "If you wish what I wish." Joseph continued to stare into the woman before him. His hand slipped off her shoulders and slid down Luna's back. Strong and firm fingers traced the regal and soft wings on the princess's back, causing her to release a breathy moan. When Joseph found the swell of Luna's back, he pulled her in again. His free right hand came up and cupped Luna's cheek. The princess leaned into it and smiled. She brought her own hand up and put it on Joseph's. Her delicate hand started to move Joseph's off her face. She moved it right to the middle of her chest and placed it over her beating heart. Joseph felt it going a hundred miles an hour, just as his was. Luna looked into Joseph's eyes again as she whispered. "Min heart beats for thee."

"As does my own," Joseph answered. He began to pull the princess in and lowered his head. Luna didn't fight the pull and tilted her chin up. Just as their eyes closed and their lips were about to meet, a splashing in the creek near the building broke the two from their moment. Luna and Joseph turned and saw something tripped across the water. In the moonlight, Luna could make him out perfectly.

"Amus?" she called. "King Amus?" The Grundle looked up with haggard eyes as he came out of the water. "T'is I, Princess Luna." Amus clawed at the ground to try and make it to the princess.

"Luna…" Amus called. "Help Amus."

"There Amus," one of the hunters called as they came to the water's edge.

"Kill traitor!" another called and tossed a spear across the creek. Amus turned and screamed in terror as the sharped stone weapon rocketed towards him. Just as it was about to hit the deposed king, a blue bubble surrounded Amus. The spear hit the shield and bounced harmlessly off. Luna stood firm with an orb of magic around her outstretched hand.

"Joseph, we must protect King Amus," she cried.

"Murphy, you and your mother-fucking law," Joseph called as he jumped over the railing.

"My sentiments exactly," Luna said to herself. The hunters surrounded Amus's bubble and began pummeling it with their clubs and stone knives. One of them saw Joseph approaching and picked up the spear. The Grundle reared back and threw it at the approaching man. Joseph saw it coming and side stepped the weapon. It harmlessly pierced and stuck in the whipping flap of Joseph's coat. Joseph grabbed the shaft of the spear and tried to pull it out. The roar of one of the hunters charging Joseph made him look up.

"Don't be stupid!" Joseph yelled at the Grundle. Despite being half the size of his opponent, the Grundle continued to charge. Joseph stood his ground and tightened his grip on the spear. When the Grundle came close enough, Joseph spun a full 360 on his heels and smacked the hunter right across the face with the butt of the spear. Blood and broken teeth erupted from the Grundle's mouth. He fell to the left of Joseph unconscious. The spear was yanked from the trench coat and Joseph broke it across his knee. "Idiot," he said staring at the fallen troll.

"Look out!" Luna called. Joseph turned and was caught with a stone knife slicing across his right arm. Blood gushed from the wound and Joseph's scream cut through Luna. In the split second Joseph reacted and covered his wound, the Grundle reset and raised his knife to deliver the deathblow. Luna saw it and captured him in an aura. The Grundle fought as he was raised into the air. Luna shifted her focus and the hunter went flying back into the one that was still focus on Amus. He was knocked unconscious and the last hunter shifted his focus, to Luna.

"Female help traitor?" he cried. "You die first!" The hunter gripped his club and sprinted towards the princess. But he made the mistake of trying to pass right by the wounded Joseph, first mistake. Second mistake, shouting so Joseph could hear him. Though his arm was in excruciating pain, Joseph ignored the pain and grabbed the hunter's leg as he tried to pass. The Grundle fell flat on his face and lost his club. Joseph stood up and flung the Grundle over his head and smashed him into the ground. With each slam, Joseph yelled at the Grundle.

"Don't…go…near…my…woman!" he yelled. "Puny idiot." Joseph tossed the last hunter away and went over to Amus. Luna released her shield to let Joseph get to Amus. The commotion had drawn a crowd from the party. Twilight Sparkle and her friends ran over to the princess to check on her.

"Princess, are you ok?" Twilight asked. Luna didn't answer her. She just stared at Joseph as he bundled Amus in his coat.

"Who's the party pooper?" an angry Pinkie Pie cried. But her anger disappeared when Joseph came over. He carried Amus in his arms and set him down on the steps. The poor Grundle had passed out and was shivering. Twilight checked Amus while Luna tended to Joseph.

"Joseph are you…" Luna's question was answered as Joseph ripped the sleeves of his jacket and shirt off his right arm. Rarity instantly swooned and fainted. But it wasn't from her clothes being ruined. It was from the site of Joseph's arm. The cut was deep and went across his upper arm. The beautiful hour glass tattoo was bisected by the cut. Luna didn't second guess herself. She took the sleeves and wadded them up. Joseph cringed and grunted in pain as Luna pressed the cloth into the wound. Blood oozed out and when Luna pulled her left hand away to re-grip, she saw her hand was dripping with Joseph blood. Luna dealt with a lot in her long life. But the site of this much blood was something new for her.

"We be back!" two hunters called as they dragged their unconscious ally away. A few stallions took off after them. Joseph let another grunt out as Luna enchanted the cloth to stop the bleeding.

"Stay calm, Joseph," Luna said. "You'll be healed soon." Joseph nodded and put his hand on Luna's.

"Spike, send a letter to Princess Celestia," Twilight began. "Tell her what happened. We have to get these two to hospital." The little dragon complied with what he was told. Amus was picked up in Twilight's magic and carried off. Joseph walked with Luna while she kept the compress on his arm. Twilight's words were resonating in both their minds.

"Celestia…" Joseph said quietly. Luna looked at him and agreed. But despite her graceful tongue and regal demeanor, she could only think of two words to describe how she felt.

"Oh, shit…"

_A/N: Murphy's Law has taken whatever peace Joseph and Luna had and tossed it to the wolves. A calm and wonderful evening has been ruined. While it appears that two hearts have become one,_

_it seems that life is going to challenge Joseph and Luna again._

_What will Celestia say when she gets to the hospital?_

_Will Luna remain a human?_

_Are Joseph or Amus in any grave danger?_

_And what did the Grundle Hunters mean when they said they'd be back?_

_The answers to these questions and many more in the next installment of_

_Line in the Sand._

_Read and Review my fellow Bronies._

/)*(\


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Answers

It was the oddest site any of the Ponyville Urgent Care staff had seen. The being that had left their center barely a week earlier had returned for more treatment. This time he had brought a Grundle with him for treatment as well. It was odd because the majority of the younger staff had never seen a Grundle before. All of them crowded around to catch a few glimpses. Luckily, there were a few veteran physicians who were familiar with the new patient and knew how to treat Amus. However, the site that caught the most attention was Princess Luna in her human form. Though her face was different, the wings and hair were disclosed her true identity. She and Twilight Sparkle watched from Joseph's bed as the doctors did what they could for Amus.

The deposed king was hooked up to heart monitors, two IVs, and his feet were bandaged up. Whatever he had been through would have killed a lesser creature. Joseph's wound was serious, but not as bad as Amus. Nurse Redheart expertly treated the cut Joseph in Joseph's arm. Twilight was right behind her watching. Her studious nature superseded the purple unicorn's shock of the image. The princess sat next to Joseph facing the unconscious Grundle in the opposite bed. While Luna held Joseph's hand tightly, her gaze shifted between the two males. Regardless of how she felt about her companion, Amus was a good friend to Luna. Joseph tried to act as concerned as he could for Luna. However it was difficult to act as a pillar for her with Nurse Redheart and Twilight in his ear. The good nurse had controlled the bleeding and was asking Joseph to go through some motions.

"Bend at the elbow, please," she asked. Joseph did so slowly to not irritate his arm. His elbow bent with full motion. "Now rotate your wrist." Josephs hand rotated his wrist slowly. Nurse Redheart didn't like the speed Joseph's wrist was going. The nurse's light blue eyes shifted to Joseph's fingers. She put a white hoof in Joseph's hand. "Squeeze my hoof," she said.

"Ok, say when," Joseph said. He slowly tightened his grip and watched Nurse Redheart's face for any sign of pain. With his strength, he could easily hurt the caregiver. Slowly Joseph's hand closed on the hoof.

"Amazing," Twilight said. "I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to use your hand." Nurse Redheart ignored the unicorn and soon could feel a little pain in her hoof.

"That's ok," she said. Joseph loosened his grip and the nurse went to her tray of instruments. "I was worried you might have some nerve damage, but you appear to be ok. I'll just suture you up. Mr. Rigetti. We'll have you ready to go in no time."

"Thanks, Nurse," Joseph said.

"Would you mind if I made a quick diagram of your muscle structure?" Twilight asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Joseph and Nurse Redheart looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Dearest, Twilight," Luna said turning around. "Would thou please await min sister's arrival?" Twilight looked at the princess and silently walked away. Joseph turned and looked at Luna. Her eyes returned to Amus and Joseph could feel the concern radiating from her. Joseph felt a quick twinge from the nurse stitching his wound but ignored it.

"You ok?" he asked the princess.

"We are adrift in an ocean of concern for our friend," she answered. The doctors were coming and going, taking notes and checking Amus's condition.

"Who is he?" Joseph asked.

"Amus, King of the Grundles," Luna said. "And a respected friend of ours. We were present for his coronation nary a year past."

"What is he doing here?" Joseph asked.

"We are unsure," Luna said. Joseph could hear the concern growing as Amus was injected with something by one of the doctors. Joseph had to sit with his back to Amus so Nurse Redheart could do her job. He let go of the princess's hand brought his arm up. Luna gripped Joseph's arm as he wrapped it around her front and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be ok, dear," he whispered into Luna's ear. Out of the corner of his eye, Joseph saw two you physicians looking at him and Luna. His blood began to boil when he made out what they were whispering.

"Why does she look like that?" one asked.

"I heard that they are planning to…"

"Hey!" Joseph snapped. The two interns whipped around and looked at the angry man with fear. Even Redheart and Luna turned to see what Joseph was doing. "When you two are done gossiping about something that is none of your business, how about you get your princess something to clean my blood off of her?" There was enough venom in that statement to kill a manticore and those interns felt it.

"Yes, sir," they panicked and brought a washcloth and towel over to the princess. When they returned, Nurse Redheart finished stitching Joseph and walked around the bed to the interns.

"Both of you in my office now," she said firmly. The interns gulped and took the bloody cloth and wet towel from the princess. They scurried away as if their lives depended on it. "I'm ever so sorry, Your Majesty. I run a tight ship and don't tolerate gossiping." Nurse Redheart excused herself and followed after the two impudent interns. Joseph got up from the bed and ran his fingers over the bandage. Together, he and Luna went over to the bed with Amus's resting body.

"You are lucky you got him here when you did," the doctor said. Joseph smiled to see the same physician who had treated him. The doctor gave a respectful bow to the princess and offered a friendly hoof to Joseph.

"How's our boy, Doc?" Joseph asked.

"Severe dehydration and exhaustion," the tan unicorn said. "And his feet are raw, almost like he's been running all day and night. It also appears he is suffering from malnutrition." Joseph felt the princess tense up in his grasp. "But he should pull through just fine. We've got two IVs to rehydrate him and I just injected him with vital nutrients to replace what he didn't take in. All he needs is some rest."

"Thank thee, Doctor," Luna said. A couple of orderlies came by and started to wheel Amus away.

"We're moving him to a private room for the time being," the doctor said. "I do want him waking up here in the emergency room and panicking. You two are welcome to stay until he wakes up."

"We will," Joseph said. "I'm sure Luna has a few questions for Amus."

"Very good," the doctor said. He turned to the orderlies and looked at the chart he was given. "Room 18 please." Joseph and Luna followed Amus's bed as it was wheeled through the hallway. Joseph gave the princess a little nudge when they passed room 16. It cheered up the princess a little to think back to their first meeting. Once Amus was settled in room 18, Luna and Joseph were left alone. Luna immediately stood at the foot of the bed and watched the sleeping form. She brought her arms up and hugged herself tightly.

"What's on your mind, babe?" Joseph asked. Luna looked at Joseph and sighed.

"What has happened to him?" she asked. "Why was King Amus chased and assaulted? Why is his condition so deplorable?" Joseph could sense a whole train of questions coming from Luna.

"I don't know," he said. "The only one who can answer that is Amus. And he's not talking at the moment."

"What of the hunter's threats?" Luna said. Joseph's face contorted in anger and he felt the sting of his wound. "They vowed to return." Joseph went over and took the princess's hand.

"Just worry about the here and now," he said. "We can't do anything until he wakes up." The Princess of the Night to Joseph's words to heart and finally started to relax. The moment was touching until the door flung open. Joseph and Luna turned around and saw Celestia standing in the doorway. The look on her face was of pure rage.

"Oh fuck me," Joseph said under his breath. The Princess of the Day stepped slowly and deliberately into the room. She was flanked by two guards in golden armor. They didn't stay long.

"Get out, both of you," Celestia said with quiet anger. The two guards quickly followed their orders and left the room. Once the door was closed, Luna and Joseph could feel the heat emanating from Celestia. Luna knew this rage well. It was the same she felt while trapped in the body of Nightmare Moon, right before she was banished. Joseph turned back to Amus and shook his head. He knew a headache was coming.

"Tia, please…" Luna begged.

"Don't!" Celestia snapped. "Change back before you embarrass yourself or me any farther. I can't believe you would defile yourself by taking that disgusting form." Luna recoiled from her sister's words. She wanted to oppose but considering the look that Joseph was receiving, Luna thought it best to comply. A bright white light surrounded her and Luna transformed back into her alicorn self. Luckily the dress transformed with her. Joseph saw everything out of the corner of his eye. Celestia turned her attention to the man watching the Grundle sleep. "You…" she said with hate.

"We're not doing this here, Celestia," Joseph said firmly.

"You will address me properly," Celestia countered. "I speak and you answer." Joseph slowly turned his head, then his body. His posture was stiff and strong against the princess's equal stance. Eyes locked on eyes, neither one blinking.

"I said…not here," Joseph said calmly.

"You will answer me when I demand it," the white alicorn said. "You will tell me why you fraternize with my sister?"

"What we do is none of your fucking business," Joseph said. Luna audibly gulped at what she was seeing. Joseph was treading land where very few even dared to think of. The heat pulsing from Celestia intensified with Joseph's words.

"You would be wise to show restraint, human," Celestia threatened getting in Joseph's face.

"Oh, believe me I am," he said with sarcasm. The white alicorn's eyes flashed green and dark energy fizzled from her horn and eyes.

"Joseph…" Luna squeaked. He turned to the blue alicorn and saw the look in her eyes. It was fear. Joseph took a deep breath and relaxed his stance. Celestia saw the mood changes and relaxed, but only a little.

"We're not doing this here because we have a more pressing matter," Joseph said. He gestured over to the sleeping form.

"Sister do you not recognize who rests before us?" Luna asked. Celestia looked at the bed and recognized the sleeping Amus.

"What is King Amus doing here?" she asked. Her tone was calmer, but the anger could still be heard in Celestia's voice.

"We don't know," Luna said. "He appeared in Ponyville under a barrage of his own subjects." This took Celestia by surprise. "Three Grundles attempted to end Amus's life. They were thwarted by Joseph and I."

"Bastards got a slice of me," Joseph said showing his bandaged arm. "And one charged Luna to kill her." Celestia's mood did a complete turnaround. "Didn't Twilight explain this in her letter?"

"I do not answer to you," Celestia said with hate. The princess turned to her younger sister. "Stay here until Amus awakens. Find out what you can and report back to me." Luna didn't get a chance to answer. Celestia turned to leave the room and be done with this encounter.

"If you weren't acting like such a bitch you wouldn't have to try and save face," Joseph said. The princess stopped in her tracks and let out a huff before leaving the room.

"You tempt fate, Joseph," Luna said. "My sister is not one to trifle with."

"Neither am I," Joseph said. "She had no right speaking to either of us like that, especially you."

"Joseph, I appreciate you defending me," Luna began. "But my sister and I are immortal beings of magic. Essentially, we are gods. Nopony dares to act callous towards us."

"You say that as if it means something to me," Joseph said. Luna recoiled again, but she was more insulted than belittled. "Who you are doesn't carry the weight of a grain of sand with me," Joseph began. "It's what you do that matters to me." Luna calmed down immediately. She understood why Joseph would have a thought process like that.

"A philosophy from when you were bullied in school?" she asked.

"Yea," Joseph answered. "Your sister has done nothing to earn my respect. She's arrogant, hostile, and a goddess in title only in my eyes." Luna's imagination painted a very vivid picture. She could see Celestia throwing Joseph in the dungeon for saying such things. "You on the other hand have been kind, respectful, and just." Luna smiled as Joseph listed what truly made her a goddess. Then he sauntered over to the alicorn and put his arm around her. "You are also incredibly intelligent, have a heart of gold, and are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I was quite fetching in human form," Luna said.

"I thought you were beautiful long before you got that new look," Joseph whispered. Luna giggled and her wings fluttered a little. The two were enjoying another touching moment before Joseph's stomach sounded off. Another ruined moment brought more words. "I swear on everything good and sacred I am going to find Murphy and I am going to wring his scrawny little neck." Luna was in an equal amount of surprise from the string of bad luck this evening. Reluctantly, the princess moved away from Joseph and next to Amus's bed.

"Go and get something to eat," Luna said. "I'll stay here should Amus awaken." Joseph's face was a mixture of annoyance and anger. But it soon gave way to a chuckle as he made for the door. "What is so amusing?" the princess asked. Joseph turned around with his finger and thumb close together.

"Twice tonight," he began. "I was this close to kissing a goddess." Luna found it a little amusing, but decided for kitty to show her claws.

"It thou art worthy," Luna began in a sultry voice. "I might take pity on the unworthy and bless thy lips with the taste on min own." Luna's words caught Joseph off guard and he back right into the door. Luna looked at Joseph with half closed eyes and a very proud smile.

"You…uhm," Joseph asked. "You learn that from Rarity I'm guessing?"

"T'was Pinkie Pie who advised me on flirtation," Luna answered. "And it appears to be excellent advice." The two laughed as Joseph stumbled out of the door. Luna was very proud of herself. Pinkie Pie had told her making somepony go "kookoo labonza" was a "veeeery good thing." The Princess of the Night returned to her vigil on the fallen monarch. Her mind flashed back to the hunter's words "'Female help traitor…'" Luna was present at the coronation. Amus discussed plans to bring the Grundles back to prominence with agricultural development and trading. Many Grundles cheered him. Luna was so confused by what had happened and put a hoof in Amus's still hand. "What has happened, my friend?" The Grundle said nothing and slept.

After a few moments, Joseph returned with some fruit. An orderly brought in a cot and some blankets soon after Joseph came back. Together they waited. Joseph would pace the room while Luna stayed next to the bed. Occasionally, she would hear him mumble something about the attack. But mostly it was gibberish and something about "answers from Celestia." The minutes ticked by and soon the fruit was gone. Luna was beginning to feel sleep invade her. Try as she did, the princess soon passed out. The sleep was not peaceful. Luna felt and knew she was unconscious but could only see a void.

After an unknown amount of time, Luna woke up and found herself in the cot and covered in a blanket. Celestia's sunlight shone through the window while birds chirped outside. Her dress was folded on the side table. Joseph was sitting up against the wall with a blanket covering himself. Amus was still unconscious. The doctor came in and took a look at his patient. He seemed happy with what he was seeing. Joseph awoke just as the doctor left the room.

"Anything change?" Joseph asked rubbing his eyes.

"I am unsure," the princess said as she got off the cot. "I have only risen just now." A sound from the bed caused Luna and Joseph to spring up. Amus's eyes fluttered open and he tried to get himself oriented.

"Where Amus?" he said with a raspy voice. Joseph poured a glass of water and helped Amus drink.

"You are among friends, Amus," Luna said. Amus took down the whole glass and relaxed when he recognized the princess. Joseph went over to the door and called out for the doctor. He immediately returned to the bedside.

"Luna of night," he began. "Amus happy to see Luna. But where is Amus?"

"You're in the hospital," Joseph said. "You gave us quiet a scare." Amus look at Joseph but didn't feel any apprehension being with the stranger.

"Amus know you," he said weakly. "You defended Amus."

"Yes, I went after those others that attacked you," Joseph said.

"Please, my friend," Luna continued. "Why were you attacked?" The doctor came into the room to see why he was called. Luna gestured for him to remain quiet while Amus spoke. The doctor complied and listened to Amus's chest while he continued.

"Brother Omus," he wheezed. "Seized crown. Amus deposed and called traitor." The doctor pulled a double take. He was at a loss that he was treating royalty. "Omus use lies to turn Grundles against Amus." Amus's voice turned raspy again. Joseph poured another glass of water and Amus drank it down.

"How?" Luna asked.

"Farming fail," Amus said after swallowing. "Omus use fear to trick Grundles. It too cold and Grundles have little. Grundles starving and dying." Luna gasped and covered her mouth. "Grundles need help, Luna. Need food. Need shelter." Luna moved a hoof to Amus's mouth and silenced him.

"Consider it done…Your Majesty," she said. Amus smiled at how easy it was to get the help he needed. He was also moved that he was still viewed by his peer as a king. "You are a true noble for putting your subjects over your own pride."

"There more," Amus said. "Omus will move against ponies."

"What?" Luna gasped. Even Joseph stared in awe that someone would dare invade Equestria.

"Grundles need food," he said. "Stockpile not last cold season. Only place with enough food to save Grundles is Ponyland."

"Wait," Joseph said. "Are you saying Omus would raid a village to feed the Grundles?"

"Yes," Amus said.

"Amus," Luna began. "Is your village still where the coronation was held last year?" Amus weakly nodded and Luna pulled Joseph aside.

"You're very weak my friend," the doctor said. "You should get as much rest as possible."

"The closest Equestrian settlement to Grundleland is Trottingham," Luna said. "T'is on the other side of the Everfree Forrest but only half a day's journey. We must bring this to Celestia's attention." Joseph sucked some air in through his teeth.

"Yup," he said turning to the doctor. "Doc, take care of our boy." The physician nodded and Joseph turned to lead Luna out of the room.

"Wait," Amus called. Joseph and Luna turned back and saw Amus offering his hand to Joseph. He walked back to the bad and took the shaking hand. "You save Amus life, thank you." His voice was getting weak.

"You're welcome," Joseph smiled.

"You beat hunters, they dishonored…" Amus could not finish what he was saying. The true Grundle King passed out again and Joseph looked at Luna with confusion.

"What did he mean by that?" he asked.

"I am uncertain," Luna said. "The Grundles are proud creatures and they have a warrior heritage…" Luna froze and looked at Joseph. "Akin to the samurai warriors I read of."

"You don't think…" he said.

"I do, Joseph," the princess said. Luna charged her magic and the two disappeared from the hospital. The two reappeared far from Ponyville in the city of Canterlot. Specifically in the throne room of Princess Celestia. Luna turned to face her sister but found an empty throne at the top of the stairs. She darted around while Joseph stood still with his hands on his stomach.

"That turned the gut a little bit," he said.

"Oh tuck in thy skirt," Luna commented.

"Yes, ma'am," Joseph said half amused. Luna walked past Joseph and to the doors at the head of the room. She opened the door and found two guards passing by. The instantly fell into a bow upon seeing the Princess of the Night.

"Where is Celestia?" she asked.

"Taking breakfast, Princess Luna," one guard said.

"Come with me, Joseph," the princess called. Together they made their way through the halls. Though Joseph stole some quick looks at the majesty of the palace, he remained focused on what was at hand. Within seconds of leaving the throne room, Joseph and Luna came to the dining hall. A pair of guards opened the doors for the princess and shot Joseph a look as he walked in. They saw Celestia at the head of the table with her breakfast. The Princess of the Day looked up from her meal and looked only at her sister.

"I take it Amus has awoken?" she asked.

"Yes and the news is grave," Luna said. Joseph chose to remain silent. He was still angry with Celestia conduct the previous evening and how she treated him in general. "Amus's brother has seized the throne."

"A coup?" Celestia asked.

"Yes," Luna answered.

"This is alarming, but what has that to do with use, Luna?" Celestia said. Joseph was at a loss that a fellow leader could say anything like that.

"Tia," Luna began. "Amus believes the Grundles will move on Equestrian territory." Celestia raised an eyebrow in disbelief at what she was hearing.

"Why would they do such a thing?" she asked. Again Joseph was at a loss for Celestia's reaction.

"The Grundles are near starvation," Luna began. "Amus's plans to cultivate farms in Grundleland failed. Omus used this to remove Amus from power. The king fled to seek our aid, of which I have already vowed food and shelter."

"If you have vowed aid," Celestia began. "Why would they invade our territory?" Joseph stepped forward before Luna spoke up.

"Amus said their stockpiles are low," he said. "Desperation is what most likely drives them." Celestia shot Joseph a look that radiated "when I want your opinion, I'll ask you for it." Joseph ignored it and stood firm next to Luna.

"So they would dare to move against us?" Celestia asked.

"Trottingham is closest settlement to Grundleland," Luna said. Celestia nodded and the Princess of the Day levitated a parchment and began writing. When she was finished, Celestia called for an aid. "Have this dispatched to our Grundle allies. It must be delivered at once." The aid bowed and disappeared from the room. "An offer of food and shelter will dissuade any incursion to Equestrian lands and aid in restoring Amus to the throne. A pegasus can have that message in Omus's hands before nightfall."

"Sister wait," Luna began. "We believe that the Grundles will still come, but not Trottingham."

"Where then?" Celestia asked.

"Ponyville," Joseph said.

"That's ridiculous," Celestia snapped. "Ponyville is half a day's walk from Trottingham. If the Grundles are near starvation, why would they trek father than they have to." Joseph crossed his arms and paced a little.

"I've gave those two hunters that attacked Amus an old fashioned whooping," Joseph said. "Another one tried to take out Luna but she got him. They swore to return."

"Hogwash," Celestia snapped.

"Tia, t'is true," Luna said. "I was there." Celestia scoffed at the notion of Joseph being able to fight.

"I find it difficult to believe a mere 'teacher' could fend off even one hunter," Celestia said with venom.

"Just because I'm a teacher doesn't make me a pussy," Joseph snapped back. Celestia snorted and heat began to radiate from her rage again.

"You dare use that tongue with me again?" she said. "I am still furious with the way you spoke to me last night."

"You can pry all you want," Joseph said. "But what Luna and I did last night is, I repeat, none of your fucking business." Luna sighed in exasperation. She was going to get a repeat performance of last night. "And frankly, I'm getting sick of your attitude lady. If anyone should be pissed off, it's me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Celestia said. She turned to leave but froze in shock when her tail was grabbed from behind. The princess went rigid and Luna was shocked by what she saw.

"Joseph!" Luna cried.

"_**You dare touch me?**_" Celestia boomed in her Royal Canterlot Voice. "_**You dare defile the Goddess the Day?**_"

"You defile yourself," Joseph said with venom. "I don't know whether you are deliberately lying or are just ignorant." Both Celestia and Luna were taken back by what Joseph said. "Do you take me for a fool? Did you honestly think I couldn't recognize the clues?" The white alicorn's stance got very defensive as Joseph spoke. Yet Luna wasn't sure where Joseph was going with this.

"What are you saying, Joseph?" Luna asked.

"You wouldn't know anything about it," he began. "You were exiled to the moon for a millennium. No way you could have seen what I have. The fact that names of cities are so similar, the calendar and electrical systems match perfectly, and let's not forget that I spoke flawless French with Rarity."

"Parallel evolution, just as you said, Joseph," Luna said trying to make sense of the rant. Celestia was growing impatient and gave a tuck to her tail. But Joseph's grip refused to let the ethereal rainbow go.\.

"Too many coincidences," he answered. "One or two smalls maybe, but not something as complex as language or electrical voltage. There's only one explanation for all of that I have seen. You have eyes and ears outside of Equestria, don't you Celestia?" That accusation caught both of the princesses of guard.

"Joseph?" Luna chimed. "Are you saying we are of the same world and Celestia has been spying on your race?" Joseph nodded and Celestia snapped her tail out of Joseph's hand.

"I will not stand here and be accused of espionage?" Celestia said. The alicorn stormed away from the two in anger.

"That's not the only question you need to answer, Celestia," Joseph said. Luna put her hoof on Joseph's shoulder to calm him before he pushed her sister over the edge. "Your attitude towards me; the hostility, the anger, even those tears you shed when you last asked me to leave. Those emotions don't come from passive watching, it comes from direct interaction."

"Joseph, are you insinuating…" Luna said as she put two and two together.

"I am not the first human in Equestria," he called to the fleeing princess. The white alicorn stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that question. "Am I, Celestia?" Luna wore the most shocked look she ever had on her face while she stared at her sister's still form. This revelation stole any words Luna could pray to muster. Celestia's head dropped in defeat. She turned back to Joseph and Luna with tears streaming down her face.

"No, you're not…"

_A/N: WHAT?_

/)*(\

_Read & Review….._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

A Secret

"Tia…" Luna gasped as she stared at her sister. Joseph and Celestia continued to keep their eyes locked on each other. Try as Luna did, she couldn't find any other words to say. Celestia wiped the tear off her face and tried to regain her composure. Soon, Luna could find the words she was looking for. "Why would you hide such a revelation?"

"To protect us all," Celestia said raising her head.

"From what?" Joseph asked harshly. "I haven't done anything to anyone." Celestia approached the man slowly. Luna fluttered into the air and landed between the two. She had to hold Joseph back. "Why do you hate me so much?" Joseph yelled with all of his rage. "Why?"

"Because the last time humans were here we lost more than you could imagine!" Celestia shouted. Joseph began to relax and Celestia let more tears fall. "You have no idea how painful it was for me, my subjects, or our parents." Luna's face softened at the mention of her parents. Joseph began to settle down as well. Just as he had predicted that night in the hangar, Celestia was carrying pain.

"Mother and Father…" Luna began. "They encountered humans?" Celestia nodded but it wasn't enough for the Princess of the Night. "But I never read of any such transgressions, even in my youth."

"The first happened long before you were born, little sister," Celestia said. "Even I wasn't born yet."

"Tia, how can this be?" Luna asked. "You told me Mother died giving birth to me and Father loved her so dearly; he followed her back into the magic that spawned them. Soon after he left, the three warring tribes united and made us their rulers."

"Those are all fairy tales, Luna," Celestia began. "It was a ruse created by me to shield you and our subjects from what truly happened. I thought it best considering what happened." Joseph stepped up to white alicorn and she looked at him. He could see tons pain on the delicate ruler's face.

"What happened?" Joseph asked gently. Celestia beckoned the two to follow her and led back to her throne room. A few guards tried to follow the three into the hall. Celestia turned to them and stopped them in their tracks. "I am not to be disturbed for any reason, is that clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," they said together. Celestia continued on and into the room. She went behind the golden chair and gripped the faded purple curtain.

"Before I show you this," she started. "Only a hoofful of ponies have ever seen what I am about to show to you. Those that have are sworn to secrecy under penalty of death for themselves and their entire family." Luna and Joseph looked at each other. The blue alicorn's stomach turned. She had never known her sister to ever consider taking the life of a pony. But for her to require such a blood oath was inconceivable.

"Sister…" she began.

"Luna please," Celestia interrupted. "Do you swear?" The Princess of the Night blinked twice. She couldn't believe how serious her sister was being.

"I swear," Joseph said. Celestia nodded and looked back to her sister.

"As do I," she acquiesced. Satisfied, the white alicorn pulled back the curtain. A large and very old door rested behind it. It was one solid piece of wood that must have come from a massive redwood tree. The iron pieces were manually forged and a massive pull ring was where a knob would go. Celestia enchanted her horn and a secret compartment on her breastplate opened up. Out of it came a very old, heavy, and rusty key. Celestia brought it to the lock and turned it. The tumblers sounded a massive click and the door opened out. Luna stepped forward to enter the room but was stopped by Celestia bringing up her hoof in front of the younger alicorn.

"Wait," she said. Luna was about to question Celestia when a series of razor-sharp spikes jutted from the wall of the passageway.

"My heavens!" Luna exclaimed.

"Wow…" Joseph awed.

"Did you honestly think there would only be a single door to protect something so important?" Celestia said. Luna stepped back next to Joseph while Celestia stood in front of the spikes. "I am Celestia, Princess of Equestria." A green light shimmered in the chamber and the spikes shattered like glass. The princess turned back and motioned for Luna and Joseph to follow her. The white alicorn illuminated the path with a golden aura from her horn and led on. Past the spike chamber was a corridor that went to a spiral staircase. Upon entering the stairwell, Joseph and Luna watched as the marble wall that extended from the throne room gave way to cobblestones. Joseph was in awe at watching the structure change. It was like his history books had come to life. Yet Luna felt more comforted by the change. It was similar to how the ancient palace was built where she and Celestia grew up. Down the three went for a long time. The number of stairs was higher than Joseph or Luna could have guessed. They had to stop a couple of times to rest. As they descended, Joseph felt the temperature drop. By the time the three reached the bottom of the stairs, they could see each other breathe.

"It feels as though my night resides here during your day, Sister," Luna said. Joseph nodded while Celestia led to a set of double doors. They were made from carved stone and had Celestia's seal on it. There were no handles, knobs, or rings on these doors. There was only a hole about halfway up it. Celestia bent down and leveled her horn with the door.

"Both of you get on my sides," she said. Luna and Joseph didn't argue or ever speak up. After what they saw before, this was Celestia's dance. The Princess of the Day inserted her horn into the lock and sent a pulse of magic through it. She quickly pulled out and used her wings to push Joseph and Luna to the floor with her. No sooner than hitting the cold stone did a large steel blade swing out from behind them. The steel screeched against the stone and impacted the doors with a thud. Luna screamed and Joseph panted at what was just over his head.

"Any more surprises?" Joseph asked harshly. "Fire? Poison darts? A large boulder that will chase us?"

"I share your exasperation, Joseph," Luna began. "Sister, how much farther must we go?"

"I assure you this is the last door," Celestia said calmly. The massive blade screeched again as it retreated back into the wall and the door opened. The three got up from the floor and walked onto a massive balcony. What they saw affected each one differently. Celestia wore no emotions on her face. This was her doing before her. Luna was in awe of what she saw. Never in her life could she imagine this. The younger sister was so entranced; she didn't notice the look of shock, horror, and grief that came to Joseph. His whole body shook and he raised an unsteady hand to cover his mouth.

"Oh God," he choked out. Luna and Celestia noted his mood change. Luna moved to comfort Joseph. But the second she touched him, Joseph's legs gave out and he collapsed to the stone balcony and sobbed. Luna felt for him and hugged the heart-broken man.

"Shh," Luna hushed. Try as she did, the princess could do little to comfort him. She hugged Joseph tightly and wrapped her wings around him. But it did nothing to soothe the once strong figure. Eventually, Luna turned to her sister. "What is this, Tia?"

"What could have been Joseph's fate," she said calmly. The Princess of the Day stepped up to the edge of the balcony and beheld the site. The massive structure built into the mountain under Canterlot was a gigantic warehouse and laboratory. Buzzing about were hundreds of ponies dressed in varying garbs. There were soldiers, mechanics, scientists, and researchers mixed in the equally massive numbers of ships and aircraft. None of which were of Equestrian origin. Some were in pristine condition others were in varying states of disassembly. Every table held a different part and it was scrutinized to an extreme degree.

"It all makes sense now," Joseph said when he finally stopped crying. Luna let him go. "It's reverse engineering. This is how you developed similar electrical outputs and how you managed to repair the structure of my plane so easily."

"Among many other things," Celestia said. Joseph and Luna stood up and walked over to the edge of the balcony. "Electrical lights, motion pictures, even the rudimentary principles of air travel, all were developed for pony use right here."

"What is all of this?" Luna asked. Joseph sighed and rested his hands on the railing.

"The victims of the Bermuda Triangle," he said. Try as he did to stay calm, Joseph's stomach was in knots.

"The what?" Luna asked. Joseph went down to a knee and began to draw the southeast of the US coast in the fine dust on the floor.

"You remember this part of the world map from my textbook?" he asked. Luna nodded and Joseph began to explain it. "The Bermuda Triangle is a notorious expanse of the southeast Atlantic Ocean. It stretches from Miami in Florida, to Bermuda, San Juan in Puerto Rico, and back to Miami." Joseph traced the lines in the dust as he explained it. "Many ships and planes have disappeared in this region. Often the crew and passengers are never seen again." Joseph stood back up and took in the site again. "Until now."

"How awful," Luna said with remorse. Celestia continued to stand as a statue. Joseph looked out and his eyes locked on several vessels.

"I recognize most of those planes," Joseph said pointing to the aircraft. "Those military planes are the most famous. Catalina sea planes, a B-24 Liberator, the Star Tiger and Ariel." But it was a small group of identical planes that made Joseph shed another tear. "And those planes are the lost Avengers of Flight 19."

"And, the ships," Luna asked. For as many planes there were in the facility, there were twice as many ships and boats. They came in all sizes and shapes, from day boats to military vessels.

"Most of those are pleasure vessels," Joseph said mournfully. "They were owned by people who just wanted to go out on the sea for the day." Even Luna let a tear flow. The thought of being lost at sea was something that plagues Equestrian sailors as well. "But I'd recognize her anywhere," Joseph said pointing out the largest dry docked ship. There was only one ship that size and structure that was lost in the Triangle. "The USS Cyclops, she's a cargo hauler that disappeared almost a century ago." Joseph turned to Luna and saw the sadness in her eyes. "She took 300 souls with her into legend." Luna gasped and cried as she looked at the massive ship. Human or pony, it didn't matter. That was 300 children who were taken away from their parents, 300 mates from their loved one, and 300 parents from their children. But they were 300 out of what could be thousands from the number of vessels present. The Princess of the Night could only think of a single question.

"Why would any sane creature venture into such territory?" she asked.

"Because the humans are arrogant and stupid," Celestia snapped as she walked to a staircase. "They think they are masters of the world but cannot recognize warnings signs that certain areas should be avoided." This caught Joseph's attention.

"Wait a Goddamn minute," Joseph said with anger. Before either princess could protest his tone, Joseph spoke again. "I never said anything about how they were lost." Luna stared at her sister in curiosity. Celestia knew she was exposed and motioned for Luna and Joseph to follow her down the stairs.

"There are several ways I protect Equestria from outside interference," she began. "Long ago, I used my magic to create barriers that would dissuade any vessel from venturing too close to Equestria. At first it was simple as creating maelstroms. The wooden vessels avoided those and all was fine. Then came ships of iron and steel. I had to create larger storms and rough waves to challenge them. When air travel became prominent, I created electrical storms and magnetic waves to disrupt the instruments and turn the crafts away. Many of your race heeded the warnings. Some chose to challenge it, like you."

"I didn't challenge anything," Joseph snapped. "I had to alter my course to avoid a storm. And many of the victims likely just got lost and couldn't turn back."

"Personally, I don't see the difference," Celestia retorted. "The smart thing to do would be to avoid any hostile territory." Joseph's blood began to boil and Luna saw his fists clench.

"I'll give you something hostile," he mumbled. Luna could hardly blame him. The more her sister spoke, the angrier Luna got. By the time the three got to the bottom of the stairs, their commotion had caught the attention of several of the ponies on the work floor. Several whispers were heard aimed at Joseph.

"A living specimen."

"Amazing."

"Now we can test our theories."

Joseph ignored the on lookers. His mind was focused on finding out what happened to the people who were in these things. Celestia led on past a few of the smaller planes and boats. Luna gasped in awe when she came to the giant hull of the naval vessel. The Cyclops's bow came on their right side and Joseph stopped. He looked at the preserved vessel and extended his hand to touch the steel.

"Tell me," he began somberly. "What happened to the people who…"

"They're dead," Celestia interrupted. Joseph snapped his head towards the white alicorn. Luna stumbled and fell to the ground at how calmly her sister spoke. "You recall those flashes of light you saw before crashing?" Joseph nodded.

"Tia, you didn't," Luna begged. But Celestia's eyes remained focused and her demeanor was cold.

"That was a spell designed to put intruders into a deep sleep before draining their life force," the white alicorn said. "It was the final line of defense should any vessel get too close. One the occupants were no more, the spell would transport the craft here to be studied. Somehow, you broke through the barrier." Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her beloved sister used a spell that was designed to kill. This magic dwelled in the realm of black magic. Joseph leaned against the hull of the Cyclops and was trying his best to keep himself from losing his temper. At this point, one of the researchers dared to try and come up to Joseph.

"Excuse me, sir," he began. "But would you mind if I…"

"Boy!" Joseph snapped. His eyes were locked on Celestia but a finger darted up and into the bold unicorn's face. "Walk away or I'll throw you away!" The poor colt was shocked by what he heard and looked to his rulers. Celestia gave nothing, but Luna spoke up after recovering from her shock.

"You would be wise to heed those words," Luna said firmly. The unicorn quickly retreated back to the boat he was working on. Joseph remained silent as he was trying to process what Celestia had just told him. "You took the lives of the innocent?" Luna squeaked out. The Princess of the Night was a mixture of emotions, but her sister remained cold. "What happened to their remains?"

"They were cremated at returned to the ocean," Celestia said. She sat down in front of Luna to try and connect with her. "I know my measures were extreme but I had to do it." Celestia raised a hoof to Luna shoulder. "Please understand it was the only way to protect our ponies from harm. You claim to have seen one of 'his' history books. Did you not see how violent they could be?"

"Don't…you…dare try and justify murder," Joseph said in a low and furious voice. Luna looked to Joseph and agreed with him. She shrugged her sister's hoof off and went over to Joseph. "My race has made countless mistakes and we have suffered for it. But you blindly killed. I can think of several humans you could be compared to. None of them are held in any esteem."

"I agree with Joseph," she said with sadness. "Tia, thou art a murderous tyrant." For the first time in her life, Luna was ashamed of her sister. Celestia felt it and her heart broke. "I have seen nothing in the human's history that could warrant such treatment."

"Surely you jest, Luna," Celestia quipped. "You read the whole text of a history book and still defend them?"

"Not all of it," the blue alicorn answered. "I left off at the Storming of the Bastille."

"The morning of July 14th, 1789," Celestia said. "The beginning of the French Revolution." Joseph looked up at Celestia and couldn't believe what he just heard.

"How did you know that?" he asked. Celestia got up and began to walk away again.

"This way," she said. Joseph and Luna did what they were asked. It was a long walk across the facility. Joseph and Luna didn't say anything as they followed Celestia all the way to the end of the warehouse. Standing by an archway were two of Celestia's unicorn guards. They were armed to the teeth with spears, swords, a bow and arrows, and daggers. The second they appeared before the guards, the spears were drawn and pointed at Celestia. Beams of white energy shot from the horns and surrounded the princess. When the beams were gone, the spears were pointed at Joseph and Luna. The Princess of the Night was pulled behind Joseph. But Celestia soon calmed the situation.

"They have my permission," she said. The guards relaxed and the three went into the archway.

"That was nerve racking," Luna said panting.

"Yes, but it was necessary," Celestia said. "This area is forbidden for anypony to see without myself present. The guards scanned me to ensure I wasn't another pony in disguise."

"Dare I ask what happens if you weren't with us," Joseph said.

"You both would have been killed on sight if you approached the archway," Celestia said. Joseph grabbed his neck and was happy his head was attached. The archway opened up into a huge white marble chamber. Rays of sunshine beamed in from hidden and unknown places in the ceiling. Joseph could have sworn that he was in a cathedral. Celestia led on past a few pillars of marble to the head of the chamber. There stood a massive crystal that stood taller and wider than the three put together. It looked like a massive mirror.

"What is this," Joseph asked.

"This is how I have kept my eye on your race," Celestia began. "The crystal is endowed with powerful magic that allows me to see anything and everything since the first encounter. I have also used it to learn and adapt some of your customs and inventions."

"Extraordinary," Luna gasped. "This explains all the similarities Joseph has seen."

"Yes, but you will not like what else it shows," Celestia said. She turned to Joseph and looked at him sternly. "Is there anything you want to say before I show my sister what I know?" Joseph looked at Luna and sighed.

"You're not going to like what you are about to see," he said. Celestia charged her horn and blasted the crystal.

"Show us the horrors of the human race," she commanded. The crystal flashed a brilliant white and images began to flash in front of Luna and Joseph. Celestia sat down to watch her sister's reaction. The images were not new to Joseph. As a teacher of history, he had seen many of these images before. The Spanish Inquisition, the Black Death, the Hundred Year War, the Crusades, Crucifixion of Christ, Roman Gladiators, Thermopylae, the World Wars, the Holocaust, Vietnam, the American Civil War, the Syrian Civil War, 9/11, Kurds Slaughter, Intolerance, Slavery, Bigotry, and Assassinations were just some of the images that flashed in front of the two. The final image that flashed and what froze on the crystal was the cloud over Hiroshima. Joseph let a few tears go. These were some of the most poignant and darkest moments in the history of the human race. He expected Luna to side with her sister and never want to see him again. To his surprise, Luna scoffed and turned her back to the crystal.

"You shame yourself, Celestia," she snapped. This took both Luna and Celestia surprised. "Yes you have showed me that the humans have sinned in the past. But my own past if far from laudable. I committed high treason and attempted to conquer all as Nightmare Moon. Yet you forgave me." Celestia looked at the floor, defeated. Joseph looked at the Luna and saw warmth in her face. "The actions of your race do not reflect on you, Joseph," she said.

"Thank you," he whispered. Luna nodded and turned back to the white alicorn.

"But there is no justification for your actions based on just observing," Luna began. "What truly happened to cause such hatred in your heart?" Celestia looked up and pointed to the right of the crystal. There was a large and ancient tapestry. The image on the cloth was of two alicorns. One was a white male with a fire mane and tail, his cutie mark was the Sun. The other was a deep grey female with an ice blue mane and tale. Her cutie mark was a cluster of stars.

"King Solaris and Queen Polara," Celestia said smiling at the image.

"Father and Mother?" Luna asked. Celestia nodded and recalled her memories. Joseph and Luna got comfortable and readied themselves for the tale.

"The history of Equestria is longer than you think," Celestia began. "Even the actual location of Equestria isn't where it originally was. Ponies never fought as the stories suggest. They were always creatures of love and friendship. Mother and Father were born from the love and magic of the ancient ponies. Together they ruled for hundreds of years with kindness, justice, and love. The ancient world was very isolated and no contact was made with the outside world." Celestia moved to the next tapestry. It had an image of the two alicorns looking upon a ship. The design of the vessel looked very familiar to Joseph.

"This was the first encounter," Celestia began. "Creatures beyond Equestria, humans, came under the flag of peace and exploration. Mother and Father were equally curious and welcomed the travelers with open hooves. For days they feasted, traded, and exchanged stories. The humans left with an invitation to return soon."

"When did this happen?" Joseph asked. Luna nodded with him in curiosity.

"It is 2013," the white alicorn said. "So this occurred about 2500 years ago."

"That would make those ships part of Hanno's voyage," Joseph said.

"Whom?" Luna asked.

"Hanno the Navigator," Joseph said. "He led an expedition from Carthage to the Atlantic. His voyage kept him close to Africa, but some reports indicate one or two of his ships were separated from the fleet of sixty." He turned back to tapestry with the ship. "That ship design fits with Phoenician designs I've seen."

"Joseph," Luna interrupted. She recalled reading something relevant in Joseph's book. "Are you saying that Equestria may be the origin of the legend of Atlantis?" Celestia cleared her throat and the two stopped talking.

"It is, and you'll know why in a moment," she said. The next tapestry featured several ships on the beach and a panicked look on the Polara and Solaris's faces. Upon a closer look, Joseph and Luna saw why. The humans on the ships were armed. "They did indeed return, but this time under the flags of conquest. The humans attacked and sought to capture the riches Equestria held. Father rallied an successfully defended our lands, but it came at a price. Many of our troops were killed and several were taken as slaves. Mother's heart was broken and Father was enraged." Celestia pointed out the next tapestry. It was an image of the Solaris and Polara levitating Equestria.

"Father and Mother used all of their strength to move Equestria further to the west," Celestia continued. "But their efforts to protect their subjects cost them dearly." The next tapestry showed the two alicorns in what appeared to be glass coffins surrounded by crying ponies. "Their magic was severely drained and our parents fell into a deep sleep for 1,000 years. During that time, the three tribes of ponies continued to grow and evolve but waited for their king and queen to return."

"That explains the legends of Atlantis," Joseph said.

"Yes," Luna continued. "When the humans returned, Equestria was gone and the legend was born."

"If I had any shock left to give, I'd be on the ground unconscious," Joseph said. Celestia continued on. The next tapestry showed the king and queen alive again, but cradled in Polara's forehooves was white foal.

"Mother and Father awoke to much joy and celebration," Celestia continued. "A century later, Mother gave birth to me and Equestria rejoiced with their new princess." The Princess of the Day crossed the isle in the middle of the chamber and another set of tapestries on the walls. "After my birth, there was a period of peace and prosperity for three centuries." The next cloth held an image of Solaris playing with a young Celestia. Polara held another bundle in her hooves, a blue foal. "I can remember the look on Father's face when you came into our lives, Luna." The Princess of the Night felt warmth growing in her heart.

"Mother survived," she choked. "And she held me."

"She loved you dearly, Luna," Celestia said. For the first time, Joseph saw Celestia smile. The Princess of the Day moved down the line.

"The peace wasn't to last," she continued. The humans on this tapestry were easy to identify. The bow carving on the ship, fur clothing, and battle axes spoke to Joseph instantly.

"The Vikings?" he asked. "They found Equestria as well?"

"Yes," Celestia said. "These brutes came and sought to pillage our land as well. They came under the cover of night and Father could not rally the troops fast enough. One of the invaders broke through the lines and made it to the palace. Father gave chase and fought him through the halls and into the nursery. Mother tried to shield Luna and me from harm. But the scoundrel tried to take Luna hostage. Mother threw herself at the intruder and she was stabbed." Luna gasped and Joseph cringed. Celestia struggled but continued the story. They moved down to the next cloth and they saw the image of King Solaris with blood red eyes.

"In a blind rage," she continued. "Father slew the invader and all of his cohorts. When he returned, there was nothing that could be done for Mother. But she still was strong enough to aid father in moving Equestria further south to where we are now. When it was over, Mother gave us a final gift to protect us and her subjects. She used the last of her magic to transform her body into the most powerful relics known to magic."

"The Elements of Harmony," Luna said.

"Yes, and she bequeathed them to us," Celestia said. "So that we could protect our subjects."

"What about your father?" Joseph asked. Celestia lowered her head in grief.

"The loss of Mother drove him insane," she said. "He is gone." Celestia moved down to the final tapestry. It was an image of her creating a shield around the land. "From that day, I vowed never to let a human set foot on Equestrian soil again. I would protect us by any means necessary." The white alicorn charged her horn and the three disappeared from the chamber. They reappeared in the throne room and Celestia finally broke down and started screaming. "Now you know! I was only a child and I watched as my mother was murdered in front of my eyes. My infant sister was nearly taken as prize of a barbarian. Soon after we were left as orphans because we lost our father." Luna went over and hugged her distraught sister.

"Tia, why did you carry this all these years?" she asked.

"To protect you and Equestria," Celestia cried. "When I was old enough to learn the proper spells, I wiped everypony's memories and planted the legend of Hearth's Warming Eve."

"You isolated Equestria and became xenophobic," Joseph hinted.

"Yes," Celestia said. "And lied to my baby sister about our parents." Luna wiped a tear from her sister and managed to calm her down. "Joseph, please just repair your plane and leave. Every day you are here reminds me of all the suffering and pain I've been through." Joseph sighed but Luna spoke up before he could speak.

"That is a matter for another time," she said. "Right now we must prepare for the impending conflict with Omus." Celestia's mood instantly changed back to disbelief.

"I cannot see an incursion into Ponyville," Celestia said with a final sniffle. "If Amus is to be believed, then Trottingham will be the logical target. Guards!" Like loyal puppies, the guards entered the room and bowed. "Dispatch two battalions to Trottingham, I have reason to believe they may come under attack." The guards bowed and sprinted out of the throne room.

"They won't march on Trottingham," Joseph said. To Luna's surprise, Celestia calmly dismissed the notion and spoke gently to Joseph.

"I cannot believe any creature would put their pride over their starvation," she said. "Didn't Napoleon say that 'An army marches on its stomach'?" Joseph nodded with the white alicorn. There was no way he could argue with the likes of General Bonaparte. He resorted to the only argument he had, speculation.

"But what if you are wrong?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, Tia," Luna begged. "What of all of our subjects in Ponyville? Our friends and your student, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia turned her back to Luna and Joseph and walked to her throne. The Princess of the Day brought a hoof to her chin in thought. "Shining Armor, as well as yourself, would never let anything happen to her or her friends."

"What do you suggest?" Celestia asked after a few moments.

"Evacuate Ponyville," Joseph said. "If only as a precaution." Luna stood next to Joseph and agreed with him. Celestia thought about it for a few minutes and sighed.

Deep in the Everfree Forrest, Omus led his Grundles on the march. They had been traveling since it was discovered that Amus had been sighted with the ponies. Omus walked through the aged path. In the distance, he saw a sign. To the left, the arrow read Trottingham. To the right, Ponyville. Omus turned to the injured hunters, they all pointed to the right. Omus nodded and gestured for all of the Grundles to follow him.

"To Ponyville and revenge!" he commanded.

_A/N: It all makes sense now. That explains why Celestia behaved the way she did. And several mysteries of our own world have been answered. But it does nothing but raise even more questions._

_Will Luna and Joseph ever forgive Celestia for what she did? Is the Princess of the Day going to listen to Joseph's plan to evacuate Ponyville? Will Joseph leave once that ship has sailed?_

_And what of the Grundles? Can Amus regain his throne or will Omus live up to his claims?_

_That and much more coming in the next chapter of Line in the Sand._

/)*(\

Read and Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

It's About to Hit the Fan

Applejack, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom were eating a simple breakfast on this lazy day. The toast and some of the Apple's famous Zap Apple Jam certainly hit the spot. Applejack could relax because there was almost no work to do while there was snow on the ground. Granny Smith spent most of her days inside so there was no change for her. And Apple Bloom was still grounded. By token she wasn't allowed to do anything.

But Applejack was curious about where her guests were. Joseph and Princess Luna hadn't been seen since that ruckus last night. Also absent was the mightiest of the Apple Family. He had disappeared early in the evening with Fluttershy. Almost nopony knew where they went, well almost no pony. Big Macintosh and Applejack shared a lot, their name, home, and a wall dividing their bedrooms. Specifically, the wall at the head of Applejack's bed. As for Granny Smith, she was a grandmother and they always know.

"How come we ain't waiting for Big Mac?" Apple Bloom asked. Applejack and Granny Smith looked at each other. It was difficult to find the right words but Applejack figured a way to explain it to her sister. Apple Bloom knew about kissing and love. But there were some things she still didn't know and didn't need to know.

"Well, sugar cube," she began. "Big Macintosh is a might tired from last night."

"Hehe, especially from that there quiet one," Granny Smith laughed. Applejack face turned pale as if she had seen a ghost. Apple Bloom didn't understand why, and Applejack relaxed when she only saw confusion in those golden orange eyes. The Element of Honesty felt her heart rate increase again. She was expecting Apple Bloom to ask why, until Joseph barged in through the back door. Applejack silently thanked Celestia that he showed up when he did.

"Howdy, Mr. Joseph," Apple Bloom chimed. "Where's Princess Luna?"

"She's with the Mayor," Joseph said in a rush. Apple Bloom gasped and pointed out the bandage on Joseph's arm. With his trench coat over his other shoulder, there was no hiding the bandage.

"Are y'all ok, partner," Applejack asked with a little reservation.

"I've been better," he said bluntly. "Listen, we don't have a lot of time. You need to lock up your valuables and gather a few essentials, and be quick about it." Before any of the Apple ladies could voice an objection, Joseph was darting off out of the kitchen. "Mac!" he called. Up the stairs Joseph went with the Applejack tow. Joseph opened each door looking for Big Macintosh. The last door in the hall flew open and Big Macintosh and Fluttershy gasped at the intrusion. Joseph briefly stared at the two in Big Mac's bed. As for Applejack, who followed Joseph into the bedroom. Hearing your brother and friend is one thing, seeing it is another.

"Um…hi," was all Big Macintosh could say. Fluttershy just managed to let out a muffled squeak and try to hide under the covers.

"Good gravy girl…" was all Applejack said before Joseph cut her off.

"Bust their chops later, Applejack," he said before walking back out the door. "Gather your stuff up. If you need answers, wait for me down stairs." Joseph ignored the pleas coming from Applejack. He quickly went into the bedroom he shared with Luna. Digging through the box he brought in, Joseph pulled out a bag. Inside was a key. Joseph sighed to himself and stared at the little piece of metal. He clenched a fist around it and left the room. Downstairs, the Apples and Fluttershy were waiting for him.

"Boy, I don't appreciate what y'all are doing," Granny Smith said. Joseph saw that Apple Bloom was clutching her grandmother in fear. "Barging in and giving order like that. You scared the day lights out of Apple Bloom. Now what's all this here hullabaloo about?" Joseph sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Ok," he began. "Luna and I discovered the attack last night is part of something bigger."

"Attack?" Big Macintosh asked.

"Oh my," Fluttershy gasped and clung to Big Macintosh.

"What happened?" Granny Smith asked.

"Joseph was attacked last night," Applejack said. Before anypony else could ask what happened, they were cut off.

"Don't worry everything will be explained to you in Canterlot," Joseph said walking over to the door.

"Canterlot?" Applejack gasped. "Why are we going there?" Joseph looked back at the Apples and Fluttershy as he opened the door. They wanted to know more than he had given them. Joseph's conscious kicked in. The Apples had taken him in, given him a bed, and food. He owed them at least an explanation.

"Princess Celestia has ordered Ponyville evacuated," he said. All the ponies gasped at what they heard. "It's mandatory; the guards have orders to forcibly remove ponies if necessary." Applejack stepped forward to ask more questions but Joseph didn't give her a chance. "Luna can explain some more if you need it. Trust me though, just get your stuff together and get ready to leave."

"What about you, Mr. Joseph?" Apple Bloom chimed. He turned and saw the youngest Apple had nothing but concern in her eyes. He closed the door and walked back to the child. Joseph picked her up and gave her a hug. Apple Bloom returned it to him.

"I have work to do, sweetie," he said gently. Joseph put Apple Bloom down and left the house. Instead of heading for Ponyville and Luna, Joseph made his way to the hangar. He briefly heard Fluttershy mention something about "warning her animals" as she bolted out of the front door. Joseph ignored it and made his way into the steel structure. There was no looking around. Joseph made a be-line for the box with his books. After moving "Jaws" and "The Lost World," he picked up one of his old research books from college, "War of Hell: The Horrors of the Vietnam War." He tucked it into his grip and went to another box. The trench coat was tossed aside and he rummaged through the box. Joseph pulled his suit off, tearing the fabric from his body. He pulled out jeans and a t-shirt which were thrown on quickly. A pair of work boots finished off getting dressed. The key was pulled from the pants pocket and Joseph went to his plane. He wasted no time opening the safe. Inside, the shelves were still empty save for the cache of silver coins Celestia didn't take and the built in mini vault.

"Who'd have thought it?" he asked looking at the box. Joseph inserted the key and opened the lock. The door was slowly pulled open. Joseph pulled out a small cardboard and placed it on the top of the safe. Behind that box was a sealed wooden display box with a glass top. He eyed the relic he treasured, respected, and feared. "I never thought it would come to this?" Joseph whispered. "I restored you back into pristine condition to preserve you for posterity and memorialize those men that carried you. I prayed those test shots were the only time I'd use you." The inscribed plate on the red velvet read "Battle Used M1911 Colt .45 Serial Number 782." The gun stared at its owner through the glass, briefly hearing the call of it. After a moment, Joseph took the box and slammed the glass on the safe. It shattered and the prisoner of time was free. He pulled the gun and its three magazines out of their velvet resting place and opened the box of ammunition. The box of fifty specialty only had thirty rounds left. Click, click, click, echoed in the hangar as each round was readied. When the magazines were loaded, Joseph pulled a shoulder holster out of the safe. He often wondered why he bought that, now he knew. Joseph slipped the two spares into the pouches and slung the leather around him. The last six bullets went into Joseph's pocket. Joseph took a deep breath and eyed the final magazine. After a moment, he reached up and grabbed the gun.

"Never thought you'd see another fight, did you," Joseph asked the old warrior. The magazine was slid in and the slide pulled back. Joseph ejected the magazine and replaced the one chambered. "One hot, seven in the hole. Eight strong, locked and loaded." The gun went into the holster with the safety off and hammer cocked. Joseph put his coat back on and grabbed the book as he left the hangar. Outside, Big Mac had pulled his wooden cart up. He loaded a couple trunks onto the cart while Applejack was helping Granny Smith move items into the apple cellar. Apple Bloom was clutching Joseph's teddy bear on the cart. She was getting very nervous. Joseph walked over to her to try and cheer her up. The work boots were impervious to the few inches of snow on the ground. The little filly looked at Joseph as he walked up.

"What's going on, Mr. Joseph?" she pleaded. Joseph leaned over and gave the little Apple another hug.

"Don't you worry, Apple Bloom," he said kindly. It did little to cheer up the child. The clanking of iron chains turned both their heads. Applejack was locking up the cellar doors with thick chains and a very large lock.

"I moved the box y'all brought into the house into the cellar," Applejack called.

"Thanks," Joseph said. "Just get to the Town Hall. Guards will be arriving with transports to begin the evacuation."

"Can y'all tell us anything else?" the orange farmer asked as she helped her grandmother into the cart.

"It may only be over-caution," Joseph sighed. "But the princesses and I would rather be safe than sorry." Applejack silently agreed. Being caution instead of reckless was one of the things you learn as a farmer. Joseph gave Apple Bloom another hug and picked her chin up. Joseph could see that panic was growing with the little one. "Dr. Bearington is scared, Apple Bloom. Will you keep him safe?" Just as planned, Apple Bloom hugged Joseph's oldest friend. Big Mac hitched himself up to the cart when everything was ready and they all left the farm for town.

It took ten minutes to get there and the town was extremely tense. Ponies were running around with bags and trunks. Houses and shops were being locked and boarded up. Many children were being cuddled by their mothers while their fathers reassured their wives. Joseph watched as everypony was gathering in the town square. Luna was with the Mayor and Twilight Sparkle on a platform. The Mayor was giving instructions to her fellow citizens. Luna was watching as three massive airships were arriving to transport Ponyville's populous to safety.

"Luna!" Joseph shouted. He was trying to get to the princess and clear a way for the Apples. Princess Celestia had been very "insistent" that the keepers of the Elements of Harmony be on the first transport. The clamoring and shouting from the crowd was too loud. Ponies were starting to crowd the area to board the transport. Too many bodies and not enough room.

"We'll never get through the crowd," Applejack said with concern.

"Cover your ears," Joseph shouted.

"Why?" Applejack asked. She was soon answered when Joseph drew his gun and fired three shots into the air. The three bangs caught everypony's attention and the crowd by the Apples darted away from the sound. Joseph ejected his magazine and replaced the three rounds he fired off. All eyes were on him.

"I need to get to the princess!" he shouted.

_**"Make haste and yield, min subjects,"**_ Luna boomed. _**"Their presence is needed."**_ The sea of ponies parted. Joseph and the Apples made their way through the crowd. He lifted the breast of his coat and holstered the gun. Several ponies were looking at him with fear. Joseph guessed that they had never seen a gun before. By the time they got to the stage, the airships had arrived and Spike had joined Twilight and Luna. The princess directed the Apples in front of her where Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Pinkie Pie, and the Cakes were waiting.

"Everypony north of Bridle and Mane Street are ready to leave," Spike said checking off his list.

"Excellent," Luna said. "Are we on schedule, Twilight Sparkle?" The purple unicorn looked at a scroll and ran the numbers in her mind. Twilight nodded to the princess just as Joseph walked up.

"Talk to me," he said.

"Two trains are being boarded and will depart for Canterlot within the hour," Twilight Sparkle said. "The rest of the town gathered here to leave by air."

"And we shall begin boarding the rest of the populous as soon as my airships land," Luna finished. Joseph nodded in approval as the princess spoke to him. "Ponyville should be evacuated in forty five minutes."

"Any problems?" Joseph asked.

"The guards had to take a few ponies by force," Spike began. "But nothing serious." The first airship began to land in front of the podium. Joseph saw that Rainbow Dash was hovering outside the cockpit and was guiding the pilot to the ground. Just as it landed, Fluttershy arrived and flew right up to Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm late," she said. "But each of my animal friends wanted to say goodbye. And Angel Bunny wouldn't leave his…"

"It's ok, Fluttershy," Joseph said.

"Oh…um, ok," she said gently. Before she could move, Princess Luna began bringing Twilight Sparkle's friends and their families.

"Princess Luna, please let the Cakes come with me," Pinkie Pie cried. She was looking back and forth between the princess and the Cakes so much, Joseph swore he saw Pinkie with two head. The princess looked at Pinkie's employers. The two confectioners were trying to calm their crying babies. "I can't leave them. I just couldn't." Luna answered with a smile and head thrust to the airship. Pinkie leapt eighteen feet into the air from her joy. The Cakes were more than bosses, they were practically her family.

Joseph watched as his new friends boarded the craft first. As he excepted Fluttershy boarded with Big Macintosh and stayed close to him. He hadn't the met the Cakes yet but gave them a friendly nod. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo boarded with Rarity. The two school fillies were still a little nervous around Joseph. He had left a lasting impression on them. Rainbow Dash joined them after she helped the last two ships land. Twilight was about to board when Joseph stopped her.

"I need you to stay for a while longer," he told her. Before Twilight could say anything, Joseph continued. "I need your help, both of you." He gestured to Spike as well.

"Joseph, my sister insisted that the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony evacuate first," Luna protested. Twilight and Spike didn't say anything, despite their confusion. Next to board the airships were the patients from Ponyville Urgent Care. Nurse Redheart personally accompanied Amus's. Though he was awake and alert, Amus was confined to a wheelchair until his feet could heal. Luna and Joseph watched Amus board before they returned to each other.

"You have my word she won't be here long," Joseph said. Luna stepped up so only they could hear each other.

"We have only hours until the estimated arrival of Omus and the other Grundles," she whispered. "Even if it's only an idle threat, time is of the essence."

"I only need her for a half hour, Luna," Joseph said. "Maybe less." Luna thought about it for a moment and relented. Joseph motioned for the unicorn and dragon to follow him. Twilight took off her saddlebags and gave them to Rainbow Dash.

"Be careful my bags," she said. "Our elements are in here." Rainbow Dash gave a salute and Twilight ran off to Joseph with Spike in tow.

"Mind if I ask you about that thing with the explosions?" Spike asked.

"Yes, I do," Joseph said bluntly. Spike instantly dropped the subject. Joseph pulled the book out of his coat and gave it to Twilight. "Skip to chapter four, booby traps." Twilight did what she was told and instantly recoiled at the photos she saw. But a morbid fascination compelled her to read on. "Spike, got a pen and paper?"

"Uh…Sure," the little dragon said. He pulled out a quill and scroll and wrote as Joseph spoke. Luna watched as Joseph led Twilight and Spike away. They were heading for the road that led back to Sweet Apple Acres.

"All right, everypony," the Mayor called out. "Let's get you all on board." The princess watched as ponies made their way onto the airships. The first one with Twilight's and Luna's friends filled up first and departed. Soon another was full and it too left. Luna could hear the crying of her younger subjects as they left their home. As the last ship began to fill up, a detachment of Luna's guards flew down to their ruler.

"Report, Leftenant" Luna commanded to the officer.

"The four quadrants have been swept," he said. "We found a few stragglers who attempted to circumvent the evac and a one child who was separated from her parents. We put them on the trains to Canterlot before they departed."

"So the town is abandoned?" Luna asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. Luna brought a hoof to her chin in thought. Everything was going as plan, but she just wanted to make sure.

"Sweep the town one final time," she began. "Should you find anypony, bring them to my chariot before retrieving me at Sweet Apple Acres." The officer and his squad saluted Luna and took off. The final airship was still not full yet, but Luna gave the order for it to take off. Within minutes, the airship was off the ground and away. A feeling came across Luna. It was something she hadn't felt in a couple years, but knew it for a thousand. She was alone, utterly alone.

Ponyville was always a happy village. It was alive and vibrant, full of joy. Now it was a barren ghost town. It was a truly eerie thing to see. The princess looked on at the bordered up houses as she followed where Joseph led Twilight and Spike. She passed Sugar Cube Corner; it was devoid of the smell of fresh baked treats. A little comfort food would have done Princess Luna a world of good. Soon she came to Carousel Boutique. Luna smiled as she recalled leaving the shop with Joseph for the party only hours prior. Too bad that night led to this.

Luna walked for another few minutes before she came to white fence of Sweet Apple Acres. She saw Joseph by the hangar with Twilight Sparkle and Spike. He was reading a piece of paper and signed it before he passed it to Spike. The little dragon took quill to paper as well before Twilight took it. Luna walked up just as the unicorn signed and rolled up the scroll.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Joseph and Spike both nodded to Twilight. The unicorn reared up and hugged Joseph before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Please take care of yourself," she said before turning to Spike. Twilight pulled the little dragon into a hug and started to cry. "I…am so proud of you, Spike." Spike returned the hug and broke it after a few minutes. Twilight made her way into the hangar and hopped onto the wing of the plane. She struggled and grunted for a moment to build up enough magic.

"Twilight?" Luna questioned. With open and glowing eyes, Twilight released her spell. In a flash of light, the unicorn and the plane were gone. "W…where is she?"

"I asked her to take the plane and all my stuff to Canterlot," Joseph said. "Can't risk the Grundles finding it. They might tear it all apart and make weapons. One panel alone could make quite a few knives and arrow heads."

"A wise precaution," Luna nodded. "But I am curious as to your presence, Spike." Joseph went over to the inner door of the hangar and pulled up a pair of binoculars and a knife.

"He's my direct line to Celestia," Joseph said handing the items to Spike. Luna watched in shock as Spike slipped the binoculars on his neck and tied the knife around his waist. The dragon drew the blade and eyed it. To Joseph, it was a knife. But for the diminutive dragon it was a small sword. Luna's eyes went when she realized what was happening.

"You're not leaving…" she said. "But the evacuation order was mandatory. No pony would dare to disobey Celestia's orders."

"One, I'm not a pony," Joseph said turning to Luna. "And two, what will happen if those pissed off Grundles show up here and the guy who dishonored them isn't?" Luna lowered her head. Joseph was right. For all she knew the Grundles could pillage and destroy Ponyville before moving onto the next one. As she put two and two together, Luna figured out this was Joseph's plan all along.

"You never intended to leave," Luna said. "You planned to fight them."

"If I have to," Joseph said.

"And you dared to ask Spike to take such a risk with you?" Luna continued. Though the tone in her voice was turning angry. It was one thing for Joseph to take this risk. But it was another it involve her friend.

"No, I volunteered," Spike said. "Can't abandon a bro, the Code forbids it." Luna looked the baby dragon with a cocked eyebrow. Spike quickly dropped the comedy. "When he explained the plan to Twilight and me, well, there is no other way to contact Celestia faster than with my fire magic." The princess couldn't argue that. Joseph noted that her mood had significantly changed. He knew she was getting very upset.

"Recon, Spike," he said. "If you see anything weird send up a flame." Despite being a baby dragon, Spike had a clue where this was going.

"Right, I'll stick to the roofs to avoid the traps," Spike said and left the hangar. Joseph left the steel building and Luna followed. They continued walking until the two came to the spot where his plane came to a stop. Joseph went to the ground and Luna sat down in front of him. Her eyes were starting to gloss over.

"Have we not earned thy trust and confidence?" she asked with sadness. "Why would thou abstain from informing us?"

"Because you'd try and talk me out of it," Joseph answered. Luna saw the resolve in his eyes. She knew there was no arguing. Since the day Luna met him, she could tell he was strong willed man. But still, she couldn't sit by and do nothing. So Luna tried to use the same trick Joseph used on Celestia, speculation.

"One man, a dragon, two weapons, and series of booby traps?" she started. "T'is a fool's errand. There is no way you could possibly be victorious." Joseph's face remained stoic. "Why would you take such a risk? You could be hurt, captured, or…" Joseph raised a hand to Luna's chin. She instantly stopped talking. His face still gave away no emotion.

"There's another reason I asked Twilight to move my plane and belongings," he said. Luna's blue eyes locked on Joseph's again, just as they did the night before. "If my plane is ransacked, I won't have a décor for the house I buy."

"House?" the princess whispered. She was very confused. The only house he spoke of was the one he was moving to back home. This made Luna's heart sink. Her fears were being realized.

"Yea, I'll need to find a place to live if I am going to stay here," Joseph said with a smile. The Princess of the Night's emotions pulled an instant 180. Joseph's hand slid from Luna's chin and cupped her cheek. She smiled as a question that plagued her mind was answered. The next thing Luna knew, Joseph had leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. Luna froze and let a surprised moan escape her mouth. She blushed and went wide eyed from the sensation. Soon her eyes fluttered shut and Luna relaxed into the kiss. Their differences be damned. Joseph wanted the princess to know how he felt. After a moment, Joseph pulled back. Luna's blue cheeks were a deep red, as were Joseph's. The two basked in each other's glow until Luna answered Joseph's problem.

"You need not seek a house, I invite thy to min," Luna said before leaning forward to kiss Joseph. He was surprised to find Luna act so forward. And even more surprised when her mouth opened in invitation. Not to disappoint his lady, Joseph obliged. After a few moments of bliss, Joseph pulled back and stood up.

"Does it seem like I'm in a losing mood?" he asked. The Princess of the Night stood up and shook her head. Everything she had wondered and speculated about love and courtship were dashed.

A passing figured overhead drew Luna's and Joseph's attention. It was her guards pulling the princess's chariot. The lieutenant landed with the two guards pulling the chariot. The others continued on in the direction of Canterlot. The officer gave a salute to his princess and began his report.

"We've swept Ponyville again and found two more children hiding in their closets," he said. Joseph and Luna looked at the chariot and there were two more children. A pegasus filly and a earth colt. They were hugging each other and shaking in fear. Beside them were two of Luna's unicorn guards.

"You are certain there are no more civilians, Leftenant?" Luna asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the soldier responded. "A visual inspection and wide band magical sweep confirmed it. We are certain that Ponyville is abandoned." Luna sighed in relief that, for the time being, everypony was safe. She went over to the children to calm them down and assure them of their safety. As expected, the two relaxed in the care of their princess.

"Why'd your boys bug out, Lieutenant?" Joseph asked.

"The Lunar Guard was assigned the refugees and filling in for the Solar Guard deployed to Trottingham, sir," he said. "We are not as large as the Solar Guard. I needed every hoof back in Canterlot. Why do you ask, sir?"

"Never mind, I was hoping to pull a couple to help me here," Joseph said.

"Here?" the lieutenant questioned. "But, sir the order is…"

"At ease, Leftenant," Luna interrupted as she walked up to the two. "Joseph and his re-enforcements are exempt from the evacuation order."

"What re-enforcements?" Joseph asked. "The lieutenant just said resources were stretched too thin." Luna winked at Joseph and walked forward so she had some room. The Moon Goddess closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were a blinding white. Her wings flared out and her stance was powerful.

_**"Warriors of the Moon,"**_ she boomed. _**"Heed the call of thy princess."**_ The magic rippled from Luna and out across the air. It washed across Joseph like a summer's haze. He watched as wisps of smoke began to waft from the ground. The wisps became dust and the dust become clouds. Those clouds formed the bodies of ten pegasus ponies. They wore purple and black uniforms with yellow bolt trim. On their flanks were winged skulls. "Behold," Luna said proudly. "The Shadowbolts. Equestria's finest fliers hoof selected by myself and extensively trained in the art of combat. Their sole mission is to fight when I need them to. And if need be, to kill." Luna turned to Joseph and saw both him and her officer were in shock.

"Never knew she had black ops," the now informed pegasus lieutenant said.

"I'll say it for both of us, that's fucking awesome on every known level," Joseph said. The lieutenant agreed and Joseph shot an impressed look at the princess. The Shadowbolts stepped forward in perfect unison. One stepped up in front of the formation, the captain. Joseph gave a chuckle when he saw the blue wings and muzzle with a rainbow mane and tail.

"Sorry, my music isn't here," he joked. The captain gave a small smile and under the goggles, Joseph knew she was winking at him. "Does Celestia know about this?" he asked.

"Officially, no," Luna began. "The only one who knows my Shadowbolts exist are myself and now all of you. I summoned them to assist you, Joseph. I couldn't bear it if something were to befall you." Joseph was touched by the princess's words. He pulled the princess into a hug to thank her. "We all shall be here with you."

"We?!" Joseph questioned.

"Yes, I will be here by your side," Luna said as she looked at the horizon. Joseph was caught off guard and so was the lieutenant. Before the guard could react, Luna gave him her orders. "Return with the children to Canterlot and help them find their loved ones." The lieutenant stood for a moment. He was torn better orders and duty. Joseph made his choice easy.

"Take Princess Luna with you," he said. Luna turned to Joseph to argue. "You're not staying in a potential battle zone. That's foolish."

"I am the Princess of the Night," she retorted. "And I will serve and protect my subjects."

"You're putting a huge target on your back," Joseph said firmly. "What if you are captured? That'll make you one hell of a bargaining chip. They could demand anything with you as a hostage."

"I know the risks of my actions and I accept them," she snapped. Before Joseph could say anything, Luna fluttered into the air and placed a hoof on Joseph's cheek. "I take the same risk you do," she said gently. Joseph stared at the airborne monarch. "Did min lips not prove how we feel?" Joseph grabbed Luna's hoof and held it. He was stalling to try and find a way to counter Luna.

"Sir," the lieutenant said. Joseph moved his head only slightly to see the guard. "I have served in the Lunar Guard for three years. When the princess has made a decision, she never changes it." Knowing there was no way he could convince Luna not to stay, Joseph gave up. He turned back to the princess and pulled her into a hug. However, he made sure her head was on his left side. Slowly, Joseph turned Luna around in a circle. To her it felt like they were dancing again. For Joseph, he was looking at the Shadowbolt Captain and the lieutenant. He winked at both of them and they nodded back.

"Luna," Joseph said gently. "You are more amazing than I am worthy of." The princess's heart began to soar. She was hoping the next words Joseph said would be the three to make her whole. Joseph did choose three words, but not what Luna was thinking. "No you can't." Quicker than Luna could react, Joseph wrapped his left arm around Luna's neck. His right arm folding onto his left hand and his right hand put pressure on the back of Luna's head.

"Joseph!" Luna got out. "Stop!" Struggle as she did, Luna could not match the strength of Joseph. The Shadowbolts and the Lunar Guards did nothing. One of their duties were to protect Princess Luna from all harm. Even if the harm was coming from herself. They just stood and watched as Joseph's sleeper started to take effect. The princess's flailing started to weaken. Tears flew from her eyes before they slowly shut. "no…" was the last thing Luna managed to say. Her crown fell to the snow covered ground as her body fell limp. Joseph let his grip go to pick the princess up and the crown. Nothing was said as he carried her to the chariot. The unicorn guards moved to help but were shook off. Joseph gently placed Luna down and put the crown back on her head.

"Princess?"

"Are you ok?" the children asked. Like all her subjects, they loved Luna and were scared she was hurt.

"She's only sleeping," Joseph said. He ran his fingers through her mane before leaning down to kiss Luna's cheek. "Get her back to Canterlot, don't stop for any reason," Joseph commanded as he walked away. The lieutenant and the guards pulling the chariot said nothing and took off for Canterlot as fast as they could. As Joseph walked back to the Shadowbolts, he saw only their Captain looking at the abandoned town.

"My squad has set up a perimeter," she said. "They're fast enough to get back here in seconds if they see anything." Joseph grunted in approval and watched the town. Not that he needed more proof, but Joseph knew that voice.

"How'd you get the uniform, Rainbow?" he asked. The goggles slid up and magenta eyes met brown. The cyan pegasus took to the air to be eye level with her friend.

"I got tired of being disappointed by the Wonderbolts," she said. "Princess Luna saw what they didn't and made me the offer of a lifetime."

"Was it?" Joseph asked crossing his arms. Neither Joseph or Rainbow looked at each other. They just continued to watch the town.

"Let's see, a member of the elite flying team or captain of the princess's personal black ops," Rainbow said sarcastically as she held up both her fore hooves.

"I get it," Joseph said. Suddenly a pillar of green smoke came up from Ponyville. In seconds, a Shadowbolt had rocketed to the two.

"Movement in the southeast out of the Everfree Forrest," the female pegasus said. Rainbow pointed back to the town and the scout flew back to Ponyville.

"They're early," Joseph said calmly. However, his mind was racing. "You ready?"

"No," Rainbow said as she lowered her goggles.

"Me either," Joseph said. He pulled the gun from under the coat and checked it. Full magazine, one in the chamber, hammer cocked, safety off.

_A/N: And so it begins…_

_What in the name of sanity will happen next?_

/)*(\

Read & Review


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Heart Broken

"Dive bomb..." All was black.

"Grundles forward…" All was black.

"Watch the arrows…" All was black.

A gun was raised and the trigger was pulled…**Bang! Bang! Bang! **All black.

A howl of pain and falling feathers… All black.

"Fall back to the farm…retreat…" All black.

An arrow pierced the air…

"No," Luna moaned.

"Rainbow, watch out…"

"No," cried out.

A scream of horror until someone jumped in front.

"No!" Luna screamed as she sprang up from her bed. The dream was so vivid and real, it was like she was watching it live. The Princess of the Night was in a cold sweat. Her heartbeat was fast as a pegasus. The door flew open and three ponies ran in, summoned by the screaming.

"Your Majesty," Moondancer cried as she was flanked by two guards. "Are you alright?" It took a moment for the princess to regain her bearings. She was back in her bedroom at the royal palace.

"M…Moondancer?" she stuttered. "I am home?" Moondancer nodded and brought a towel from the bathroom. Luna took it and wiped the sweat from her body. Slowly she was calming down from her nightmare. "What happened, why am I in my room?" she asked.

"You were brought here, Princess," Moondancer answered. "The chariot arrived with your unconscious body and two children."

"Children?" Luna said with confusion. Piece by piece her memories came back. Luna began to recall everything that had happened. She remembered the hidden bunker, the truth about her parents, and the evacuation. "Yes, the children. Are they…?"

"Yes, Ma'am," one of the guards said. "We located their parents soon after you arrived." The princess sighed in relief. But then she recalled her final memory. Joseph was the one who had rendered her unconscious. "Joseph, where is he?"

"Who?" Moondancer asked.

"The one who rendered me unconscious," Luna continued. It was now Luna realized that her room was filled with boxes and a safe, the very same ones from Joseph's plane. The guards stepped forward to answer the question.

"We have not received any words from Master Joseph since the attack began," he said. Luna's eyes contracted to pinholes and she zoned out. None of the guard's other words made it to her. After a moment, Luna darted from her room at full speed. She didn't even care that her accoutrements were left in the room.

"Princess, wait," Moondancer called as she and the guards chased after her. Try as they did, Luna's longer and legs and her slender frame made her impossible to catch. Through the halls the princess went, the décor shifted from antique gothic to white marble. Luna came to the foyer and heard a rumble coming from the Grand Hall. On she ran down the staircase and into the hall.

Inside it was something to behold. The whole population of Ponyville fit in the hall. Not surprising since this is where the Grand Galloping Gala was held every year. Luna took in everything she could see. There were cots everywhere to give the ponies somewhere to sleep. Many ponies looked at Luna with very concerned eyes. They had already been told why they were evacuated, but it did little to comfort them. As the princess continued on, she saw several ponies doing their best to make this as painless as they could. Pinkie Pie was going around with balloons, streamers, and paper hats; trying to spread as many smiles as she could. The Apples and the Cakes were giving out food and water. Fluttershy was telling stories to all the children with Cheerilee. Twilight Sparkle was with Amus and Princess Celestia. It was a terrifying situation, but everypony was trying to do what they could to make the situation bearable. The blue alicorn made her way over to her sister.

"Princess, when can we go home?" a small voice called. Luna looked down and saw one of her youngest subjects with fear in her eyes. The princess bent down and gave a little nuzzle to the child.

"Very soon," she said gently. With that, Luna continued on to her sister. When she came to the white alicorn, Celestia showed her emotions. Twilight Sparkle and Amus shared the same expression. The purple unicorn ran up and gave Luna a hug as soon as she was seen. The princess was about to ask why Twilight was so upset, but Twilight's crying answered her question. Luna wrapped her hooves around her friend to comfort her and looked at her sister. Celestia's violet eyes spoke more than words. She was full of remorse and had a humbling aura about her.

"What has happened, Tia?" Luna asked. Celestia produced a scroll from under her wing. She looked at the parchment and back to her younger sister.

"I should have listened," she said with regret. Luna separated herself from Twilight and took the scroll in her own magic. In a flash, it was opened and Luna read it:

**Grundles spotted exiting Everfree Forest.**

**Preparing to defend Ponyville.**

**-Spike**

Luna recognized Spike's handwriting. Now she knew why Twilight was beside herself. She was worried about her assistant and adoptive son. Luna gave her friend another hug and tried to reassure her. It helped a little, but not much.

"We received that message over two hours ago" Celestia said.

"Amus prayed spirits would bring wisdom to Grundles," the king mourned. "But Omus poisoned Grundles' minds." Luna tried to remain calm but it was very difficult. She released the scroll turned to Celestia.

"We must aid in fight," Luna said.

"Luna," Celestia said trying to get her sister's attention. The Princess of the Night began to panic and started hyperventilating. She couldn't hear her sister.

"Joseph, Spike, and my Shadowbolts are outnumbered. They cannot…" she panicked.

"Luna!" Celestia snapped. The rant was cut off before it could even begin. Amus looked at Luna with much sadness, as did Celestia. The princess produced another scroll and gave it to Luna. Twilight cried a little harder when she saw that scroll again. Luna took it and read:

**Position overrun by Grundles.**

**Retreat ordered, returning to Canterlot.**

**3 injured 1 casualty.**

**-Spike**

Luna's heart stopped when she read the last line. Her dream, no, her vision from minutes before had come to pass. Somepony was dead. Luna's magic cut out and the paper fell to the ground. Luna followed after it. She wore a face that mixed with horror and disbelief.

"Casualty…" she whispered. Celestia lay down with her sister and tried to snap her out of it. None of Celestia's words made it to Luna. Who was the one casualty? Was it one of her Shadowbolts? Did Captain Dash make the ultimate sacrifice? Or…

"You summoned us, Princess Celestia," Spitfire of the Wonderbolts said. Luna briefly snapped out of her trance and saw Celestia in front of her elites.

"Search for the Shadowbolts and assist them in returning to Canterlot," she ordered. "You should locate them heading to Canterlot from Ponyville. They have wounded so time is of the essence." Spitfire saluted and took off with her squad in tow. Just as she left, Luna began to shake. Her mind wandered back to the scroll. She couldn't shake "casualty" from her mind. Soon she slipped back into a trance. Moondancer finally managed to make her way through the crowd in the hall and up to the princesses.

"Take Luna back to her room, Moondancer," Celestia said. The white earth pony did her best to discreetly remove Luna. For the princess, it was all a blur. She didn't register anything on the walk upstairs. It didn't take long for Moondancer to bring Luna back to her room. The princess snapped out of her funk when she saw the boxes and the safe. Moondancer couldn't stop her. Luna went over to the boxes and started going through them.

"What are you doing, Princess?" Moondancer asked.

"These are his belongings," she said to her hoof maiden.

"Would that be Joseph?" Moondancer asked. Luna looked back to her confidant and nodded. In that nod, Moondancer saw something different in the princess. "Princess," she began. "Is this Joseph a special pony?"

"He's is not of our species," Luna said gently. The princess pulled "Jurassic Park" out of the box and opened it to where Joseph left off. "And yes, he is very special to me." Moondancer let a little giggle out at how the princess was acting. She didn't understand "not of our species." But considering how Luna was acting, she didn't care.

"If I may?" she dug. Luna nodded for Moondancer to continue. "Did you happen to use the advice I gave you?" Luna walked over to her bed and sat on it. Moondancer could sense that she wanted her to join.

"Yes I did, Moondancer," Luna began with love in her voice. The white earth pony let a smile on her face. It was great to hear that her princess had found a guy. "It wasn't instantaneous like your beloved Salty. We are unable to explain it because it defies logic. But his compassion, intelligence, and good nature enchanted us." Moondancer smiled as she listened. It was wonderful to hear that he made the princess was happy. "But he also possesses a loving heart and everything a lady could want." Moondancer put a hoof on Luna's as she spoke. "He kissed me, Moondancer. And I kissed him back." Any doubt about Luna's feelings left Moondancer's mind.

"Oh, Princess," Moondancer said with joy. The hoof maiden dared to push as far as she could and hugged Luna. The princess returned the hugged as Moondancer continued. "So where is he?" Moondancer felt the princess stiffen up and the hug was broken.

"He's in Ponyville," Luna said shaking her head. The worry came back and Luna's voice cracked. "He's fighting the insurrection that caused the evacuation." Luna lay on her bed and started to sob. Moondancer tried to comfort her princess but could not. "We received word the defense has failed and Ponyville fell. There are wounded and one has departed this world." Luna looked up into Moondancers eyes. "What if it's Joseph?" she said weakly. Moondancer didn't say anything. All she did was hug her fragile ruler. Joseph's book slipped from Luna's grip and fell to the bed.

"Princess," Moondancer began. Luna looked up and saw Moondancer moving the book with her hoof. "Is this one of Joseph's books?" Luna wiped her face and tried to calm down.

"Yes, he was reading it to me," she said opening the book to where Joseph left off.

"Would you read it to me?" Moondancer asked. Silently she hoped her plan to distract the princess would work. It did. Luna explained the first couple chapters to her and soon continued the story. As Luna read she began to understand why Joseph said this book was his favorite. It was a plethora of scientific theory and philosophical questions. Moondancer found herself intrigued by the story as well. She even found it amusing when Luna told her that Joseph stuttered when he read aloud. The story continued on to the Second Iteration:

"'Alan Grant crouched down, his nose inches from the ground'," Luna read. "'The temperature was over a hundred degrees.'" Moondancer was side by side with the princess. She was happy Luna wasn't crying anymore and that she was finally calm. The princess was at peace and read until a knock came to her door. "Enter," Luna called out. The two looked up from the book and watched Twilight Sparkle come into the bedroom. "Hello, Twilight," Luna called. The purple unicorn gave a weak nod as she approached the bed. Next to her was a scroll held in the air by Twilight's magic.

"The Wonderbolts found them," she said. "They're in the Grand Hall." Luna sighed in relief that they had been found.

"Thank my heavens," she said. Luna got up from her bed and quickly threw on her royal wears. Moondancer helped as the princess got in a tizzy. Quickly the hoof maiden ran a brush through her ruler's coat and tail. "Make haste, Twilight," Luna chimed. "I must see to…" Luna was cut off by Twilight sending the parchment right in front of Luna's face. The princess looked at Twilight and saw she was trying to hold the bravest face that she could. But Luna could see pain in her eyes. "What is this parchment?" Luna asked taking it in her own magic. It took Twilight a moment to find her voice. When she could, the unicorn could only choke out a couple words.

"I'm so sorry, Princess," she whispered. Luna's eyes slowly went wide and she fell to her haunches. Twilight waved a hoof in front of Luna's face to get her attention. But the Princess of the Night gave no response. Her mind was completely blank and her heart was destroyed. In her shock, Luna lost her magical grip on the scroll and it fell to the ground. Time slowed down and seemed like it took over an hour for the scroll to finally hit the floor. When the paper bounced on the dark tile, Luna started to come out of her trance. It wasn't a nightmare she had experienced. It was a vision.

"No," she whispered. "No," she said with a cracking voice. "No!" Luna screamed and collapsed to the floor. Twilight quickly fell down and hugged her friend and ruler. Even Moondancer broke rank and hugged Luna. The princess cried harder than she ever had in her life. Though she had felt bitterness, anger, and jealousy, Luna had never felt the pain of having her heart torn in two. Twilight and Moondancer did all they could to comfort Luna. But all the princess could do was mutter "no" in between her sobs. There they stayed for a few minutes. Soon the princess stopped crying and the two ponies loosened their grip. When Luna opened her eyes they were bloodshot. Moondancer wanted to say something, but she was silenced when Luna levitated the scroll and unfurled it. Moondancer and Twilight backed off. It wasn't for them to read:

**My Dearest Luna,**

** If you are reading this, then my plan to protect Ponyville has failed and I am now dead. I know that you are feeling a great pain right now for my loss, as well as anger that I would do something like this. But there is no way I could risk harm to other villages if the Grundles didn't find me here. I dishonored them, they wanted revenge. But at the same time, I gave you and Celestia a confirmed location to find them. So all is not lost.**

** Of course I anticipate you might try to talk me out of this or even join me. To which, I'm sorry I had to use the Sleeper Hold on you. Imagine that, we know each other a week and I already know what you are going to do. But that is not clairvoyance, it's because I would do the same thing if our roles were reversed. I would try and protect you for the same reason you would. **

** It's just very cruel that just when we found each other, we lost each other. But if I had to die, I would always die to protect you. Don't be sad. I'll always be with you, both in spirit and in physical form.**

** Everything I brought with me to Equestria, the plane, my books, clothes, everything; I'm leaving it all to you. I know you'll enjoy the books. I'm only sorry I won't be there to read them to you. The last thing I leave you is my heart. It was yours since the second I first saw you. Even though I was worried and confused, it was yours. I love you, Luna. With all my heart, I love you. Our time was brief, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Take care of yourself. I'll always be watching.**

** All My Love,**

** Joseph**

**Witness: Twilight Sparkle Witness: Spike**

The princess managed to release a few more tears. She thought she didn't have any left. When she was done, the princess kissed the note. It was levitated to her dresser and placed with love on top. Luna didn't even roll the parchment up. She looked at Twilight Sparkle and the unicorn knew what she was thinking.

"We only signed it as witnesses to Joseph's Will," Twilight said. "Spike and I didn't look at what it said." The princess took it to heart and got up from the floor. She went back over to the mirror and began to clean herself up. She looked awful. But the princess was so despondent, she could only going through the motions. Moondancer took the princess's brush and Twilight took a towel.

"You've been through enough, Luna," Moondancer said. "Let us help you." Twilight nodded and the two ponies began to help the princess get back together.

"Thank you, my friends," Luna said weakly. Luna raised her head and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her cheeks were stained with tear streaks, and her face had no joy. The princess was broken.

Time passed quickly for Luna. She didn't even notice that she was led from her room to the stairs in the foyer. She was steps away from the Grand Hall where the Shadowbolts and Joseph were taken. Luna wasn't snapped out of her haze until she was at the bottom of the stairs. On the marble floor leading from the main door to the hall were drops of blood. The site of the blood sent chills up Luna's spine and made knots in her stomach. Twilight Sparkle and Moondancer were equally shocked by what they saw. The three continued on and the doors to the Grand Hall opened. Everypony had turned and was facing an area just to the left of the entrance.

The second she entered, everypony had dropped into a bow for her. Luna didn't even notice the bows. She just kept walking, flanked by Twilight and Moondancer. Luna's haze disappeared and she heard a few ponies talking as she passed them.

"Why did I hide? I should have said 'hello'," a teal unicorn said. "Now I'll never get a chance to talk to him, Bon Bon."

"It's ok, Lyra," a cream pony said to her friend. Bon Bon took her friend in a hug to calm her.

"There haz to be zomething you can do?" a grey pegasus said as she hugged her crying daughter.

"Some things just can't be changed, Ditzy," a fez clad earth stallion answered. "Believe me I know." As Luna came within the first couple rows, something grabbed her legs. She looked down and saw Pip hugging her. He looked at her with his deep brown eyes, the same color Joseph had.

"M'lady, are you alright?" he asked kindly. Luna could see Pip was genuine worried about her. But the broken hearted alicorn couldn't lie. All she managed to do was shake her head. Pip saw her pain and gave her another hug. "I'm sorry, love." The Pinto colt let the hug go and the princess continued to the front. When they got there, Luna saw Rainbow Dash had her mask off and was talking to Spitfire. The physicians were tending to the wounded Shadowbolts. Behind Rainbow were Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity with their families. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were trying to comfort Apple Bloom. Though she had her friends and Dr. Bearington, the earth filly was just as heart-broken as the princess. Celestia, Amus, Big Macintosh, and Fluttershy were by a cart. Inside the cart was a bloody sheet covering a body. Luna instantly knew who it covered. Twilight went over to her teacher and Luna turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Report, Captain," she monotoned. Rainbow limped over to her princess. Her right hoof was tucked underneath.

"Cloudkicker, Thunder Lane, and myself sustained injuries, none life threatening, Ma'am," she said. "The other Shadowbolts are present and accounted for. As for the battle itself, it'll all be in my report." Luna was satisfied and didn't push. Her visions spoke more than any report could explain.

"Thank you, Captain Dash," Luna said. "Have your squad return to their loved ones. Dismissed." Rainbow could hear every ounce of pain in Luna's voice. The princess left Moondancer and walked up to the cart just as Rainbow relayed her orders. Amus was closest to the cart. He was speaking in an ancient dialect only he, Luna, and Celestia understood. It was a prayer from the ancient Grundle tribes.

"Yelkoo, uncana demo," he chanted. "Dimmane sussata, Amus. Spirits guide honored dead. Amus bless noble soul." He bowed to the cart and walked back over to Celestia. Fluttershy came up to cart with Big Macintosh.

"Thank you for bringing us together," she said quietly. Those were the only she could get out before breaking down. Big Mac hugged his new fillyfriend to console her. He turned just as Luna walked up. Mac let go of Fluttershy and put a hoof on Luna's shoulder.

"I know y'all feel the most pain," he said in a deep, caring tone. "Y'all are part of our family now, and the Apples are always there for each other. If y'all need us…" Luna raised her hoof to Mac's. She silently thanked him with a weak smile. Mac went back to Fluttershy and Luna turned to the cart. The size and shape of the body were undeniable, but the princess continued to beg that the form under the sheet was another. Her magic took the corner and it was pulled down. Luna could only get it half way down before she lost her concentration. Luna fell to her haunches and her head dropped down in grief. It was Joseph under the sheet. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, like he was sleeping. But Joseph's clothes were another story. They were splashed with dirt, wet from the snow, torn and covered in blood. None of his wounds looked lethal until the princess saw Joseph's chest. There was the broken shaft of an arrow sticking out of his chest right where his heart was.

"That was meant for me," Rainbow Dash called. The Princess as well as everypony who heard her turned to the Captain of the Shadowbolts. "He jumped in front at the last minute. I knew he was cool, but this was…" Rainbow couldn't finish her words. Coming that close to her own death made her break down. The other five elements were by her side instantly. Luna could have used her friends right now. Celestia was keeping her distance from Luna, as well she should.

Luna looked back at her fallen love. The cart and sheet looked horrible and were not worthy of Joseph. She charged her horn and floor started to move. The marble tiles nest to Celestia jutted up from the floor and made a makeshift podium. It was large enough to hold Joseph's body and only high enough to bring him just under Luna's face. When it was ready, Luna's magic stopped and she took a breath so her voice wouldn't crack.

"Honor Guard," Luna commanded proud and strong. Two Solar Guard unicorns and two Lunar Guards stepped up and walked with precision to the cart. Luna stepped out of the way and let the soldiers do their duty. They took their positions are the rear of the cart and used their magic to remove the sheet. One levitated the sheet to the podium and folded it into a makeshift pillow.

"Order, hip!" a guard said. The four sprang to attention and charged their horns. "Order, huh!" A platform of magic formed under Joseph and he was pulled from the cart. The guards turned as his body passed in between them. Just as Joseph's body came off the cart, his arms dangled down and a few drops of blood fell to the marble. Briefly, Luna lost herself and blurted out a cry of pain. She quickly regained her composure. "Order, ha!" and the guards began walking to the podium. Their steps were slow and deliberate. The crowd began to bow as Joseph passed in front of them. When Joseph was over the podium, the guards lowered him to the cold marble. Their magic took his arms and folded them over his chest. "Atten-hut!" The guards all faced Joseph and saluted him. When they lowered their hooves, the guards stayed at attention. They were keeping vigil over Joseph's body, the highest honor they could offer. Luna stepped forward to the head of the podium. She looked down and could have sworn he was only sleeping. All the other ponies lowered their heads as well in respect.

"I love you too, Joseph," Luna whispered. She raised a hoof and caressed Joseph's cheek, just as he did to her a few nights earlier. The Princess of the Night charged her horn with silver magic. She held it for a moment and it built up until her horn changed into pure silver. Luna bent down and placed her lips on Joseph's, he was still warm. She ignored the whispers coming from the crowd. The silver in her horn began to move and flowed down her face, through Luna's lips, and into Joseph. The silver flowed over his body and spread. A great glow came from the magic and everypony shielded their eyes. When the magic died down, a suit of silver armor was covering Joseph. On his chest was a crescent moon on a black backdrop, the symbol of Princess Luna. In his hands, Joseph clutched a mighty silver claymore with a black hilt. She broke the kiss and walked around the side and sat down facing her fallen love. She ignored the gossip coming from behind her.

"She kissed him."

"What does it mean?"

Luna didn't care what they said. There was still one more thing to do for Joseph. Luna took a deep breath and focused her magic into her mouth. The princess gently blew a mist towards Joseph. Ice began to form around his body, encasing Joseph in a casket of so clear it looked like glass. Luna final gift was to protect her love from the ravishes of time until he could be given a proper burial. She wanted to say so much to Joseph. She wanted to thank him for coming into her life. For showing her what love was. For being everything she could have ever wanted in a male. But she couldn't find the words. The only thing that came to mind was a song she had heard a few days ago while in the hangar with Joseph. She only heard it once and wondered why it stuck in her mind. Now she knew. Luna took a deep breath and let the words flow from her heart.

_Remember when we held on in the rain  
The nights we almost lost it  
Once again we can take the night into tomorrow  
Living on feelings  
Touching you I feel it all again  
_

_Didn't we almost have it all  
When love was all we had worth giving?  
The ride with you was worth the fall my friend  
Loving you makes life worth living  
Didn't we almost have it all  
The nights we held on till the morning  
You know you'll never love that way again  
Didn't we almost have it all  
_

_The way you used to touch me felt so fine  
We kept our hearts together down the line  
A moment in the soul can last forever  
Comfort and keep us  
Help me bring the feeling back again  
_

_Didn't we almost have it all  
When love was all we had worth giving?  
The ride with you was worth the fall my friend  
Loving you makes life worth living  
Didn't we almost have it all  
The nights we held on till the morning  
You know you'll never love that way again  
Didn't we almost have it all  
_

_Didn't we have the best of times  
When love was young and new  
Couldn't we reach inside and find_

_The love of me and you  
We'll never lose it again  
Cause once you know what love is you'll never let it end  
_

_Didn't we almost have it all  
When love was all we had worth giving?  
The ride with you was worth the fall my friend  
Loving you makes life worth living  
Didn't we almost have it all  
The nights we held on till the morning  
You know you'll never love that way again  
Didn't we almost have it all  
_

_Didn't we almost have it all  
The night we held on till the morning  
You know you'll never love that way again  
Didn't we almost have it all_

_didn't we almost have it all…_

Luna sang with enough passion, love, and pain to put any singer to shame. When she finished singing, Luna couldn't hold it in anymore and began to silently cry again. The whispers from the crowd stopped and not a single dry eye was in the room. They all felt for what Princess Luna had lost. Even Celestia shed tears and stepped up to Luna.

"I was wrong, Luna," she said quietly. Luna didn't turn around and face her sister. Celestia understood why she didn't. The Princess of the Day's actions were inexcusable. Celestia wouldn't blame Luna if they never spoke again. "All I saw was the sins of past. I've clung to the hate and pain too long. I couldn't see the amazing soul brought to us. And no I have greater pain and remorse to live with." Try as she did, Celestia could not reach her sister. "Luna, I'm so sorry for what I've done."

"Sorry?" Luna whispered. Celestia watched as Luna slowly turned her head. But Celestia's blood ran cold and fear engulfed her when she saw Luna's face. The iris of Luna's eyes were sharp and cat-like. He lips were pulled back in an angry frown. Sharp fangs gleamed in the light. _**"You're sorry?"**_ she boomed with anger. A hoof flew through the air and smacked the white alicorn so hard she flew back to the head of the crowd. Celestia's fear rose as she heard screams coming from the crowd. They were coming from the Shadowbolts, including Rainbow Dash.

A black miasma began to seep from Luna's flesh and engulfed the Princess of the Night. Black electricity crackled from her body and the smoke. Soon only a ball of black gas was in front of the crowd. Ten puffs of smoke appeared behind it and the Shadowbolts reformed. But there was something different about them. Their exposed coats, manes, and tails were grey with no other color to be seen. They didn't move or speak. Nopony even dared to try. The silver eyes coming from the cloud had everypony frozen in fear. A couple flashes of lightning came and the miasma dispersed. What was left drew horror and screams from everypony.

Long legs made her as tall as Celestia. Light blue greaves came halfway up those legs and a matching helmet covered much of her head. The coat was black as the darkest night. Even with her head down, the ponies knew who it was. Celestia's eyes shrunk to pin pricks as she saw the one pony she hoped was gone forever. Twilight Sparkle used her magic to get the Elements of Harmony to her friends, but the Element of Loyalty had turned black. There was no way to use it as long as Rainbow Dash was under the spell.

"It's Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie Pie screamed in terror when she realized there was no way to fight. The Queen of the Night raised her head and opened her eyes. The silver glow from her orbs were blinding. Even Amus shook in fear. The horror of Nightmare Moon was well known to the Grundles.

"No…" Celestia cried. "What have I done?"

_A/N: Anger and sorrow can turn the purest hearts._

_Joseph Rigetti is dead._

_Luna's pain and anger gave new life to the Mare of Darkness, Nightmare Moon._

_Celestia now has the worst case scenario on her hooves._

_What could the appearance of the Queen of the Night do to Equestria?_

_Will Amus be restored to the throne?_

_Is Rainbow Dash now a mindless slave?_

_What will happen next?  
Tune in for the next exciting chapter of Line in the Sand._

/)*(\

Read and Review


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Repercussions

Nightmare Moon was standing before Princess Celestia in all of her glory. The frightened citizens of Ponyville were trying to bash down the door and escape. Their fear from the last encounter with the Queen of the Night was coming back in full swing. But none of them could find a means of escape. The door remained shut and windows wouldn't budge either. They were sealed by the strong magic of Nightmare Moon.

"Luna, stop this!" Celestia shouted. She was desperately trying to find the buried heart of her little sister. It was no use though.

"Luna?" Nightmare Moon taunted. "She is no longer here! There is only I, Nightmare Moon. I am the realization of Luna's pain and anger, Celestia. I am her broken heart."

"No, you are not," Celestia defied. The Princess of the Day watched as the guards standing vigil began to stalk Nightmare Moon. She waved them off to prevent any trouble. This was neither the time nor place. "I know you are angry, Luna. You have every right to be, especially with me."

"Angry?" the black alicorn said with surprise. Her eyes flashed a brilliant white with the pain she felt. _**"You think I am merely angry?"**_ The very foundation of the palace shook from the force of Nightmare Moon's voice. Every pony in the hall shook in their hooves. Even Twilight and her friends were terrified of the volume. Celestia tried to remain a force to be reckoned with, but Nightmare Moon quickly took the dominant position. Celestia found herself surrounded in a magical aura and dragged to the ice casket. Though Celestia tried to resist, Nightmare Moon forced her sister's face down onto the head of the casket. "This is your doing. This is the result of your hate, your bigotry, and mistrust." Nightmare Moon forced her sister to look at the dead hero. "You killed Joseph!" When she made her first point, Nightmare Moon made her second. The magic around Celestia was focused onto her neck and Nightmare Moon lifted Celestia in a magical noose.

"Aack," the princess choked. Her wings and legs flailed uncontrollably. Nightmare Moon's face was a look of pure anger. But rather than choked the life from her sister, Nightmare Moon tossed her to the head of the crowd.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called and went over to her teacher.

"I'm fine, Twilight," Celestia coughed. Nightmare Moon stepped forward and the look on her face settled in a calm state. Twilight hugged Celestia in an attempt to shield her.

"I will deal with you later, Celestia," she said calmly. "For now, I have a town to reclaim. Shadowbolts!" With scary precision, the Shadowbolts stepped forward in perfect cadence. It was very eerie for her friends to see Rainbow Dash with no color. Nightmare Moon looked out on the crowd. Despite her terrifying form, there was still a heart in her chest. "Gather your belongings, Ponyville. The Lunar Guard marches and you will sleep in your own beds tonight." Despite their fears of the black alicorn, Ponyville was overjoyed to hear they would be going home.

"Nightmare Moon," Amus said coming up to the Queen of the Night. "What do with Grundles?" Nightmare Moon's ethereal mane and tail flickered quickly and her fur stood up. Amus saw that she was not happy with his tribe. "Please, Majesty," Amus begged. The black alicorn thought about it for a moment.

"I will spare the innocent in your tribe," she said. "But I will personally lead your brother to the gallows." Amus felt remorse for his brother's sentence and many of the ponies in earshot gasped when they heard. The only one who wasn't shocked was Celestia. That was only because was solely focused on reaching her sister.

"Please, Little Sister," she begged. "I can't let you…"

"Do not waste your breath, Celestia," Nightmare Moon interrupted. "There is nothing you can say to me that will change any of this."

"If you would let me finish," Celestia shouted.

"No, I will not let your short sightedness cause more trouble!" Nightmare Moon shouted.

"Would you please listen to me," the white alicorn shouted.

"No!" Nightmare Moon countered. Celestia started getting very loud and Nightmare Moon joined her. Soon the two were arguing at the top of their lungs.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!** Bullets broke through the door and scared whoever was near it half to death. The spell Nightmare Moon cast kept things in, but not from getting in. After the bullets burst through, the door was kicked open.

"I take a powder to get my head straight and all Tartarus breaks loose…" Twilight perked up when she heard that voice. "I could hear both of you from the courtyard."

"Spike?" she called out. Twilight ran over to the edge of the crowd and turned to the door. "Spike I was so…YAH!" Twilight and the citizens that knew Spike were surprised to watch the no longer baby dragon walking up to Twilight. Spike was twice as tall as he previously was and had a slender frame. He looked more mature, like a teenager. For Twilight, it brought back memories of Spike's rampage in Ponyville. But she was more surprised to see Joseph's sling on Spike's shoulders and his gun in Spike's claw. "Spike? Is that you?" The dragon put the gun back in the sling and walked with a purpose past the crowd. A few ponies were shocked by the transformation.

"Yea, it's me," he said getting to his caretaker. Now that Spike was close enough, Twilight could see the scrapes and shallow cuts on Spike's scales. Spike saw that Twilight was eyeing them with concern. "Don't worry they're surface scratches, Twilight. You know dragon scales are like armor."

"Yea, but this?" Twilight said as she gestured to all of Spike. "What happened to you?" The dragon looked himself over and answered the unicorn.

"It's not only greed that makes a dragon grow," he said. "I found that out when I spoke with an elder dragon during the migration last year. Experience is another way dragons grow." Twilight didn't get a chance to ask another question. "As Joe would say, 'I have seen some serious shit today'." Spike took one look at the fighting princesses and walked up to them. He was getting tired of hearing them.

"Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity gasped seeing the new Spike. The former baby dragon heard her but didn't react.

"Will you two knock it off?" he shouted. The deities ended their squabbling and looked at the dragon. Spike's eyes were locked on Nightmare Moon. It was rare for Celestia to be speechless. But Spike's new ferocity and confidence left her with nothing.

"I knew you'd be here," he said to the black alicorn

"And I see your form now reflects your wisdom," Nightmare Moon answered. "You aren't surprised to see me?" Spike walked up to the ice casket and put his claw on the side of the block. From the look in his eyes, everypony could tell Spike was saying a final goodbye. The dragon slipped the sling off and put it on the top of the casket, returning the gun to its owner.

"I saw how you two looked at each other at the dance," Spike said somberly. "That's real love I saw. I figured on either seeing you or a seriously pissed off Luna." Spike looked back at the casket one more time before he went back to the two deities. "I'm taking the Shadowbolts to rally the Lunar Guard. When you two are done with your little pissing contest, we'll be waiting." Twilight and her friends gave a collective gasp. With that attitude, Spike was definitely in his teenage stage.

"I'll be along shortly," Nightmare Moon said. Spike looked at the Shadowbolts and they all flew for the door. Spike followed slowly behind, he was eyeing Rarity. The unicorn hadn't taken her eyes off him. Spike blinked at her twice and walked straight up to the fashionista. Before Rarity could say anything, Spike leaned in and placed a kiss on Rarity's lips. The white unicorn gasped in surprise but didn't resist. Rarity swooned a little in surprise when Spike pulled back.

"Oh my stars," she gasped and panted. Spike said nothing to her. He just gave her a wink and went over to Twilight Sparkle and gave her a hug. He broke the grip and looked at the hovering Shadowbolts.

"Let's go, Shadowbolts," he shouted. "Assholes and elbows, I'd like to sleep in my own home tonight." Twilight watched as Spike marched off to the door. Rarity joined her friend still in shock from what just happened.

"Spike, where are you going?" Twilight called.

"I'm going to get my knife back," he called back. Twilight was surprised to see this dramatic change in her friend. He was almost a completely different dragon. Rarity only managed to get a light wave out in her state. Nightmare Moon watched as the young dragon proved he was no longer a baby. She stepped towards the door to leave when Celestia put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Don't try and stop me, Celestia," she said with anger.

"I'm not trying to stop you," the Princess of the Day responded. "I'm going with you." Celestia lowered her hoof as Nightmare Moon slowly turned to face her. "I've been trying to tell you that this whole time. It's my fault we are in this position. I won't make the same mistake twice and I will not have more blood on my hooves." Nightmare Moon didn't say anything as her sister spoke. "The Solar Guard will march as well, as it should have in the first place." The Queen of the Night was eye to eye with Celestia. For the white alicorn, Nightmare Moon's gaze felt like it was piercing her soul.

"I'm going too," a deep voice called. Nightmare Moon and Celestia turned to see Big Macintosh stepping towards them. "The Apples founded Ponyville. I should have been there all along."

"Count me in," Mr. Cake called.

"And me," Cheerilee said. Before Celestia and Nightmare Moon knew it, the whole populous of Ponyville were cheering and shouting. Celestia stepped out and raised her hoof. The crowd quickly quieted down for their ruler. Celestia looked out on the crowd and saw their emotions. They all felt the same way.

"Joseph died to protect us," Big Macintosh shouted. "I won't let it be in vain." Fluttershy came up and stood next to the red stallion. She was soon followed by Applejack, then Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and every other pony in the room.

"So say you all?" Celestia called out. The entire room began to cheer and Celestia watched as ponies started to file out of the room. The white alicorn's heart swelled with pride at the bravery of her subjects.

"Amus go too," the true Grundle King said to the princesses. "Amus must try and convince Grundles to see reason." Celestia looked at her sister and the black alicorn nodded.

"Twilight," Celestia called. The purple unicorn came up to her teacher right away. "Take Amus to my chariot and rally the Solar Guard."

"At once, Your Majesty," Twilight chimed. Amus was levitated onto Twilight's back and the Element of Magic went back to her friends. Celestia watched with Nightmare Moon as the room emptied out. Soon it was them, the four guards, and Joseph's body inside the Grand Hall. After a tense moment, Nightmare Moon broke the silence.

"You know this changes nothing between us, Celestia," she said calmly.

"I know," the Princess of the Day affirmed. Celestia's heart ached hearing those words from her sister. Nightmare Moon looked back at the form resting peacefully in his glass tomb.

"You've caused me to lose something very precious," she continued. "I don't think I can ever trust you again."

"I know," the white alicorn said. "I don't care if it takes another thousand years. But someday, I will make amends to you. But for now we are at war. Our subjects need us to act as one." As much as she hated her sister right now, Nightmare Moon knew Celestia was correct.

"Agreed," she said. The Queen of the Night looked at the four guards who were still waiting for their orders. "Keep vigil over the honored dead." The guards saluted and returned to their positions at the four corners of the man lying in state. Nightmare Moon continued to stare at her fallen love for a few minutes. Celestia came up and dared to put her hoof on Nightmare's shoulder again. This time, the black alicorn did not object.

"We'll bury him with full honors when we return," she said. Nightmare Moon nodded and walked up to the casket one more time. She kissed the ice one more time and turned to leave the room. Celestia followed and the princesses walked to the door in silence. As they reached it, both Celestia and Nightmare Moon looked back one more time and left the hall. Celestia knew that her sister hated her right now. But for the sake of both Nightmare Moon and Luna, Celestia was going to be there for her. Even if they wanted to be as far from her as possible.

The four guards standing watch over the body of Joseph Rigetti stayed firm and true to their mission. Attendants and servants came and cleared the cots and little bits of garbage out of the Grand Hall. A few stole a glance at the ice casket. Two mares came up to take a look at the fallen hero. One of them was Moondancer. She left a red rose at the base of the pedestal and smiled at Joseph. A tear fell as she regretted that she didn't get a chance to meet to one who loved her princess. Soon the Grand Hall was clean again. The guards remained at their post for some time until another detachment of Lunar and Solar Guards came to relieve them.

The first vigil had been uneventful. The new guards took their posts and saluted Joseph to begin their watch. Before their hooves could return to the ground, a breeze began to fill the Grand Hall. The doors slammed shut and the guards took a defensive position in front of the body. The air began to crackle before the guards. A flash of light caused them to shield their eyes.

"Oh poppycock I missed them," a voice said. "Where did everypony go?" When the guards opened their eyes, they were surprised to see the hodgepodge of a draconequus in the room. "Well, answer me?" The guards gave a slight bow in respect to Discord.

"What are you speaking of Lord Discord?" one guard said.

"My spider-senses were tingling," Discord said with his eyes bolting around the hall. "A massive surge of chaotic energy called me back here." A grass skirt and Hawaiian shirt appeared on Discord. "I cut my vacation short to see what it was." Another flash of light and the guards were in chairs under a bright light. "So talk, what I miss?" He took a quick sniff of the air and shivered in delight. "Oh this is going to be good."

"Uh, well the Princesses are marching on Ponyville," one said. Discord tilted the light and continued his interrogation.

"Why?" he asked.

"Ponyville was conquered," the guard said. "Princess Celestia and Nightmare Moon…" A lion's claw clamped down on the guard's mouth. Discord's eyes were wider than a dinner plate. He snapped his fingers and the light and chairs disappeared. Discord paced as he floated in mid-air.

"Wait, let me get this straight," he said. "Luna in Nightmare Moon again, she and Celestia are going to war, and there is a dead human in the room?"

"Yes, sir," they all chimed.

"But how did know what this creature was?" a guard asked.

"…a human…" a voice echoed in Discord's mind.

"Not now," Discord said.

"Sir?" the guard said.

"Private matter," Discord quickly said. The draconequus floated to above the casket and looked down. He saw the armor and the crest. "I'm surprised to find one of you here. Why does this man wear Luna's crest?"

"He died fighting off the Grundle invasion," a Solar Guard said.

"Apparently Princess Luna and he were in love as well," another said. "She didn't take it well."

"…love?…" the voice in Discord's head continued. The God of Chaos cringed a little at the voice.

"Are you alright, Lord Discord?" he was asked again.

"Yes I'm fine," Discord snapped. "Returned to your posts. This matter is a lot to take in, even for me." The guards saluted the draconequus while Discord continued to stare at the frozen corpse. He silently floated for a few minutes. "So your death affected Luna so intensely, it gave rebirth to Nightmare Moon," he thought.

"…how?..." the voice said again. Discord answered by snapping his fingers and produced a laptop computer. The guards noticed but didn't react.

"Let's find out what happened," Discord said.

"'Let's find out what happened'," he read. The God of Chaos laughed at what he was reading.

"Look at that," he said. "I'm reading now. Everything that's happening now is happening now. Shame this Spaceballs joke will be lost on the younger readers." The guards were very confused by this behavior but remained steadfast in their vigil.

"…enough games…" the voice said in Discord's mind. The draconequus began to read what was going on. With each click, he grew intrigued, surprised, angered, and shocked. But then he grew happy, proud, joyful, scared and finally heart-broken. Just as the events had unfolded in the previous week had strained everypony to their limit, Discord was as well. Even the voice inside Discord's mind was moved by what he was reading. Word by word, the tale was learned by Discord. It certainly was more chaotic than anything he could have come up with. With a snap of his fingers, Discord was finished with computer and landed on the ground. He began to pace back and forth internally speaking with his other side. "…his heart is pure…" it said.

"Yes," Discord agreed. "Who'd have thought I would ever hear you say that about humans. And being that our minds are one, I as well." The guards broke their vigil and watched the site of Discord pacing and carrying a two-way conversation by himself.

"…and Luna…" the voice said.

"Our hearts are one as well," Discord said. "A few tricks here, some chocolate rain there. But it is different with Luna's heart dying like that. I've caused them trouble in the past, but I've never hurt anypony. Upset them yes, but I'd never break a heart."

"Uh, Lord Discord?" one of the guards called out. The God of Chaos quickly snapped his fingers and ropes and gags snaked onto the guards. The four fell to the ground and tried to scream, but only muffled grunts could be heard.

"It's very rude to interrupt a conversation," Discord said with venom. Satisfied they would not be disturbed, Discord approached Joseph. "It figures. I take a few months on holiday and you arrive in Equestria while I was gone. You caused quite a bit of chaos while you were in my world. But I suppose it's an equal trade for me causing Super Storm Sandy and making that Kim Jong-Un fellow in Korea think he was a big shot." Discord stopped in front of the casket and placed his griffon claw on the ice. He was starting to second guess his plan.

"...yes…" the voice said. "…it must be done…"

"You know what that will do to me," Discord sighed. "And you."

"…for Luna...and Celestia…" it said again. Discord gave a deep sigh and looked at Joseph one more time. He turned to the guards with an evil smile.

"Don't worry boys," Discord said in his most jovial voice. "I promise no court-martial for any of you." The God of Chaos leapt onto the casket and tossed Joseph sling and gun onto the floor. "Won't need that." Discord spread his hands palm up and charged his hands with magic. The God of Chaos used much of what he had. The guards could only watch helplessly as a bright light filled the hall. "Arrivederci, boys."

In Ponyville, the Grundles were settling into their new home. Omus used the town hall as a temporary home for all of the Grundles until they could break into all of the houses. He stayed in the Mayor's office and used it like his throne room. Two females were crafting him new royal vestments with fabric stolen from Carousel Boutique. He watched with the open door as Grundles brought in supplies they had scavenged from the abandoned town.

"This way Grundles should live," he said triumphantly. "Grundles have new kingdom, much food, and soon have pony slaves. Omus only need queen." Omus eyed the two sewing females with a lusty look in his eyes. "Or two." The false king got up from the chair and sauntered over to the females. "Ladies…" he chuckled and drew giggles from the two. But before Omus could make his move, Ker burst into the room.

"King Omus," he panted. Omus reacted by grabbing Ker by the throat and squeezing.

"This better be important, Ker," he grunted. Lord Ker gasped a little until Omus loosened his grip and he was free.

"Amus spotted outside New Grundleland," he said. Omus seemed not to care. He dismissed and went back to the two females. "Amus has Celestia and Luna with him." Omus stopped paying attention to the females and turned to Lord Ker. But the false king was smiling and started laughing.

"Spirits bless Omus," he cackled. "Now Omus will end Amus and be supreme ruler. And Omus will make royal sisters bow to Grundles." Ker rubbed his throat and coughed a bit. Silently he cursed at Omus. After all Ker did for Omus, he dare treat him like that? "Maybe Omus take Luna as servant," Omus said. "Prepare all Grundles; Omus want to show his power." Ker begrudgingly obeyed and left the office.

Soon the entire Grundle tribe was marching out of Ponyville. Ker led them to a field near Sweet Apple Acres. Standing on a hill was Amus; he was flanked by Princess Celestia and what was assumed to be Princess Luna. Omus was wearing his new clothes, manticore fur lined with silk and high thread cotton. The small army of Grundles tried to look imposing. It was not difficult to act that way when Omus began to speak.

"Omus pleased to see traitor bring new slaves," he called out arrogantly. "King of Grundles hear pony's surrender speech." Nightmare Moon's eyes flashed and she moved to charge the one caused the death of her love. Amus grabbed onto her leg and said only one word to the Queen of the Night.

"Please," he begged. The black alicorn looked at ruler and relented. Amus stepped forward to appeal to his subjects. "Hear your king, Grundles."

"Grundle King already spoken," Omus called back. A fury of cheers and hoots came from the tribe behind Omus. Amus's fear grew but still he continued.

"This not needed," he called. "Royal sisters promise Amus food, shelter, and medicine for all Grundles. Grundles safe for cold season. No need fight."

"Grundles have shelter and food now," Omus called. "Grundles reclaim honor and new home. Omus promised glory and Omus give it."

"In a pointless battle, Omus," Celestia cried. "How many Grundles died for your delusion?"

"Do not dishonor dead, Pony," Omus shouted in anger. "Fifteen Grundles die with glory. Grundles sing of bravery." Amus clenched his heart and fell to the ground. With so few Grundles left, even the loss of one was too many. The deposed king turned to Celestia and spoke with the greatest of fears.

"We are last Grundles," he strained to say. Celestia knew what he was feeling and so did Nightmare Moon. The black alicorn stepped up and answered Omus's daring.

"Omus of Grundleland," she called with confidence that would make Joseph proud. "Your crimes have not gone unnoticed. You have betrayed you throne, invaded sovereign Equestrian soil, and brought destruction and death." Even from afar, Nightmare Moon could see a smug smirk on Omus's face. "Surrender and mercy might be granted."

"Mercy?" Omus gasped. "Luna funny. Omus enjoy breaking his new slave." Omus thrust his arm forward and the entire tribe of Grundles advanced forward. But as they approached, Ker noticed something about the Princess of the Night. His eyes went wide and started to panic.

"That not Luna," he said growing scared. "That Nightmare Moon!" The Grundles stopped in their tracks and began to shake upon seeing they faced the Queen of the Night. A few started to slither backwards in fear. Omus noticed this.

"One traitor and two ponies?" he called. "They no match for greatness of Grundles." Omus proved he was every bit the master manipulator. His words echoed and built the Grundles bravery. Again they advanced on the hill. Celestia saw them approach and flared out her wings, the signal she had explained. Omus and the others froze in their tracks. Over the horizon came the combined might of the Solar Guard, Lunar Guard, and all of Ponyville. The skies were claimed by the Wonderbolts and the Shadowbolts. Twilight, her friends, and Spike walked right behind the princesses. The Grundles grew nervous as they saw they were significantly outnumbered.

"Round 2, asshole," Spike grunted eagerly.

"It is your choice, Omus," Celestia called.

"Surrender before you further regret your actions," Nightmare Moon finished.

"Grundles never submit," Omus shouted. He turned back to the tribe and continued to agitate them. "Ponies say surrender, submit to them."

"No," Amus said as he heard Omus's rant. He knew where Omus was going with this.

"Ponies make Grundles slaves," Omus shouted. The tribe fell right into his clutches and started chanting angrily. "Grundles submit?"

"No!" the entire tribe chanted.

"He wouldn't…" Nightmare Moon asked. Amus lightly nodded his head. And the two princesses were shocked by what they were witnessing.

"To the end…" Omus called and the Grundles charged forward. But Omus stayed in his heroic position and let his tribe run in front of him.

"Such cowardice," Nightmare Moon commented. Celestia agreed and turned to their forces.

"Capture the Grundles and bring us Omus in chains," the Princess of the Day commanded. She was about the give the order to charge when a bolt of lightning struck the field between the Grundles and ponies. The shockwave kicked up snow and dirt.

"Lucy, I'm home," Discord called out while posing in the air. His entrance surprised every living thing within earshot. With a snap of his fingers, Discord was in a suit and tie and he had a noticeably larger chin. He landed on the ground and tucked his hands into the pockets.

"Discord?" Celestia called with confusion.

"Uh yea, it's me," he answered. "And we have got a great show for you tonight folks." The God of Chaos looked at the Grundles to his left. "Ah, I see we've got the Grundles here. Welcome to you all. But they're better known as Snooki's native species." Grundles and ponies alike looked around with confusion as canned laughter came from nowhere. "Who else do we have? Oh the princesses are here. We've got Celestia and Lu…oh Nightmare Moon. Surprise, surprise my friends. That's nice, such a treat to have the clopper's wet dream with us." The laughter came with a few wolf whistles as well. "A little ebony and ivory action going?" Celestia blushed a little with Nightmare Moon. But they quickly shook it off.

"Enough of this, Discord!" Celestia snapped.

"Yes, do you think this is a game?" Nightmare Moon asked. Discord smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Though he couldn't be seen, the draconequus could be heard.

"Game?" he said. "Of course this is a game. It is the greatest of all games, the ultimate form of chaos. This little ponies and Grundles is war. Delicious and scrumptious mayhem, doubt, and confusion. Oh, my mouth is watering. Did you think I could resist?" Hundreds of eyes were darting every direction trying to find the illogical one. However, Omus saw Discord's appearance as a good thing.

"Discord enemy of ponies!" Omus called. "Spirits bless Grundles. Now, Grundles take more land." The tribe cheered at the thought of having a powerful ally on their side. Nightmare Moon briefly got worried as did Celestia. Though he was supposed to have been reformed, one could never tell with Discord. Fluttershy was the most concerned at what she saw. So much so that she took to the air.

"Discord, you wouldn't," she cried. "You gave your word you'd behave." Omus saw a unique opportunity and took a bow and arrow from a hunter. Quickly, he aimed at fired.

"Fluttershy, look out!" Twilight called. The yellow pegasus turned quick enough to let out a scream. Her body prepared for pain, but a griffon claw caught the arrow before it was too late. Discord slowly bled back into sight.

"Dearest Fluttershy," he said. "I could never break my promise to you." Discord gently pinched the cheek of his first friend. Fluttershy sighed in relief knowing Discord stayed true to his word. The arrow was thrown towards the sun and exploded. From its dust, black clouds began to form and flanked the sun. Fluttershy landed on the ground just as thunder and lightning erupted from the clouds. Discord rocketed to the ground and landed with enough force to blow all the snow away. The turmoil in the sky drew all eyes up. The princesses briefly looked at their former tormentor. The God of Chaos winked at the ponies and turned to Omus. "I may have caused trouble in the past," he started. "But the line in the sand was always clearly drawn. Unlike you, Omus, I have never taken a life." Discord's form grew to a gigantic size and the sun began to fade. The sun being eclipsed by the moon. With the clouds on both sides, it was a foreboding image.

"Did you do that?" Celestia asked Nightmare Moon. The black alicorn shook her head and cringed when more lightning and thunder came.

"Behold!" Discord called. **"Though you laid him down to sleep, and prayed the spirits his soul to keep. There is no need to lay a stone at his head. He walks again…back from the dead!"** Omus and his tribe began to get very nervous at those words. If there was one thing that scared the Grundles, it was superstition. The citizens of Ponyville cowered as well with apprehension. The guards stood ready for anything. Amus, Celestia, and Nightmare Moon watched the clouds, wondering what Discord was doing. The bell in Ponyville's clock tower rang out in a low toll.

**Bong…** Lightning flash from the clouds again as something began to emerge from one of them.

**Bong…** It grew larger and formed a bipedal form. A tear fell down Nightmare Moon's cheek.

**Bong…** Lightning flashed from that same cloud and hit directly between the Grundles and the ponies. The form was no longer in the clouds. Dirt and dust was thrown up and made it difficult to see.

"Yesss…"Discord hissed. A pair of glowing red eyes shone through the cloud of dust. Followed by a brilliant white smile.

_A/N: Good Lord what is going on? Having Nightmare Moon and a war is enough, but what will happen now that Discord is here?_

_What has the God of Chaos done? And what does it mean?_

_Will we ever see Luna again?_

_What will become of the Grundles?_

_The answers to come in the next chapter of Line in the Sand._

/)*(\

Read and Review


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Backlash

Those that weren't quivering from the lightning strikes were trying to stand firm at whatever Discord had brought from the sky. Omus was trying to keep his Grundles from running, emphasis on trying. Most of the male ponies of Ponyville had joined the guards in forming a line around everypony else. Only a few ponies had noticed the form in the dust cloud, and just one dared to approach the cloud with Discord. Nightmare Moon walked silently with God of Chaos. Should the Grundles have chosen to attack, they would have had a clear shot at the Queen of the Night. None of them dared to move from fear of what was inside that cloud. Just as the two got to it, the red orbs vanished.

"Come forth, my boy," Discord beckoned. The Grundles raised their weapons as they saw movement in the cloud. The God of Chaos pulled Nightmare Moon back to give every eye a full view. Out of the cloud stretched a pale grey hoof with feathered fetlocks. A face began to poke out of the cloud, followed by a horn, body, wings and tail.

"Stand firm, Grundles," Omus commanded. The sudden arrival had shaken both sides up. Standing in front of Discord and Nightmare Moon was another alicorn. He was just as tall as Nightmare Moon but had a large build to him. The pale grey coat contrasted the pitch black ethereal mane. His cutie mark was a storm cloud before a full moon. With his wings splayed and eyes closed, this alicorn was intimidating and hard to read. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. The same red glow came from them and another flash of lightning rocketed across the sky. Every living thing present was racked with fear, except for Discord and Nightmare Moon.

The Queen of the Night couldn't understand it. She was being drawn to the stallion. An unknown force implored her to continue. Nightmare Moon took one step towards the new alicorn and his head turned right to her. She froze for moment. A grey hoof rose up gently and extended to the black alicorn. Despite calls from Celestia, Nightmare Moon did not stop the hoof. When hoof met cheek, a wash of comfort came across the mare. With that comfort came an inexplicable need to move her eyes. The black alicorn looked at the hoof and traced it up to the shoulder. There she saw an image that brought tears to her eyes. It was an hourglass bisected by a scar. Nightmare Moon looked back into the face of the alicorn and saw his eyes were no longer glowing red. They were chocolate brown.

"Enough this!" Omus called and fired an arrow at the two alicorns. But it only made it halfway to them before a bolt of lightning struck and incinerated it. Nightmare Moon turned in surprise to see the smoldering remains on the ground before Discord started leading her back to Celestia.

"Trust me this may not be pretty," he said. "Rogue Storm is not in the best of moods."

"Rogue Storm?" the black alicorn still trying to fathom what had just happened.

"Well, his old name doesn't fit anymore," Discord said. Nightmare Moon could not believe what she was watching. It was him, or was it? Was it only the outside that had changed? Rogue Storm's eyes were locked onto Omus and the red glow returned again.

"Show no fear, Grundles," Omus called. But his words did little to bolster the troops. They were terrified of this new pony in front of them. But the grey stallion did not pay any mind to the other Grundles. Rogue kept his eyes locked on Omus as he walked slowly to put himself between the Grundles and ponies. The stare down between Omus and Rogue Storm had begun.

"Should we advance, Your Majesty?" one of the guards asked Celestia.

"No," the white alicorn said transfixed on the scene. She had noticed the tattoo and how Nightmare Moon reacted to the new alicorn. "I trust him." The ponies watched as Rogue Storm continued to give no emotion as Omus began to pace from side to side.

"Well pony?" he shouted. The stallion gave no clue to his intentions. Rogue Storm's face only followed the pacing Grundle. "Pony come to surrender? Here to convince other ponies surrender as well? That good, Omus no want hurt new slaves." Again the grey alicorn remained silent with his eyes glowing red. The Grundle was beginning to lose his temper. "Say something!" Omus demanded. But still, Rogue Storm remained steadfast. Omus finally lost his patience and reached under his vestments. He pulled out the knife that had been taken from Spike and held it up to try and intimidate Rogue Storm. "Since pony silent and not use tongue, Omus might as well cut it out." A few of the hunters grew bold and began to chuckle. They didn't notice the storm clouds forming about their own heads. "Hold pony." Omus commanded. The hunters found their courage and took one step. Lightning strikes and crashing thunder cascaded down from the sky. The pony army's point of view, it looked like a cage of electricity had momentarily formed around their foes. The Grundles were scared half to death of what was happening. Most dropped to the ground and covered their heads. Omus was so terrified he dropped the knife. Before it hit the ground, a white magical aura caught it. It was Rogue Storm's magic.

"This does not belong to you," Rogue Storm finally said sternly. The grey alicorn flung the knife behind him and it landed right in front of Spike.

"Sweet," he said reclaiming his blade. Rogue's eyes burned a deeper red and he flared his wings out. A great gust of wind hit the Grundles as he took off and hovered.

"Open your ears and shut your mouths, Grundles," Rogue Storm called. His voice carried as powerful as Royal Canterlot Voice. "I am Rogue Storm. Thunder, lightning, rain, and wind are mine to command." Lightning flashed and thunder obeyed the alicorn and boomed to emphasize the point. "You all have been lead down a dangerous path that cannot end well for any of you. All I have to do is think it and I could kill every single one of you." Rogue's horn charged with his magic and massive storm clouds formed in the sky. Both the Grundles and ponies were trembling at what was happening, especially Nightmare Moon. She was beginning to worry this wasn't the one she lost.

"Discord?" she panicked. "What did you do to him?"

"Just watch," the God of Chaos said calmly. Rolling thunder came from the clouds before it was silent. Rogue Storm's eyes stopped glowing red and returned to brown. His expression became more sympathetic and caring.

"But hasn't there been enough death and suffering?" he asked pointing to Amus and Celestia. "Your true king stands with Celestia. He has already secured enough aid to save you all. Your sick and injured will be healed, your bellies filled, and your children will sleep safely. You don't have anything to fear anymore."

"It true, Grundles," Amus called. "Celestia promise to help."

"Yes, we have more than enough food and medicine to go around," she agreed. "And there is plenty of room for you to stay with us during winter. You're all safe now." Some of the Grundles got up from the ground with pure surprise on their faces.

"Don't listen, this pony trick," Omus shouted. He couldn't let this happen.

"What is there to gain in us tricking you?" the grey alicorn retorted. "Think about it. What would we gain by deception?" The tribe began to look at each other as they took in the words. "With one path you have peace, safety, and friendship. On the other you have more pain and loss. Had you come to us earlier…"

"Silence!" Omus commanded.

"Why would you blindly follow?" Rogue continued. "Why would you invite more pain?"

"Omus say quiet," the Grundle pushed.

"Why would you follow a fool who has only brought hate, death, and suffering?" the alicorn shouted. Omus's temper reached its limit and drew another arrow in his bow. He raised it and aimed for Rogue Storm. But the arrow was snatched from the false king's bow. Omus turned to see a fist fly and hit him in the face. The Grundle fell to the ground and received a great shock when he looked up. Ker was standing over Omus and snapped the arrow in two.

"Ker?" Omus questioned as he rubbed his chin. "What Ker doing?"

"Right thing," Ker said. He took his stone knife, bow, and arrows and threw them on the ground at Omus's feet. Omus watched in shock as his co-conspirator walked towards the other side of the field. Soon a hunter followed then a female and her child.

"No," Omus called as he watched the Grundles throw down their weapons and walk across the field. Rogue Storm watched with joy as the Grundles walked under him and before their true king again. Amus stepped up and all the Grundles fell to a knee before him. "No! Grundles get back here!" Omus shouted. Rogue Storm landed to cut off Omus from the others.

"No one cares what you have to say," he said defiantly. "You've lost."

"You ruin everything," Omus snorted in anger. "Omus kill you!"

"Won't be the first time," Rogue said as he ran his hooves through his chest fur. Splitting the fur, Rogue Storm revealed the scar on his chest from the arrow. Omus looked at him with a look of confusion. "Don't remember me, asshole? Let me remind you." Rogue Storm called on his magic and his whole body was engulfed in white magic. The glow was so bright it caused everyone to avert their eyes, except Discord. He produced a pair of sunglasses and watched calmly. When the glow was gone, Joseph Rigetti was standing firm where Rogue Storm had one been. But Joseph still retained his grey wings and splayed them out. Seeing the living form of her love again was too much for Nightmare Moon. She swooned and fainted into Discord's arms. But the reception from Omus was cold as ice.

"You..." Omus sneered at Joseph. But the resurrected man gave no response to his anger. "Omus kill you again!" The Grundle charged at Joseph as fast as he could and leapt at the winged man. Joseph stayed calm and balled up his fist. With all his might, Joseph swung and punched Omus in face. He was thrown back from the force and landed next to the discarded weapons. Everypony watched this and gasped. Joseph wanted to step forward. He wanted to finish of this thing that had killed him. But when he turned around, Joseph saw Celestia, Amus, Discord, the Apples and all the other ponies and Grundles watching him; wondering if he would deal a final blow. He wanted to. By every fiber of his being, Joseph wanted to crush Omus's throat in his hands. After all, he was only human.

"Uh…" Nightmare Moon moaned as she slowly came to. Joseph looked over at the black alicorn and their eyes locked. In a heartbeat, Joseph calmed down and began to walk to the Queen of the Night. Discord let her go and they walked toward each other. As Joseph walked, he transformed back into Rogue Storm. Behind him, Omus began to stir.

"Take him," Celestia commanded to her guards. Two pegasi guards flew over to capture Omus and end this. Unseen to anypony was Omus grabbing a stone knife from the pile. The guards made it Omus just as Rogue walked up to Nightmare Moon. Before the guards could take Omus into custody, he broke away from them and charged at Rogue with his knife. The bloodied Grundle roared at the top of his lungs. Rogue turned around and splayed his wings to protect Nightmare Moon. Time slowed down for Omus, Rogue Storm, and Nightmare Moon. The Grundle managed to get the jump on Rogue Storm and was too close for him to react. Omus raised his knife and Nightmare Moon let out a blood curdling scream.

A sudden aura of golden magic surrounded Omus and he froze in midair. Rogue Storm and Nightmare Moon turned to see Princess Celestia's horn charged and holding Omus in place. The Grundle tried with all of his might to break free. But the power of the Princess of the Day was stronger than anything his rage could muster.

"No!" Omus screamed as the two guards grabbed him. He was placed in chains and dragged before Celestia and Amus. The two rulers looked at each other and Amus nodded.

"To the dungeon!" Celestia commanded. Omus's cries of anger were drowned out but the roar of cheers coming from the Grundles and ponies. They watched as the real traitor shrank into the horizon. Rogue Storm gave a sigh of relief.

"That was too close," he said. A hoof on his shoulder turned him around. There he beheld Nightmare Moon with a pleading look in her eyes. For a moment, Nightmare Moon said nothing. She just stared at him. "Hi," Rogue said. "I'm liking this bad girl look of yours."

"Please," she began. "Please don't be an illusion or an apparition. My heart couldn't take it." Rogue Storm knew why she was so scared. He took Nightmare Moon's hoof and placed it on his chest above the scar. The black alicorn let a tear of joy go as she felt a strong heartbeat beneath her hoof. Rogue Storm smiled and moved his hoof up Nightmare Moon's leg and cupped her cheek. The familiar touch soothed her heart and Nightmare Moon moved her hoof to Rogue's. "How did you know it's me?" Rogue Storm didn't answer. He simply smiled and slipped his foreleg around Nightmare Moon. She didn't fight as she was pulled in close. Their eyes closed and Rogue Storm placed his lips on her's. Nightmare Moon let a final tear go as she lost herself in her happiness. That tear began to glow and spread all over Nightmare Moon. Her form shrank and miasma seeped from the bodies of the Shadowbolts. The pegasi landed on the ground and cringed as the spell broke. When Rogue Storm broke the kiss, he opened his eyes to see the mare he loved in his embrace. The two couldn't indulge in each other for long.

"Mr. Rigetti!" Apple Bloom said breaking the silence. She charged up to Rogue Storm with Dr. Bearington in tow. The grey alicorn laughed and bent down to greet his little friend. The rest of the Apple family were right behind her, and then came Twilight, Spike, and their friends. Soon Rogue was surrounded by all of Ponyville as they welcomed the new pony into their lives. They all cheered, shook hooves and greeted the alicorn by his old name. "It's Rogue Storm now, everypony." Through all this joy and happiness, three watched on calmly.

"Spirits did bless boy," Amus said.

"Indeed they did," Celestia said looking at Discord. "With a little help." Discord winked at Celestia and she returned one in kind. Ker took this moment to come before the three and fell to his knees.

"Ker traitor too," he said with his head down. "Help Omus betray Amus. Turn Grundles into monsters and hurt ponies. But Ker ready for punishment." The Grundle raised his fist together in surrender but they were pushed down by Amus.

"Ker prove heart is pure," Amus said. The shamed Grundle looked up at his king. "Fear took Ker and brother fed on that. But Ker redeem honor and show he noble Grundle. Come, we help ponies back into homes. We show Grundles not monsters, Grundles good." Amus held out his hand and Ker looked at the princess. Celestia gave a gentle nod and Ker accepted Amus's hand.

"Yes, Grundles good," he said. Amus led his tribe over to the citizens of Ponyville and together they walked off to the village to set everything straight. The Shadowbolts and Wonderbolts made a twin formation and took off for Ponyville as well. Naturally, Rainbow Dash and Spitfire left their squads in their wake. The bulk of the Luna and Solar Guards were dismissed, leaving the three alicorns, Discord, and a small escort of guards in the field. Rogue hugged Luna again. The two were still in disbelief of everything.

"This is unbelievable," Rogue said. "I'm alive and I'm a pony."

"You're an alicorn, just as my sister and I are," Luna said. The former human looked at every inch of his new body like he had unearthed a lost treasure. The wings were what made Rogue positively giddy. But the euphoria wore off as it all set in.

"Alicorn," he gasped. "Tail, wings, horn, the whole shebang." Luna laughed with Rogue as he saw his cutie mark for the first time. He was especially happy his tattoo wasn't hidden by the grey coat. "I'm still pissed about that scar, but chicks dig scars," he joked as Luna winked. The laughter died down when Celestia approached the two. Luna had memories flash back to her and she feared another hostile encounter. But she instantly calmed down when Celestia frowned sadly at Rogue Storm.

"Listen," the Princess of the Day began. "I know that I haven't treated you well since you arrived. My behavior was inexcusable." Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Celestia was apologizing. "My prejudice blinded me to how amazing you were Joseph. I beg your pardon, Rogue Storm." The grey alicorn quickly looked to Luna and approached Celestia. The princess was so focused on her apology; she didn't notice Rogue until he pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"All is forgiven," interrupted Rogue. His voice was so gentle and casual. It threw Celestia for a loop. But somehow, Luna was not surprised by Rogue's actions.

"What?" Celestia gasped and Rogue nodded. "After all I've done to you…"

"You've been through hell in the past, Celestia," Rogue Storm said. "I don't blame you for your prejudices. I know better than anyone that my race has committed atrocities. And I cannot be mad at the one who saved my life, my new one."

"Yes," Discord agreed. "You've come a long way, young lady."

"And you," Rogue Storm continued. Discord looked all around before pointing to himself. "I suppose you had a hand in these upgrades?" Storm was laying the sarcasm on heavy and Discord followed suit.

"Yes I did," he said. "I was worried the colors would clash though. I so wanted your first alicorn body to be perfect." Rogue looked at his grey coat and black ethereal mane and tail before dismissing the notion. "But considering the look you gave yourself, I think it fits."

"Come on, I look damn good," Rogue said as he and Discord hoof bumped. But a sudden burst of energy caused Discord's talon fist to glow gold. The guards reacted to the energy by jumping in front of the princesses to protect them. Rogue reacted too and shielded Luna with his wings while Celestia strained to see through the bright light.

"I was expecting this," Discord sighed. After a moment, Luna stepped from behind the grey wing and watched the scene.

"Discord, what's happening?" the Princess of the Day called out. The energy slowly bled up Discord's arm and spread through his body. But Discord wasn't afraid, he looked calm and relieved.

"Where once was pain, now is glee," the draconequus began. "By the last act of me."

"What riddles do you speak?" Luna shouted. The energy consumed Discord's torso and legs and began to trek towards his head.

"In bringing Luna Rogue Storm, I went against my nature," he said. Celestia's eyes went wide when she realized what was happening.

"You used your powers to bring harmony instead of destroying it," the white alicorn said. "But that…"

"Au revoir," Discord said as the energy finally consumed his head. Celestia, Luna, Rogue, and the guards watched as the silhouette of Discord began to change. It became equine.

**"I…am…free!" **a voice boomed from inside the energy. "The beast is finally no more." When the energy faded, Celestia gasped and nearly passed out from her shock. Standing where Discord once stood was a white alicorn with a flame-like mane and tail. Luna and Rogue Storm stood with mouths agape. It was the same alicorn from the tapestries. He was garbed in golden armor and had a large gold crown with red jewels.

"F…Father?" Celestia stammered. Luna joined her sister's shock at seeing King Solaris, their father, and Discord were one in the same. Celestia broke and sprinted to Solaris and jumped into his embrace. "Oh, Father," she called and cried into the king's shoulder.

"Celestia, my girl," Solaris said. Solaris wrapped his hooves around the sobbing mare and smiled. "It's really me, Celestia. I'm here." Solaris looked up from hugging his oldest daughter to see his youngest. Luna was staring at him in disbelief. She had no memories of her parents. For her, Luna was meeting her father for the first time. Solaris opened one foreleg for his youngest daughter. The Princess of the Night trotted happily to Solaris and the royal family embraced each other. "My girls," Solaris started letting his own tears go. "I've waited centuries for this. I finally have my girls back." Solaris pulled back and put his hooves on Luna's and Celestia's shoulders. "Celestia, your beauty rivals your mother. And Luna, my baby, you've become a breath-taking young lady." The sisters hugged their father again as Rogue Storm stepped forward.

"I don't get it," he said. "You said your father was dead, Celestia."

"I said our father was gone," she answered pulling away from Solaris and looking at Rogue. "I never said he was dead. It just felt as though he was."

"Aye, the loss of my beloved Polara drove me insane," Solaris said. "And that insanity gave birth to the beast. I was buried deep within Discord all this time."

"How did you get to the surface?" Luna asked.

"It was him," Solaris said looking at Rogue Storm. "Discord couldn't keep me quiet with another human in Equestria. I fought to the surface and we discovered what happened."

"It doesn't matter how you got here, Father," Celestia interrupted. "You're back and nothing else matters."

"Yes," Solaris said. "I am back if only for a brief time." Celestia and Luna looked at their father as he sat down and raised his hoof. The limb was wrinkling right before their eyes.

"What is happening?" Luna asked. The two princesses looked Solaris in the eye and saw crow's feet forming. The king's breathing got shallow and he started to cough. Solaris had to lay down to save his strength. Rogue Storm turned to the guards while the princesses tended their father's needs.

"Don't just stand there, get a medic," Rogue Storm shouted at the guards. They were about to leave when the king stopped them.

"No, there is no need," he wheezed. "I've not much time left for this realm." Solaris's mane and tail lost their shimmer and the yellow are red hues started to fade and turn grey. "Listen well, all of you."

"Father, what is happening?" Luna screamed. She was so confused about this. Celestia took one look final look and recognized what she was seeing.

"Oh, Father," she said with tear. "You didn't, not the Lazarus Spell."

"The what?" Rogue asked. Though he and Luna suspected what the spell did.

"It is forbidden magic because it goes against nature," Celestia said. "The magic was created right after Luna was born and instantly suppressed. It the most powerful spell known and comes at the greatest price. Only Father and I know it."

"Does that mean?" Luna began with a breaking voice.

"Yes," Solaris said. His features were growing older by the second. His coat was growing more wrinkled and duller. "To bring new life, I had to surrender my own."

"No…" Luna began. "Father you cannot die!"

"Hush, Luna," Solaris wheezed. "My time grows near. And must heed my final words." Solaris looked at Celestia and extended his hoof. The Princess of the Day sat down and took the hoof in her own. "It is your time now, my daughter. It is time for you to take your rightful place on the throne. Rule with love and compassion." The Princess of the Day listened and didn't speak. Solaris's horn glowed and he levitated his crown off his head. Celestia removed her own crown and lowered her head. "Long live the Queen," Solaris said as he gave the crown to Celestia.

"Long live the Queen," the guards sounded off. Solaris pulled Celestia closer and kissed her cheeks. The new Queen of Equestria stood up and the crown's magic spread over her and created red velvet cape.

"Lovely, just like your mother," Solaris said. He turned to Luna and saw the pain in her eyes. "Don't be sad, Luna." The king took his youngest daughter's hoof and tried to comfort her to no avail.

"Why?" she choked out. "Why must we part when we just got back together?"

"I know you are hurt but it will pass," Solaris said. "I just couldn't allow my baby to live with a broken heart. A father always ensures his daughter's happiness."

"'Fathers will always bend to their daughters'," Granny Smith's words echoed in Luna's mind. The Princess of the Night understood her father's logic. But it did little to quell the pain in her heart. Luna felt a touch on her shoulder and turned to see Rogue Storm was there for her. But his face shared the same sadness Luna felt.

"Sir, your girls need you," he said. "I'm touched you would do this but my time was finished."

"You're young, Rogue Storm," Solaris said. "I have lived longer than you would imagine, son. My daughters do not need me anymore. They need you." Rogue lay down with the dying king and took his hoof when it was offered. "Someday Equestria must rejoin the rest of the world. When that day comes, Celestia will need your help."

"She can do that on her own, sir," Rogue said looking at the queen. "She is a wise ruler."

"She is but your experience will be a great aid," Solaris said coughing. "And there is a greater reason I chose to give you this gift." Solaris took Luna's hoof and placed it on top of Rogue's. The two alicorns looked at each other and smiled. "Do you love her? Do you truly love my Luna?"

"Yes, I do," Rogue said right away. The Princess of the Night smiled and Solaris saw the pain disappear from Luna.

"And you, Luna?" he asked.

"With all my heart," she said.

"Then that is reason enough for me," Solaris said with pride. The king was growing more haggard and his time was running out. "Stand up, Rogue Storm." The grey alicorn did what he was told. The color in Solaris's mane and tail were gone and his face was as wrinkly as Granny Smith. An aged hoof extended out and touched Rogue's chest right on his scar. Solaris closed his eyes and his ancient armor began to glow. In a flash, the armor disappeared from Solaris's body and reappeared on Rogue Storm. The ancient armor changed color to pure silver as is reformed into greaves, a breastplate, and finally a crown. Rogue Storm looked himself over in shock. The symbol on the breastplate was a full moon.

"What?" he gasped. Luna face lit up with joy when she saw the accoutrements. "I'm, I'm…"

"A prince," Solaris finished for Rogue. "And you have your princess." Luna stood up with her love and the two shared an embrace.

"This is unbelievable," Rogue said. "Your Majesty, I promise…" Prince Rogue Storm couldn't finish his sentence. When he looked back to Solaris, the king didn't move and wasn't breathing anymore. He was dead. Luna started to cry and fell to the ground. She shook Solaris to try and wake him. But it was no use. Luna began to sob as Queen Celestia came and pulled her sister away from the body. Celestia hugged her sister and tried to be strong. But the white alicorn soon cried with her sister. They really were orphans now. The guards saluted their fallen king and Rogue joined them. But as the new prince dropped his hoof, he saw a sparkling mist approaching them.

"Look," he said as the mist came closer. Luna and Celestia stopped consoling each other and gasped as the mist took on an equine form. It stepped closer to Solaris's body and stopped. The mist turned its head and looked at Celestia and Luna. For reasons they couldn't explain, the two alicorns were comforted by the sight. The figure turned and continued to the king's body. Solaris began to shimmer and his body became a mist as well. The two intertwined and began to slitter through the air together. They wafted to Celestia and Luna and a great feeling of warmth washed over the alicorns. Joy spread through them and smiles adorned the queen and princess. The mists circled them for a moment before taking off into the sky. Celestia and Luna watched until the mists were gone. They didn't even notice Rogue Storm walking up to them.

"Are you two ok?" he asked. Luna looked at her sister and knew she was feeling the same happiness.

"Yes, we are," she said. Rogue embraced Luna and looked at the new queen. To Celestia's surprise, Rogue gave a respectful bow to her.

"I still don't believe I deserve that," she said.

"I already told you all is forgiven, Celestia," he said. "And you know I hate repeating myself." Luna nodded in approval as Celestia was rendered speechless by what she heard. After a moment, she found her voice again.

"Thank you," she said. The grey alicorn nodded and hugged Celestia. The queen looked at her sister and saw Luna was smiling.

"I told thee he was trustworthy," the Princess of the Night said. Celestia smiled back and returned the hug. When it was broken, Rogue went back to Luna and called to the guards.

"Let's go help in Ponyville," he said.

"No, you two return to Canterlot," Celestia said. "You both have been through enough today. Some rest and time with each other will do you good." Normally Luna would argue the point that their subjects needed all their rulers. But today's emotional roller coaster had drained her. Big sister was right for the first time this crazy week. As for Rogue Storm, coming back from the dead was a lot to take in.

"Are you certain, sister?" Luna asked just to be sure. Celestia nodded silently.

"Both of you go home and get some rest. I shall see to everything," the queen said. Four pegasus guards brought Celestia's chariot up and Rogue helped Luna into it. The white alicorn walked up to the chariot just as Rogue Storm hoped onto it. "Luna was right about you, Rogue Storm," she continued. "I only wished I had seen that sooner." Princess Luna was moved by what she was hearing from her sister. The blue alicorn fought through her fatigue and leaned over the rail. Celestia's conscious cleared when her little sister hugged her.

"Give everypony, our regards, Celestia," Rogue said gently.

"I will," she answered and hugged the new prince. Rogue Storm took his seat by the princess and the guards took off. Luna and Rogue looked into each other's eyes and their hooves intertwined. The princess closed her eyes and nuzzled into the nape of Rogue's neck. He returned the affection right away. As they flew, Luna lay down in the chariot with Rogue. She soon succumbed to her fatigue and fell asleep in Rogue Storm's grip.

The next thing Luna knew, her eyes fluttered open and she was back in her bed. She slowly sat up to find something amiss. She was in her bedroom but there were no boxes anywhere to be found. Luna began to panic and she flung off the covers of her bed and her heart sank. She was alone. A terrible thought formed and Luna began to cry.

"It was all a dream," she sobbed. "None of it happened." Luna let out a loud wail that didn't go unnoticed.

"What's with the waterworks, Luna?" Rogue Storm called peeking in from the balcony. The princess whipped around and sprinted from her bed to alicorn. The hug she gave Rogue Storm was tighter than a vice grip. "Wow, sweetie," Rogue choked out. "Hey, hey what's up?"

"Oh my love," Luna said. "I feared that our encounter was a product of min dreams." The prince felt how upset Luna was and quickly tried to calm her down.

"It's ok, Luna," he whispered into her ear. "It's not a dream. It all really happened and I'm here with you." Luna cried for a few minutes into Rogue's shoulder. She was really shaken up from that scare. He brought her out onto the balcony and Luna stopped crying. When she dried her tears, Luna saw her moon and stars in the sky of the cold night.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked with a final sniffle.

"A couple hours," Rogue said. "Celestia sent a letter that she would take care of the day and night. So I just let you rest." The two sat down to enjoy the view. Luna appreciated that Rogue let her rest.

"Where are your boxes?" she asked. "They were all here were they not?"

"I had them moved to your private library," Rogue said. "The room was a little cluttered."

"And why were you out here, dearest?" Luna asked. "You should have been resting as well."

"I just came back from the dead, Luna," Rogue joked. "You can't get much more rested than that." The Princess of the Night rolled her eyes but eventually cracked a smile. She leaned on Rogue's shoulder and he rested his head on her's.

"What really brought you out here?" she asked. "Speak truthfully with me."

"I was thinking," he said. Rogue looked off into the horizon in the direction of Ponyville.

"Of?" Luna asked.

"Well, it's been an odd week," Rogue said. "For a while I thought I was dreaming too. I was afraid of going to bed. I couldn't risk waking up back in my own bed, alone." Luna knew how horrible that feeling was and wrapped her hoof around Rogue Storm's. "But it all is finally setting in."

"What is?" Luna asked as she turned to face Rogue.

"Everything that's happened," Rogue whispered. "But the most important thing never needed to set in." Luna didn't get a chance to ask as Rogue leaned down and kissed her. Both Luna and Rogue were set ablaze by the passion and reveled in their bliss. Hooves wrapped around bodies and the kiss intensified. It lasted for a moment before a burst of magic caught the couple's attention. The kiss was broken and they turned to see a scroll floating in the air.

"It is from Tia," she said. Luna read the scroll while Rogue Storm let out a loud yawn. Luna knew he was more exhausted than he was letting on. "Perhaps you should have spent some time with me in bed."

"Wouldn't I be more tired from that?" Rogue Storm said sarcastically. He let a chuckle go but instantly stopped when he saw the look on Luna's face. Her eyes were half closed, she wore a very provocative smile, and she licked her lips.

"You'd sleep for three days and nights," she said seductively. Rogue went wide eyed as Luna returned to her room with the scroll. Luna had clearly won that round.

"More flirting advice from Pinkie Pie?" he asked. Luna looked back and winked before she continued to read. Rogue was very surprised. The princess was getting very hard to read.

"The damage to Ponyville was minimal and everypony is back in their homes," she said. "That's excellent to hear.

"I'll say," Rogue said trying to regain his composure. When he was calm, Rogue joined Luna in her room.

"Oh," she chimed. "Amus and Tia have declared tomorrow a day of celebration. And she is asking us to join her in Ponyville." Rogue peeked at the letter and smiled.

"Sounds like a blast," he said. The princess rolled up the scroll as Rogue yawned again. She levitated the scroll to her dresser and placed her hoof on Rogue Storm's cheek. His false bravado was gone. Luna could see how exhausted Rogue Storm was. It was time for him to get some much needed rest.

"Come, my darling," she said. As if he was enchanted, Rogue obeyed as Luna led him to her bed. The former human lay on the soft mattress while Luna retrieved her covers. When she looked back to the bed, the Princess of the Night saw her love was fast asleep. Luna lightly chuckled and joined Rogue in bed. She used her magic to cover both of them and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you," she said gently as she laid her head on the pillow. Rogue Storm smiled and let out a content moan. Luna smiled as well and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to claim her as well.

_A/N: The twists and turns continue with each word. _

_Who could have predicted all of this would come to pass?_

_But where one question is answered, two more are born._

_Just what will the new Queen of Equestria have before here?_

_Is there truly peace between Ponyville and the Grundles?_

_And what will happen to the new prince?_

_All this and more in the next chapter of Line in the Sand._

/)*(\

Read and Review


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Joyful, Joyful

It was the most blissful sleep Luna had ever felt. The warmth and comfort of having Rogue Storm, Joseph, so close made her feel happier than she had been in a long time. And with Celestia still in control of the sun and moon, she was free to sleep in with him. It pained the Princess of the Night to wake up. But the tweeting of birds and the warmth of the sun drew Luna from her dreams. As her eyes fluttered open, Luna found that she was alone in her bed. Yet the sound of the shower kept her from panicking as Luna did last night. Luna laughed as she rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom door. Rogue Storm was singing again, just as he did while they were staying with the Apples.

"_Lei e' di tutti quelli che. Hanno un bisogno sempre acceso..."_ Rogue sang on the other side of the door. Luna listened and giggled at the couple of sour notes, but overall he wasn't bad. The blue alicorn opened the door slowly and snuck in. Rogue didn't notice Luna come in over the water and his singing._ "…Come uno stereo in camera. Di chi da solo e adesso sa. Che anche per lui, per questo. Io vivo per lei,"_ Rogue continued as Luna approached the grey silhouette on the curtain. Just as Rogue was about to continue to the next verse, she "spoke" up.

_**"Good morn, my love,"**_ Luna bellowed. As she anticipated, Rogue Storm's heart skipped a beat as he slipped and fell in the large shower. He gave a howl of pain and poked his head out. Rogue knew who it was but was still pissed.

"You are so lucky I'm madly in love with you," he said to the giggling mare. Luna could see Rogue rubbing his flank through the curtain. "I think I busted my ass."

"Aww," Luna said sympathetically. "We did not intend any harm, Rogue."

"It's ok, babe," Rogue said. "I'll be out in a minute if you want the shower."

"Is there room for another?" Luna suddenly asked. The stallion was surprised to see Luna draw back the curtain and step into the shower with him. Rogue's eyes were the size of dinner plates when he pulled his head back into the shower. The water cascading down Luna's form and her ethereal mane clinging to her body was an intoxicating scene. The princess almost sent Rogue over the edge when she flipped her head to toss her mane away from her face. The smile she wore would have brought a weaker male to the floor. But Rogue managed to stay as calm as he could. "I am sorry, darling," she continued.

"It's ok," Rogue said leaning in. The two wrapped their hooves around each other and kissed under the droplets falling on them. Luna was feeling a little daring this morning and was opened her mouth in invitation. Rogue felt Luna's action and did what she wanted. The steam coming from the water couldn't compare to the heat the two alicorns were generating. But Luna soon found some disappointment as Rogue Storm broke the kiss and drew back from her.

"What is it?" she asked half hurt the kiss was over. "Have I the morning breath, Rogue?" Rogue took a minute to clear his throat.

"No, sweetie," Rogue said as he sat down and crossed his forelegs in front of his body. "Nothing is wrong with you." Luna was perplexed by the blush on her boyfriend's face and the fact that he was avoiding eye contact.

"Then why has thou denied thy lips to me?" the blue alicorn said trying to encourage Rogue to continue. Considering how irresistible the wet princess was, it was getting harder and harder by the moment for the grey stallion to continue resisting.

"Um, Luna," he said nervously. "Believe me I want your lips as much as you want mine." It was difficult for the former human to find the right words without upsetting or insulting the princess. "How do I phrase this?" Luna could tell something was bothering Rogue. But she just couldn't put her hoof on it right away. "Let's just say that we have reached the limit of how far I can define our relationship." Rogue's vague reasoning and half-cocked smile did little to enlighten the princess to his logic. Luna raised an eyebrow in confusion at him. Rogue answered by nervously smiling and looking down. Luna's eyes followed the same path and she saw how and where Rogue was crossing his forelegs.

"Oh, OH!" she exclaimed and quickly turned around. "Yes I see what you are saying now." Luna finally realized what Rogue was talking about, but it did little to keep the rouge from her cheeks. "And thou art indeed correct. We have acted in ways these past few days most unusual for us. But though we love thee dearly, that is one aspect we are not ready to explore yet."

"Oh, I completely understand, Luna," Rogue said quickly.

"Wondrous," she said trying to keep her eyes on the wall.

"Great," Rogue said.

"Indeed," Luna retorted. Despite being on the same page, Luna and Rogue eventually found themselves in an awkward silence while the water continued to fall on them. After a moment of staring at Luna's back and trying to hide himself, Rogue Storm spoke up.

"Well I'm done in here, do you…" he asked.

"Yes, please," Luna said with some remaining embarrassment in her voice.

"Great, ok, yea," Rogue stuttered. He reached for the curtain and tried to shimmy out of the shower. But he found it difficult to do so. "Can you keep…?"

"Oh certainly," Luna said as she continued to look at the wall.

"Thanks, babe," Rogue said and began to relax. He quickly got out of the shower to get a towel. Luna however couldn't help herself. Though she knew it wasn't proper, Luna turned to just get a peek. The Princess of the Night could just make out Rogue's form through the curtain. Just as he grabbed a towel with his magic, Luna caught a glimpse of what he was trying to hide. The rouge in her cheeks turned crimson and she turned back to wall. The towel made a flapping sound as Rogue wrapped himself up. The grey alicorn let out a sigh that he was finally covered.

"Ok, I'm covered," he said.

"Alright," Luna said as she took her shampoo in her magic and tried to refocus her thoughts. She was thankful Rogue Storm couldn't hear her panting or the sound of her heart racing in her chest. The contents of the shampoo bottle were squeezed onto her head and the princess tried to clean herself as well as her thoughts. She began to wash just as Rogue looked back to tell Luna he was going to get some coffee. He saw Luna's blurry silhouette through the curtain as she washed. The sight of Luna running her hooves over her body and wings was a titillating image. It did little to help how he was feeling. Right now it truly sucked to be him.

"Fucking libido," Rogue snorted as he left the bathroom. Luna heard his reaction but remained quiet. She just continued to wash up and eventually managed to overcome her embarrassment and racing heart. She actually felt a little proud that she had that effect on somepony. Once she was clean, Luna turned off the water and dried herself off. She quickly brushed her teeth and went back into the bedroom to find Moondancer laying out her accoutrements on the bed.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty," Moondancer chimed.

"Greetings, my friend," Luna said. She looked around to see if Rogue had returned. But it was only the princess and hoofmaiden in the room. "Where is Rogue Storm?" she asked going over to the vanity.

"That new alicorn?" Moondancer asked. Luna nodded and began to run a brush through her coat. "Oh I saw him in the hallway. He asked me where he could find some coffee. I asked a guard to show him to the dining hall." Luna nodded as she moved the brush to her mane and tail." Is it all true, Princess? About him, Discord, and your father?"

"Yes, Moondancer," she said setting the brush down. "It is all true. But how did you learn of it so quickly?"

"News like this travels fast, Princess," Moondancer said bringing over Luna's accoutrements. The Princess of the Night put them on as she continued to talk with Moondancer. "It's not every day a new prince is brought to us."

"Quite," Luna continued. "But the speed of this news is impressive. A wildfire is more tempered in how quickly it spreads." Moondancer didn't think that joke was funny but still gave a gentle chuckle. Luna put her wares on and gave a final look in the mirror. "Perfect," she said with a smile as was her daily routine. Moondancer followed the princess as she left her bedroom. As they walked through the halls, Luna continued the conversation. "So what are your thoughts on my suitor?"

"He is quite handsome as a pony," Moondancer began. "But I thought he was handsome as he was before, even though he was dead at the time. That's not weird, is it?"

"Indeed not, Moondancer," Luna answered. "What else do you think of him?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much about him other than what you have told me," the white pony said. "But considering how happy you are, I assume he is an amazing pony."

"He was amazing as a human, my friend," Luna said. "How many beings are out there that would give their lives to protect the ones they love?" Moondancer had no answer for that question. The two passed some of the antiquities used for the décor of Luna's part of the castle. It reminded Luna of something she was wondering. "Moondancer, have you any idea where the boxes in my room were taken?"

"To your personal library, Princess," she answered.

"Good, I'd hate to have to tear this place apart to find them," Rogue Storm called as he walked up. A large mug of coffee and a cup of tea floated in front of him. Rogue sighed in delight as the poured the hot black liquid into his mouth. The blue marble and tile reflected off the silver on the prince's wares. He looked like something out of Luna's dreams. "I got some rare books I still haven't read yet." Luna took the tea when Rogue offered it to her. Moondancer was in awe of the new prince, both as subject and as a female. But before she could say anything, Prince Rogue Storm continued. "I'm going to get the chariot ready for us to go back to Ponyville. I can't wait to see this day of celebration."

"Allow me to finish this tea and we'll go," Luna said taking another drink.

"Uh, darling," Luna started. "What was that song you were singing?" Rogue lowered his mug from his lips and winked at the princess.

"Vivo per lei, Luna," he said.

"What does that mean?"Moondancer asked.

"It means 'I Live for Her'," Rogue said as he smiled at the princess. Luna returned the smile as did Moondancer.

"I stand corrected, Princess," she said to the blue alicorn. "He is amazing." Luna nodded and took another sip. Rogue chugged down the remnants in his mug and cracked his neck. Moondancer took it and Luna's tea as well when she finished it. "Thanks for everything," Rogue said to the earth pony. Moondancer gave a friendly nod and balanced both cups on her flank. She trotted off towards the kitchen while the couple made their way to entrance of the palace. It did not sit well with Rogue Storm as everypony he passed bowed to him. But he wasn't human anymore. He was an alicorn and a prince. It was just something he was going to have to get used to.

"Your Majesties," a Lunar Guard said as he walked up to Rogue and Luna.

"Have the chariot readied, Leftenant," Luna said. "We will be departing for Ponyville at once." The officer saluted and ran off to carry out his orders. Rogue and Luna continued to calmly walk towards the foyer in silence. It was a very peaceful moment and the two were enjoying themselves. They came to the foyer and descended the staircase. But just as the prince and princess were about to leave, Rogue Storm saw another large unicorn enter the room. He had a white coat with a blond mane and tail and silver and gold star cutie mark. The two locked eyed and Rogue got a bad feeling shoot through him. The unicorn walked right up to the two and passed within earshot of Rogue.

"Peasant," the unicorn said quietly. Rogue Storm stopped dead in his tracks and started to turn around. But a blue hoof stopped him.

"Ignore him," Luna said. She did not hear what was said, but could sense the mood had changed.

"Who the hell was that prick?" Rogue asked.

"Prince Blueblood, my nephew," Luna said. Rogue watched the arrogant stallion go up the stairs and disappear into the castle. "He is not exactly the easiest to get along with."

"Yea well his face will get along well with my hoof," Rogue said. "What's his deal?"

"Leave him," Luna said. She turned Rogue face to hers and cupped both cheeks in her hooves. Those beautiful eyes and gentle smile calmed Rogue down instantly. "Don't let him ruin our day." The grey alicorn shook his head and placed a quick kiss on Luna's lips.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked.

"I am not certain," Luna chimed and placed another quick kiss on Rogue. Together, they walked out the massive doors and were greeted by Luna's chariot. The grey alicorn helped Luna into the chariot. As he got in, Rogue got the feeling he was being watched. He turned around and looked up. Sure enough, Prince Blueblood was staring at him through a window. "Come, darling," Luna said. Rogue felt the daggers from Blueblood's gaze but turned back to Luna. He boarded the chariot and the pegasi hitched to it took off. It took a while for Rogue Storm to calm down. There was something about that unicorn that made Rogue uneasy. But he couldn't figure out why. Luna resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling the grey neck changed the prince's mood. Rogue let his anger go and kissed Luna's forehead.

They remained silent during the ride to Ponyville. But it was in their reverence. Luna was happy that the one she loved was alive, well, and could be with her always. Rogue Storm was grateful to see that his sacrifice as Joseph was not in vain. The ponies he died to protect were safe and the Grundles had seen the light and chosen peace over war. Moreover, he had finally met a girl that he would do anything for. Even give his life for her. He was in bliss.

It took some time to reach the village. But it felt like only a few minutes for the two alicorns. When they were making their final approach, a great roar of cheers came from Ponyville. The chariot landed amid a storm of confetti, balloons, and shouts of joy. Rogue and Luna were greeted with flowers and bows when they got off the chariot. Several of the villagers and some Grundles offered hooves and hands to shake to Rogue Storm. Luna was greeted with hugs and cheek kissing.

"Well this certainly is a…" Rogue didn't a chance to finish. A pink flash tackled the grey alicorn to the ground and Rogue was face to face with baby blue eyes.

"Yippie, you're back!" Pinkie squealed. The surprised Rogue was barraged by a series of kisses all over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pinkie cried. "You saved us all, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Pinkie!" Twilight cried and yanked the pink pony off Rogue with her magic. Luna watched the scene unfold and had a good laugh of it. Pinkie could hardly be held accountable for a lot of what she did.

"Dang girl," Applejack said walking up. "He's royalty now. Y'all need to show Prince Rogue Storm respect."

"Sorry, I just couldn't hold in how grateful I am," the pink pony mused. "No hard feelings?" she asked the new prince.

"It's ok, Pinkie," Rogue said laughing as he got up. "New body, new name, but I'm still the same guy." He quickly pulled Pinkie Pie into a hug and the party pony returned it. When he let her go, Twilight and Applejack ran up and hugged their friend as well. Luna joined Rogue and hugged her friends just as Apple Bloom walked up with Dr. Bearington in her hoof. She gave the prince an odd look and tilted her head to the side.

"I just can't get used to it," the filly said. "I liked y'all the way you were, Mr. Joseph." Several of the ponies present, including Luna, didn't know how to react to what Apple Bloom said. Applejack and Twilight looked nervously at each other while Pinkie Pie was distracted by a butterfly. Rogue Storm stared at the filly for a moment before he bent down to her level.

"There's a special reason I didn't change back into a human, Apple Bloom," he said. The grey stallion leaned forward and whispered something to her. Apple Bloom's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Shh, it's a secret," Rogue said. Apple Bloom nodded and turned to go back to her friends but stopped.

"Can I still call you Mr. Joseph?" she asked. The prince nodded and Apple Bloom smiled back. Applejack gave a sigh of relief and everypony went back to what they were doing. Rogue Storm and Luna started to look for Celestia and Amus. As they walked, they saw where their friends had gone off too. Apple Bloom and her friends had found a few of the Grundle younglings to play in the snow with. Doctor Bearington was very popular with the younglings. Twilight Sparkle was listening to some of the older Grundles told stories and she was writing them down. Pinkie Pie was with Granny Smith and Applejack near a big cauldron where some Grundles were cooking. Spike watched as Rarity was making warmer clothes for the Grundles on the spot, though Rarity blushed every time she saw Spike wink at her. Fluttershy was singing to a group of fillies and younglings while Big Macintosh played a harmonica. The only one Rogue and Luna couldn't find was Rainbow Dash. It was a little upsetting to find the Element of Loyalty missing. Luna was overjoyed to see how everypony was getting along with the Grundles. It was almost impossible to believe that war was in their eyes only a day earlier.

"It is wonderful, isn't it?" she asked Rogue. "Seeing all this joy?"

"Yea, it is," he answered. Rogue stopped and pointed in the distance. Luna turned and she saw Queen Celestia with King Amus by Town Hall. The two alicorns started to walk off to the building but Rogue started to split off. "I'll be along in a bit," he said to Luna. "There is something I need to take care of."

"Alright, darling," Luna answered. "Don't be long." Luna saw her prince stop and speak with a pony she recognized. It was one of the bank employees she met with Joseph a few days ago. Luna thought it was odd but didn't dwell. The blue alicorn soon made it to Celestia and Amus.

"Greetings to both of you," she said happily. Amus refrained from giving a formal greeting. He simply walked up and hugged the princess. Luna didn't give it a second thought and returned it.

"It's about time you joined us," Celestia teased.

"Yes, Amus and Celestia beam with pride," the Grundle added. He gestured to the crowd and couldn't stop smiling. "Grundles happy again, Grundle King touched."

"It is a magnificent sight," Luna added. Amus had to fight to keep his tears back. His emotions were running wild. But he managed to keep his cool.

"Last night was first night Amus slept well," he said. "No younglings wail with hunger. And no female cry in pain. Amus thank Celestia and Luna."

"It's our pleasure to help my friend," Celestia said. Luna agreed and Rogue trotted up and joined the three.

"Miss me?" he asked the Queen.

"Like a headache," she joked. Rogue laughed that the former princess was finally lightening up around him.

"If you had acted like this with me to begin with…" Rogue droned.

"Yes I know," Celestia said. The queen started to let her face show the remorse. Rogue knew Celestia was still beating herself up over the way she treated the former human. Rogue quickly moved his hoof to the queen's chin and forced it up from looking down.

"Don't," he said. Celestia couldn't even get a word in because Rogue Storm was determined to get her out of this funk. "I already forgave you."

"But," Celestia said.

"Celestia," Rogue interrupted. "Human history is filled with sins that one day will meet dire consequences. Be it a nuclear war, a vast epidemic, I don't know I'm not a fortune teller. But your actions were justified. You were scared of what we had done in the world and the scars from your past didn't help. In your place, I would have done the same thing." Celestia still let her emotions show until Amus stepped up.

"Forgiveness is first step in healing," Amus said. Celestia looked at the Grundle and then her sister. Both of them were giving a reassuring smile. Celestia stood still for final moment before pulling Rogue Storm into an embrace. With a final sigh, Celestia forgave herself. Rogue took this moment to whisper something to the queen.

"But it's a secret," he said as Celestia pulled back in surprise. "For now, let's get this party started."

"Party!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she swung by on a randomly placed rope swing. The four rulers watched her with wide eyes.

"That pony normal?" Amus asked.

"For Pinkie Pie it is," Luna chuckled. Celestia broke her hug with the prince and walked up to the railing of Town Hall. Every pony and Grundle gathered looked up as Celestia drew their attention.

"Today," she began. "We gather to celebrate a new beginning in the shared history of Equestria and Grundleland. Though our meeting is the result of one's shortsighted views and greed, we stand together in the spirit of peace and love." The crowd began to roar in cheers as Queen Celestia spoke. "My father, King Solaris, told me to lead with love and compassion. I swear to rule as such, not only my ponies, but our allies as well." The crowd roared again in cheers. "It is also a great pleasure to welcome a new pony into our lives. You know him as the visitor from beyond Equestria, Joseph Rigetti. He stood firm to defend Ponyville and gave his life in the process. But thanks to the magic of Equestria and the love her shares with my sister, he walks among us as one of us. For the first time, allow me to introduce to you all to Prince Rogue Storm." The crowd roared to life again as the grey alicorn stepped up and waved to the masses. "Now, let the celebration begin!" Celestia called. High above, Rainbow Dash and Spitfire led the Shadowbolts and Wonderbolts as they performed a fly-by over Town Hall.

"I was wondering where Rainbow was," Rogue whispered to Luna. The Princess of the Night nodded and stood close by her love.

"Grundles!" Amus shouted as he leapt to the railing and thrust his fist in the air. "Eman natktu!"

"Eman natktu," the tribe called. A group of three Grundles lit wooden batons on fire and began an ancient and breath-taking fire dance to begin the celebration. Many of the Ponyville citizens were in awe of the amazing display. As they watched, a thought came to Rogue Storm's mind.

"Hey what about Omus?" he asked Celestia and Amus. "What's going to happen to him?" Luna watched her sister and Amus as well. She had been wondering the same thing. The king looked to the queen and she nodded.

"Brother's crimes are grave," Amus said. "If not for him, this never happen. War, your death, and fifteen Grundle deaths on Omus's hands."

"We agreed that he would face Grundle justice, not Equestrian," Celestia added. Amus agreed and continued.

"Brother Omus in Canterlot dungeon," he said. "Omus stay there until cold time passes and Grundles return home."

"What will befall him?" Luna asked.

"For his crimes," Celestia began. "Omus will die as per Grundle law." A knot formed in both Luna's and Rogue's throat. It never was easy to hear a death sentence, but the two did not protest. Celestia and Amus had made their decision.

"Well," Rogue began. "He made his bed."

"And now he must lay in it," Luna finished.

"Yes, it pain Amus to pass sentence," Amus said walking up to the two. "But hands are tied by ancient law. Do not dwell on traitor's fate. Let us celebrate new life and new times." Rogue Storm and Luna looked at each other and the two nodded. Amus led the three alicorns back into the crowd to mingle. They all joined the others just as the fire dance finished. The crowd cheered and applauded the dance and music began to play from a few of Ponyville's musicians. Even DJ Pon-3 provided some music for all to celebrate with. Amus and Celestia pretty much stayed together and spoke with the Mayor and several members of the press. That left Luna and Rogue to wander the crowds and enjoy themselves.

Together, Luna and Rogue caught up with their friends and spoke with many other ponies and Grundles. The three warriors who had attacked Amus came up to the prince and princess. They apologized for their actions and were promptly forgiven by Rogue. Luna was in awe of just how far his heart could go. Though she did wince when the four males mentioned something about having a rematch someday.

"Oh, Princess," a voice called. Luna turned and saw Rarity and Spike coming up to her and Rogue Storm. The two gave respectful bows before all four embraced one another.

"Greetings, Rarity," Luna said. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"You bet," Spike said. "Best date I've ever had."

"This is your _first_ date, Spike darling," Rarity chimed. The dragon blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. "But Spiky Wiky is right. This has been the best date."

"So you two are official?" Rogue Storm asked. The alabaster unicorn giggled under her hoof and nodded.

"Glorious," Luna said hugging Rarity. "When did you two pledge yourselves to each other?"

"Didn't have to," Spike said putting his arm around Rarity.

"I felt everything in the kiss back in Canterlot," Rarity said dreamy.

"Well it's about time, girl," Applejack called as she walked up with Fluttershy, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow. "Y'all knew how the little fella about you."

"Just have him home before curfew," Twilight teased.

"Oh come on, Twilight," Pinkie beamed. "Let them have some fun until we see tomorrow's sun." Everypony laughed while Rarity blushed a little. Rogue looked at Rainbow Dash and saw she was still in her Shadowbolts uniform.

"Nice fly-by, Dash," he said.

"Thanks," she answered. "Now that my Shadowbolts are no longer a secret, Spitfire invited us to tour with the Wonderbolts."

"And?" Luna asked.

"We start touring next season after Thunderlane, Cloud Kicker, and myself recover," the rainbow maned pegasus said.

"Great, y'all are never going to get rid of Scootaloo now," Applejack joked.

"I suppose I could keep the little dear company," Fluttershy said gently.

"Just do not forget that you and the Shadowbolts are still my elite warriors, Captain Dash," Luna said.

"We'll always be ready if you need us," Rainbow said with a salute.

"My Marine buddy would have liked you," Rogue said. Another song was started by DJ Pon-3 and several ponies and Grundles started dancing.

"Oooh," Rarity squealed. "Come on, Spiky. Let's dance until we collapse."

"Don't have to ask me twice," Spike said as he was dragged away.

"That sounds wonderful," Fluttershy added. "I'm going to go get Big Macintosh." The gentle mare sauntered away to find the mighty stallion.

"Come on, Applejack," Pinkie Pie said. "Let's find a couple studs for ourselves."

"Yes, perhaps Soarin would like to dance," Luna said.

"On it, Princess," Pinkie Pie chimed and grabbed the orange pony's tail. Applejack flushed a deep red as Pinkie Pie dragged her away from the alicorns. Luna smiled as she saw the embarrassment flush on her face.

"Who is Soarin?" Rogue asked.

"Applejack's crush," she said. Rogue let out a hearty chuckle.

"If this royalty thing doesn't work we should be matchmakers," the grey stallion joked. Luna laughed and the two started to see what else the celebration had to offer.

There were more demonstrations of how the Grundles lived, their stories, and their food. There was much Grundle food considering they now had the resources to make it. A baked sweet pudding was a hit. The greatest joy was watching an impromptu soccer game played by all the children. Even though the field they played in was snow covered, it didn't deter the kids. As the day was changed to night by Luna and Celestia, Ponyville started to slow down. The children were getting tired and the food was disappearing. Luna and Rogue were finishing a dance to one of the few slow songs the white unicorn in the DJ booth was playing. Rogue and Luna were happy to see that Soarin was indeed dancing with Applejack. Pinkie Pie managed to get Thunderlane to dance with her. Even Twilight Sparkle found a partner in the physician who treated Rogue and Amus.

"This day has been absolutely wonderful," Luna said. Rogue agreed as they left where the others were dancing. "Seeing the everypony laugh and play with those that drove them from their home. Where once enemies were are now loving allies. It is a testament to the magic of friendship."

"No argument from me, sweetheart," Rogue said. The two walked together back over to Town Hall and stood on the porch. The night air was chilly again. It was the exact same setting from a couple of nights ago. The couple were together again as they took a break from the jubilation. Both of them realized this and Luna could not help herself.

"Dare we try a romantic kiss?" she asked. "Or shall Murphy's Law strike us again." Rogue didn't get a chance to answer before a light purple earth stallion came trotting up. He had a white and blue stripped mane and tail. The light brown eyes looked nervous from interrupting his prince and princess.

"Begging Your Majesties pardon," he apologized with a bow.

"Murphy's Law," Luna moaned.

"Not this time," the grey alicorn said going down the step to the join the stranger. The stallion reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small box. Rogue's eyes beamed at the sight. "Did you follow my requests?"

"To the letter, my Prince," the pony said.

"And payment?" he continued.

"Delivered with the bank manager when he brought your message," he said. Rogue looked back and saw Luna was trying to see what the two were talking about. The grey alicorn moved in front of the princess's view and took the box in his magic. Rogue Storm opened the box and smiled. "Excellent, expect more business from me."

"Oh thank you, sire," the pony said.

"I hope I didn't keep your from the party," Rogue said.

"Not at all," the pony said. With a final bow the purple stallion took his leave. As he departed, Luna caught a glance of his cutie mark. It was a diamond ring. Something was speaking to the princess.

"Joseph…" Luna said dreamily as she recalled every moment with the former human. The stallion turned to show the warmest smile the princess had ever seen. He slowly walked back onto the porch with the box floating next to him. Back by his love's side, Rogue set the box on the railing and took Luna's hoof in his own.

"Luna," he began.

"Yes, my love," she answered.

"A week ago we entered each other's lives," he began. "Until then, I thought that life's choices were in ours to decide. But everything I've seen has changed that. I know in my heart that my destiny is you." Luna smiled and her eyes glossed over as Rogue Storm spoke. "I died with you in my thoughts. The thought of never being with you again tore me in two. With this new life, I want to share it with you always. From now until the end of time I want you by my side." A white aura took the box and it floated up in between the two. Rogue kneeled down and opened the box. Luna gasped at what she saw. It was a custom made ring was shining white gold with three princess cut stones. Two diamonds were set on both sides of a larger sapphire. On the inside was an inscription, "For the other half of my heart." The Princess of the Night let tears fall as she looked past the ring to the kneeling stallion. "Would you be my wife?" he asked. For a brief moment Luna said nothing. Finally, she broke down and cried tears of joy.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, a thousand times yes." Rogue leapt clear into the air and did a backflip from his joy.

"Yahoo!" he cried. Rogue grabbed his new fiancé and lifted her up in joy. After a spin in the air, Rogue put Luna down. The blue alicorn lowered her head and Rogue slipped the ring on Luna's horn. A great cheer erupted and the two realized they weren't alone. All of Ponyville and Grundleland were applauding. Queen Celestia and King Amus stood at the head of the crowd with Rogue and Luna's friends.

"Send word to the four corners of Equestria," Celestia proclaimed. "Princess Luna and Prince Rogue Storm at engaged to be wed." The crowd roared to life again. Rogue and Luna chuckled with each other before the princess wrapped her hooves around the groom-to-be. Brown eyes briefly met blue until they closed and Luna and Rogue leaned in for their best kiss to date.

_A/N: Peace and love trump all._

_Omus will pay the ultimate price when spring comes._

_The Grundles and Ponies are going to enter a new age together._

_And now the love that Rogue and Luna _

_share continues to grow._

_They have chosen to join their hearts together, forever._

_Will it be the wedding Luna has always dreamed of?_

_Tune in for the final chapter of Line in the Sand._

/)*(\

Read & Review


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Wedding Bells

It was a delicate balance to maintain. Though Rogue Storm and Luna were planning their perfect wedding, Celestia was remaining vigilant. The memories of what happened at Princess Cadence's wedding were still fresh in her mind. The queen went as far as to recall Shining Armor and Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire to aid in security. But through all the constant security reports and sweeps, Celestia would steal glances at the happy couple. Seeing the joy on Luna's face as she discussed plans with Rogue Storm made it all worthwhile.

While Celestia, Cadence, and Shining Armor were ensuring the security of the wedding, Luna and Rogue continued to meet with their friends to aid in their wedding. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were asked to make the food and cake. Both were happy as can be with their jobs, but Pinkie was a little disappointed that Rogue would plan the reception. But she understood that he and Luna both wanted it to be more formal and traditional. Rarity jumped on the chance to add a second royal wedding dress to her resume and spent a lot of time with Luna. Rogue made sure to make himself scarce when the two mares were planning the dress. They also decided to use a live band for the wedding. Fluttershy was sad that her bird choir wasn't needed. But Rogue cheered her up when he asked for her help with a special surprise for Luna when the vows were finished. Rainbow Dash came to both of them and said she would miss the wedding but be at the reception. She had her own gift for the happy couple. And Twilight Sparkle helped plan the whole affair. Luna was overjoyed that her friends were going to make her wedding perfect.

The date of the wedding was set for three weeks after Rogue proposed. Luna instantly understood when Celestia explained it was as a precaution. Rogue didn't press the issue; he just saw it as only three weeks left until he and Luna were married. Celestia retained control of Luna's duties to allow her and Rogue to focus on uniting their lives. When the couple weren't planning the wedding or finding a quiet moment together, they were moving Rogue into Luna's room. His books, music collection, photographs, a few antiques and personal items were mixing in with the dark blue bedroom. Luna found particular joy in Rogue's X-Box and Original Gameboy.

As for the gold that Celestia "taxed," it was returned to Rogue and he used it to set up scholarship funds and education grants. Now that he was a prince, money had even less importance to him. The plane that brought Rogue Storm to Equestria was sent the warehouse beneath the palace for restoration and study. Several other items Rogue had collected in his human life also went down there. The new items to study sent everypony into a tizzy. Rogue didn't bother to mention what they were for. He said it would take the fun out of discovery.

The hours turned to days and the days to weeks. Rogue and Luna continued to plan their wedding. Whenever he could, Rogue would surprise Luna with something nice. Be it a picnic in the garden, reading together in bed, or just sneaking up behind her to steal a kiss. Whatever he did reaffirmed Luna that he was perfect for her. Soon the day of the wedding came and Equestria was celebrating. Invitations were more valuable than platinum but only a few went out. Most went to dignitaries and political allies. King Amus and his court were personally invited to the wedding by Rogue and Luna. As per tradition, Rogue Storm and Luna did not see each other prior to the wedding. Luna was in her bedroom with her friends getting ready for her special day. She was behind a screen with Rarity putting the finishing touches on her dress. Applejack, her Mare of Honor, was sitting with Apple Bloom. The little flower girl was still clutching Dr. Bearington. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie were all dressed in their gowns and sipping tea. All their dresses were a different shade of blue to represent the different times of night.

"Please make haste, Rarity," Luna said with urgency. "I wish to see how I look in my wedding gown."

"Princess, as your designer, I must make you wait," the unicorn said. "And as your friend, I want this to be my finest work." Rarity's needle was moving painfully slow to put the final stitch on the hem.

"I understand but the wait is excruciating," the princess said.

"Relax, Princess," Applejack said. "Y'all know Rarity is just trying to do her best for you."

"Yes," Fluttershy added gently. "We all worked hard for you."

"I thank thee, my friends," Luna said. But she was still trying to hurry the dress maker.

"Almost done," Rarity chimed. Pinkie Pie was so excited she was making her chair shake.

"Oh, oh, oh, I can't wait to see this dress," she squealed. "Ibetit'sgoingtobethemostfabulous,fantastic,amazin g,andbeautifulthingI'veeverseen…" Pinkie's rant was cut off as Rarity pulled back the screen. The entire bridal party was in awe of what they saw. Luna dress was made of blue silk and lace with peacock feathers stitched into the bustle. The top of it was a delicate corset that let hints of her coat color through. All of the hems were silver with diamond accents. A paper thin blue veil was attached to Luna's crown and came down to the back of her neck. Though Rarity had protested, Luna wanted her mane to flow naturally. But the princess did agree to let Rarity put a crystal crescent moon burette. She looked amazing. Despite wanting to talk, Rarity had already instructed the girls not to say anything.

"C'est magnifique," Rarity said. She finished off the princess's look with mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss to compliment her natural beauty. When she was finished, the fashionista moved a covered mirror in front of the princess. Luna readied herself and let out a deep gasp as the cover was removed. The image looking back at the princess was something out of her dreams. The blue alicorn raised a hoof to her mouth and her eyes glossed over. "Go on, darling. The makeup is waterproof."

"Oh, Rarity," Luna said letting a tear go. "T'is perfect." Luna twirled around and took in every inch of how she looked. Fluttershy passed tissues around to everypony to dry their tears. For a few moments there were silent sobs as the princess took in her wedding dress. It was Pinkie Pie who broke the silence.

"It's better than perfect," she said calmly.

"Oh thank thee, Rarity," Luna said embracing her friend. "Thank thee dearly."

"My pleasure, Princess," Rarity said letting her own tear go. "Anything for a friend."

"Wedding dress," Twilight Sparkle said levitating a scroll. "Check." A knock at the door caused the ladies to quickly gather themselves. Rarity excused herself and went into the bathroom to get ready. Twilight went over to the door and opened it up. She found a little pinto colt in a cute little tux. Cuter was the fact that he was covering his eyes with his hoof.

"Hi, Pipsqueak," the purple unicorn said.

"Hello, Miss Twilight," the colt said. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Of course it is," she said. "We're all dressed."

"Again, we don't normally wear clothes," Applejack mused as she brushed off her Stetson. "What in tarnation is so hard to remember about that?" Pip set his hoof down and picked up a bag he had set aside.

"Begging your pardon, ladies," he began and entered the room. "But Prince Rogue Storm asked if I would bring this…" Pipsqueak trailed off as he saw how Princess Luna looked in her gown. "Oh, blimey. Princess you look brilliant! Like an angel."

"Oh thank thee, Pip," the princess said. "But what brings you here my young friend? Shouldn't our ring bearer be preparing with the groom's party." The beauty Luna radiated caused Pip to lose his train of thought. Luna giggled proudly at that notion. After a moment, Pip regained himself.

"Oh, the prince asked me to bring you this," Pip said sliding the bag to the princess. Luna took the bag in her magic and levitated the card out first. It was a simple white card with a pink heart.

"A little something to finish off your perfect look," she read aloud. "A pair of 'sweet nothings' to always whisper my love to you." Pinkie Pie started sniffling very loudly.

"Aww, that's so romantic," Apple Bloom said. Luna pulled a box out of the bag and used her magic to open it up. Inside she saw two beautiful platinum crescent moon earrings.

"Oh my," she said and removed the jewelry. Twilight ran right over and helped Luna to help Luna put them on. The princess watched in the mirror as Twilight put the moons on her ears. They did indeed suit her.

"What I miss?" Rarity said as she stormed out of the bathroom still teasing her hair.

"Look at the earrings Rogue Storm gave Princess Luna," Fluttershy said. Rarity took one look and fell in love with them herself.

"Oh my stars," she said. "Oh why doesn't he have a brother?"

"They look mighty fine on you, Princess," Applejack said. Pinkie Pie could no longer contain how happy she was and began to cry fountains. Twilight levitated the pink pony to the window.

"He's…just…so…thoughtful," Pinkie cried in between sobs.

"They are quite fetched," Luna said as she looked at them in the mirror. "But his thought of always having sweet nothings in my ears is more appealing." Luna loved the gift but saw something in the reflection that turned her smile into a frown. The princess could see a great sadness on Pip's face. "Pipsqueak, what is the matter?" Luna asked as she turned and trotted over the colt. He looked up with glossy eyes and rubbed his hoof on his foreleg.

"Well, m'lady," he began. Pip was trying to find the words but it was hard for him to do so. "I…I just thought that the day I saw you marry, I'd be your groom." Everypony was taken aback by this sudden confession from the young colt. Even Pinkie Pie stopped crying from the realization.

"Really, Pip?" Luna asked softly. The colt looked up and nodded.

"Ever since we met at Nightmare Night last year, I've loved you, m'lady," he said. "I always told myself that I'd ask for your hoof when I was older. But now I can't." The confession moved everypony in the room. Twilight had to push Pinkie to the window again to keep her from flooding the room when she started crying again. Luna sat down and pulled Pip into a hug.

"Come unto me," she said as kindly as possible. Pip hugged the princess back and he looked into her gentle eyes. "I am very flattered you feel that strongly for me." The Princess of the Night bent down and kissed Pip on the head. "I have long suspected your feelings. If my groom had not come into my life, it's possible you could have been my husband someday."

"R…Really?" Pip asked. Luna nodded and Pipsqueak let out a smile. It did the princess good to see her young subject, and once hopeful suitor, back to his cheerful self.

"Yes," Luna said. "And if it eases your mind, Prince Rogue Storm makes my very happy." Pip could not question that. Though he loved Luna with all his young heart, Pipsqueak wanted her happiness above all. Luna watched as the last traces of sadness disappeared from the colt. "That is much better," Luna said. She went back to the vanity and retrieved a long box and brought it to the colt. "Would you please take my gift to Rogue Storm, Captain Pip?" The colt beamed with delight and gave a salute.

"Pipsqueak the Pirate at your service," he said. Luna slipped the long box into velvet bag and gave it to the colt. Though it was heavy, Pip managed to drag it along the marble floor. Out the door he went and made his way through the halls. After a few minutes, Pip came to a spare bedroom adjacent to the garden entrance. The two guards by the door let him and the conversation washed into the hallway. Spike and Big Macintosh were sipping hard cider while they waited for Rogue to get out of the shower.

"Rarity takes less time getting ready than you, bro," Spike called into the bathroom.

"Dude, it's my wedding day," Rogue Storm called. "I want to make sure I'm perfect for Luna."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh agreed. Spike sighed at the prince's logic. He wasn't exactly known for being the most patient dragon. Pipsqueak walked back into the room with the bag and set it down.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"A present for His Majesty from Princess Luna," Pip said returning to his glass of apple juice. The door to the bathroom opened up and steam billowed out. When it cleared, Joseph walked out instead of Rogue Storm.

"Dude, you showered as a human?" Spike asked.

"I don't know my pony body too well yet," Joseph said. "I cleaned up as a human so everything will be perfect when I change back. Well that's the theory."

"Makes sense," Big Macintosh said. Spike nodded and agreed as well as Pip. The pinto colt pointed out the gifted and Joseph raised his hand. A white aura charged and the bag levitated to him. Joseph slipped the box out of the bag and examined it.

"Damn thing is heavy," he said opening it up. "Oh, wow." Out of the box came a beautiful ceremonial sabre. The black scabbard was a stark contrast to the silver tip and handle. The hilt was hoof engraved with a crescent moon and lightning bolt. Joseph gripped it and drew the blade. The steel shimmered in the sunlight bleeding through the window.

"Blimey," Pip awed.

"Nice," Spike added.

"Mighty fine blade," Big Macintosh finished.

"Sure is," Joseph said eyeing the engraved words engraved into the steel. But he couldn't read them. Spike eyed the blade and read the words.

"It's ancient Equestrian," he said. "I'm a little rusty but I think it says 'a true warrior'." Joseph smiled as he thumbed the edge. It was sharp enough the scratch his flesh.

"Thanks, Luna," he whispered and slid the sword back into the scabbard. The sword was placed on the bed next to the red uniform Joseph would wear for the wedding. "Beast mode," he said and transformed back into an alicorn in a flash of light. "And my inner child just had a fan girl moment."

"Say what?" Spike said as he and the other two in the room shrugged at the dragon.

"Private joke," Rogue Storm said. He flung the towel off and stretched out before he started to get dressed. The royal uniform had been made by the royal tailor, but Rarity made some changes to it. Instead of a gold collar and cuffs, she changed it to midnight blue with silver buttons. Once he was dressed, Rogue attached his sword to his belt and went over to the mirror. He looked pretty damn good. As he predicted, the shave in his human form have his face a clean look in pony form. The final thing Rogue did was run a comb through his black ethereal mane and tail. "I'm a fucking idiot for not getting to a barber."

"What?" Spike quipped. "Bro, your mane was pretty popular with the girls at…"

"Hush!" Big Macintosh snapped. "What happens at the stag party stays at the stag party."

"What's a stag party?" Pip asked looking up at the red stallion.

"Not until you're older, Pip," Rogue said. "But that was an epic party, Spike." The teenage dragon smiled a very proud smile. He may have dropped the ball with Shining Armor's party, but made it up and then some. Rogue took one final look in the mirror as he levitated his silver crown from the dresser and placed it on his head. The alicorn splayed out his wings and liked what he saw. "Perfect," he said and turned to the ring bearer and groomsmen. "Well?"

"Yup," Big Macintosh said. Spike and Pipsqueak agreed and a knock came at the door. In walked a Lunar Guard.

"Sire, they are ready," he said. Rogue Storm nodded and cracked his neck.

"Well boys," he began. "Let's go surrender my b-card." The three ponies and dragon all raised their glasses and chugged down the remains of their drinks. Out the door they went for the next chapter in Rogue's life.

The garden was packed with ponies, Grundles, griffons, and other creatures. Granny Smith, Amus, Ker, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were in the front row. Most of the others present were dignitaries and members of the press. But quite a few from Ponyville had also received invitations. Rose, Daisy, and Lily had provided Luna's bouquet and were invited. The Cakes also sat in the front row. They had helped a great deal with the food and cake. Both Pumpkin and Pound Cake were very well behaved today. Lastly were Pip's parents. They still couldn't believe that their son had been asked to be the ring bearer. In front of all the guests was a trellis decorated with white and blue roses. Once all were seated, the music began. The press readied themselves and the flash of light bulbs soon began.

First out was Queen Celestia. She was wearing her formal robes of red and gold trim. Her father's crown gleamed in the sunlight as she walked the aisle and took her place under the trellis. There she stood as the waited for the groom's party to arrive.

Next to come out were Pip, Spike, and Big Macintosh. Pip balanced the pillow with the rings on his flank. Spike was right behind him. And bringing up the rear was Big Macintosh. Rogue had asked him to be the "best man" as he put it. Never one to rustle the cornfield, the mighty Apple agreed.

The music switched to another song and Prince Rogue storm appeared at the door. He was flanked by officers of the Lunar Guard. They escorted their new ruler to the aisle and stopped before they entered it. Rogue smiled his best smile as he kept his eyes locked on Queen Celestia. Once at the trellis, Rogue bowed to the queen and she returned one in kind. The grey alicorn then turned to the groomsmen and nodded to them. They all answered with a respectful bow.

The music changed again and the bridal party appeared in the doorway. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity were the first out. Next were Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. For reasons nopony but Rogue knew, Fluttershy had a large basket balanced on her flank. He looked at her and gave a wink and the pegasus returned it. The last pony out was the Mare of Honor, Applejack. Both Luna and Rogue had agreed that the Apple Family should be involved in the wedding. It was only fitting considering they had opened their home and hearts to the two. The bridal party bowed to Celestia and Rogue. The two alicorns acknowledged them and all eyes turned to the door.

All the guests stood and the band began to play the wedding march. Apple Bloom came out first with her basket of flower and skipped as she came down the aisle. Close behind her was the Princess of the Night. While all the guests awed at how beautiful she looked, Rogue Storm was rendered completely speechless. Luna smiled as she saw Rogue's mouth open in shock of what he saw. Slowly she walked as the music played. When Luna came to the trellis and joined her groom, Rogue mouthed "wow" at her and Luna mouthed "thank you" in return. Luna passed her bouquet to Applejack and the happy couple turned to each other. Rarity was the first to bring out a tissue.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts," Celestia began as the music stopped. "We gather here in the most joyful of occasions to join my sister, Princess Luna, and Prince Rogue Storm in marriage. These two stand as a shining example of how love truly knows no bounds. Their devotion to one another broke through barrier after barrier to bloom. Even the finality of the grave could not keep these two from each other." Rogue barley heard Celestia. He was too enamored with his bride. Luna was also deeply enchanted by how dashing Rogue looked. "The bride and groom have chosen to recite their own vows to each other." Rogue sat down and took Luna's hoof in his own.

"Luna," he started. "From the moment we met, our lives changed forever. You became my friend, guardian, and confidant. Then, as if by magic, you became the love of my life. A girl I would do anything for. And here we stand on our wedding day and I look forward to every minute of the rest of my life with you." Several of the ladies present began to cry at the grey alicorn's words. "I love you, Luna," Rogue finished. "Thank you for everything we have done and all we are going to do together." Luna beamed at the words she heard. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy started to cry as well. Princess Luna took a deep breath and began to speak.

"My darling Rogue Storm," she said. "I thank fate for bringing you to me. Until you entered my life, I was wondering where the other half of my heart was. But now I know." Luna's eyes began to gloss over as she spoke. "Even though I didn't know it, you completed me. But then you paid the ultimate price to ensure the safety of our subjects as well as my own. It was then we knew thou were the only one for us." The princess lost her modern tongue as she spoke from her heart. "Father blessed us with another chance to love thee for all time. And we shall not waste this gift. Min heart belongs to thee Rogue Storm. From now until the end of time, we are yours." There wasn't a single creature present that wasn't moved by the time the vows were finished.

"May we have the rings, please?" Celestia asked. Pipsqueak stepped up and offered the pillow to Spike. The dragon held it while Big Macintosh took the rings to Celestia. Both were white gold with sapphires. Celestia took the rings in her magic and placed them on the horns. "I know pronounce you mare and colt." All the guests erupted in symphony of cheers. "You may kiss the bride," Celestia said. The veil over Luna's face was lifted to reveal a perfect smile. Rogue hesitated and looked over to Fluttershy. She nodded and opened the basket. Luna looked back to see why Rogue hadn't kissed her yet and was met with a flock of blue butterflies erupting from the basket. The princess and all the guests were elated by the sight.

"Surprise," Rogue whispered to his new wife and Luna pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. The guests cheered again and Queen Celestia walked over to the balcony just off the garden. The new husband and wife walked over as well and were greeted by a sea of their subjects. A great cheer came over the crowd as Rogue and Luna waved to the gathered masses. Another roar came from the sky and drew all the eyes up. The Shadowbolts and Wonderbolts flew overhead and popped flares. The precision fliers and covert operatives flew until they had created a giant heart in the sky. Many were impressed with the display but a screech came from high above the heart. Rainbow Dash had begun a dive bomb and broke the sound barrier just as she was in the middle of the heart. Her sonic rainboom sounded and the color wave spread out and washed away the smoke leaving a rainbow heart in the sky. Luna and Rogue were amazed by what they saw and shared another kiss on the balcony. The sea of ponies cheered again as they saw their rulers kiss each other.

Soon the party had moved into the Grand Hall for the reception. The entire wedding dined on several Equestrian delicacies and some dishes Rogue had requested from his world. Friends, family, and dignitaries lined up to congratulate the happy couple. Big Macintosh delivered his toast to two alicorns and the dancing began. Rogue set down his champagne flute and offered his hoof to Luna.

"This is everything I always dreamed of," Rogue said as he led his new wife to floor for their dance.

"It is, my love," she answered. "Is it possible we are in a dream? Or is there some enchantment involved?"

"If it isn't enchantment or a dream," Rogue began as they came to the floor. "Then why does it feel like it?" All the other couples cleared the floor and a single violin began to play. Luna's smile grew when she realized that Rogue would sing their song for her:

_Do I love you because you're beautiful?  
Or are you beautiful because I love you? _

_Am I making believe I see in you a girl to lovely to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful? _

_Or are you wonderful because I want you?  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?_

"Oh dearest Rogue Storm, Joseph," Luna said with a tear in her eye. "Thou truly art the other half of min heart." Luna was on cloud nine from Rogue's words and she took a deep breath to return them:

_Am I making believe I see in you a man to perfect to  
be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful?  
Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

Rogue felt the same the same way as Luna and joined his love for the final verse:

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

A flurry of applause came from the guests but the prince and princess didn't hear any of it. They were only focused on each other. The band continued to play and there was more dancing to be had. Rogue and Luna danced with each other many more times. The two watched as Spike danced with Rarity, Applejack with Soarin, Fluttershy danced with Big Macintosh, and even Apple Bloom danced with Pipsqueak. Luna and Rogue thought it was cute that the children were blushing while they did. Celestia declined a few offers from the dignitaries. She wanted her sister and brother-in-law to remain the center of attention.

Eventually, Rainbow Dash joined the party and was thanked by the newlyweds for the gift she gave them. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence joined the party soon after. They were satisfied there was no danger of what happened at their wedding. Rogue was happy to meet his new niece and nephew but soon returned to his bride.

The day went on and soon the reception began to wind down. Luna called all the ladies onto the dance floor and clutched her bouquet in her hoof. Several were pushing and shoving to get position. Luna turned her back and threw the flowers over her head. They flew over many of the gather ladies and landed in the hooves of Fluttershy. Both she and Big Macintosh blushed as a series of wolf whistles were directed at the two. Rogue and Luna laughed and went over to cake to cut it. Celestia watched with joy as he little sister took the cake and fed it to her groom. It did the new queen good to see such joy.

"I've never seen Luna so happy," a voice called from behind the queen. Celestia turned to see a brown earth pony wearing a top hat and tails. "Hello, Celly," the stallion said. Celestia smiled at the stallion and went over to him.

"Hello Time Turner," she said. The stallion cringed when he heard that name.

"No, no, I would much rather be called John Smith again," he said.

"Very well," Celestia said as she hugged her old friend. "It's good to see you again, Doctor." The stallion smiled and returned the hug.

"Look at you Celly, Queen of Equestria," he said. "I always knew something grand would happen with you. And just look at this, good food, beautiful flowers, a breath-taking bride…"

"Doctor," Celestia said trying to get the Time Pony's attention.

"Not so sure about the vegan meatballs with that pasta," he continued.

"Doctor!" Celestia called a little louder. The stallion stopped his trademark train of thought and turned to the new ruler. "I appreciate you coming to wedding and I know Luna will be happy to see you."

"I doubt she can get much happier," the Doctor said. Celestia nodded with her old friend and looked on as Rogue kissed Luna again.

"I do admit in back of my mind I have been expecting you," Celestia said. "Ever since we met you as children, you always appear when the strangest things happen." The Doctor smiled and stared at the queen. Celestia didn't know why but something clicked inside her mind. "The blue object. When I first asked Joseph how he came here, he said all he saw was a flash of colors as he broke through my barrier, and a blue object. Did you have something to do with that?"

"The disappearance of Joseph Rigetti was a fixed point in time," the stallion said. "But unlike the others who ventured too close, it wasn't his time to die. And before you ask, their marriage wasn't a fixed point but it is a pleasant perk."

"Oh good," Celestia said. "I was beginning to think that fate was written in stone."

"Fate is more like sand, Your Majesty," the Doctor said turning serious. "It's there to guide but it can change with the tides, a storm, or even by us. But what I have seen yet to come is something you'd never expect."

"What are you saying, Doctor?" the white alicorn asked.

"I can't interfere, but I can warn you," the Doctor said. "There is a storm coming, Celestia. Luna and Rogue will be at the center of it." Celestia turned and watched as the newlyweds began to say their goodbyes. "My advice to you, don't run." When Celestia turned back, the Doctor was gone. The alicorn looked around for the Time Pony but he was nowhere to be found.

"Tia, we're leaving," Luna called as she came up to the queen. Celestia was still in shock from what the Doctor said but didn't have a chance to bring it up. Luna embraced her sister. She knew it would be a long time before they saw each other again. "Can you believe it? We are splitting our honeymoon in two. Half in Equestria and half traveling the world as Rogue knows it." Celestia couldn't share what she was just told. It would put a damper on Luna's mood.

"It's wonderful, little sister," the white alicorn said. "I'll miss you." Rogue Storm came over the queen and gave his sister-in-law a hug.

"Thanks for everything," he said.

"You're very welcome, my brother," Celestia said. Rogue extended his wing to Luna's and the two began to run from the Grand Hall. Celestia gave chase as the prince and princess were barraged by rice. Celestia stopped at the palace doors as Luna and Rogue continued on to the waiting coach. Rogue helped his wife in before joining her.

"Arrivederci," Rogue called and the two waved goodbye and left the palace. Though Celestia was surrounded by her faithful subjects, none of them picked up on her vibe. The Doctor's words resonated in her mind as she waved at the departing coach. Her stomach was in knots.

"Blast!" Prince Blueblood said to himself as he watched from an adjacent window. The martini in his aura was quickly drained into his mouth. Once empty, he tossed it to the ground and the glass shattered. "First Cadenza and that lowly soldier bump me down the line and take the Crystal Empire. Now, this?" The stuck up unicorn turned away from the window and stormed away to his room. "Now any heirs they produce will send me further from the throne." The unicorn came to his room and barged in. The few servants in the room jumped in surprise. "Get out, all of you!" The ponies quickly obeyed the prince's order, all except one. It was Moondancer. She was staring out the window and watched as the coach carrying Luna and Rogue Storm disappeared over the horizon. "I thought I told you to get out, Moondancer."

"I don't take orders from you," the white pony said menacingly. She turned around and Prince Blueblood was shocked to see Moondancer's eyes flash green. "And by now, my children have turned Moondancer into shriveled husk."

"Chrysalis…" the unicorn said with fear. "I must warn the guards." The door was surrounded in a green aura and slammed shut. Prince Blueblood was trapped. He turned to the changeling to try and defend himself. But she never attacked.

"You misunderstand my being here, Prince Blueblood," the disguised changeling said as she sauntered over to the prince.

"You're here to conquer Equestria," he said harshly.

"Very good, Your Highness," she said. "And they say you're all looks."

"How did you even get here?" the prince with panic. "Shining Armor and Cadence were on the lookout for you."

"Do you want to think about semantics or here my proposal?" Chrysalis asked.

"Proposal?" Prince Blueblood asked. The changeling stopped in front of the prince and looked him eye to eye.

"Yes, one that is mutually beneficial," the Changeling Queen said. Blueblood was many things, but this was low even by his standards.

"I'll hear none of this," the prince said.

"I could enchant you and use you for my own purposes," Chrysalis said. "But that was my flaw last time." She took a small step forward and Blueblood retreated a bit. "I need somepony who is more like me. Somepony hungry for power. Somepony who wants glory. Somepony who wants what he wants."

"What me?" the prince stuttered.

"Do you want the throne?" Chrysalis asked. Prince Blueblood stumbled and fell back as he tripped on his bed. Chrysalis dropped her disguise and straddled the prince to keep him down. "Do you?" Blueblood thought for a second before he smiled at the queen. He put two and two together.

"Yes," he said. "But what do I get in return?" Chrysalis smiled a seductive smile and leaned down to Blueblood's ear.

"Every queen needs a king," she whispered. "And I can be anypony you want." Chrysalis changed her form to Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Fleur De Lis, and finally Luna. "Join me and you can have everything, my king." Prince Blueblood let a wicked smile cross his face.

"Tell me what to do…"

**Fin**

_A/N: And so ends the first chapter in the story._

_Princess Luna and Prince Rogue Storm are now husband and wife._

_Their journey has just only begun._

_But what did the Doctor mean?_

_What is Queen Chrysalis's plan?_

_Has Prince Blueblood truly betrayed Equestria?_

_Tune in for the next exciting adventure._

"_Cross the Line"_

/)*(\

Read and Review

Stay tuned for Bonus Content:

Author Commentary

Character Development

Deleted/Altered Scenes


	22. Bonus Features 1

Bonus Material

Origins & Deleted Scene 1

The origins of Line in the Sand actually date back a couple of years. I discovered FiM right after the Season 1 finale. Like many fans I fell in love with it and one of the first thoughts that came to my mind was Human in Equestria. But this was very early in the fandom and no one was writing HiE stories yet. So I put it on hold and ran through the general outline for months. I knew I was going to be one of the early HiE authors. I wanted it to be perfect. As I wrote other stories such as COPS: Equestria and A Journey's End, I was always playing with new ideas in the back of my head. Some of them worked for this story, some of them didn't. As to which ones could find their way into the sequel, that's need to know. But it really disappointed me that some of my ideas never made it into Line in the Sand. A few of those I am going to share with you while I plan the outline for the sequel. I'll also be working on a non-related story featuring Big Macintosh.

Originally, the leading lady was going to be Fluttershy. I watched all of Season 1 on youtube and she was the pony that spoke to me the most. With this story following the "fish out of water" mentality she was the most likely candidate to co-star in it. Her caring nature and innocence made her perfect to defend someone who was lost, scared, and hurt. That was meant to compliment Joseph being gruff, sarcastic, and a man who acts more on intuition. The early drafts have the plane crashing right outside Fluttershy's house. But being that there are more trees around her place, there would have been more damage and more injuries to Joseph. Fluttershy would have taken on a caregiver's role with Joseph. And having her oppose Celestia was something I was looking forward to writing. I was even planning on having her use the "stare" on the princess. But then Season 2 came with "Nightmare Night" and Princess Luna was further developed. As much as I loved the idea of Fluttershy being the heroine, Luna's character gave me more to work with. Luna was a pony out of time. With her having dated views and needed to be brought up to speed on everything that had changed and was different, she was a more logical choice for a "fish out of water." Despite Fluttershy being the original choice, it was a judgment call I made to make the most of the story I could.

There was also a more delicate balance that came to Luna's psyche. Fluttershy can be a source of strength, but she is still only a pegasus. I wanted the readers to have the fear that something dire could happen if Luna was pushed too far. Which way would she go? Back to Nightmare Moon? Show a more fragile side to her? In "Nightmare Night," Luna showed that she could only take so much of something before she snapped. This story evolved to follow the same psychology but with the volume cranked up. There was just more to work with. The re-write was painful because I had so many ideas for Fluttershy. But in the end, I got more material to work with having Luna as my leading lady.

Another plot that I always wanted to explore upon seeing the series was Princess Celestia. She's just too perfect. Kind and benevolent to a fault, how the hell do you get under her skin? As I started to think, I realized the best way was to turn her world upside down. I cast her as a secondary antagonist because she was the logical choice. She has a utopian society. What better to shatter that than the human violence? But I didn't want her just to have blind rage. I gave her a mistrust of humans from trauma to make her more sympathetic and try to justify her motives. Lord knows we humans have sinned. How would an outsider view our violence? Another way to turn her world upside down was to drive a wedge between her and Luna again. As I ran through everything in my mind, it started to make sense and evolved into what you read in the story.

The Grundles were not the original villains in this story. Originally, there was to be a gem of power that could grant wishes. An evil witch was going to be the villain and she wanted the power of the gem to rule all of Equestria. Joseph was going to fight her and her army off to defend Equestria. "Gretchen" as she was going to be called had the Smooze as her enforcers. But this plan was abandoned very early because the plot would have become too far-fetched to make sense. And there are just some places where the reins have to be pulled. So Gretchen and the Smooze were abandoned. I chose the Grundles to honor G1 and because their suffering is already canon. The Grundles lose their home in G1 and are on the verge of extinction. I continued with that idea but built on it. That is where Omus was born. Anger and jealousy are classic traits of antagonists throughout literature and film. And that made Omus, Amus, and the Grundles 10x easier to write for.

The first chapter was posted in the mature section. I had intended for there to be a little more sexual tension between Joseph and Luna, but nothing explicit. If anything, they were going to be accidental innuendos on Luna's part. This didn't last long because it never felt right for this story. It was also something you would not expect from Luna. For lack of a better term, she's Victorian in her ways. As we all know, sexuality was repressed during that time and I didn't want to stray far from canon personalities.

There was also going to be a very graphic description of the battle where Joseph dies. And those of you that have read "Bats & Bandits" know I can write a damn good fight scene. But one thing that stands true less is more. I felt I should give only the aftermath of the battle and let the reader imagine for themselves what happened. To do that, I only gave a couple of clues as to what happened in Luna's vision. The rest was up to you. Personally, I'd enjoy hearing what some of you came up with.

Music was going to play a little bit of a larger role. But I was always very selective of it. That last thing I wanted was to turn this into a musical or follow the same formula as a Disney movie. And 2, I can't write music to save my life. Ultimately, I decided two full songs and two excerpts was the best way to go. "Poison" was chosen simply because I like the song and it was a good way to show some instant bonding between Rainbow Dash and Joseph. "The Humbling River" entered the story because I need something to emphasize conflict. "Didn't We Almost Have It All" was almost not used. I was planning on using "I Will Always Love You" for Luna's song. I wrote it into the story that one song from Joseph's stereo stuck out in her mind. Whitney Houston was a sure thing for this story. I am indeed from New Jersey just as Whitney was. I had just begun to write Line in the Sand after she died. This was my way to help Whitney carry on.

Lastly, I needed a song for my two main characters to sing to each other. This is the only Disney element I imported. The prince and princess sing together. Originally, it was going to be a song from All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 called "I Will Always Be With You." Luna was to sing it with Joseph prior to him rendering her unconscious. But this was a bad spot because Luna would have been singing in the next chapter. Can't have two songs that close. So I moved it to the wedding scene and I knew I needed a simple song. That's when I thought of Rodger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella. The love song "Do I Love You" is very simple, but very powerful. Putting it in the wedding as "their" song fit so much better.

Right below is a scene from an early draft which shows the more sarcastic nature that I was originally giving Joseph. Luna was not involved with the story yet at this point. Joseph is being cared for by Fluttershy but Angel was giving him a hard time. This was just something to give a little comedy and play with Angel's asshole nature:

Joseph groaned in the spare bed as the morning light bled in. The last thing he wanted to do was get up from his nice warm bed. But as the morning tends to do, it made Joseph open his eyes. A sudden pressure on his chest caused Joseph to feel a jolt of pain in his bruised ribs. He looked up and saw Angel Bunny was sitting on his chest.

"Hey, little guy," Joseph said trying to be friendly. Angel leaned in and sniffed the strange man. The bunny cringed a little and furrowed his brows. Joseph looked at the bunny confused and tried to get up. But instead of jumping off, Angel lifted his leg and stomped on Joseph's chest. The injured human cried out in pain while Angel gave a smile.

"hehehe," the little rabbit laughed. Joseph's eyes widened when he saw that bunny was getting a kick out of his pain. It was time to show this little bastard who he was dealing with.

"Hey, bunny boy," Joseph said. Angel looked up and wiped a laughter tear from his eye. "You know what?" Angel leaned it to hear what this guy was going to say. "Don't fuck with a guy who likes to eat rabbit." Angel gave Joseph a look that oozed "are you serious?" Joseph just looked the bunny dead in the eye. "Try me…" Fluttershy took this moment to come in and change Joseph's bandages. Angel bolted from the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Goodness, what was that all about?" she asked. Joseph looked at the gentle pegasus with a halfcocked smile.

"He was messing with me, so I did the same," he said.

Coming Soon:

Character Development of Joseph Rigetti

Deleted Scenes


	23. Bonus Features 2

Bonus Material Two:

Joseph Rigetti, Princess Luna, &

The Grand Galloping Gala

It's always a challenge to begin with an OC character from scratch. There are just so many different ways you can go. One of my first thoughts was to do a self-insert, putting myself in Equestria. But that was just too ridiculous in my opinion. Not that there is anything wrong with self-inserts. They are just not my flavor of ice cream. So I started with a general idea and built Joseph from the ground up.

In the first drafts, Joseph was a US Navy Pilot who was separated from his carrier with his RIO, Jack Stone. The crash was going to kill Jack and Joseph would be found mourning over Jack's fresh grave. This was killed quickly when I noticed a lot of stories featuring military personnel. I didn't want the story to blend in. I wanted it to stand out. Also it would have put too much focus on Joseph and I always intended this story to be more Luna focused. So I scrapped the military idea and went with my back up plan.

His personality did need some things to make him more palatable. And this is where I drew on my own personality and gave them to Joseph. I did the same with Nick Reese in Bat & Bandits. Joseph has the exact same tattoo I have on his shoulder. And in the scene where he was reading to Princess Luna at the farm, I threw my biggest quirk in just for fun. I do stutter when I read aloud and thought it would make a nice touch for Joseph. And with Luna lapsing into traditional speech, it meshed well.

There were 3 things that were completely concrete with Joseph through all the drafts. One, he was not going to be the first human in Equestria. Two, he was going to die. Three, he was going to be resurrected by Discord. Those were the only things I knew for sure from the beginning. The internet was always bringing up how there could be human technology in Equestria. Be it a tire in ground, similar holidays, and stuff like that. So that is where I got the idea that humans were there before and Celestia had kept tabs on us. And I got to think that maybe Equestria did co-exist with us but disappeared. Naturally that led to it being labeled as Atlantis in the story. Using Hanno the Navigator to explain the first encounter and the myths of magical creatures that are in our cultures was just the best way to go. And as we all know, Ancient Greece was known for having thinkers and fighters. So later expeditions became invaders instead of friends, then from there to the Vikings and finally moving Equestria into the Bermuda Triangle. I was just looking for a way to make people think, "What if Equestria was real? Where would it be?" And what I found in history meshed perfectly and produced a viable timeline and story.

Joseph's death was always meant to bring about a great pain to Luna and send her charging into battle. I wanted something that would break hearts and threaten to undo everything that had been building up. So I killed Joseph to give Luna a rallying cry. But the decision to have her turn into Nightmare Moon was something I wasn't sure about at first. But considering that this was going to be the first being in 1000 years, maybe her life, that Luna loved; there is no doubt it could have given rebirth to Nightmare Moon. And considering the reactions I felt in the reviews, it was a good call.

Discord was always going to resurrect Joseph. But with the planning happening before "Keep Calm & Flutter On," I needed a reason for him to do this. Originally, he was still going to be trapped in stone and the notion of Equestria at war was going to free him. But instead of him going off to cause more chaos, the voice in his mind would have sensed a human and Discord would have sought answers. And from there, it would have been the scene as it plays out in the story. But I admit the Jay Leno monologue was spur of the moment.

The decision to make Joseph an alicorn was something I was on the fence with until around chapter 14. Through the first 10 chapters, this was going to be a stand-alone story. But as you all started to give positive feedback, I began to think about doing a sequel. Then I had to make a decision. By 17, I knew there was going to be a sequel and I turned him into an alicorn to shift the focus to Joseph for "Cross the Line." I angered several people doing it too. But turning him into an alicorn will make sense in the next story. So hopefully Sorlac III can see what I'm saying now.

I never had trouble writing for Luna because there was so much to work with. I played very little her canon character. We saw in "Luna Eclipsed" that she came back with dated views and ideals. I just built on that with the idea of her dating. And with her being gone for a millennium, if any character needed companionship it was her. All I did was think about how Luna would interpret dating customs. It was all a matter of making her blow up at the simplest thing. But as she spent time with Joseph, they just grew on each other and their feelings naturally developed. In doing so, she came out of her shell and found something that she was looking for. One thing I was certain of from the beginning, I wanted to give Luna a motherly appeal like we have seen on the show. Hence, her interactions with Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak.

The "Ahah!" moment for Luna was always going to be an interaction with Granny Smith. Early on, it was going to happen outside while Joseph was playing with Apple Bloom. Granny was just going to say "You love him don't you?" This was going to create a very awkward situation for Luna to stumble over. But it felt too blunt. So I came up with the idea of Granny Smith telling Luna the story of how she met her husband and it made me cry. I legitimately cried at that moment in my own story.

Nightmare Moon was a judgment call to show that Luna had finally reached her breaking point. When I first started, Luna was just going to smack Celestia and turn her back on her. I wanted the feel that Celestia's intolerance and lack of action broke Luna and their relationship as sisters. I really liked this concept and never intended to cut it. But I just couldn't find the right words. It worked in my head but not on paper. I had no choice but to scrap the scene as it was. Turning Luna into Nightmare Moon did pump up the fear factor a little and was easier to write. The trick was trying to find the right dialogue. I didn't want swearing and Celestia had to be the submissive one. And as I wrote, things started to work until the scene was just as it is.

There was going to be another scene that would put Joseph in Celestia's face again and introduce Prince Blueblood earlier in the story. This was before I had decided to pair him up with Chrysalis. I had planned for this to happen during the Grand Galloping Gala and have Joseph attend with Luna as her escort. This scene is what eventually would become the basis for the Winter Snow Ball scene. Canterlot was going to get their first look at the man from outside Equestria. I planned on having many upper crust ponies act snobbish and Joseph would simply shoot them down by dismissing their opinions. Prince Blueblood was the only one who was going get under Joseph's skin by running his mouth in the wrong way. Below is the climax of that scene.

"Let them think what they want, Luna," Joseph said to his date. "I have better things to do with my time." He eyed the stallion and his wife and shook his head at their behavior.

"Such as?" Luna asked as she took a sip of punch. Joseph took one look at Luna and cast his gaze to the dance floor. A hand was extended to her and Luna took it. With a gentle tug, Joseph pulled Luna towards the hardwood. Several ponies couldn't believe the look Luna had on her face. She looked happy with this strange being.

"Well that's lovely of you, Aunt Luna," a voice called. Joseph stopped and turned to see a large unicorn with a blue bow tie standing between two very overly dressed earth mares. "This entertainment you provided is wonderful?"

"Entertainment?" Joseph asked and looked at Luna.

"Quite," Prince Blueblood said. "I've heard of dancing bears but this dancing, whatever it is, is just as good." Both of the prince's ladies gave a snooty giggle. But they died down seeing the appalled look on Princess Luna's face. Yet Prince Blueblood remained as arrogant as ever. "Forgive my rudeness. I am Blueblood, Crown Prince of Equestria. And nephew to Princess Luna."

"Joseph Rigetti," Joseph answered. He was trying his best to take the high road but this unicorn had already found himself on Joseph's bad side. Luna was about to resort to using her Royal Canterlot Voice to remind Blueblood of his humility. But a hand on her shoulder kept the princess quick. "Ha, you know you're one funny guy!" Joseph exclaimed. Luna could tell he was laying the sarcasm on very heavy. "A dancing bear, that's pretty damn funny there." Prince Blueblood and the two ladies started to laugh with Joseph. Luna could hardly believe what she was seeing. "You know what else is funny? I'm going to slap the taste out of your mouth." Luna and the two ladies looked at Joseph with wide eyes while Blueblood kept laughing.

"And you tell jokes too," he said. The arrogant unicorn was so busy laughing; he did not she Joseph's hand flying towards him.

_**SMACK!**_ Prince Blueblood was on the ground in the blink of an eye with a large red welt on his cheek. All the guests in the immediate area started to step back and gasped at what they saw. Luna wanted to be shocked at what she saw. But on the inside, she was elated that her nephew finally got something he long deserved.

"I wasn't joking, asshole," Joseph said as he flicked his hand to get feeling back in it. Prince Blueblood looked at his aunt to complain, but the sour look she gave his kept the over-privileged pony silent. Joseph moved to go back to Luna's side when Princess Celestia fluttered into the clearing.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked in a harsh tone. Joseph looked at her and back to Luna. The Princess of the Night thrust her head towards the exit. "I asked you a question," Celestia asserted.

"Your nephew is a fucking prick who got what was coming to him," Joseph called as he and Luna walked out of the Grand Galloping Gala together. Celestia watched with her rage boiling as Luna chose for herself.

_Coming up next:_

Sequel Plans

Sneak Preview

Q & A: Type some questions and I will answer a few for you.

Read & Review.

/)*(\


	24. Bonus Features 3

Bonus Content 3:

Q&A + Preview

I thought I would give this a couple weeks for all of you to come up with questions to send me. I was very surprised to see that only one question was coming through:

"Why did I turn Joseph into an alicorn?"

No one was more vocal about this than Sorlac III. The truth is that I do have a plan for this. I wanted to keep a secret until I was ready to post the beginning of the next story. But since you have all been so vocal, I'm going to reveal the main reason for changing Joseph into Rogue Storm. Line in the Sand focused on Luna and her journey. This story is going to shift towards Rogue Storm and is mainly going to focus on how he adjusts to his new life and role. I believe this preview will explain everything…

In a flash of light, Rogue Storm transformed back into his former self. He looked down at his hands and went over to the double doors of the balcony. The night air blew in on his skin and he sat down on the cool stone. With a deep breath and a snap of his fingers, a record flew off the shelf and landed on the stereo. Joseph lowered it into places and used his magic to start playing the song he loved since childhood.

_There ain't no grave can hold my body down,_

_there ain't no grave can hold my body down._

_When I hear that trumpet sound,_

_I'm gonna rise right outta the ground._

_Ain't no grave can hold my body down._

Tears started to stream down his eyes. A bottle of whiskey appears with another snap of Joseph's fingers. He took a deep swig from the bottle and looked back into the bedroom he shared with Luna. He eyed right the mantle above their fireplace where he placed his gun. As if beyond his control, Joseph got up and walked over to the weapon he had used months before to defend Ponyville. He took another deep swig of the whiskey. It burned going down his throat. But the pain he was feeling didn't go away. Just as he was reaching for the gun, Luna barged into the bedroom. She froze in horror at what she was seeing.

_Prologue of Cross the Line Release Date:_

_Mere Hours…_


End file.
